Tell Me Why
by xmaraudergirlsx
Summary: See how James and Lily work past their differences in a lovehate relationship and end up together! See what's really behind the jokes and sarcasm of Sirius Black, watch Remus trying to control everyone and trail Peter, the git!
1. The Summer After Sixth Year

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise does not belong to us it belongs to the fabulous writer J.K Rowling. And although the plot is technically ours, it is extremely cliché: just our take on the marauders and lily with a few of our own characters – based on the info we get from the harry potter series.

The summer after Sixth year

_A girl about 5"6 with fiery red hair and startlingly green almond shaped eyes emerged from the blurry mass of white lilies and approached James with a soft voice,_

"_James…"_

_She started to lean closer, James closed his eyes in breathless anticipation and she murmured again, her voice slightly more husky and gruff..._wait... gruff?

"JAMES!"

The flowing red mane dissolved and was replaced by gleaming messy black hair. The green eyes turned to a soft grey, which showed a trace of hardness behind their warm, amused exterior. It was a man's face.

Sirius called again more impatiently, "James… if you don't get your arse outta bed this minute, I'll hex you into oblivion!"

James uttered something indistinguishable from under his pillow and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"See ya downstairs mate"

Sirius shouldered his bags and thundered down the stairs to the landing of Godric's hollow. He could hear Mrs. Potter rummaging around in the kitchen preparing a delicious breakfast. Her husband tapping his foot along and occasionally humming with the music from the Witch's Wireless until a large crash was heard of a ladle connecting with Mr. Potter's head. Sirius grinned, life at the James' was never dull but he was looking forward to the year ahead and forgetting about the events leading up to his extended stay at the Potters.

After saying a hurried goodbye to her parents and that prat Petunia, Lily Evans pushed her fiery red hair back off her face and plunged through the crowd of students milling about the Hogwart's express. Her emerald eyes scanned the area for the distinctive long dark hair and alluring coffee coloured eyes which belonged to her best friend Diya Chaterjee when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Ivana Petrova grinned at Lilly and they hugged warmly. Ivana had transferred to Hogwart's two years ago from Durmstrang and the three girls were already inseparable.

"Where's Diya?" she said with the hint of a Russian accent.

"No idea" came the answer with a Surrey accent through and through.

"Well let's go find a compartment anyway; I'm sure she's off with some new guy!" Both girls let out a tinkling laugh and headed off to find a place to sit on the train that would take them to their seventh and final year at Hogwart's school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Remus sighed contentedly as he watched his ridiculous two best friends poking fun at the puniest Marauder. These were the greatest guys he'd ever met. The full moon was no longer a hassle since they had accomplished the difficult task of becoming Animagi in 5th year and been able to accompany him on many a moonlit rendezvous.

"So Wormtail, get any of that "action" you were talking about, this summer?" Sirius mused with a mischievous wink at James.

"As a matter of fact, I did enjoy many a night with a gorgeous girl"

Moony laughed at the looks of disbelief on James and Sirius' handsome faces.

"Shut it Peter, your cousin doesn't count."

James doubled up with laughter as Sirius appreciatively gave Remus a high five. Peter reddened at the comment and just looked out the window embarrassed.

As Sirius smugly leaned back and closed his eyes, his planned nap was interrupted by a silky voice saying "Hey boys, had a good one?"

His eyes snapped open and a frown creased his tanned face. Diya Chaterjee meant nothing but trouble. He shot a dark significant look at James which went unnoticed as his best friend was too busy inquiring after the whereabouts of Diya's red headed companion. Remus, ever the gentleman moved over on his seat to make room for her all the while shooting her appreciative glances out the corner of his eye. Sirius smirked; Moony's obsession with Diya had never been something he could quite hide from the Marauders. Peter on the other hand openly salivated at the gorgeous girl sitting in front of him who threw him a rather disgusted look before turning her attention to Sirius.

"So Black….you never told me how your summer went?"

"I don't remember being specifically asked Chaterjee" Sirius replied wearily.

"Well I hope you know I missed you"

Sirius raised a dark eyebrow. He didn't think that comment warranted a reply so he closed his eyes and lay back down.

An upset look graced the beautiful girl's perfect features for a moment before she quickly covered up by answering James' earlier question.

"I was just looking for her and Ivana actually, shall I ask them to come along and sit with us?"

Remus smiled a yes, as James nodded enthusiastically ruffling his hair in preparation. Sirius merely sighed in his sleep as a bit of Peter's drool dripped on to his trousers. Diya seemed surprised at the lack of attention she was drawing from a certain member of the compartment but saved face quickly by winking at Remus and sashaying out.

She returned ten minutes later with two girls; one blonde with deep set blue eyes carrying an amused expression, another, a reluctant redhead complaining all the way. Diya retook her position next to Remus as Ivana warily took the seat near Pettigrew, whose attention and wandering eyes now were directed at her. Lily however stood defiantly in the doorway, eyes narrowing at the good-looking bespectacled boy who ruffled his hair in response.

"Alright, Evans?" James smirked, knowing what was to follow.

Sirius snapped his eyes open at this point, knowing he was in store for quite a hilarious segment of his favourite show. He nodded at Ivana and raised an eyebrow again at the 'seductive' look on Diya's face before watching his best mate get hammered with insults.

"Yeh, up until now Potter," Lily rolled her eyes in irritation at the Marauders, in particular James' attempt at getting to her.

"Oh Evans, Evans, Evans, you hurt my feelings so. Oh don't worry - I'm sure you can make it up to me by….you know"

"Sure James, 'cos I actually care enough to wanna shag you? Please!"

"Shag?" James grinned playfully, "I was hoping you'd just go out with me….but that's a much better suggestion!"

By now Remus' face had turned red from suppressing his laughter and even the girls had amused smiles on their faces. Peter looked ready to applaud his friend and Sirius chuckled softly. With this show of approval from Sirius, James continued winking suggestively, "I'm not sure if there are any broom closets on the train, but I'm sure we could look…"

Lily, furious couldn't hide her blush, however said angrily, "Potter, personally I'd rather wait to go find the giant squid than go anywhere with you! And if you're not careful the Marauder's will have lost Gryffindor points before we even get any if you try that again at school."

"Really gorgeous? ...and who'd be taking these points from me?"

Lily opened her mouth to reply smugly, but someone beat her to it.

"She will mate." Remus said simply.

James shot him an incredulous look, as Sirius looked at Lily vaguely interested.

"Head Girl" she said with a smirk and whirled around off to a meeting at the other end of the train.

The compartment shook with laughter as James stood awkwardly with a confused expression on his face. Sirius clapped him on the back and gave him an apologetic grin before continuing to laugh along with Remus.

Lily entered the Head's compartment with a grin on her face. The look on Potter's face was priceless! Of course she didn't intend to take points from him for simply flirting with her. He'd been doing that since fourth year. Besides for some reason his usual conceited demeanour wasn't quite as strong this year. Perhaps he'd grown up over the holidays. She snorted…not likely. This was James Potter, master of pranks and mayhem. He couldn't take anything seriously, least of all a romantic relationship. 'Whatever...' she thought…wondering instead who would be Head Boy if Remus wasn't?

"Alright?" came a deep voice from behind her

There stood David Wood. Tall, built, and beautiful honey brown eyes. He was on the Quidditch team but was in no way as crazy over the sport as the certain hazel eyed irritating boy she'd just teased. He smiled warmly, and Lily already knew they would make a great team. He was extremely enthusiastic, though sometimes slightly obsessive over his work. Much like Lily in fact.

She grinned back.


	2. A Spectacular Start

A Spectacular Start

Dumbledore welcomed the Grand Hall filled with excited young wizards and witches with a warm smile.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Students will be reminded that no magic is to be used in corridors between classes and wandering out of dormitories past curfew is strictly not allowed. First years will note, The Forbidden Forest, is exactly that…forbidden. Older students would do well to note this too…" His twinkling blue eyes rested on the four seventh year boys laughing at each other quietly. At this James stood up and bowed winking, generally drawing sighs from the female population of the Hall before they cast their eyes to swoon if possible even more at the dark haired boy beside him smiling and lazily pushing his hair off his eyes. The girl on Sirius' other side looked quite faint and thought it best to look away. Remus just smiled softly and Peter quite lost in the whole moment grinned proudly puffing up his chest a little at being associated with the three better looking, more popular boys. Dumbledore chuckled at James and continued, " Yes, thank you Mr.Potter, I dare say the first years will be expecting a welcoming surprise from you four?" To carry on, I would like to congratulate Miss Lily Evans and Mr David Wood of Gryffindor for becoming our new Head Students. And without further ado….let the Sorting begin!"

Lily blushed and looked over at Wood who smiled proudly back. James noticed this and frowned a little until Sirius nudged him, "woah Prongs - check that kid, looks like a mini-snivellus…"

James turned to look at the child with the sorting hat placed over his head. Much like their least favourite classmate Severus Snape, the first-year had slimy, greasy-hair and beady accusatory eyes.

"Nah mate, Snape's much uglier, this kid's nose is at least normal……OI! SNAPEY….any relation of yours!"

The weedy looking seventh-year sitting at the Slytherin table looked at James and sneered before cheering along with the rest when the sorting hat yelled…." SLYTHERIN!"

"Big surprise…" Remus muttered

Lily however clapped politely and then turned with narrow eyes at James and Sirius. Of course she had been wrong….Please…imagining James had grown up. Potter simply loved to voice all opinions just to get his best mate to laugh. He was just so…so… impossible!

James cheered enthusiastically each time the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR!" but he had other things on his mind. Why was it that he always acted like a first class nut in front of Lily. He'd grown up a lot in the past year and wanted to show her that for once he was serious about something. Her. He looked up and his hazel eyes caught her green ones. It wasn't exactly hate he saw in her eyes, just severe disappointment. So what if he played pranks still? Did it really matter if he picked on the Slytherins? It was the_ Slytherins_ after all…they deserved it and a lot more! Besides he knew it was a laugh for Sirius. After the summer he'd had, James thought he could use some laughter, especially at the expense of the kind of people who made his best friend's life miserable.

Sirius rocked back on his chair waiting for the damn Sorting to finish. Ordinarily he would've enjoyed it, but he was waiting for the moment it was over to add some excitement to the fairly dull affair. He glanced at James to help him out, but he seemed too pre-occupied with a staring match with Evans. Laughing quietly to show his clear amusement, he turned his focus to Remus who was watching the Sorting earnestly. When he felt the mischievous grey eyes on him, Moony turned and met Sirius eyes, shaking his head slightly he took his wand out accepting that Sirius needed his help on this one. As Patricia Zabini was placed in Slytherin with her much older brother, and the Sorting came to a close, Sirius lazily lifted his wand and sent red fireworks into the air. Remus obliged by adding gold stars in between the scarlet writing which spelled out:

"Welcome First –years - thanks for the bloody long wait – LETS EAT! Mischief managed, The Marauders"

The whole hall excluding the Slytherin table applauded and laughed as they turned to look at the ever-witty Sirius leaning back on his chair with a charming smile on his face twirling his wand in one hand. Remus accepted the hearty clap on the back from James whilst Dumbledore smiled serenely calling out "Hear, hear Black – Let's eat…"

With that, the tables filled with gorgeous food of every kind, and Sirius forgot all about his ordinary smouldering behaviour and followed James' plunge into the feast.

Lily slumped into Gryffindor Tower a few hours later after receiving Head information from Professor Dumbledore. Her and David had joked around the whole time and she was sure that they would work together brilliantly. She was actually looking forward to patrolling tomorrow night! She crossed the common room floor telling a few of the younger students to get off to bed before settling down next to her two best friends.

" Oh my Gosh, I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed resting her head on Diya's shoulder. Ivana's hair was slightly singed as she conceded defeat to Diya in their game of exploding snap.

"Honestly Di is there anything you're not good at?" she implored examining the black ends of her strawberry blonde mane.

"Nah not much, except maybe schoolwork of any kind!" came the reply with a wink as she patted Lily's head.

Lily sat up. Lessons tomorrow. Oh dear she was behind in her reading.

"Ahhh lessons…how is it that Black and Potter manage top marks without showing a sign of studying? Atleast I know Remus is normal. He actually studies with me."

Ivana grinned and glanced over at the Marauders. Sirius who had just looked up from their huddle, charmingly returned the smile not noticing the effect it had on her as she looked down and blushed deeply. Diya was still talking, "Ah lucky you! Remus is so great, he always gives me a hand with my work – I'd be failing if it weren't for you and him Lils." Diya glanced at Ivana and smiled, "Ivvy, looks like the famous Sirius Black smile does it for you as much as it does for me!"

Ivana was now tying her hair back to rid herself of the flushed feeling. " Ah Di, no one can not blush at that smile – even Lily! Anyway Sirius only goes for forward girls, and I'm not exactly one to make the first move."

"I'm forward! He doesn't give me the time of day. Bit annoying really. I mean, all I ever do is be sweet to him. I honestly think Sirius would prefer not to have a girlfriend if he wasn't a 17 year old male!" Her Asian eyes were indignant but she laughed all the same.

"Ah, well his smile _is_ something else!" Lily had to agree, " But you're right, he could have anyone in the school really, but he just doesn't seem bothered for a girl"

"Well when he wants one, it doesn't take long for him to get what he wants!"

Diya giggled at Remus who was now staring at her. He quickly looked away flustered. "Lupin is actually sweet…if I weren't so stubborn to get Black for a while, I'd like to go out with him, he seems steady."

Lily pretended to fall over. Clutching at her heart she said, "Diya…wants steadiness? I wouldn't have believed it!"

Laughing the other girl pushed Lily over with a thump. "Shut up! I'm not planning on giving up the fast life just yet" Although she wasn't by any means 'easy' Diya definitely switched boyfriends faster than most girls they knew. She wasn't really the commitment type, and she always had a new boy after her once she was finished with one.

James smiled to himself. Lily was so adorable. He loved her sense of humour, and now the pout on her face after Diya had pushed her on to the floor. Why was it that she couldn't laugh like that with him. He sighed and proceeded to checkmate Peter's army in their game of Wizard's chess.

"Padfoot, mate I think that's the last charm…haha good touch" Remus laughed at his friend's obvious humour.

Sirius beamed. "Well fellas, I present to you: The Marauder's Map. All finished."

"Excellent!" James marvelled at their ingenius new invention. "Oh dude – Mischief managed – classic Padfoot!"

"Off to bed," Peter said as usual out of context. But for once they agreed, they were all exhausted so being "up to no good" would have to wait until tomorrow.

The girls too had decided to go up the staircase to the bed when Lily was stopped by a deep flirty voice, " Hey Evans, you know if the Head girl's room gets a bit cold tonight, you're welcome to share my bed…"

Lily reddened, but approached James coolly. He seemed surprised that she hadn't snapped at him. "Sure James…"

He gulped, "um…really?"

"NO!" She slapped him sharply across the face and hurried off up the staircase bidding her friends farewell before taking the turn to the separate room the Head Girl was given.

Remus rolled his eyes and shrugged at James before retreating to the dorm, Peter following close behind. Sirius however stayed. "Y'alright, James?" His voice was a bit softer than his usually animated one. He knew James wasn't exactly up for any jokes at the moment, and he shared a certain understanding with his closest friend.

"Man, why does she still hate me? I was only joking." James looked crushed.

"Ah no worries Prongs, you're not as conceited as you used to be man, she'll see it eventually…" He teased forcing a smile from the other boy.

"Maybe I'll stop acting like such a prick"

"Yeh mate, fat chance."

Both boys laughed and headed off to the boy's dormitories for a good night's sleep.

James quickly drifted off into his usual dreams of a beautiful redhead surrounded by flowers, however the boy in the bed next to him had a little more trouble.

Sirius winced inwardly at the memory of his brother Regulus' face when he's seen Sirius' display in the Grand Hall. He'd run into him alone in the corridor, after strolling off a bit before his friends to continue work on the map.

"_Ah well if it isn't my lovely blood-traitor of a brother…"_

"_Evenin' Regulus" Sirius replied lacking emotion on his face, however keeping his voice falsely pleasant. _

"_Don't just call me Regulus like nothing's happened, you piece of filth! If it weren't for the unfortunate fact we share the same last name, I wouldn't even be talking to you right now. However I have news for you."_

"_And…exactly what kind of news do you have which I would give a shit about?" Sirius was annoyed to hear his voice was every bit as biting as his brother's. He wished he hadn't had so many year's of Black influence. Otherwise he would've sounded less sinister, even if he'd deliberately shown his severe dislike for his brother simply through his voice._

" _Father told Mother to burn you off the Tree….finally" Regulus' voice now possessed a self-satisfied smug quality._

_Not surprisingly, it didn't hit Sirius in his gut as hard as he'd imagined. _

" _Oh joy. Now there's actual evidence I never belonged in that wretched family. Dear ol' mum, I gotta hand it to her! First time she's done something that made me happy." _

_His brother frowned. " You think simply because you moved in with a bunch of blood-traitors like the Potters – it makes you one? Blood- traitor , yes. Potter, never. See, Siri…" He said the shortened name with such spite, Sirius wished he could punch him right then. "…No matter what you're doing now, you will always have dark wizardry in you. Even though you bring shame to the family and don't deserve the noble name of Black…you are one of us. The hardness in your eyes confirms it…You can never be as 'good' as them….or never as 'bad' as us. So dear brother…what are you?" _

_With that the younger Black turned towards the dungeons with a swish of his robes leaving an unfortunately stunned and upset look on the more strikingly handsome of the siblings. _

Sirius blinked looking at his watch. It was well past one, so he'd better get to sleep soon. It wasn't that he had wanted to be a Black. Hell he'd run away after the last time his father used the Cruciatius curse. But, to be so definitely thrown from his family? Burned off the tapestry, just like Andromeda who'd married the muggleborn Ted Tonks. No that wasn't what was bothering him. Regulus had gotten one thing right. He still had some Black in him. That thing he'd done to Snape. As much as he hated him, he still had no right to put him in that much danger. Thank god for James. Sirius rubbed at his eyes. He knew he was a good guy so he planned to prove he was on the right side. Of course he couldn't lose the smouldering, tortured look. The attraction to Marauder's wouldn't be the same with out it. With a grin, he turned over and dreamt of running circles around Remus and James just to amuse them with his madness.


	3. Lessons

Lessons

"Potions with Sluggy and the Slytherins. Who actually enjoys that god-forsaken class?" James questioned early the next morning at breakfast. His shirt was untucked and his hair, if possible was messier than usual. Remus' light brown hair was also a little messy and a trace of stubble had started on his weary looking face. Full moon was approaching fast, so he was beginning to feel awful. His pale, drained face was in his hands until he heard Peter whine, "Oh no! Potions is my worst class!"

Sirius jovially cracked a large smile saying, " Aw c'mon Petey, it's not like you're much better at Transfiguration or Defence against the Dark Arts, or even Charms…" James suppressed a laugh and nudged Sirius. Remus smiled kindly at Peter and said " It's ok Wormtail mate, you're alrite at Herbology – we've got that later today." Peter brightened but looked at Sirius upset. Sirius looked exasperated but said, " ahh shut it Petey, you know I'm only joking – I love you really". James snorted into his cereal again, but Peter looked considerably happier.

Remus took this as a sign to return to his moping, holding his head in his hands again. Sirius however was bouncing with excitement. "First day of classes! People to prank, teacher's to tease, ladies to love…" The girl next to Sirius spluttered and almost spat out her pumpkin juice. Her friend's eyes widened in disbelief and she tried batting her eyelashes at him.

Sirius glanced at her and stopped for a moment. She looked on in anticipation as he smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Alright, Jenna? Something in your eye?"

"Oh…um…uh…no Sirius, thanks…" She replied nervously but clearly disappointed and embarrassed.

"Smashing!" Sirius turned back to his fellow Marauders…"So anyways…." He trailed off looking at the expression on their faces. "What's up?"

James burst out laughing and Peter a bit uncertain at first joined him. Remus grinned and suppressed his laugh long enough to say softly, "Padfoot, you do realise she was batting her eyes in hope she'd be one of those 'ladies to love' right?" and then he too went off into peals of laughter looking at James who had obviously gone into fresh chuckles when Peter had asked, "Why are we laughing James?"

Sirius' eyes widened. "Oh shit…" And then he too cracked up, realising that he would've never asked someone who thought 'batting eye-lashes' was a good flirting technique out even if she had made it obvious she was interested.

A second later, a pretty redhead hurtled through the doors of the Great Hall and sat with Ivana and Diya who were sitting quite a bit away from the Marauders, so as to discreetly check them out. Well, Ivana discreetly. Diya not so much… Lily slumped in her seat her hair up in a loose ponytail and put some eggs, bacon and toast on her plate. "Damn Head's bed, it's sooo comfortable I had to wake up late!"

Ivana laughed, " Oh what on earth was Dumbledore thinking? A nice bed…what a terrible punishment!" her voice dripping with sarcasm. Diya turned her head from the scene which had just unfolded near the Marauder's and said "Don't mind Ivvy, she's never been a morning person. Have you m'dear?" Ivana stuck out her tongue childishly and rested her head on the table, pushing her bran cereal away.

Lily giggled but didn't bother her friend, she knew not to get on Ivana's bad side this early. She turned her attention to Diya, "Look….Black's obviously a morning person, like me – oh when will that boy give in?"

Lily groaned…"Probably around the same time I agree to go out with James Potter…urgh" Ivana poked her head up now and said cheekily, "Oh but that's any day now!" Lily glared at her and went back to her breakfast. Diya was now making her way over to the boys, determined that Sirius at least notice her. In all truth, she was getting quite tired of the chase, and kind of wished she could just start flirting with Remus. But still she was curious as to why Sirius wasn't bothered with her. She got along with everyone. Obviously some girls weren't exactly on her good-side, but generally she was considered the most fun-loving of her three friends – which was obviously compatible with Sirius' personality. She wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Morning guys, Sirius."

Three Marauders smiled at Diya. They all thought she was a ton of fun, but they knew she rubbed Sirius the wrong way. He just thought she was annoying.

The girl next to Sirius reluctantly moved over for Diya, as she got along quite well with her. "Alright…Polly, Jenna?"

Sirius looked at Diya vaguely and decided to be a bit nicer considering how he'd just behaved with Jenna mistakenly. "Gonna be in Potions then Diya?"

She smiled slowly and said " Course Sirius…its one of Lily's best classes, which means I wont need to slog like a madwoman!" The surrounding people laughed lightly and Sirius forced a smile. "Uh…sure"

"Anyway, I just wanted to come here and tell you all that you're looking extremely gorgeous this morning. You in particular Siri…" James ruffled his hair and looked over at Lily after kicking Sirius playfully for the slip of "Siri". Remus blushed profusely, and Peter drew out a small pink comb and slicked his hair to the side, as if he thought it helped. Sirius groaned.

"Chaterjee…answer me one question…Why d'you have to come on so strong? You're a nice girl, but I'm just not interested."

Diya looked irritated. "You know, at first it was cos I thought you were really hot, but then you kept refusing me so I guess it was the thrill of the chase. Now to be honest, I'm just bored of you, Remus at least is polite and doesn't act like he's above me when I flirt with him. It just so happens, Black…for once you're not the marauder this girl wants."

Sirius looked mildly stunned, the normally sweet girl was actually telling him what was on her mind instead of what she thought he wanted to hear. His respect for her just went up like crazy. "Look, Diya mate, I don't think I'm above you….I just didn't know how to get my point across…sorry" he looked at her a little sheepishly.

Diya's silky smile reappeared. She had moved over near Remus and had been flirting with him calmly ignoring Sirius until he'd spoken. "S'alrite really, anyway, to answer your question: the reason I come on strong, is that's the only real way you'll notice anyone isn't it? I mean you don't exactly pick up on subtlety do you?" she said glancing at Jenna who again blushed and looked away.

She was right. Sirius realised that all the girl's he'd actually bothered to date had all asked him out. He'd only really needed to smile at someone if he wanted to go out with them. But he'd never really been bothered to do the asking. Diya was just flirting openly because she thought that that would be the way to get him to ask her. Oh man this was embarrassing.

But cool as ever Sirius just grinned and said "Guess not.." He then turned to talk to James animatedly about the Quidditch trials that his friend was holding later that week.

Professor Slughorn bent over Lily inspecting her cauldron. His face broke out into an enormous smile and said pompously, "ah of course one of the Slug Club would make a perfect potion. Ten Points to Gryffindor Miss Evans." Lily smiled knowingly as Slughorn proceeded to award both her friends points too. They were lucky Lily was a whiz at Potion making! Suddenly Lily felt someone's eyes on her. She turned, not surprised at Potter's usual gaping, however saw someone else also eyeing her. Beaming she started to walk towards the back of the classroom. James' eyes widened, ruffled his hair and straightened his robes. But before she reached the Marauders' usual table at the back, she stopped next to David Wood and smiled at him sweetly.

"Alright Lily?" Wood said grinning madly. "I always noticed you were brilliant at Potions. I've almost got mine but I think I'm missing an ingredient." James glowered furiously at the back of David's head as he saw his fellow Quidditch player grab a small bottle off the table and hide it quickly behind his back. Watching, he clenched his fists and crushed more Wolfsbane into the thick green mixture in the cauldron in front of him.

"James you prat! Too much bloody Wolfsbane, now the potion'll go olive instead of acid green." Sirius sighed, "Moony mate, James is acting like a troll. Know how to neutralise too much wolfsbane? I'm not bothered to look through that beast of a textbook."

Remus laughed. "You idiots! You guys always try the shortcuts. Hang on, I think it's a frog eye but I'm not sure."

"Two actually…" Lily said turning her attention away from Wood after laughing with him and touching his arm. With that, she winked and added a small amount of honeysuckle to her fellow Head's cauldron and they both grinned as his potion turned acid green.

Sirius looked at James amused. Seeing that his friend was obviously in no mood to go get the extra ingredients he whined to Peter, " Wormtail my dear man, do us a favour and get us the frog eyes eh?" Peter looking incredibly proud Sirius had asked for his help and rushed to get the eyes, only to be trampled by three girls rushing to his friend's aid. The tall Slytherin reached them first and smugly handed them to a shocked Sirius. "Here you are Black, oh and if you're feeling bad one night…maybe you'd like to visit me in the dungeons some time?" she flirted, her putrid brown lips puckering a little as the badly applied foundation crackled over her hideous spots.

"Uh…sure erm...Carlson?" he replied unsure of her name and clearly sickened. "Cos I _adore_ the dungeons and that…"

She didn't seem to notice the sarcasm and smirked at the two crest-fallen girls who had rushed to help him.

"_Honestly…SLYTHERIN?"_ Sirus whispered to James as he mimed puking.

James had to grin despite being devastated by Wood tucking a piece of Lily's hair behind her ear right in front of him. She giggled and swatted him playfully on the arm. James dragged his eyes away and focused on his friends who were now taking the piss out of Sirius.

"Urghh! Why do these weirdos always come on to me?"

Sirius' popularity with the ladies came as a shock to him although it amused the others greatly. Unlike James, Padfoot was completely oblivious to half the attention he got from girls seeing as he usually had too much on his mind to care about it. James and Remus dated a lot more than Sirius, however clearly had a few less admirers. James really only had eyes for Lily, but he enjoyed a girl's company now and then to either make the red-head jealous or keep himself from boredom. Remus, not being quite as much as a smooth talker as James, kept a relationship far longer than the other Marauder's as he was the more sensible calm one. In fact it was only a few months before the end of Sixth year that Remus had broken it off with his long time girlfriend Marilee of Ravenclaw as she'd gotten too close to finding out his secret. Somehow Lupin hadn't quite trusted her enough to tell her the truth. Peter of course lacked in the charm department and had never really managed more than a date to dances, those too usually secured by James instead of himself.

The bell went for the end of the lesson as the boys calmed themselves from laughing at Sirius' still bemused face, so Remus and Peter quickly scribbled down the day's homework whilst Sirius ruffled James' hair.

"There ya go Prongsie, this way you wont need to do it yourself" he teased grinning at the way James was hastily preparing to talk to Lily, now he had the chance, as she returned to the front of the room away from Wood. James gave Sirius a sarcastic look but straightened his glasses and sauntered casually to where Lily was packing up her things. "Hey Lily!" he said in a pleasant voice, "Doin' ok? Thanks for the help before."

Lily looked at James rather suspiciously. Why was he acting so nice? There had to be some kind of catch. She couldn't quite process his strange behaviour at that moment because she was still tingling from the last question Wood had whispered in her ear.

"Um…yeh Potter, no problem…we all know Potions isn't exactly where you show off your talents," she replied grinning to show him she was just teasing.

James' heart leapt. They seemed to be getting along! At that moment he heard Sirius let out a bark of laughter. After Professor Slughorn had swept out of the room, he had elegantly stuck out a foot to trip up Snape who had not only been eyeing James and Lily loathsomely but went so far as to spit the word 'Mudblood' in her direction. The good looking boy stepped over the bundle of robes and grease that was Severus Snape and sidled to the doorway after Remus, with Peter tagging close behind. He however stopped waiting for James and threw him an enormous grin and cocked his head towards his floored classmate and mouthed some obscene version of 'Snivellus' to his friend who was still standing close to Lily. James had to laugh. Snape really did look pathetic. He mentally accepted that since the incident with the Whomping Willow back in Fifth year, Sirius wouldn't physically attack the hook-nosed Slytherin unless provoked. Lily however did not quite understand Sirius in the same way, having not heard Snape's derogatory comment towards her.

"BLACK! That was completely uncalled for!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Evans….did you hear what he…"

"I don't give a damn about your excuses – When will you act like a Seventh Year?" She yelled at the boy standing in the doorway.

The expression on his face changed from surprised to irritated. He looked at her darkly before muttering, "Yeh, so next time someone else can defend you instead..." whilst turning and pushing past Peter to storm off.

Lily frowned. Had she heard him right? Urgh…Whatever! Her entire mood had been ruined now. Those damn Marauders, couldn't they just give it a rest? She was blinking menacingly now for a few minutes as she watched Snape scurry out of the classroom leaving her and James alone. Realising she only had a few minutes to get to Ancient Runes she picked up her bag to leave. But a strong arm held her back…

"Look Evans, you didn't need to have a go at him…I mean…um…he must've had a reason!" He said quickly, scared to look into her eyes too hard.

"Oh…and when have you gits EVER needed a reason to bully someone who's defenceless?" Lily exploded, "…And YOU LAUGHED WITH HIM! To think we were actually getting along a minute ago Potter!"

"We were!…so I mean I wanted to ask you something… I uh wanted to know if…. - "

"To be honest, Potter I couldn't give a damn at the moment. Let me know when you grow up alrite?" she cut in her voice impatient and cold. "I'm off to find David….atleast I know some boys act their age!"

With that she swished angrily from the room in search of Wood to make her forget all about the last 10 minutes of complete nonsense.

Left alone, James finished under his breath sadly, "…you'd go to Hogsmeade with me."


	4. Tarantallegra and Anger

**_Author's note: Hey all! This is the Next chapter, Hope you're all enjoying the story. As you can probably tell Sirius is our favourite! Thanks for reading_** 

Tarantallegra and Anger

It was a bright clear day in Autumn as the third years and above trooped into Hogsmeade a week later. Lily hung onto Diya and Ivana's arms until they reached the Three Broomsticks where they'd all be departing in their separate ways with a significant other. Wood approached Lily looking better than usual having made an effort with his short brown hair and wearing a little cologne.

"Hiya Lily! You're looking beautiful! Shall we go then?"

Lily smiled. She did look nice. The simple white top with the bottle green skirt was enough to bring out her eyes which, with Diya's help, were lined with a smoky dark shadow. Her red hair hung loosely on her shoulders, a change from the ordinary pulled back look. Taking his arm, she nodded back at her friends and they sauntered off for a walk.

Diya and Ivana exchanged knowing looks at the sound of someone clearly seething behind them. James was red in the face and looked ready to murder something. Sirius draped his arm round his shoulder and was calming him down, whilst Lupin looked concerned. Peter had a sour look on his face as one of the best friends he idolised roughly shrugged off Sirius' arm. He offered James a sweet. At this James looked up and though exasperated at this pathetic attempt to cheer him up, smiled and accepted it. Sirius ruffled his friend's hair and started putting Lupin in a headlock before running away from the annoyed "growl" Remus had let out. James laughed at his friends but still looked a little put out. Ivana giggled at Sirius' ridiculous attempts to make his buddy laugh and then sighed looking at Diya hugging her newest date, Gregory Corner of Ravenclaw. Diya smiled slightly sadly looking over at Remus who was now eyeing the couple. Then said concernedly to Ivana, "Sure you'll be alright? Greg says Mittchels said the offer still stands to take you out…"

Ivana shook her head. " Nah really, I don't fancy Mittchels in that way, I thought he would've known by now.." she said so that only her friend could hear. "Don't worry you two, I'm gonna go chat to Rosmerta for a bit, see ya later up at the castle hey?"

Diya nodded still looking concerned but held Gregory's hand and let him lead her off to Madame Puddifoot's. Ivana turned and waved to the Marauders but went inside the Three Broomsticks to talk to the young barmaid Rosmerta.

James frowned again. This time it wasn't Lily who had gotten to him though. "Remus man, I thought you and Diya were getting into something?" In answer Remus shook his head a bit distracted and said, " Well she did show she was interested you know….but I dunno I just didn't wanna ask yet. Besides what if she still likes Padfoot?"

Sirius stopped levitating snowballs over Peter and turned to Moony. " Look mate, Chaterjee may be a lot of things, but when she expresses interest in someone, she's pretty honest about it. And she's definetly finished with me. I can actually have a decent conversation with her now. You should go for it mate, she's a nice girl." After this long revelation, Sirius absent-mindedly lowered his wand so that the 15 or so snowballs he'd threathened Peter with fell from the air and immersed the puny 17 year old in snow. Sirius roared!

" Wahhahah, Petey mate, why didn't you move! I was gonna ask you to help me make a snowman, and now I've made you into one!" He went off into hysterics at his pointless joke. James rolled his eyes. Then laughing he said to Sirius, "God that joke was awful man. You'd think being a Seventh year you would've matured. In general AND in the joke department."

Sirus rolled his eyes back. " Ok Prongsie…Sounding a bit like dear ol' Evans there aren't ya?" Then seeing James' face fall he stuck out his tongue and playfully shoved him. James rolled his eyes again and looked over at Remus who was performing a heating charm on a shivering Peter. "Let's go in for Butterbeer chaps, and lets go keep Petrova company – she was all alone."

Remus nodded in agreement and walked with James into the tavern. Sirius followed close behind holding Peter in a headlock whilst apologising rather teasingly.

They all bustled into a booth and talked rather shallowly for a minute. Too many deep conversations following each other lost the Marauders their credibility as a joking fun-loving group. Of course their friendship obviously went a lot deeper than that, but they preferred to keep their appearance light as to amuse the general public. Rosmerta sashayed towards them to take their order. " Hello boys! Back again? I missed your jokes over the summer," beamed the young woman.

James winked saying, " Oh Rosie you know you missed more than that!" Sirus laughed and smoothly followed with, " Rosie love, without your beautiful voice to talk to us, the summer was full of shrieks and undeserved sounds…" Rosmerta let out a clear tinkling laugh. "Charming as always I see James! Not to mention cheeky Black! Remus, I hope you're keeping the others in check! I distinctly remember you doing no such thing when you were in Fifth and I was in Seventh!"

Remus said rather sheepishly, "Well I try…but Pete's a lot easier to handle than those too."

Peter who was now drooling at the sight of the curvaceous woman received a slightly hollow smile from Rosmerta who hurriedly said, " Sure….haha well boys, Butterbeers I suppose?"

"Nah…Firewhisky for me." Then seeing the shocked look on Remus' face, James' amused eyes, Peter's incredulous gape and Rosmerta's cocked eyebrow, Sirius broke out into a cheeky snicker. "Oh no, Butterbeer please sweetheart – I've sadly gotta go back to school." Remus exhaled, relieved. "Oh relax Moony, I know when to stop now! Last time was just a bad day."

_They all remembered the night Sirius had arrived a few days late to the Potter's with more cuts and bruises on his body then any of them had ever seen. The three of them had been sitting in James' room at Godric's Hollow, discussing a possible prank at the party his mother would be throwing that evening, when they heard the rev of an engine below. Looking out the window at the flying motorcycle landing in James' front garden, they exchanged worried looks at Sirius' hardly-able-to-stand body. They all rushed down to meet him as he practically collapsed through the doorway. A second later Mr and Mrs Potter came rushing forward and moved him gently to a sofa they had conjured in the hall. The three boys and James' parents huddled around Sirius wondering what had happened._

"…_..too much…..hit….crucio…hurt…parents.." he'd croaked._

_Peter looked at the floor, whilst the other two boys gasped. Mr Potter looked ready to explode as he examined Sirius more closely. Mrs Potter holding back tears conjured up some bottles, rags and a bowl of Murlap's essence. She then told the others to go upstairs and get ready and that she'd heal Sirius before the party so not to worry. _

_Sirius all healed up, had dressed along with the others before the party, trying to laugh and joke with them, but they had all seen the sullen, hard look which touched his eyes even as he laughed. Their ordinary twinkle had gone. _

_The party was fun for all. Sirius however has far far too many firewhiskys and started acting quite a touch more ludicrous than even his ordinary playful behaviour. At the first the Marauders were amused by his antics, but then a moment came where things got out of control. Sirus had been dancing quite close with a girl who had been flirting with him, until her boyfriend confronted him angrily._

"_Wha..the ruddy hell d'you think you're doin with MY girl…you BLACK?" The beast of a boy had yelled at Sirius._

_Sirius drunkenly slurred his comeback saying, " Well mate, it's suggested that youre not exactly satisfying her."_

"_I'll murder you! I'll beat you to a pulp, you aren't going to feel pain like you've felt before when I'm done with you! Let's take it outside." The angry boyfriend had screamed in Sirius' face. By now the room had fallen silent and the music had ceased playing. The girl was whimpering now trying to cling to Sirius, who shoved her off. He was completely silent as he matched the guy's stare. James stepped forward hurriedly to help, but Sirius lifted his hand to stop him. He then turned back to the seething boy and laughed. He let out a menacing, yet unsteady cackle of a laugh and said quite manically, " Torture me? Kill me? HA - YOU, are going to make me feel pain like I've never felt before?" He laughed again looking at The Marauders to laugh along but they simply stood uncomfortably. Sirius swayed as he struggled to walk closer to the guy who had started to seem confused. " Go on, take your bloody best shot mate, cos if you're going to cause me pain…chances are, I"ve felt that, and worse. So go on, hit me. Curse me for all I care. Do you think I give a shit if I live or die? Yeh, cos being a Black is really worth it!" He uttered in a loud hysterical whisper. "Take your best shot, I'll be wandless." At this moment he'd tossed his wand aside and stood arms back willing to be murdered on spot. The look on the boy's face was a look of stunned disbelief which the rest of the party seemed to share with him. Sirius let out a laugh again and crumpled to the floor as the boy lowered his wand_

_Mrs. Potter had soothingly taken Sirius in her arms and walked him to the nearest room where he'd fallen fast asleep, overlooking the fact that the boy she considered practically her second son had just gotten completely out-of-his-mind drunk. _

Following this stunned silence, Sirius casually steered the subject from that terrible night and said, " So Petrova, looks all alone."

James sensing Sirius wanted to talk about something else replied, " Yeh, lets tell her to sit with us eh?" Remus nodded and Sirius vaguely mumbled his approval, so James approached Ivana who had just stopped talking to Rosmerta and was now quietly sipping her Butterbeer. " Hey Iv, feel like keeping us company?"

Smiling Ivana casually agreed and walked with James to the Marauder's booth and sat down beside Remus who greeted her enthusiastically. She smiled shyly at Sirius who had flashed a charming grin at her. Within minutes however, her shyness was abandoned as she laughed openly at the witty stories being told.

"…alright so anyway – I basically just looked at her and was like – Laura – you can't tell me – that you honestly – didn't know that Dumbledore was……human?" Remus said in between hysterical laughter. The rest of the table roared at Remus' ex-girlfriend's stupidity. He had dated her shortly after Marilee and seemed to often be the slight butt of jokes when the boys talked of girls. Ivana tried to straighten her face, " But you know, Dumbledore is like the greatest Wizard to have lived! I suppose its not a crazy assumption?" Then seeing the incredulous looks on the boys' faces she burst and went off into another fit of uncontrollable giggles. Sirius laughed, "Hufflepuff….what a load of duffers." Peter said out of the blue, " Hey James, you remember when Dumbledore said the proudest achievement of his life was being put on the Chocolate frog cards? Hahaha…that was funny." They turned slightly blankly to him, thinking, ok yeh it was funny but a bit of a random time to say it… Remus laughed kindly but said, " yeh Pete but, um…kinda random?"

Sirius nudged James and they both shared a look with Ivana as Diya stormed angrily into the tavern.

"Bloody Gregory Corner, what a little piece of….oh…Hey everyone!" her voice took changed from grumbling to pleasant as she saw Ivana chuckling despite James and Sirius' looks at her whilst shooting Remus worried glances. Sirius and James got out of the booth to let Diya have the more cosy corner and then slid in after her as she quietened down slightly and softly said to Remus, "Hey."

Remus looked awkward but smiled at her.

A pause graced the table for a moment until James decided to break the tension, "Umm you guys know that a Slytherin hit on Sirius the other day?"

The table laughed and Sirius flicked the elegantly hanging piece of hair off his face before chuckling and saying, " Oh yeh the make-up dribbling off her face was a realll turn on…Bit like you Diyaa.." He said her name teasingly to point out he didn't really mean it. Diya pretended to take this to heart and put on an offended look, " OH Sirius….how dare you? Everyone knows I don't need make-up!" Everyone laughed again and Remus grinned at her and said rather unexpectedly, " Well beautiful girls, usually don't". Though shocked at Remus finally coming out of his shell in front of her she beamed and moved her hand towards his on the table. Shyly ( Shocking for Diya) they both smiled again.

James grinned happily at them and looked at Peter who quickly tore his gaze from a group of Slytherins at another booth and half smiled too. Sirius however was miming puking and Ivana was rolling her eyes. They both shared an opinionated look and laughed easily together. Just then, a redhead stepped into the room holding onto the arm of David Wood.

Lily glanced at them and though slightly confused at her friends sitting with the pranksters, shyly kissed Wood goodbye as he went off to the bookstore with his friend Rupert Davies. She approached the group apprehensively and stood near the booth asking, " Um is it alright if I join you?" Remus broke his adoring eyes from Diya's softened ones and enthusiastically beckoned for his study partner to sit down on a chair he summoned at the end of the table. Ivana, Diya and Peter all greeted her jovially asking her how she was, jolly at her arrival. However James looked at her with a pained expression and a curt wave, where as Sirius just nodded vaguely.

Yet again however the slightly tense starting atmosphere was broken by Sirius who let go of his slight grudge and said, " Now, now Miss Evans, KISSING in PUBLIC? I'd dock ten points off you if I had any authority whatsoever! " Lily good naturedly laughed along and quipped quickly, " Well perhaps I"ll need to join you and Potter in Detention this week Black!" Sirius grinned and forgot his slight resentment towards Lily and even James reluctantly laughed. He decided to try to forget about Wood and savour this time with Lily.

Getting into the game of joking around, James elbowed past Sirius to get out of the booth. He bowed regally to Lily and said, " Ah Great Head Girl how can I serve you?" She giggled and played along with his silliness pretending to Knight him with Ivana's wand.

"I pronounce you the court's royal drink-getter and entertainment along with your charming companion there."

James straightened from his bow and winked cheerfully running off to get Lily and Diya Butterbeers. Upon his return, Sirius jumped up from the booth and him and James proceeded to duel rather theatrically. Laughing at this over-the top humour Lily applauded each curse giving the boys either a thumbs up or down depending on her opinion, mood, or Ivana's whispered advice. James hit Sirius with the _"Tarantallegra!"_ and Sirius' feet proceeded to do an out of control quick-step dance. James smirked and sat down in the booth with his arms behind his back. Remus and Diya were laughing quietly stealing glances at each other. Ivana was smacking the table slightly out of breath and Peter was snorting repeatedly between sniggers. Lily gave James a thumbs up and flashed her beautiful white smile at him, which practically made his heart melt as he felt his knees buckle slightly. Thank god he was sitting down!

Sirius got into the spirit of things and started jerking his body around madly, his arms flailing about. The others laughed even more and Ivana choked out _"Finite Incanteum"_ ending Sirius' mad leg dance. "I couldn't take it anymore!" She laughed still trying to calm herself. At this Sirius playfully started imitated himself perhaps even more manically than he had looked with the spell upon him. The fresh waves of laughter came with some teasing comments:

"Sirius mate, I wonder if the ladies'll think you're still as 'slick' as they thought you were," Remus joked drawing giggles from Diya.

Peter said, " You look like the giant squid Padfoot!"

Ivana laughed at his pathetic-ness and started banging the table again slightly. Lily laughed, " You look like you're under the Cruciatius curse!"

The laughter stopped abruptly from James and Remus and Sirius stopped his show harshly. Remus shot Black a concerned look and James' face went stony. The girls continued to giggle and Peter rather foolishly only half stopped when he looked at Sirius frightened. The sudden silence from the Marauders caused the girls to quieten down hastily and look at Sirius rather confusedly.

"Don't joke about things you don't understand Evans." He said in a low, dark voice meeting her eyes without his usual playful twinkle and instead with a hardened expression.

What's this about? It was only a joke. Why was it a big deal? Lily thought quickly getting irritated at Sirius' comment feeling patronised.

"Oh, and you do Black?" she argued

Sirius looked away for a moment with a flicker of sadness. But when he met her eyes again, he showed no trace of any emotion and simply turned and walked in the cold through the swinging doors of The Three Broomsticks.

**_A/N: AHHH The Angst of Sirius Black. How I adore him. Anyway, hope you're enjoying it! Please Review, even just to say if you like or hate it. I just wanna know what you think! Hope you're enjoying the last bit of Summer._**


	5. Conjuring up some Charm

_**Author's Note: Thanks SOO much to the reviewers – **_

**_rustedfantasy, for being the first, _**

**_JeminaDOTM5 and ginny-rox-my-socks01, for saying nice things,_**

**_PadfootObsessed329, for sharing in my obsession with Sirius_**

**_And Susie, for the flattering words._**

_**Much love, Pam xxx**_

Conjuring up some Charm

_Sirius looked away for a moment with a flicker of sadness. But when he met her eyes again, he showed no trace of any emotion and simply turned and walked in to the cold through the swinging doors of The Three Broomsticks._

_Lily looked after him stunned. The words, "Don't joke about things you don't understand Evans" rung in her ears echoing unnaturally Then James' face came into focus. The stony look was unrecognisable and the severe disappointment she felt coming from him made her shudder. It was no longer only Sirius' voice which echoed in her head. James' voice joined the echoing chant, closely followed by Remus. But mostly it was the disappointment in James' eyes which was closing in on her. _

Lily awoke with a start. She gasped remembering her nightmare which was rooted in fact. She had severely insulted Sirius and she didn't even know why. Though James and Remus had seemed apologetic when they'd said, "There are things about Sirius which people don't quite see…it's complicated." But the look on James' face, as much as he'd tried to hide it, was devastating to her. Was this what he felt whenever she had looked at him disappointed? Expecting him to be better than his jokes and pranks? James had obviously expected more of her that night at Hogsmeade. It was a few days later and she still didn't know what she had done.

Fifteen minutes later she walked into the Grand Hall to breakfast and made a beeline to her two best friends who were sitting with Remus who was holding Diya's hand whilst Ivana eyed them tiredly.

"Lily! Thank god, you're saving me from being sickened to death" Ivana exclaimed jokingly grabbing onto Lily who smiled still a bit distracted.

"Well Ivvy! We have to go see Professor McGonagall about The Conjuring Charm notes. I'll spare you any more of me and Remus." Diya laughed before kissing Remus on the cheek and dragging Ivana off to the Transfiguration lab to find their professor. Moony sighed and gazed after Diya but then rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. Lily looked at him concerned and looked around before asking softly, " Full moon soon?"

Remus shook his head, " No no, midnight excursion with the Marauders" he said casting a grin at the boys sitting a bit away from them further up the Gryffindor table. He then looked at Lily waiting for her to roll her eyes but instead she was looking uncomfortably at Sirius and and slightly disturbed at the sad gaze James threw her.

"Oh Remus, I still feel awful! I had just started getting along with them and now I've gone and ruined things. Sirius will probably never talk to me again…or James…" she added quietly.

Remus shook his head. Lily was always so concerned that people not hate her. However it hadn't mattered originally that she was mean to the other Marauders because on some level he supposed she knew they were all just joking. Lily had helped him a lot, after he had decided to divulge his secret to someone other than his best friends. She had proved that her friend being a werewolf didn't bother her and generally he'd been comforted by her greatly. Of course he hadn't told her about the others being Animagi as not only did it break a million rules but it was illegal! He was upset that she hadn't thought before joking about the Cruciatius with Sirius. He knew she just didn't understand, but there was no way to convince Sirius of this – especially due to the sort of delicate nature and his friend's stubborn personality. James on the other hand was just sad because his best friend clearly was not on good terms with her. It left him quite lost with loyalties, but was trying not to let the spat between Sirius and Lily affect any relationships.

"Look there's stuff about Sirius people just don't get. I mean, I can't say much but let's just say the whole 'tortured' look isn't just an act. Some things just get to him in a different way than they would be processed by someone else you know? And about James, he's not angry I think you should just try talking with him and stuff maybe he can clear it better than I can."

Lily shrugged but she looked fuller of hope. She nodded and smiled and Remus waved and got up to go sit with the guys. Taking some toast she nonchalantly joined the conversation some other Gryffindors were having.

Professor McGonagall strode up and down the aisles during the Transfiguration lesson stopping to correct wand movements and explaining a few things for students to scribble down notes on the subject. "Well done class, keep it up. Now don't be distressed if it isn't coming easily. As I explained in last time's theory lesson, The Conjuring Charm is among the hardest of spells you will learn in your N.E.W.Ts, which is why we are simply starting with flowers. Even this however, take precisions, extreme skill and practice," she told the seventh year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

Lily concentrated hard. Transfiguration didn't come to her quite as easily as Charms and Potions did, so she was having a little trouble. Wrinkling her brow she muttered the incantation and flicked her wand. Nothing happened. Sighing, she folded her arms and sat down.

"Miss Evans! Try again won't you?" Minerva McGonagall said sharply.

"Its not working Professor!" she complained as she failed to perform the spell once more.

"It's alright, keep trying…..Ah Mr.Potter has managed it! Show the class, if you please."

James grinned and waved his wand. A white lily appeared on the desk and the class laughed and clapped. James blushed slightly and looked away from Lily.

" Well done Potter. Take ten points and please help Lily with the wand flick….Ah and I see you've achieved it too Mr Black, Mr Lupin"

Remus, much to his delight, was sent to help out Diya after producing a small daffodil. Sirius swung back onto the back two legs of his chair and grinned at Professor McGonagall. "Well Black, what on earth are you waiting for? Show me how you've gotten along?"

Sirius lazily lifted his wand and produced several red roses. Getting up to help Ivana, he gave a rose to each girl he passed which practically fell off their chairs swooning. After also handing one to his professor (who desperately tried to hide her embarrassed blush) he handed the last one to Ivana who was sitting just before Lily and Diya. Then he sat next to her offering suggestions and she tried frantically to achieve the charm and to not think much of this present from Sirius.

Lily stood horror struck at the prospect of working with James who was clearly almost as uncomfortable. They'd hardly spoken all week after the incident at The Three Broomsticks and now stood silently watching Remus put his arms around Diya to correct her wand waving. She giggled as he said, " No love, it's "Con-JUR-us…..stressing the 'JUR'**_…" A/N: HAHA – sorry btw have no clue what the words actually are…I just remember the charm existing!_**

James focused his attention on Lily and asked, " Um, so what're you having the problem with then?"

"I dunno I guess I'm just not 'meaning' the charm or whatever the theory in the book says."

James laughed, " Well Miss Evans, ok basically what that is saying is that you have to _want_ the flower to appear, not just expect it to."

Lily giggled too. "I guess theory doesn't exactly install common sense hey?"

She tried the charm again, this time focusing all her thoughts on willing a flower to appear. Again nothing happened. She flushed and sighed deeply. " It's still not working!" she whined.

James chuckled and got up, " You're flick is a tiny bit off….its sorta a fancy swish, but at the same time a twirly flick…here, let me…" He stood beside her and placed his hand over her's. They both stopped and Lily looked up into his hazel eyes. They stood not blinking for a few seconds until Lily cleared her throat and looked at his hand on her wand. Straightening James guided her hand into the correct movement and then hastily backed off. " Um, there you try." Her hand had been so soft, and when her green eyes had met his he felt his heart race beyond belief.

Lily breathed hard. The way James had been looking at her. Oh that could've gotten her in a lot of trouble with David. She just wanted to be friends with James. Maybe this was the best time to talk to him. She lowered her wand and casually flipped through the textbook. "So um, James…I kinda noticed you've been annoyed with me too. I honestly didn't mean to upset Sirius. I don't even know what I did!" she exclaimed wistfully.

James shifted in his seat uneasily, " Well Evans, no I'm not mad at all. It's just been sorta awkward with you know, Sirius and that. There's just some things about Sirius you don't really realize. He's complicated. He's the greatest bloke I know but he's a little guarded with people he doesn't really hang out with and stuff" he tried to explain slightly apologetically.

" I know, Remus tried telling me that this morning. I wish I could apologise, but it's kinda difficult when I don't really know what I said? But…you're not mad?" she replied frustrated at her own cluelessness.

James grinned, "Come on Evans, with a face like that…no one could be mad at you!" Then laughing at the sceptical look on Lily's face he said, " No really! Relax…and try the spell again, McGonagall will think I'm a terrible teacher! Remus and Sirius already got flowers outta Diya and Iv!"

Lily smiled despite herself and lifted her wand. With a sudden rush of happiness she willed the flower to appear and with a swish, twirl and flick of her wand it did: a bright yellow sunflower lying shining on the desk. James applauded, and she started to say something, " You know James, you're not as…" but was interrupted by the Transfiguration teacher.

"Ah, splendid, James, Lily! Mr.Potter please return to your seat."

"Hold that thought. You can tell me later…" James said winking before he retreated to the back of the room to join the Marauders who were now trying desperately to help Peter. Lily watched for a moment or two while Sirius finally managed to correct Peter's stuttering incantation which helped him produce a rather pathetic green thistle.

That evening Lily was walking from a late Head's meeting with David when she came across the Marauders eating in the courtyard. Glancing at her watch, she approached them and said teasingly, " If I wasn't so nice, I'd tell you to get to the common room as its getting late!" she laughed as Remus invited her to sit. Sirius stiffened. "Well Evans, no need to stop on my account…" he softly told her before getting up and strolling off to the common room with Peter running after him.

Lily's face fell and she looked hopelessly after him and asked James and Remus, "Does he really hate me?" distress backing her voice clearly.

Exchanging looks James said sympathetically, " No he's just…um…"

"Sirius." Remus finished for him.

"Difficult to understand…" Lily interjected knowing what they were going to say

"Uh, yeh…Try and forget about it…So Lily, James has been telling me you almost confessed your love to him today in Transfiguration. I obviously didn't believe him but had to hear it from you, " Remus chucked elbowing her playfully.

"Oh he did…did he?" Lily said slyly as she saw James waggling his eyebrows at her. "Hardly, Potter! I did wanna talk to you about something though…"

James' face brightened. " Wooo….I knew it! You were saying….I'm not as….ugly as you thought? Well obviously! ..As annoying as you thought? Definitely! Repellent as you thought? Well…will you go out with me then? James looked at her expectant with a cheeky look on her face.

Lily laughed pleasantly. " Well no James…I actually wanted to say you're not as arrogant as I thought you were. But you've just proved me wrong there!" she teased still laughing. "And I wanted to know if you know, we could be friends…?"

Beaming James answered, " I thought you'd never ask Lily!"

Remus laughed at James' delight and then stood and grabbing his two friends' hands to pull them up they all walked back to the common room together.

**_A/N: And thatttss another chapter… I love the flower scene with James and Lily myself, but let me know what you guys thought…. Please REVIEW! Hahaha they make my day! Even if you're just telling me Sirius is hot…which he is! Alrite laterz all! _**


	6. A Lake Full of Feelings

**_A/N: Hello All….Before I start the next chapter I just want to again plead with you. Please READ AND REVIEW. I'd really love to hear what you all think. It's a bit depressing when you see near to 400 hits but only 6 reviews! Thanks again to PadfootObsessed329 for reading. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. – Pam xx_**

A Lake Full of Feelings

The year was passing quite slowly and the Seventh years were relishing their last year at Hogwarts. With the weather still fairly warm even in mid October they lounged under trees by the lake, pretending to be studying but just enjoying the sunshine and calm breeze that billowed through the school grounds keeping everyone's mood rather calm and relaxed.

Lily sat with Ivana and Diya under a large beech tree and tried to test them for the upcoming Charms quiz.

"Lily, it's Ivana's birthday, she shouldn't have to be subject to complete torture. Not to mention it's SUNDAY!" Diya said groaning as Lily questioned her friends on the Cheering Charm. Ivana laughed and lay down on the grass as her friends bickered.

"Diya, don't use Ivana's birthday as an excuse for youu not to learn! She knows it….it was from our OWL year for goodness sake!" Lily argued.

Ivana closed her eyes and took in the warm breeze. Just then she felt a tug on her ankle. She opening her eyes quickly and saw that all four marauders had grabbed both her arms and legs. Struggling in horror she screamed, "You guys…better not!"

Sirius laughed. "Or you'll do what?"

James joined his laughter saying, "Iv… we thought you deserved a nice treat for your birthday…"

Ivana wriggled around as they lifted her clear off the floor and replied, " Oh what? Being carried off in possibly the most uncomfortable position known to man! LET ME DOWN! Lily….Diya….HELP!"

The two girls stood up and were now shaking with laughter and shook their heads helplessly.

Remus grinned slyly and said, " Well its so warm out today Ivana, we thought you could use cooling off…" Sirius and James laughed conspiratorially at this and they began swinging the bewildered girl as they ran forward each holding an arm.

A crowd had gathered and were now smiling and chuckling at the Marauder's hyper behaviour. Peter who looked a little confused at Remus' last comment stopped for a moment and asked questioningly, " But…I thought we were just throwing her in the lake…"

Ivana's eyes widened into round saucers." No way…YOU WOULDN'T!" she exclaimed staring in horror at the boys.

"Ah…that's where you're wrong Ivana m'dear…we most certainly would." James said smugly as Remus grinned like a madman.

They lowered her to her feet at the edge of the water and cornered her, smiling as they moved forward. "Have a nice swim Ivvy.." Sirius laughed as he stretched out a hand to push her.

Strangely, Ivana grinned cheekily, " Oh….you too Siri" she said as she pulled him in after her.

Spluttering shocked as he came to the top; Sirius stared at Ivana who had surfaced spluttering equally as much. Then he laughed good-naturedly before erupting into hysterics at the sight of Ivana's wet blonde hair which was covered with seaweed. He then proceeded to dunk her and got her in a headlock and ruffled her soaking hair.

James, Remus and Peter were now on the ground laughing at Sirius who was now being pushed under by Ivana. Diya and Lily had tears in their eyes from uncontrollable giggles. Finally they gave in and grabbed Ivana's outstretched hand and helped her out of the lake. Sirius stayed in, treading water and yelled out to James, " Oi Prongs mate, come in the water's fine."

James folded his arms and stood defiantly on the bank of the water. "Padfoot, if you think I'm getting in that freezing water, you've got another thing…… - (- )- "

He however couldn't finish his sentence because Lily had pushed him headfirst into the freezing cold water after Sirius. He emerged in an outrage.

"Remus you prat….if that was you….." He stopped as he saw Lily cheekily eyeing him in his wet robes. " Lily!" He asked incredulously.

She laughed in answer and looked over at Sirius who was practically choking with laughter. Their eyes met and Sirius looked a bit uncomfortable as he stopped. She tried to give him a weak grin but he just looked down. James was now pulling himself from the water and running at her. Screeching she ran away from him as he pulled her into a wet hug. " Look Evans…now I've got you all wet. You deserved that didn't you!"

"No! JAMES! Eww you're soaking…Let me go! James Potter you unhand me this minute!"

"Alas fair maiden, I cannot. You may betray me again." James replied holding on to her tightly keeping up the medieval lingo.

"I wont…I wont…now let me go!" Lily said between squirms.

James reluctantly let her go and grinned as she pushed him and strolled over to Ivana pulling her along to head up to the castle to change.

Sirius who had finally clambered out of the water, peeled off his drenched shirt and shot a satisfied smirk at James before yelling after them. " Oh and Petrova….Happy Birthday!"

Ivana rolled her eyes at him but when she turned around her blush was a bright crimson.

Lily sat drying her wet hair in the Gryffindor common room fifteen minutes later waiting for Ivana to finish showering. She smiled remembering how James had grabbed her, soaking her shirt and hair and she laughed to herself. Just then two large hands covered her eyes and a low voice said, "Guess who?"

Squealing she turned and hugged David before kissing him soundly on the lips. "Where have you been? I missed you" Lily said suddenly forgetting all about the scene at the lake.

" Oh well, James asked me to train the new Gryffindor Keeper so I've sorta been helping her out the past few days. She's getting really good! But I've missed you too." Wood said pulling her in for another kiss.

"Hmph….why couldn't Potter help her? I mean you'd think the Captain, a Chaser would be better to train a Keeper than the team's Beater!" Lily pouted.

David looked surprised but a little pleased. " I thought you two were getting along?" he asked curiously.

"Oh no we are. He's actually a lot of fun. But I hate our free-time together being sacrificed."

Wood beamed happily. "Great, so you'll go to the Halloween dance with me then?"

Lily swatted him on the arm, "Of course silly!" she answered contently before leaning in for yet another kiss.

Just then a very wet, shirtless James Potter trampled into the common room followed by an also shirtless Sirius who was laughing animatedly at Remus who looked rather disgruntled as he wore soaking wet robes. Diya held onto his arm and was trying in vain to not laugh with Sirius. Peter was no where in sight.

The laughter stopped abruptly as they saw the two Head students kissing furiously. James' face fell visibly and Sirius glanced worriedly at his friend. Diya looked sheepish as Remus cast her a fleeting confused look. Separating David and Lily looked at the four Gryffindors apparently oblivious to the obvious surprise on their faces. Sirius patted James reassuringly on the shoulder and nodded at the couple as he strolled up the staircase to change.

"James! I was looking for you. Training with Cassie went brilliantly today. She can stop almost everything!" David said excitedly to his captain.

James was staring at Lily who was blushing and trying to conceal her swollen lips with her hand. He now turned and said stiffly." That's great Wood. Thanks. I can probably take it from there. I've been overlooking extra practices with the new Chasers so I didn't really have time. I hope you weren't resentful or anything. I know I could've asked Sirius or Kingston, but with Sirius always in detention and Kingston being in a runt with his Seeking, you seemed the logical choice." Though still feeling thorough irritation with his team mate, James was fair and all business when it came to Quidditch. He didn't want Wood to think he'd been trying to distract him from Lily. In fact he'd almost forgot they were together recently, ever since he and Lily had started getting along. But he now realised they were still very much together.

James smiled at Wood and nodded at Lily and then stormed up the staircase to brood. Remus looked at Diya expectantly with a raised eyebrow and after greeting the Heads, they went off to a corner of the common room

"Well….what was that? You didn't tell me they were still together! I could've warned James…" Remus whispered angrily.

"Remus, you're her friend too…I thought you would've known. Besides, it's not like James would've stopped flirting with her anyway!" Diya argued back.

"Well he would've still liked to know if the girl he's macking on has a boyfriend! Even if the girl_ is_ Lily. He'll be feeling like a complete idiot now Di!"

Diya looked at the boy's staircase guiltily. "Oh…Well Lily likes James a lot as a friend now you know? But she's quite taken with Wood. I just don't think he has a chance anymore. "

Remus looked sad, but agreed. "I guess I'll have to talk to him."

Diya's eyes surveyed him concernedly and they kissed softly before he sighed and got up to follow James.

James sat in a chair in the Boy's dormitory silently thinking. David and Lily. Lily and David. It just didn't sound right. Not as right as James and Lily anyway. Or Lily and James. Oh what was wrong with him. Who cared what the names sounded like together? Lily didn't like him. All the feelings he'd felt in the past month had been his imagination. No…he couldn't feel something coming from her if there wasn't anything. Could he?

His mangled, confused thoughts were interrupted by Sirius shaking his wet black hair out like a dog as he tried to towel-dry it. He was wearing new dry clothes and he took a seat on the bed opposite James' chair. Remus had also just entered the room performing a heating charm on his robes and then proceeded to do the same to the trousers James was wearing.

"She really doesn't like me does she?" James said to no one in particular.

"Sure she does Prongs…" Sirius tried half-heartedly.

Remus sighed. " She does Prongs…just not in that way. She has David now doesn't she?" he told his friend rather apologetically.

James said nothing. His thoughtful eyes looked as if they would bear a hole through Peter's poster of 'Marvin Miggs the Mad Muggle'. Sirius began apprehensively, " Look mate…"

"But I felt something guys….You can't just imagine feelings from someone! Maybe she didn't mean to…but she likes me…I know it!" James interrupted.

Remus shook his head and looked at his friend hopelessly. " I'm really sorry James….but you know there are tons of other girls…"

"NO….I want Lily. She's all I want guys…don't you get it? I haven't cared about a girl like this ever! She does like me…"

"Come on James….maybe y'know you should just let this one go…Plenty of other ladies to love man…"

"I cant let this one go Padfoot…I cant…Well..not without knowing for sure she doesn't feel the same….I need to know." James said insolently staring at his best friends desperately.

Remus nodded and Sirius shrugged and the room fell into awkward silence.

"Where the hell is Petey by the way?" Sirius asked looking around.

David, thoroughly exhausted pecked Lily on the cheek before retreating to his room for an early night. It was around nine and the Gryffindors were lazing around the common room talking, playing exploding snap, wizard's chess or finishing off last minute homework for the next day of classes. Sirius had returned moments earlier with Butterbeers and sweets from Honeydukes and had given them to Ivana and some others as a small celebration for her birthday. Then wanting to avoid detention he sat down to quickly scribble down a few feet of parchment for the Herbology essay due tomorrow. Ivana sat drinking butterbeer and played exploding snap with Marcus Forsynthe giggling while he flirted with her. Remus and Diya were wrapped closely together in the corner away from the crowd. James sat doodling on a spare piece of parchment pretending to work hard on his Transfiguration, when in actual fact he'd finished it ages before. Instead he had been watching Lily and David out of the corner of his eye. Seething he'd found rather than tracing the usual letters L.E he was crossing out every D and W he found in the Transfiguration textbook. Sighing he muttered an incantation to get rid of the scribbles. It was now or never.

"Hey Lily…" he said approaching her with a friendly voice. " Um…you feel like a walk? I sorta have something important to tell you."

Glancing at the clock Lily frowned. "I dunno James…It's almost 9:30. We're not really meant to…"

"Please? You're head girl you can bend the rules a little. It's really important." He cut in hurriedly.

Lily reluctantly smiled at the seriousness on James' usually light-hearted face. "Alright…as long as it's quick." She said getting up.

As the pair walked out of the portrait hole, Sirius sighed. Poor Jamesie was in for heartache and he didn't even realise. This was like the time Petey….Hang on where the hell was Petey. Sirius looked around a little suspiciously but realised he had too much work to care at the moment.

"….James! Where are we going? Can't we at least stay in the castle?" Lily asked nervously looking around for teachers.

"No, no let's go by the lake. No one will be there."

Lily shrugged confusedly but followed James past the dungeons where they saw Peter appearing looking rather shiftily behind him. He jumped as he saw them and stuttered, " Wha- what…what're you doing here Pr-prongs?"

James frowned at the way Peter had winced when saying his nickname. "I could ask you the same Pete. I needed to talk to Lily. What's your excuse?"

Peter looked scared and checked behind him before stammering, "Um…well I, I …um..I was taking Remedial Potions…yeh Remedial Potions." He couldn't look at either of them in the eye.

James looked as though he was about to crack up, but Lily nudged him. "That's alright Peter, it's nothing to be ashamed of. But you are still out of your common room very late. I'm afraid I'll need to take Five Points for that" she said kindly but firmly.

Peter looked frightened but nodded at the pair and rushed off to the Gryffindor common room.

A few minutes later James had pulled Lily under the same beech tree but that afternoon. He stood biting his lip slightly not saying anything but looking at her nervously. Lily smiled. " So James, what is it that you couldn't tell me in the bright, warm, security of the castle?"

James gulped. He took a deep breath and said quickly. "Lily, I've been feeling it even more so since we've become friends and I just…I needed to know if you felt the same…"

Then without waiting for a reply from her taken aback face, he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her close. Then pausing a second to stare into her beautiful eyes he kissed her gently but passionately.

Lily was completely surprised. They were friends. Oh but then why did she feel this way as he kissed her. Her knees were weak and the passion in the kiss was enough to melt her heart. He moved his lips softly but the firmness of the kiss made her feel safe. She started to kiss him back. She couldn't stop herself. She let down her guard and sank deeper into the embrace as she ran her fingers through his messy black hair. The kiss was fiery, but mild and her heart fluttered in a way she'd never felt before. So unlike her kisses with David. David. Her boyfriend. Oh shit.

Lily pulled back from James and gasped her hand flying over her mouth. James' mouth upturned into a slight smile as he stared at her. Wow. There were no words to describe the moment that had just passed. He'd never felt fireworks and cartwheels, the thrill of Quidditch and the softness of love all at the same time simply from kissing one girl. He knew in that moment, Lily Evans was the one.

But she was screaming at him now. "JAMES! HOW? WHY? I'm with WOOD!" She shrieked and then smacked him across the face before running back to the castle.

James sank to the floor befuddled. He touched his cheek and felt the warmth of her slap. His fingers moved to his lips which were still tingling. How had he been so wrong. She didn't care about him at all. She was with Wood. She'd made that crystal clear. It really was over. No matter how in love he was with Lily Evans, she didn't feel the same way. Probably even despised him now. But something was nagging at the back of James' mind.

If she so clearly didn't like him, then why did she kiss him back?

_**A/N: Please Review! Just a couple of lines.**_


	7. Midnight Ponderings

**_Authors Note: I've decided to post two chapters today cos I started writing this one and then realised I had to end it fairly quickly in order for effect. Anyway please read and tell me what you think. If the amount of hits is anything to go by, I know people are still reading this so THANKS! But please Review, I'd really just like some feedback. Anyway enjoy the next two chapters!_**

Midnight Ponderings

James lay on his bed, one arm behind his head and a puzzled expression on his face. Sirius lounged on the bed to the left of his, mirroring James' expression however had propped his upper body on to the pillow against the headboard. Peter's bed on the right of James' had the drapes shut and a strangled snore would escape at random intervals. Remus was missing as he'd gone to the Shrieking Shack accompanied by the young nurse Miss Pomfrey. Sirius turned his watch towards the flicker of light coming from the candle next to him and said to James' softly, " We'll have to go see Moony in a half hour mate."

"Yeah I know" James replied listlessly.

Sirius shifted his position onto his side so he was looking at James who was concentrating hard on the ceiling.

"Mind you don't burn a hole through that Prongs, I'd prefer to stay dry thanks" Sirius tried to joke with mention of the stormy weather outside.

It had seemed almost as soon as Lily had run from his arms into the castle the heavens had opened and drenched a puzzled James with icy rainwater. He took that as a sign. What had just occurred was not good. Sirius had almost burst out laughing in his face when James had revealed this thought to him, however being the friend he was, he managed to respectfully keep a straight face through James' rants about destiny. Sighing now at his best friend's terrible mood, Sirius tried to reason with him.

"Look man I know you're disappointed and that…but Evans has said no to you ever since fourth year. I don't mean to be harsh but she's with another guy man….maybe you know she just wants to be friends."

"Dude….ok so the past few years she's said no…It's been different lately! And come on man, me and Lily can't just be friends. We're meant to be together. I…I can't_ just_ be friends with her.." James argued haltingly.

"Well maybe you'll just have to be. Atleast it's better than nothing.."

"She kissed me back Sirius.."

"It happens! I mean I've kissed girls_ I_ don't like back when they just spring it on me…."

"It was different Padfoot…It was the best feeling I've ever had. I'm in love."

Sirius turned his head so his friend wouldn't catch him rolling his eyes.

"Screw love man. It's useless. Just let Evans go dude. Please. Save some pride."

Sighing James stayed quiet trying to register this suggestion.

"Ok Padfoot, I'll let her go. But before that, I need to ask her why she kissed me back. "

"Sure…cos that's really saving some pride.." Sirius muttered under his breath. "Alrite…anyway man, wake up Petey and get the cloak…Poppy'll be gone by now," he finished wanting to change the subject.

James shook his head to push all thoughts of Lily to the back of his mind. He had a plan now. If that failed, then he'd do what Remus and Sirius said. He'd let her go.

Laughing he cocked an eyebrow at Sirius, " Poppy? First name basis with the hot new nurse now are we Padfoot?"

Sirius grinned. " Oh you know…older women, they're so intriguing."

Returning his grin James rolled off his bed and pulled back the drapes to wake up the slightly jittery Peter Pettigrew.

Moments later the three friends were standing under James' invisibility cloak scanning the area for teachers. The rain was beating down heavily and all shivered involuntarily. When the coast was definitely clear, Peter concentrated hard and transformed. He scurried quickly forward to touch the knot to freeze the Whomping Willow. James followed suit and soon a handsome stag leapt towards the hole near the tree only after casting a wistful gaze up to the girl's window of Gryffindor Tower. Finally a shaggy dog materialised and holding a silvery cloak within its teeth it trotted towards the tree looking suspiciously around. Sirius most certainly didn't want a particular Slytherin to appear and have to go through a repeat of that dreadful night a few years before. Shaking the wet hair off its eyes, the black dog followed the on edge rat and love-sick stag to meet their friend, the vicious Werewolf.

A baffled red head squirmed uncomfortably on her bed that same night. It was times like these she relished the privacy of the Head Girl's dorm. Her mind was in such a tangle. Over James Potter for goodness sake! He'd never lost her a night's sleep in all the years she'd known him. It had always been so easy to despise him or ignore him. But he'd changed so much this year. He was definitely not as conceited, yet he still carried the slight cockiness that made him attractive. _Ohhh she shouldn't be thinking about how attractive he was!_ She was with David. David Wood, the reliable, rather intense Head boy with beautiful brown eyes and soft brown hair. _But did red and brown hair really look any better than red and black? Did his brown eyes really meet green one's with the intensity she so often shared with James' hazel ones? Oh what was she thinking about? Who cared about what hair looked together?_ James Potter had kissed her. And she'd kissed him back. They had shared the most mind-blowing, thought provoking, world-forgetting kiss.

Shaking her head in disgust at herself Lily covered her eyes with her hands. _She couldn't let this happen._ Just because Potter was a good kisser didn't make them made for each other. David was the one she wanted to be with. He was sensible and calm; no where near as wild and risky as James. But did she really want reliability? Yes…she did. She smiled deciding to focus all her attention and devotion on David and forgetting the kiss had ever happened. Her fingers slipped from her eyes to her lips. Running the tip of her little finger over them, one thought kept nagging at the back of her mind.

If she didn't want Potter….then how come her lips were still burning?


	8. Dates for the Dance

Dates for the Dance

Almost two weeks had passed since James had kissed Lily under the beech tree and it was now the end of October and more importantly the morning of the Halloween dance. Girls were rushing around desperate not to be dateless to the event and boys were looking nervous as they tried to ask out the girls they fancied. All but Sirius however.

Upon hearing he still hadn't chosen a date for the upcoming event, girls were going to all lengths to try and be one to accompany Sirius Black. Remus was obviously going with Diya and James had agreed to take a pretty Hufflepuff girl, so long as she got one of her friends to go with Peter. Boys looked at Sirius rather wearily as he passed because they had often received the answer, "Oh I suppose so. Sirius Black already said no."

But Sirius was in no mood for dances and girls. A few days earlier, he had received a Howler. Hiding himself discreetly behind a large copy of Quidditch Throughout the Ages, Sirius involuntarily winced at the memory of his mother's voice filling the Great Hall at breakfast around the same time a few days ago.

" _SIRIUS BLACK. HOW DARE YOU LEAVE YOUR POSSESIONS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD? IF YOU THINK WE ARE KEEPING THEM FOR YOUR NASTY LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR BOTTOM TO RETURN TO COLLECT THEM – YOU ARE FAR MORE FOOLISH THAN WE THOUGHT! DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING BACK! YOU HAVE BROUGHT UTTER SHAME TO THE FAMILY AND I HAVE NEVER BEEN HAPPIER BURNING SOMEONE OFF OUR NOBLE FAMILY TREE. ALL I CAN SAY IS….IT IS A SHAME THE BLACKS PRODUCED A BOY SO UNLIKE HIS WONDERFUL BROTHER, REGULUS! THAT IS ALL. GOOD RIDDANCE BOY!" _

_Sirius had leaned back in his chair rather stunned. He had just begun to forget about his awful family when the Howler had arrived. It had not surprised him of course, but it brought something to his attention. He didn't care for the possessions he'd left behind but he did realise he had no home. He couldn't stay with the Potter's forever, or even until James decided to leave home. When he returned for the summer, he needed to be able to go home to his own new place. Becoming a grown up was coming sooner than he thought. _

_Glancing around he'd seen the entire hall watching his every expression. Looking towards the teacher's table he realised that even McGonagall and Dumbledore were noting his reaction with concern. Quite lost as to what to do next, he was awoken from the slight trance by James nudging him. " Are you alright Padfoot?" he asked apprehension tracing his face. Sirius had stared back blankly. Then not knowing what else to do he'd nodded and laughed. He laughed loudly with an amused yet put-on grin on his handsome face before shooting Regulus and Narcissa a spiteful, uncaring look. Narcissa who much like Regulus would've been good-looking if they didn't have a constant sneer plastered on their faces dropped the letter she was holding which was probably from her extremely scary sister Bellatrix. Sirius looked around and urged his audience to laugh along. So they did, rather awkwardly. Then when all attention had been diverted from him he had scuffled back to the dormitories to think. _

Sirius felt a light tapping on his head as he was awoken from his memory. Ivana was sitting beside him with an amused eyebrow cocked. " Alright Sirius? Um…looks like you're hiding?" she said laughter playing around the corners of her mouth and in her clear blue eyes.

Sirius looked around sheepishly. He had picked the most remote corner of the Hall and had hidden himself behind a book in order to avoid any confrontations with dateless girls. "Um…well I was kinda hoping to stay incognito for this morning" he grinned answering Ivana but sinking lower in his chair.

Ivana laughed openly now and asked, "So I guess that means you're still without a date for the dance hey?" She looked over a shoulder trying to appear casual and hoping Sirius didn't notice the blush creeping onto her cheeks. She was annoyed at herself. _Why did he still have this effect on her even now they were friends?_

Luckily for her Sirius didn't notice and was saying, " Urgh nah I'm not really bothered for this dance to be honest. You know how I was going out with that Mary Smith bird last week? Well I figured I might be able to put up with her long enough to avoid this madness, but I dumped her yesterday. She's way too clingy for her own good. Didn't stop her from still asking though." He rolled his eyes but chuckled good naturedly. "What 'bout you Iv, who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh…you know Marcus?"

"Forsynthe? Oh yeah…he's alright. Decent bloke…Mind you, I'll kill him if he messes about my favourite blonde." Sirius joked ruffling Ivana's hair.

A little put off by this brotherly behaviour, Ivana smiled and indicated towards the group of girls storming towards them. " Looks like your fan club found you…"

Sirius' eyes opened in horror. He looked around desperately for somewhere to hide. Ivana giggled at his unease and reasoned, " Better just ask someone quick! I'm not gonna hide you Sirius." Shaking her head as Sirius now ducked behind her.

"Oh bloody hell, fine…what's that girl's name?" he said motioning towards a petite 6th year Ravenclaw eyeing him from her table.

"Emmeline Vance. Hurry and sit with her. At least she's not in the incoming crowd…."

Sirius rose from his crouched position and spoke to the group of around 10 girls who had approached him panting. "Oh hello girls…sorry to rush off like this, but I'm just going to talk to Emmeline over there. Hope you'll excuse me," he implied, politely edging past them and sitting next to an over-joyed Emmeline who promptly asked him to the dance.

"Sure love…" he agreed looking over at the group of disappointed girls who disbanded and walked off dejectedly. Sighing with relief he made arrangements with Emmeline to meet that night at seven and strode out of the Grand Hall shooting Ivana a pained glimpse.

James sighed. He pulled on the dress robes his mum had picked out, which were a mysterious shade of grey to compliment his hazel eyes. He tried to ignore the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach as he remembered the day during the summer his mother had taken Sirius and himself out to buy dress robes for their final year. He smiled slightly remembering how much they had both complained. Acting like stubborn Second years they'd managed to convince Mrs Potter to pick out their robes while they rushed to the Quidditch supplies shop.

Sirius emerged from the bathroom with his hair done, a lock falling into his face with a casual elegance that neither James nor Remus could possess if they tried. Wearing robes of black with a violent tinge he looked like true royalty as he sat on the bed looking rather haughty and impatient waiting for his friends to finish. James ruffled his hair and then joined Sirius to wait. He had long ago learned the messiness of his hair looked far more attractive than when he tried to flatten it. A couple of minutes later an exhausted looking Remus sat with them wearing red robes with a black trim. Then looking at the bemused looks on his friends' faces he explained tiredly, " Diya bought them. Something about me needing to match her…"

A few minutes passed.

Sirius tapped his foot impatiently.

Another 15 minutes passed.

James looked at his watch exasperatedly and Remus rolled his eyes.

Another 10 minutes.

"WORMTAIL - YOU SLOW GIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sirius hollered losing his last trace of patience.

The second bathroom door opened and Peter emerged. His robes were green and silver and he was slicking his hair to the side with his pink comb.

Whilst Remus and James were surprised at the colours he'd chosen, they dismissed it and got up to hurriedly go. Sirius however remained seated.

"Green and silver eh Petey? Gone all snakey on us have you?"

Peter cowered away and shook his head. Sirius kept a surprised but cool gaze on him for a moment and then looked at James and Remus incredulously. "Can't take a joke this one" he said his head indicating at Peter. "Relax Pete it's not your fault you don't have enough common sense to avoid the colours of the devil."

James laughed but Remus clicked his tongue. "Lay off Padfoot."

Sirius looked amazed and Peter scurried past Remus not even acknowledging his defense. "Come on, I feel bad. He's been looking so worried and sick all the time. Give him a break hey?" Remus said shrugging at Sirius and motioning for his friends to follow him downstairs.

Sirius' mouth remained open and he stared and James who was trying to cover up his laughter. The two followed Remus downstairs and headed towards the portrait hole to meet up with their dates in their respective houses.

Diya was kissing Remus he red and black robes matching his perfectly. Ivana approached Marcus Forsynthe whose eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head at the sight of Ivana wearing violet which was bringing out the purple flecks in her deep blue eyes. Lily wore shimmering pale green which also accentuated her distinctive eyes and she kissed a very proud looking David Wood on the cheek. Sirius and James had stopped in their tracks. The portrait hole closed behind Peter as James gaped at Lily. She looked beautiful. The pit in his stomach returned as he saw her embrace Wood.

Sirius was also admiring the three girls. He had never seen Remus look so happy with Diya looking beautiful as always holding on to his arm. Lily also looked great and he shot a look at James who predictably had his mouth wide open. Knowing that James was going to confront her today he silently hoped his friend wouldn't get tongue tied and look if possible any stupider. He now took in Ivana's appearance. She looked gorgeous, wearing the colour so similar to his own robes and he noticed her hair was in loose curls for a change. His eyes rested on Forsynthe and he gave him a warning look before smiling pleasantly at Ivana and grabbing James to pull him out of the common room.

James felt Sirius grab him and his mouth shut. His jaw tightened as he looked at Lily meaningfully. He glanced at Wood who was now laughing with Forsynthe. Feeling anger surge to his face, he looked at Lily who was now trying to avoid his gaze. Unfortunately for her, at this moment she looked up and met his intense eyes. She looked sad for a moment but then sharply turned her head to talk to her boyfriend. Sighing James allowed Sirius to drag him from to common room so he could go meet Steph at the Hufflepuff portrait before heading to Ravenclaw to get Emmeline. As they strolled down the corridor James thoughts spun out of control trying to decide how to get Lily alone. How to ask her. How to accept her answer if she still rejected him.

He sighed again as he saw Steph come into view and wave at him excitedly.

_**A/N: Well the next chapter is going to be at the dance and include the whole confrontation with Lily and James. Hope you enjoyed this…and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hahahaha sorry I know I'm being a pain.**_


	9. A Balmy Ball

**_

* * *

Authors Note: Hey all! Thanks for the reading as always. _**

**Anyway just to clear up: I decided to not make James Head boy to steer clear of the usual plotline – though admittedly the rest is sorta cliché. In all honesty I had completely forgotten Hagrid told Harry in the first book that both his parents were Head students. I think I was sorta thrown off by Sirius in the 5th book saying "he spent too much time in detention with James." Sorry for the mistake…but I still think it makes things kinda interesting with James using different methods to prove he's 'all grown up' to Lily.**

**I was vaguely thinking about making some random twist to change the head boy situation….let me know if you think this is a good idea or its fine imagining it the way it is with Wood as Head boy. **

**Note: that if I do make the twist it'll be a little bit further down the line - not a crazy change that makes Wood an evil villain who gets expelled or something.…But the only way the decision will be easy for me is if you guys let me know… so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your opinion! smiles sweetly - Pam xx**

**(FOR THE RECORD: a lottt of things happen in this chapter, hence the length)**

And after that tediously long author's note…..On with the story…Please read the above by the way!

* * *

A Balmy Ball 

The Halloween ball was in full swing as the feast came to an end. It was a rare occasion at Hogwarts to have a Dance because for the majority of Holidays part of the school was always away with family. The dance-floor was cluttered with couples as Celestina Warbeck sang a slow song with a husky voice. She was the newest smash hit singer in the Wizarding World and although she often sang upbeat music, it was no secret her true calling was her ballads which put everyone in the mood for romance.

Sirius shoulders slumped as Emmeline wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He looked around uncomfortably feeling girls glaring at him over their partners' shoulders. Emmeline sighed as she rested her head on his own shoulder and unknown to Sirius, sent a huge smirk around the Grand Hall at the glowering girls. Sirius wasn't having a terrible time. Emmeline was pleasant enough, not annoying in the least…however she lacked one thing in Sirius' opinion. The ability to make good conversation. Ordinarily it wasn't difficult for Sirius to strike up small-talk with anyone; however talking to Emmeline reminded him of talking to a steel pole.

Not wanting to be impolite however, Sirius had desperately spent the last hour trying to get his date to talk about anything other than all the girls who'd nearly cursed her into oblivion when they found out who was taking her to the dance. After trying in vain to steer the conversation onto her rather than him, Sirius gave up and asked her to dance. They hadn't stopped since, but this was the first slow song being played and he was beginning to get bored just swaying slowly. Taking a good look around the Grand Hall he observed Diya and Remus kissing in a dark corner, which sparked a cheeky grin from Sirius as he shook his head laughingly at the inseparable-at-the-mouth couple. His eyes then wandered with amusement to James sitting on a chair nervously tapping his foot and absent-mindedly keeping his focus on the girl with auburn hair who was dancing with Wood a few metres away. His date sat beside him resting her chin on a propped up arm, occasionally blowing up so her purposely-messy light brown fringe shifted from over her eyes. She glanced at James once or twice but looked extremely bored. She shared this feeling with her friend who was sitting next to her looking openly disgusted at Peter as he ignored her due to being in deep conversation with Narcissa Black.

Sirius frowned at this. He knew his fair-haired cousin was attractive despite the disgusted expression she held permanently in her features, but she was a nasty piece of work and Peter knew it. Under the influence of her older sister Bellatrix, Narcissa loathed Sirius and his "muggle-loving" ways. Bellatrix, the oldest of three girls was already married to another ex-Slytherin, Rudolphus Lestrange and had proceeded to introduce her youngest sister to an older Lucius Malfoy to whom she was now engaged. He was sure Bella, her husband and Malfoy were in league with a powerful Dark Wizard, if the sullen conversations at the Black dinner table had told him anything. His family was definetly not a picnic. Other than Andromeda who, like him, had been burned from the family tree. She now lived in a remote part of London with her Muggle-born husband Ted Tonks and their daughter Nymphadora. He didn't see them much, however he did Owl his favourite cousin from time to time.

Feeling eyes on him Peter looked up and saw Sirius glaring at him. Looking terrified momentarily he gave Sirius a helpless look. Sirius couldn't be sure but he thought he had seen Peter discreetly whisper something to Narcissa. However her lips had curled into a smile and she got up and before shooting Sirius a hateful look, raised her wand at Peter. Though he felt in his gut something wasn't quite right, Sirius pulled away from his dance partner and hurtled towards his cousin, wand raised. James had also snapped out of his daze and turned to protect Peter. The pale headed Black stopped and snickered at the two Gryffindors who had approached her. Remus was now walking quickly towards the scene, however before he reached them Narcissa turned to leave with Regulus after saying spitefully,

"Ah, always the gallant heroes - these…Gryffindors. Good evening Pettigrew."

Then with a swish of silver robes Sirius' cousin had swished off with his brother to the far end of the Grand Hall to join a group of howling Slytherins.

Remus sighed and nodded towards his friends before returning to Diya. James irritated stuffed his wand back into his robes and glared after the Slytherins muttering, "Cowards…" before checking if Peter was ok.

Sirius however was red with fury. His anger was not directed solely towards the Slytherins, much to onlookers' surprise. "What were you talking to her about Wormtail?" he asked threateningly.

"N-Nothing Sirius..." Peter stuttered eyes wide with fright. The on looking Slytherins had now quietened down their laughter to smug grins as they watched Sirius stare at Peter angrily.

"I'd hardly call what seemed to be a deep conversation…nothing, Pettigrew," Sirius growled through clenched teeth.

Peter tried to direct a frantic, helpless look at James who was looking at Sirius puzzled. This went unnoticed however as James loyally allowed his best friend to interrogate Peter by staying silent throughout the exchange.

" I…I….She was…threatening me Sirius…I..I didn't want to get you lot involved because I wanted to help myself for once. I suppose that didn't go very well…" Peter reflected quietly looking down at his feet.

James softened as he had often felt pity for their tag along friend Wormtail. He patted Peter on the back reassuringly and told him, " S'alrite Petey mate, what're friends for eh?" Then he threw Sirius a meaningful look to indicate him to _let it go_. Looking sceptical, Sirius still seething nodded curtly at James and both boys missed the shudder Peter had displayed when James had patted him.

"I think I'll go to bed. Not feeling too well…" Peter decided breaking away from James and bidding his friends and date a good night.

"Yeah, good idea Pete. Watch your back alright?" Sirius replied as his way of apologising.

James and Sirius watched in silence as Peter retreated through the huge doors of The Grand Hall.

"Good job playing Prefect there Prongs…"

"Sirius, you were acting ridiculous. Pete is too pathetic to hurt a fly! Not to mention get in league with a bunch of Slytherins. If Moony wasn't around to make you feel bad, _someone_ needed to play the responsible card here!" James shot back slightly offended.

"Yeh, yeh….There's something different about Wormtail lately though James…I can't put my finger on it…He's been acting well shifty lately!" Sirius countered ignoring the slight edge to his friend's voice. If there was one thing about his friendship with James he was sure of, it was that they could disagree without falling out.

James slapped his forehead and laughed. "Remedial Potions Padfoot! He's been taking remedial potions. He's ashamed…I mean who wouldn't be? Look, we've known Pete long enough to know he wouldn't go screw us over so don't act like such an over-suspicious dad Sirius!"

Sirius let out a bark of laughter despite pretending to be annoyed. "Remedial Potions? What a troll honestly!"

Then after punching James playfully in the arm he reluctantly allowed himself to be towed off by Emmeline to get something to drink. James grinned and turned to Steph who was tugging at the sleeve of his robes.

"James…if you're finished, can we pleasse get some dancing in?" she asked good-humouredly.

"Nice one, your friend is by the way…ignores me the whole bloody night and then leaves without so much as a goodbye. I can't believe I agreed to this Steph…honestly. I'm off to find someone who can at least vaguely show me a good time" her friend huffed and she stormed off to a group of boys nearby.

* * *

Steph just shrugged and pulled James to the dance floor. The band was playing a fast tune and Celestina Warbeck was dancing about as she sang on stage. James grinned at his date, even though the pit in his stomach had made yet another re-appearance. The dance would be over soon and he still hadn't talked to Lily. Steph had turned out to be more fun than he'd expected, but he could only focus on Lily at the moment. Seeing Lily sitting alone smiling at Wood who was dancing with his little sister, James excused himself politely and headed in her direction. Steph, though showing a little disappointment, merely waved her consent and began dancing with a group of her giggling friends. 

Lily sat resting her feet as David danced with his fourth year sister. She glanced away for a second and saw a tall boy with glasses approaching her cautiously. Trying to avoid his gaze she looked towards Ivana who now had Marcus' hands slightly below her waist as they danced. This was not enough to distract her from the low voice that said into her ear,

"Evans, we need to talk…"

Turning her head, she was now aware of how close their faces were. Their lips only inches apart. Grudgingly she agreed.

"I suppose you're right…hang on a sec.."

James impatiently scuffed his foot on the ground as Lily went over to Wood to whisper something in his ear. Wood lifted his head to look at him and despite giving him a friendly smile and nod, James could see the warning he held in his eyes. Not knowing how to react James simply returned the nod and tried to stifle a shrug.

"Should we go outside then? It's a bit quieter" Lily was saying loudly over the music when she approached him. James nodded. He then gestured for her to go through the side door first after following her. After walking in silence for a while, to Lily's horror she found they were under the same dreaded beech tree. James' lifted his eyes which had been focused on the floor to meet hers as he opened his mouth to speak….

* * *

Remus was searching for some trace of emotion on Diya's face. They were sitting outside the Grand Hall on a bench in the courtyard because Remus had something to tell her. He had finally confessed that he was a werewolf to her. Their relationship had gotten too deep to not, Lily had told him when he confided in her. He sat now waiting for her reaction, dreading the thought of her hating him for this. For this curse he'd had no control over. 

Diya sat silently running the new information over in her head at a rapid pace. Remus? A werewolf? Kind, calm, gentle Remus…She couldn't even imagine. She opened her mouth to speak…

" Oh Remus, it must be so difficult for you." She said her eyes full of worry.

Remus felt elated. She didn't hate him. He's finally confessed his secret to someone he really cared about. Diya was different to Marilee. He could trust her because he knew how she'd changed for him.

"Well…I'm sorta used to it y'know… I'm just glad you're not scared of me" he said shuddering at the thought.

"Scared of you? I couldn't be Remus, even if you tried. In fact…" she trailed off raising an eyebrow suggestively. "…it's sort of sexy."

Remus' eyes became round as she kissed him passionately. When they finally broke apart, he grinned impishly and held her hand as they crossed through the Grand Hall to exit on their way to Gryffindor Tower for some…alone time.

* * *

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as Gregory Corner asked to cut in on his dance with Emmeline. She was getting quite exhausting really. Just as he went to sit down, he saw Remus pulled Diya out of the Grand Hall. She was giggling and hurrying after him excitedly. Sirius laughed and called out to his friend as the couple passed. Remus rushed over quickly and asked hurriedly, " What!" 

"Where exactly are you two going?" Sirius questioned knowingly, unable to conceal the cheeky grin on his face.

"Shut up Padfoot!" Remus said beaming pushing his friend playfully off his chair. He then hurried back to the still giggling Diya and whispered something in her ear as they exited the Hall.

Sirius sat on the floor still laughing. He watched the couples dance a moment until his eyes came to rest on the familiar back of a familiar blonde Russian girl he knew. The something wrong with this picture however was that prick Forsynthe with his hands far far south of her waist. Sirius stopped laughing abruptly. He watched with narrowed eyes as the couple swayed to the ballad. _Bloody Marcus Forsynthe thinks he can grope one of my best friends and get away with it? _

Sirius scampered up and took two steps towards Ivana and Marcus. Just at that moment Marcus' hands were being slapped off by an angry Russian as she pelted him with insults clearly not in English. The confused look on Marcus' face was soon replaced however by embarrassment as the girl slapped him tightly across the cheek and stormed off.

Sirius fell back into the chair and laughed at him. He laughed so hard he fell off the chair and was promptly back to sitting on the same floor spot as he had been a few moments ago. Ivana approached him, her face changing into a puzzled smile.

"Um Sirius, is it cool down there or something? Is this what all the cool kids are doing now?" Ivana teased a smile playing across her lips.

"That…-jerk…..oh man you got him good…..gonna leave a right bruise on his cheek!" Sirius exclaimed between laughs.

Ivana laughed with him and joined him gracefully on the floor.

Sirius grinned at her. "Oh and the Russian! What a fiery touch…did you see the look on the idiot's face?"

Ivana grinned sheepishly and shoved Sirius lightly. They calmed down and both sat in silence for a moment. When a new ballad had begun Ivana wrestled with thoughts in her mind. Then without thinking for another moment she asked, " You feel like dancing?"

Sirius chuckled and nodded, " Yeh why not? I'm thinking even Dumbledore will think we're balmy if we sit here any longer. Mind you, he is dancing with McGonagall so I doubt he'd notice."

Ivana giggled and rolled her eyes, knowing that Sirius had it fixed in his head that the Headmaster and Transfiguration teacher would get together eventually.

They strode to the dance floor and Sirius put his arms around her waist. Ivana leaned into him draping her own arms around his neck. As they moved gently to the music, she tried to ignore the familiar heat creeping to her face as Sirius played with a strand of her long blonde hair. She smiled a little at this and looked up into his mysterious grey eyes.

"Ivana…"

"mmmm..?"

"You know your hair smells like apples right?" Sirius said in a playful tone.

Snapping back to reality Ivana forced a smile and nodded to Sirius. He was now looking over his shoulder.

"Look…look….I bet you a galleon he'll kiss her now…" Sirius said eyeing the two dignified teachers who were waltzing nearby.

"Alright, a galleon he won't!" Ivana countered, hastily trying to dismiss all hopes from minutes ago, that she herself was going to be kissed. Certainly not by Albus Dumbledore however.

* * *

James shut his mouth noting the look on Lily's face. 

"James, first of all about what happened – you were completely wrong to do that! I have a boyfriend who I care about very much… and I'd appreciate if he didn't find out about the…you know."

"Yes Lily I do know. The kiss we shared perhaps? And I say shared…because it was obviously not a one-sided affair and you…know it" James pressed, his rehearsed lines abandoning him.

" James…it happens alright? I mean if you just spring it on me, accidentally I you know…kiss back" she argued wincing at the word kiss.  
"Not the way you kissed me Lily. Don't tell me you didn't feel it? That instant connection? I've never felt that with anyone before! Don't tell me you didn't feel it too? Please…" he pleaded with her now, distress so clear in his hazel eyes.

Lily froze. She didn't know what to do. He was right. She had felt it. But it was something she _had_ to ignore because she was with Wood. She wouldn't and couldn't care for Potter. Despite how much it might hurt him.

Mistakenly taking her silence as a good sign, James leaned forward slowly. Their lips were almost touching and he could feel the fireworks start until…

"NO JAMES…Dont! I'm sorry ok? I didn't feel it! I'm with David. I…I want him…not you!" she insisted weakly pulling away from him.

James looked crushed. Defeated, he nodded and turned from her taking a few steps towards the Hall. He then paused and turned around.

"I love you Lily Evans. I have for ages and I think you love me too…you just…don't know it yet."

With that, he trudged towards the castle leaving a bewildered Lily trying hard to blink back tears.

* * *

Sighing as he re-entered the building James looked around sadly. Every hope he'd had had come crashing down just moments ago. Every dream he had would never come true. _She didn't feel it. _And so, he'd have to give her up. Give up the love of his life. 

Feeling utterly exhausted and depressed he decided to head for bed. But before he took another step a whispery voice ticked his ear.

* * *

Lily followed James back to the Hall and tried desperately not to think of the look of sadness on his face along with his last words_. " I think you love me too…you just…don't know it yet." _She had to find David. That would put an end to all her doubts. At least she hoped. Otherwise she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. 

As she headed towards the exit, she noticed a brown-haired girl by the name of Steph something-or the-other pressed against the wall frantically making out with a tall, messy black-haired boy.

Approaching the entwined pair slowly she realised something.

"POTTER!"

James' face lifted off Steph's and turned to face Lily wearing a shocked expression.

"Love eh Potter? You could've fooled me…" Lily managed to burst out harshly.

She then walked from the Hall with as much dignity as she could possess, waiting until she was out of sight to collapse into silent sobs.

**

* * *

Long one I know…but I thought it was worth it PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**A/N: I'd like to thank the most recent reviewers for keeping me writing this story:**

**JeminaDOTM5: If you felt bad for Jamesie after the 6th chapter…there's a good chance you're feeling even sorrier for him after this one! I know I am. Haha**

**kuku-for-cocca-puffs: Glad you loved it! I'm really enjoying writing it. Strangely it keeps my need for a fix of HP at bay for a while.**

**ntcanc: thanks so much! I was so sad they cut Oliver Wood from the 3rd film, I think "his dad" deserved a place in this story to create some tensionn hahah. Oh and Sirius sadly still hasn't_ noticed_ Ivana!**

**nonierose: thanks a lot! Yeh, as I explained at the beginning that was a slip on my part. I think it worked out fairly well though. Let me know if you think I should add in a twist to make James Head boy**


	10. Giving up is Hard to do

**Author's note: I realise I update quite often…so it must be tempting to not give me a review…but looking at the number of hits to reviews ratio -it seriously depresses me! _PLEASE PLEASE don't just read and then not review….it breaks my heart_…hahaha ok not really, but I'd really appreciate it! Say if I get at least 5 reviews before my next update I'll be happy! Alrite ENJOY!**

* * *

Giving up is hard to do

It was a few days since that eventful ball and Lily sat in her dorm, arms folded leaning against the headboard of her large Head's bed. She hadn't spoken to James since the dance and it had basically been down to avoiding him crazily. Anytime he would see her, his face would seemingly light up to approach her but she would turn and walk in the opposite direction. Besides apparently wanting to talk to Lily, James was still with Steph and Lily saw that although snogging was the main part to their relationship, she wasn't completely mindless like the other airheads James had dated in the past. When he laughed with her, Lily saw that it was genuine laughter and the interest on his face during a conversation wasn't being faked. For some reason this was causing a throbbing pang in her chest which she just couldn't understand.

The Head girl leaned back sighing deeply and stared at the ceiling, her Transfiguration book forgotten. She had been the one to reject him…so why did she feel so awful?

"A sickle for your thoughts…" Wood whispered joining her on the bed interrupting her self-questioning.

"Oh hi Dave..."

"Anything wrong sweetheart?" he said in his concerned thick Scottish accent.

Lily sighed inwardly as he stroked her cheek gently. She was a terrible person. Here David was, being this brilliant boyfriend and all she could think about was that insufferable prat James. Feeling extremely guilty she tried heavily to focus her concentration on his deep brown eyes. She smiled at his concern and leaned forward to kiss him.

After a few minutes Lily broke away and moved over so David could climb fully on to the bed. He did so, eyes widening slightly and kissed her again deeper, burying his hands in her silky red hair. Although they were now in a lying down position, Lily still couldn't get comfortable. She shifted every two seconds finally leading Wood to break the kiss frustrated.

"Lils…is there something wrong? Did I do something wrong?" He asked quickly.

Not wanting to give him a truthful answer Lily just shook her head and grabbed him close, trying desperately to feel the spark she'd felt on Halloween night. A spark she'd felt without even kissing the guy. The guy with black hair, hazel eyes and lopsided glasses. The guy who had said he'd loved her. The guy she'd turned away.

Wood pulled off her again.

"What's wrong Dave? Did I do something now?" Lily asked, knowing full well what his answer would be.

"No, no Lils…it's not you…I guess I'm just not feeling it tonight…I'm sorry." He replied, giving her an unexpected answer. "Just…a lot on my mind y'know?"

"Yeh…same here."

David gave her a peck on the cheek and mumbled something about needing to help Cassie with Quidditch training and left. Lily tried to relax, putting down the awkward situation to 'bad moods' on both people's parts. She knew however in her heart it was more than that. She couldn't kiss David when she was imagining running her hands through black messy hair instead of neat brown.

* * *

James slumped in his chair miserably down in the common room. Remus and Sirius looked on concerned. Peter quickly glanced at Sirius and followed his move. Remus sat on either side of James in large armchairs as Peter sat in front of him on a spare cushion. They all stared into space miserable for a moment until Sirius looked at James and took a deep breath.

"James…I didn't wanna bring this up the past few days cos Steph seemed to be cheering you up…but, are you y'know…ok about this whole Evans thing?" he asked carefully.

"No..." James answered listlessly looking past his friends and up at the girl's staircase. Remus and Sirius exchanged worried looks and Remus tried this time.

"So, um…how're you feeling about Lily saying no James? We should talk about this…man you look like you're about to '_avada_' yourself…" Remus said knitting his brows together.

"It'll help man…" Sirius assured drawing nods from Peter.

James looked at Peter for a moment and then took a deep breath. "I gave up on her lads. Gave up on the bloody love of my life."

Remus looked down sadly and nodded, stimulating Peter to copy him eager to please his friends with showing concern. Sirius however raised an eyebrow. "Look mate, it's like I said – screw love. Forget Evans. This was the best thing for you to do! Giving up on her made room for Steph…she's cool…" He tried to convince a reluctant James, sending Remus a look to encourage him to help.

"Yeh James! Steph's great…and she really likes you…" Remus joined, quickly picking up on Sirius' idea.

James shook his head slightly, as if trying to physically shake himself of Lily.

"You know what, you're right Padfoot..."

"Of course I am!" Sirius said grinning.

"And that's right Moony…she does like me!" James said standing up with slightly more confidence looming.

"You got it mate!" Remus agreed happily.

"And Wormtail…" James trailed off a second looking at the now eager, excited to join in Peter got up too. "Um…well Pete if you'd said anything…you would be right too… cos I'm _going _to move on!" James triumphantly announced.

"Good on you Prongs!" Sirius said clapping him on the back.

* * *

Their celebrations however were interrupted by several things. Peter suddenly gave a sudden jerk and with a grimace on his face stutteringly announced he forgotten he had extra Potions now. As he scurried out rubbing his arm, Professor McGonagall entered the portrait hole and pointed at Sirius beckoning him with a long finger. Sirius instantly realising he forgot his detention, sent her a flashy smile.

"My dear, wonderful, powerful teacher…will you ever forgive me?" he inquired jokingly before wincing as she towed him out holding on to his ear. As James and Remus laughed they were interrupted by a slight cough as Lily stepped down the last step of the staircase to arrive in the common room.

Remus looked uncomfortably from James to Lily and after receiving nods from them he rushed off to a corner to bury himself in Defence against the Dark Arts homework. Lily's eyes met James and she opened her mouth to speak, however nothing came out so she closed it again. James stuck one hand in his pocket and the other one rubbed his neck as he tried not to look at her. He hoped she hadn't heard the Marauder's conversation just moments ago.

Lily approached James nervously, pretending to have not heard that he was 'moving on'. When she was close enough, she gestured to the chairs so they could sit down. He obliged awkwardly and refused to meet her eyes. Not knowing what to say Lily blurted out. "You said you wanted to explain something to me yesterday?"

James' eyes rounded and he looked possibly more awkward than before. "Oh…that…um well ok Evans..." he started gaining steadiness in his voice. "Well basically, I wanted to explain about the Ball…or the end of the Ball…"

"There's no need to explain James, I said no, so naturally it's fine for you to want to pursue someone else instead" Lily said trying to limit the curtness in her voice.

"No, no…it wasn't like that! I was feeling…miserable about you so I did what any idiotic guy with un-returned love would do…"

"But you're with her now aren't you?" she accused in a business like manner.

"Yes…but only cos I can't have _you_ Lily. It's my way of finding a way to move on. I may have given up on getting you Lily Evans….but I…I can't stop loving you." He exploded in a rush. Then reddening at his comment he looked away.

"Well I suppose that's best. Um…I suppose I'll see you around." Lily said getting up not wanting to hear anymore. She smiled at him in a forced sort of way and retreated back up the staircase quickly.

James leant forward putting his head in his hands. Maybe Sirius was right. Was love really worth feeling this pain in his chest every time Lily walked away from him? Then remembering the softness of her lips, he silently knew the answer, though he tried to forget it.

****

****

****

**

* * *

**

JeminaDOTM5: YOU m'dear, are an absolute star for reviewing again. Thanks! Sadly I guess they both have to suffer a little heartbreak before they get together….It's good you're feeling sorry for the characters – it's what I was hoping for… (grins)

**Ange- marauder obsessive: If I had a box of gold stars I'd give you tons…that was such a nice, encouraging review! And I hate Peter with a passion too…stupid traitor! Grrr… anyway THANKS!**


	11. The best part of Breaking up

**_Author's note: As I'm enjoying writing and am dying to get to a particular chapter I've been planning…I've decided to update again!…No matter I didn't get many reviews…as long as I see the hits I know ppl are still reading so ah well…I like this story too much to give up now!_**

**_Ange-marauder obsessive: you're reviews are diamonds in the rough! Seriously I got so motivated when I saw it. Thanks a lot. Yeh I liked all the same things you said haha…and of course I hate Peter too! True Lily was a bit annoying in the last chapter…but she was just confused and was trying to 'not' like James. And Wood (yeh I meant him to be Oliver's dad) is supposed to be like this too perfect guy - you know who you're meant to love but just can't for some reason – too perfect I guess! Ahaha anway enjoy!_**

* * *

****

The best part of breaking up

It was nearing Christmas, so the Grand Hall was brewing with excited young witches and wizards talking of holiday plans. Sirius sat with Remus and Peter at the Gryffindor table laughing discreetly at James who was sitting among the Hufflepuffs with Steph. They had been together just over a month and his friends knew for a fact that James was getting a little tired of putting up with the 'duffers' in her house. They also knew that as nice as Steph was, she was just no Lily to James. Despite the constant physical aspect of their relationship, he was ready to break it off.

"Y'know…at least when he liked Evans he sat with us!" Sirius complained eyeing James who was slumped next to Steph looking at the Gryffindors longingly. Sirius could see him strain to not roll his eyes as everyone at his table laughed at a rather feeble joke. Feeling Sirius' eyes on him he gave him a look to say "get me out of here!"

Sirius' comment however earned him an elbow in the ribs from Remus.

"Shut it! She's sitting like two metres away Padfoot!"

"Oh who gives a shit, Sirius hates Lily anyways!" Peter piped up looking at his friend for approval.

Sirius stared at Peter, obviously annoyed he'd spoken for him. However remembering James' words from the previous week he decided to just nod. James had made him promise to cut Peter a break because, after all weren't Marauders meant to trust one another?

"He doesn't hate her does he? Do you Sirius?" Remus was asking urgently.

"Oh…no, I just think she's an insufferable know it all sometimes" Sirius said with an afterthought.

"Yeah...she's annoying right?" Peter eagerly put forward again hoping Sirius would agree.

"Pete…she's nice to you! What the hell d'you have against her?" Sirius reasoned fairly. He knew she was a nice girl despite their personalities clashing.

"Oh…um…uh…She took points from me..." Peter filled in rather weakly.

"Wormtail…you probably deserved it!" Remus argued raising an eyebrow.

Sirius rolled his eyes. This conversation was getting a bit ridiculous.

"Ah, shattup guys. Wormtail my man, you really don't need to try and get on my good side. We're cool now ok?" Sirius decided to abolish Peter's worries before his lips were permanently attached to Sirius' rear-end .

Peter beamed and quietened down stuffing bacon in his already bulging mouth. Remus silently mouthed thanks to Sirius before returning to his book.

Now getting completely bored, being starved for attention Sirius decided to yell loudly across the Hall.

" JAMESIE! I NEEEEED YOUUU! STOP IGNORING MEE!" He said standing up folding his arms and pouting.

The surrounding people laughed and James looked a bit embarrassed. He whispered something to Steph before standing up and sauntering towards the Gryffindor table.

"No worries! Honeyyyy I'm home!" He said jokingly, drawing more laughter from his on-looking schoolmates. He then crushed Sirius in a hug who yelped in horror.

"OI! GET OFF ME YOU BIG LUMP! You think you can just come here and hug me and I'll be your friend again?" Sirius said in a mock stern voice, raising his tone to a falsetto to imitate an angry girlfriend.

"What? When I look like this? Of course" James replied playing along with his friend's ridiculous clowning by putting on an unnaturally deep voice.

"Oh you're right…The only person better looking than you is Sirius Black…and goodness knows where he's gone!" Sirius countered cheekily keeping up his falsetto.

James laughed and grabbed Sirius in a headlock and messed up his hair.

Their audience laughed again and clapped a little at their performancebefore gradually returning to their lunch whilst the two marauders mock wrestled.

* * *

Ivana laughed along with Diya from their place on the table quite far away from the Marauders. Lily reluctantly let a smile creep on to her face. Those two could be so hilarious when they weren't picking on people. She couldn't allow herself to laugh however, because she and Sirius weren't exactly friends and she had barely been able to look at James since he explained he'd given up on her. And he was still with that Steph girl! It really didn't help that things with David hadn't much improved. They were slipping further and further away from each other and Wood seemed to be training Cassie at all spare moments to avoid seeing Lily being so non-responsive towards him. She felt awful that he wanted to avoid her because she wasn't being a good girlfriend. The past month had been incredibly rocky for them and anytime things started to return to normal, Wood's brown hair seemed to turn black whilst kissing him and she knew she was imagining James. Lily sighed heavily.

Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder and the looks on Ivana and Diya's face suggested it was something serious. Lily turned to see her boyfriend nervously biting his lip as he beckoned for her to follow him out of the Hall.

* * *

James finally let go of a red-faced Sirius who was insisting he'd let James win, when his eye caught a flash of auburn at the door. Lily was following Wood out of the hall. He sighed heavily but tried to push his discomfort away by joining Sirius as he made fun of Moony.

"Get your nose out the book Remus! It's only a Defence quiz !" Sirius complained.

"Yes, so test me please!"

"Naww I already know it! Go on, go make out with Chaterjee for a bit – it's healthier."

"You sure about that Padfoot?" James said eyes twinkling as he knew Remus would jump at them for that comment.

"Well as long as they can detach by the end of lunch, it should be ok…" Sirius pretended to think as he caught on to James' joking.

"Ha – ha very funny" Remus rolled his eyes sarcastically before getting up to join Diya and Ivana, however he seemed strangely less enthusiasticthan usual.

"Um I forgot my textbook" Peter mumbled as he stared vaguely across the Hall and rushed off.

After polishing off their lunch, James and Sirius decided to go keep a very disgusted Ivana and the snogging couple company before they all headed to lessons.

Meanwhile Lily and David were sitting uncomfortably next to each other on a bench outside the Hall.

"Lily…we need to talk..." David said breaking the awkward silence.

"It's been really different lately between us. I mean we don't laugh the same way we used to. We don't talk interestedly anymore. I mean we don't even kiss the way we used to!"

"I know Dave, I've just had a lot on my mind…I'm sorry!" Lily pleaded with him not looking him in the eyes. She was afraid to be alone. There was an unusual silence after she said this however, so she looked at David. He was looking confused at her comment.

"You're sorry? I thought…um well I was going to apologise, cos it's me who hasn't been very responsive" he said looking past her guiltily.

Lily was surprised. She wasn't expecting this. When things hadn't been working between them, she had simply assumed it was all her fault.

"Lily, I think you're an amazing person. But…well, Cassie kissed me yesterday. I…I think I might be in love with her Lily." Wood was looking very guilty as he surveyed her face.

A weight inside Lily seemed to lift.

"You're really decent Dave…Thanks for telling me as soon as it happened you know? Um, and you know what's kind of funny? I think I might be in love with someone else too..." Lily breathed a sigh of relief and started giggling.

Wood laughed in relief too. "No joke?…Well, wow… this was sorta easy hey?"

Lily kept giggling. "Yeah it was….Friends?"

"Definitely!" Wood wrapped Lily in a hug and they both smiled warmly at each other. "Well Lils I gotta go find Cass, I'll see you for Head duty later eh?" With that, he got up and waved at her.

"Great! Good luck Dave" Lily grinned as she waved back.

She then headed for class with a smile on her face. She loved James. Now it was over with David, she was sure of it! She was allowed to love James.

She turned a corner happily, but suddenly her face fell. Steph was kissing James outside the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom and he didn't seem to be complaining. A large pang hit her heart as she silently passed them and swept into the classroom, trying hard not to be disappointed. She had been so sure; they were on the verge of breaking up! Huddling in her usual corner at the front of the class she blinked back the tears which kept threatening to surface. Especially when James sauntered in with a large smile on his face as Sirius ruffled his hair.

* * *

Professor Flabbergast absently hummed "O Ye merry Hippogriffs" under his breath as he watched the Seventh year class involved in their quiz. Students were sending him rather distracted huffy looks but he didn't seem to notice.

Sirius was watching his fellow classmates give the teacher dirty looks because they wanted to concentrate on finishing the test. He smiled, amused because he had already finished it. Swinging on to the back two legs of his chair he surveyed the people in front of him. James had obviously finished too because Sirius could now visibly see him as always tracing the initials L.E on to a spare piece of parchment. Remus was bent over his work, meticulously checking his answers which made Sirius roll his eyes, because he would bet his broomstick Remus had gotten them all correct anyway. His eyes then came to watch Peter who looked as though he might cry with confusion.

Diya sitting in the front row of the class was lazily twirling her quill in her fingers. Sirius guessed that unlike himself, she wasn't finished but waswasting time rather than getting down to work. Ivana sat next to her cutely chewing on the end of her quill deep in thoughtbefore smiling as she remembered an answer. Evans was beside her staring idly out of the window looking depressed. Then suddenly realising she was in an exam she quickly bent over her work.

The girl beside Sirius let out an exasperated sigh as she threw a death glare at the still humming professor. Sirius inwardly laughed. Then feeling guilty that the others were more easily distracted, Sirius decided to do something to stop the teacher humming.

* * *

"O YE MERRY HIPPOGRIFFS!" Sirius sang out loudly getting to his feet gaining shocked looks from everyone in the classroom.

The professor stopped humming and gaped at Sirius like he was mad. James looked up at his best mate and absently crossed out the letters L.E. Then joining in with the fun he also got to his feet and sang,

"WITH THOU SHINY TALONS AND SHARP BEAK…"

James looked back atSirius who was grinning,and they both sang together,

"BLESS THEE HAPPY HIPPOGRIFFS! MERRY MERRY MERRY!"

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH BLACK! POTTER! THIS IS AN EXAM!" Professor Flabbergast yelled scandalised.

"Oh sorry Professor…it's just you were singing my favourite carol" Sirius stated, a smirk on his face.James stifled a laugh and winked at Sirius before the pair of them sat down proudly.

The class chuckled, instantly registering why the two boys had done what they did. They then returned to their papers, thankful for the silence that followed as the dumbfounded Professor blushed and started grading papers.

* * *

Forty minutes later the class streamed out of the classroom tittering about James and Sirius' mid-exam interruption. The marauders headed off in some random direction whilst people watched in admiration as Sirius and James laughed at each other strutting a little. Remus was rolling his eyes and Peter was trailing. The three girls headed for the common room to relax and after seeing the sad look on Lily's face, to talk.

"So Lils…what's up?" Diya inquired settling on a cushion in the corner of the common room. Ivana summoned another two cushions and gestured for Lily to sit before plopping down herself.

"Well me and Dave broke up" Lily said indifferently.

"But…you're ok about that?" Ivana asked slowly.

"Yes…it wasn't working, cos well, we both kept thinking of other people. He's in love with Cassie!" she answered smiling a little at the cute couple.

Diya arched a perfect eyebrow. "And…you're ok about that?"

"YES!" Lily insisted.

"Ok…well if you're ok with it…then wait, you're in love with somebody else?" Ivana questioned sitting up straight.

"Um…well…I don't know about love exactly…but I can't stop thinking about him..." Lily looked a bit sad at this and looked away her eyes glistening a moment.

"Ok…so James obviously" Diya said motioning for Lily to carry on. Ivana nodded in agreement.

"Wait, you guys know?" Lily looked a little startled.

Ivana just rolled her eyes. But Diya answered her exasperatedly, "Of course we did Lils! Every time you were insisting you liked Wood not Potter…it wasn't us you were trying to convince! And if it's James, then it's definitely love for you Lily."

Again Ivana nodded in agreement.

"No…he's just, he's a good kisser. He's attractive...oh god I don't even KNOW anymore! I guess…yeh I guess I am in love with him."

It was Diya's turn to roll her eyes so Ivana said, "Yes m'dear we know… This is GREAT! You guys together is so adorable -its perfect!"

"He's over me though…he was kissing Steph like there was no tomorrow today when I passed them." Tears threatened the corners of Lily's eyes as she looked earnestly at her two suddenly saddened friends.

"Yeah, she's not the same as the sorta girls he goes out with. She's decent" Ivana divulged rather reluctantly.

"I don't think he's over you Lily, but I mean, you rejected him so many times…maybe it'd just be his pride which is stopping him. Maybe that's why he gave up" Diya said thoughtfully.

"So…I guess I missed my chance then" Lily whispered before dissolving into tears. Ivana and Diya exchanged distressed looks before wrapping her into a comforting hug.

* * *

"FINALLY it's Christmas!" Remus exhaled rubbing his eyes.

"PRESENTS!" Peter said childishly.

"O ye Merry Hippogriffs…" Sirius sang softly throwing an amused look at James. Remus meanwhile threw him a dirty look.

"You guys' gonna come stay at mine for a couple of days yeh?" James asked Remus and Peter. He received a nod from Remus after he had pushed Sirius roughly to shut him up, however Peter declined.

" I would James it's just my aunt wanted me to stay at her's the whole time" he said in a hurry, his words overlapping each other. This caused Sirius to look at him puzzled, whilst James simply said,

"Oh no matter, I expect we'll see you somewhere anyway… Ohh Padfoot what're we gonna do we when we get home? I can't wait to get away from here for a while!"

"Home – Eat your mama's roast chicken – sleep – go to London to look for an apartment for me – go back to yours – eat some more – sleep." Sirius listed checking the events off on his fingers.

"An apartment?" Remus asked interestedly.

"Yeah I can't impose on the Potters forever now can I?"

"Sirius! My parents are fine with it, you know that!"James insisted defiantly.

"No James, I have to move out after this year. You've put up with me way too long!" Sirius exclaimed in a tone which warned James not to argue.

"Oh alright, but you know…'mi casa es su casa' ok?"

Sirius grinned and directed the Marauders down a new passageway he'd discovered.

"Oh I have to buy presents as well….shite…for you four, mum, dad, and Ivana and Diya and Lil…." James trailed off and looked upset.

"Steph remember?" Remus interjected hopefully.

"Dumped her…" Sirius explained patting James on the back as he continued to look devastated.

"Oh really? When?"

"Oh…just before class, she was surprisingly cool about it, which made me feel sorta bad. She was really nice…just she's not Lily. I gave her a goodbye kiss as well," James clarified.

"OOOhh first girl you did that for!" Sirius said trying to lighten the mood. Peter taking this as a sign laughed loudly looking at Sirius who promptlyrolled his eyes discreetly.

James smiled slightly. "Yeh, she's nice! Maybe you should go out with her Padfoot…" he recommended but laughed when Sirius put on a face of mock horror. "Naw, but anyway….Lily just swept past like it didn't even bother her…" James' face went sulky again.

"Maybe she was pretending!" Peter hopefully suggested.

"Shut it Pete…don't get his hopes up again!" Sirius nudged him as James looked if possible even sadder.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW if you liked it, hated it – I don't mind._**


	12. Voldemort, Apartments and Letters

**_Author's note: Another chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed recently: _**

**_JeminaDOTM5, HPANDHGFOREVA and Nicole: It truly makes me happy even when i just see one line about my story - THANKS a lott i wish there were millions more like you guys._**

_**Ange – I love your detailed reviews. I welcome the criticism too…I double checked this time! Haha oh and mi casa es su casa was just for you! Enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Queen of Duct tape - HAHAHAH even though i would've loved to hear what you'd written in your ridiculously long review...the one you just left me had me cracking up! truly random and brilliant me thinks...anyway as i really didnt wanna suffer your wrath...i updated...well actually i got your review just after i was about to update so i thought i'd better mention you...anyway THANKS and pls review again!**_

* * *

Voldemort, Apartments and Letters

"Ah…Christmas in a place where people like you…what else could I ask for?" Sirius said settling on to the conjured-up bed in James' room. James lay back on his own bed and stayed silent for a moment taking in the warmth of his room. He sleepily spoke to Sirius,"Who said people here like you?" with a slight smile on his face.

Sirius chucked a pillow at his friend half-heartedly and stretched out. However their relaxation was suddenly interrupted by a smooth woman's voice calling from downstairs.

"Boys! If you think I'm going to let you waste a beautiful day like this sleeping upstairs, you are entirely wrong! Get down here this instant!" James' mother called. James rolled his eyes and tried putting a pillow over his head; however Sirius was up and straightening his clothes in an instant. After smacking James over the head, he dragged him downstairs to go meet Mrs. Potter in the kitchen.

Number 6 at Godric's Hollowallowed heaps of sunshine into the whole house, maintaining the most cheerful atmosphere in the entire village, so much unlike Number 12 Grimmauld Place where the Black Family lived. Mrs Potter was bustling about the kitchen hurriedly fixing lunch when the two boys trooped downstairs. James hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek before plopping down next to Sirius who sat at the table smirking.

"Oh Mrs Potter…that wouldn't be your delicious roast chicken you're cooking is it?" he asked charmingly drawing a smile from the woman's face.

"Yes Mr Black, and just for that you get a little extra gravy!" The plumpish, motherly woman pinched Sirius' cheeks and smoothened his hair before returning to the stove. Sirius grinned and shook his head so that his trademark lock of hair fell back into his eyes.

"Mum, is Dad coming home for lunch?" James inquired grabbing two apples off the counter and tossing one to Sirius before taking a huge bite from his own.

Mrs Potter immediately grabbed the apples from the two bewildered boys' hands and answered, "Yes he is, Mr Malkippins let him have the afternoon off after the week he's had! And don't you dare ruin your appetites!"

As if on queue, Mr. Potter arrived in the kitchen with a loud 'POP' and ruffled James' hair before kissing his wife swiftly. He then turned to Sirius.

"Ah Sirius! Good to see you m'boy…ready to be stuffed full by my lovely wife here?"

Sirius nodded and laughed as Mr Potter received a loud thunk from his wife's ladle connecting with his head.

"Ahhh Margaret! It was only a joke."

Mrs Potter pouted and handed the plates to James who reluctantly set the table. He then whined to his parents, "Sirius isn't doing anything!"

"That's cos I'm their favourite son, Jamesie" Sirius retorted with a smirk.

"Don't be silly James! Come on Sirius pet, please pour the juice." James' mum handed him a jug and affectionately cupped his chin.

Once the family was all settled into their lunch, Sirius spoke to Mr Potter.

"So how's work at the Ministry sir?"

Mr Potter worked as an Auror at the Ministry of Magic and often let the boys in on the newest scandals. However now he frowned.

"Well the murders are getting more and more frequent lately. If we could only pinpoint them to one person! But there seems to be no pattern at all, other than we have reason to believe they are all working for an extremely powerful Dark Wizard."

"Oh yeh! Me and Padfoot were reading something about those guys in the Daily Prophet. Call themselves "Death Eaters" or something…who the hell is this bloke anyway?"

"He calls himself Lord Voldemort. The Death Eaters are his inner circle. Absolute treachery this is! You won't believe the amount of casualties we've been having at St.Mungo's recently!" Mrs Potter filled them in shuddering. She was an extremely gifted Healer, which perhaps further added to her sense of motherliness.

"I reckon my cousin Bella's in league with this Voldemort guy. I wouldn't be surprised if Regulus joined up too. Nasty little brute" Sirius muttered darkly.

"It's sad really, the whole concept of some blood being better than others is rather pathetic! I'm ashamed to say that other old Wizarding families like us are arrogant enough to believe they are superior to muggle-borns or half-bloods," Mr Potter stated angrily.

"So this Voldemort chap thinks there should only be purebloods in the Wizarding world? What codswallop! We'd have to perform incest eventually if that was gonna happen!" James let out a sharp annoyed laugh, thinking of Lily. She was a muggle-born.

"Yeah, my whole family calls me a blood traitor, simply cos I _talk_ to muggle-borns. I reckon they're convinced the Blacks should've been royalty! They're ashamed of me just cos I'm friends with people, who like me, don't give a shit about someone's background!" Sirius was seething now as he stabbed the peas on his plate. Remus wasn't a pureblood, nor Ivana. He didn't see why they shouldn't be considered equals.

"Sirius! Mind your language young man. But yes, you're right. People should never be big-headed enough to believe they're superior, simply because of their background…Now please, let's change the subject - just saying that wizard's name gives me the chills" Mrs Potter exclaimed ending the conversation.

"So what are you boys going to do today then?" Mr Potter asked vaguely.

"Looking for a flat" Sirius replied slowly.

"A FLAT? WHY?" Mrs Potter suddenly looked up horror-striken.

"Don't worry Mrs P. Jamesie is staying, I just think I shouldn't be imposing on you anymore. This summer I think I should move into a place of my own."

"I tried telling him you guys didn't mind" James offered quickly whilst his mother shot him an upset glare.

"Sweetheart, you're like a second son…please won't you stay with us… Come on Freddy, tell him!"

Mr Potter remained quiet for a while. He then cleared his throat.

"I don't want you to leave Sirius, but if this is what you feel you must do, then you should. Just know there will always be a place for you at this table."

Sirius smiled and thanked him. Then turning to a very distressed woman he said,

"Mrs P, I swear I'll visit all the time! I just…- you've been so good to me, I just can't possibly keep crowding you all…"

"Oh Sirius…promise me you'll come back any time you can! I don't think I could bear thinking of you alone in a flat, watching it get messier and messier and…"

"Mum! Relax; Sirius knows how to clean…"

"But…oh alright then dear, will you need a lift into London?" she said sniffling as she straightened the collar on Sirius' black shirt.

"No thanks ma'am we'll apparate" Sirius said smiling at her.

"Splendid! Now Margaret, you have to get back to work, as do I, so let's leave these boys to their fun…Tally ho lads!" Mr Potter laughed as he tipped his hat to them and disappeared back to work.

Mrs Potter wiped her eyes hurriedly and waved her wand to clean up the mess on the table. "Do take care boys…" she said as she too apparated to work.

"Now, let's go find me a flat Prongs…"

* * *

Sirius shook the extremely short man's hand warmly. He had an enormous grin on his face as he handed over a good part of the inheritance money he'd received from his favourite uncle. As the landlord left, Sirius stood in the centre of the bare little flat and beamed at James who was trying not to smile back. 

"It's like a bachelor's pad mate! You can come round anytime – it''ll be brilliant!" Sirius said excitedly.

James couldn't fight the contagious grin which was now on his face too. "Ah damn you Padfoot. I meant to be proper angry at you if you found a place and you're making me smile!"

"S'alright Prongs! You'll have me around til the summer anyway. And after that! D'you honestly believe you could get rid of me that easy?" Sirius grabbed his friend and messed up his hair.

"Oh I wish!" James laughed jokingly.

After making some arrangements with the landlord about the maintenance of Sirius' flat, the two friends apparated to The Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Remus.

* * *

It was late on Christmas day at the Chaterjee mansion when Lily apparated into Diya's bedroom. Looking up from the pile of presents Diya smiled and asked innocently, 

"Security that bad eh?"

Lily laughed. "Your house elf let me in after about 10 questions about you to prove I was your friend. I heard Ivana pop behind me so I reckon she's going through it now too. So how was your Christmas?"

"Oh not bad, mum and dad were at the bank in the morning while I opened my presents but we had dinner togther…now I think theyre having some 'alone-time'." Diya made a face but smiled. Her parents were always working as they owned huge amounts of shares in Gringotts.

"Oh yeah I saw them downstairs quite snugly."

CRACK!

Ivana looked quite dishevelled as she sat on the floor by Diya's bed and looked at her two friends.

"Diya…your house elf is a nutter! I got one question wrong and I had to answer another twenty!"

The girls laughed and began to talk about their holidays. The conversation slowly turned to presents and Lily and Ivana asked Diya what Remus gave her.

"Oh…just this" she said rather distractedly showing them a bottle of perfume.

"Everything alright with him?" Ivana questioned as she frowned at the disinterest on Diya's face.

"Oh no, no….we've just well, run out of things to say in our letters I think…but really it's nothing!" she insisted as she noted the concern on the two girls' faces. "Really! Remus and I are doing fine….what's more important…how are you and Sirius Iv?"

Ivana received a nudge and a wink from Diya whilst Lily carried a knowing smile.

"Oh shut it guys! Honestly, we're just friends! I used to think I might like him, but I think we're better off this way…we're really close you know?" she assured them shaking her head.

"Oh come on Ivvy! Are you telling me you don't blush every time Sirius smiles at you?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

"NO! Ok yeh sometimes I do…but seriously Sirius' smile is just nice…that's all! I swear…anyway have you seen the way he ruffles my hair at every possible moment? I'm like his little sister or something!"

"Maybe he's shy…" Diya suggested thoughtfully

"Sirius? Sirius Black? Shy? Umm…you must be joshing! Really guys, I'm completely fine being friends with him!" Ivana seemed completely serious as she said this so the girls accepted this as the truth. The conversation then however turned to Lily.

"What about you Lils…anything new happen with James?" Ivana looked concerned as she spoke softly.

Lily's grin faded and she answered, "Oh no…he's probably too busy with Steph or something…"

Diya shook her head. "No, no….Remus told me he dumped her the day before we left school!"

Lily's face brightened a little. But almost instantly fell. "And he hasn't even written to me…oh no guys…he's really over me! I blew my chance didn't i?"

It was Ivana's turn to shake her head. "No, no! I bet he's just trying to not push anything cos he doesn't know you like him. I think you should tell him…"

Lily thought about this for a moment. "Well d'you think I should send him an Owl or something?" she suggested hopefully.

Diya squealed at this and ran for a piece of scented parchment. "Here…say something that'll suggest you like him!"

Lily bit her lip and smiled as she began to write. Her two friends peeked over her shoulder and giggled at what she was writing.

* * *

"Aghh I'm so full I think I'm going to burst!" Remus exclaimed holding his stomach. 

"Me too!" James agreed.

"What are you amateurs talking about?" Sirius asked between mouthfuls of more turkey.

The two other boys sent him disgusted looks before being distracted by a large barn owl flying through James' window.

"Isn't that Lily's owl?" Remus asked looking at James.

He was tearing off the seal of the note now curiously, after giving the owl a dish of water. He eagerly began to read.

_Dear James,_

_How was your Christmas? I hope it was good! Anyway I just wanted to write and tell you how much I've missed you lately. I can't stop thinking about you. Please write back and let me know how've you been eh?_

_Yours,_

_Lily xxxx_

"Wow Prongs…that's a lotta kisses," Sirius pointed out reading over his shoulder.

"Erm…wow James, this is really good news isn't it? Remus said uncertainly shooting a look at him.

James was frowning.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean!" He exclaimed frustrated. "She's so bloody confusing this bird….I mean one day she's telling me she really doesn't like me and doesn't feel anything for me…and the next minute…she 'can't stop thinking about me?' What am I meant to think?" James exploded angrily, thoroughly confused. He put his head in his hands roughly.

"Girls…" Sirius mumbled furiously.

"Well she did break up with Wood…maybe she realised she made a mistake..." Remus put in fairly.

"Who does she think Prongs is though man? Some big push-over? Does she really believe he has no pride whatsoever? Bloody unfair that is," Sirius argued seizing the letter to examine it.

"He's right Moony….I have_ some_ pride you know! I mean, she's just going to use me as a re-bound or something….It's well unfair. I'm going to write back!" He hurriedly grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled something down heatedly.

_Lily,_

_I had a good Christmas. I'm sure you did too. Look let's cut to the chase. Not to be rude or anything…but exactly what d'you think you're playing at? Just so you know…rather than randomly getting my hopes up every once in a while, I'd much prefer you just leave me alone. I don't think that my heart can take much more of this game you insist on playing._

_- James_

"Nice one Prongs!"

"Um….Prongs….it's a tiny bit harsh…maybe if you were politer or something…" Remus started

"NO Moony! NO….I've had it with Evans and her indecisiveness!" James cut in before tying the letter to the Owl and sending it back to Lily.

"Um…ok mate, just don't blame me if you're regretting it later…" Remus said shaking his head slightly.

"He won't regret it. Indecisive girls need to be put in their place!" Sirius stated loyally.

* * *

Although James was truly pissed off at that moment, later on that night as he listened to Remus and Sirius breathe softly in their sleep, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret. Quietly he reached over to the bin by his bed and fished out Lily's crumpled up letter. Reading the words, "I can't stop thinking about you..." again by the light of the single candle, he couldn't help but wish he hadn't acted on impulse. As he slipped the note under his pillow and tried to drift off to sleep, he thought sadly, 

"I'd give anything to just turn back time and change what I wrote."

**_

* * *

Just click the little button down there and write me a review...Pretty please!_**


	13. The New Year's Project

_**Authors Note: This is areallllly long chapter by the way….but it's also my favourite so I hope you enjoy. Thanks to all who have reviewed…will thank you next time cos you reallllly need to read this chapter…I Love it hahaha…**_

* * *

****

The New Year's Project

"Wow Lily!" Diya exclaimed as Lily appeared at the top of the large white marble staircase in the Chaterjee mansion. Ivana let out a low whistle.

"You're gonna knock him dead tonight Lils" she agreed enthusiastically.

The pretty seventeen year old redhead however was less confident. She was chewing nervously at her bottom lip as she looked down at her robes. They were emerald green with silvery sheen on the edges of the material. The green was intense and did not carry the harshness of the Slytherin crest. Even the silver gave the clothing a certain elegance which the combination of green and silver of Slytherin house had boldly steered clear of. The colour brought out Lily's almond shaped eyes and rather than clashing with her auburn hair which was done in loose waves, complimented it.

In other words she'd never looked more beautiful.

It was the evening of the large New Year's party the Chaterjee's were throwing. The large majority of the Wizarding community had been invited to the home of this well respected family. The reason Lily was nervous, plainly was because James would be there. She glided down the staircase to the large marble ballroom where her two friends sat. The worried grimace on her face has still not subsided. She was thinking sadly about the owl she'd received from James less than two weeks ago.

_**

* * *

flashback**_

_As Lily's barn owl swooped into Diya's bedroom only hours after she'd sent the first letter to James, she shook with anticipation. Hurriedly untying the note from the owl's leg she read the letter quickly. _

_Lily,_

_I had a good Christmas. I'm sure you did too. Look let's cut to the chase. Not to be rude or anything…but exactly what d'you think you're playing at? Just so you know…rather than randomly getting my hopes up every once in a while, I'd much prefer you just leave me alone. I don't think that my heart can take much more of this game you insist on playing._

_- James_

_Ivana and Diya looked on apprehensively and saw her face visibly fall. She then turned extremely pale and dropped the letter at their feet whilst she looked out of the window wistfully._

_After reading the letter thoroughly Ivana let out an exasperated sigh. _

"_What do you think YOU"RE playing at!...What does he think HE'S playing at? He wanted you, and now that he's close to having you….suddenly he doesn't want you anymore. Arrogant…self-centred…little…." She yelled furiously insulting her friend. However Diya cut her off._

"_This is GREAT!" _

_Lily turned away from the window quickly brushing away the hint of tears forming in her eyes and looked at Diya quizzically. Ivana looked incredulous as she gaped at Diya._

"_Diya m'dear, you've finally gone off your rocker!"_

"_No! No….don't you guys seee? James isn't over Lily! Isn't it glaringly obvious?" She pressed looking at them expectantly. When all she received were blank stares, she continued letting out an impatient huff._

"_Get his hopes up again? His heart can't take much more? He still loves her! Now all we need to do is get his fat head past his pride and bingo – destiny is fulfilled!" _

"_You know what's scary…that actually makes sense" Ivana commented._

"_You really think so? But…how? He sounded so angry!" Lily said nervously._

_The three girls stayed silent for a few minutes, thinking. Suddenly a wide smile spread on to Diya's face._

"_My new year's party! Everyone'll be there…it's perfect." She was rubbing her hands together now as she concocted a plan to help Lily and James finally get together…_

_**end of flashback**_

* * *

"Listen Lily, just stick to the agenda and you're all set!" Diya assured her excitedly. "Remember flirt with James a little to soften him up, then flirt with someone else…then back to James, then ignore…The method hasn't failed me once!"

Ivana who looked far more uncertain than Diya about the success of this plan put in reassuringly, "And Merlin forbid, that fails…you always have a little thing called honesty to fall back on!"

Lily nodded, now a bit confused and still more nervous.

"Whatever, James can't resist you when you look that hot! Not even the buckets full of pride him and Sirius share could stop him. Just relax and enjoy yourself Lily!" Diya said as she fussed with a bit of Lily's hair.

The three girls then sat and talked of their final school year whilst watching house elves bustle about and Diya's parents practice their greetings.

Soon, guests began to arrive.

* * *

James straightened his robes nervously for about the fiftieth time as The Potters along with Sirius and Remus arrived at the large wooden door of Diya's enormous white mansion. An ethnic painting graced the doorway and asked them in a low accented voice,

"Names?"

"Fred and Margaret Potter, our son James and his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Mr Potter stated formally.

"Yes you seem to be on the list, welcome to the Chaterjee mansion." The painting said as it slid open and allowed entrance.

"Look Jamesie quit the nervousness, just stick with the plan and it'll be alright ok?" Sirius assured his friend patting him on the back.

"Or…you could talk to her and sort stuff out?" Remus suggested hopefully. "Or not…" he said after receiving a dirty look from Sirius and a befuddled expression from James.

After politely greeting Diya's parents who were now in deep conversation with James' mum and dad, the three boys stood taking in the scene in front of them. The party was in full swing; the ballroom cluttered with dancing couples, with admiring grown-ups chatting either sitting or standing at the side. The large chandelier occasionally let down a sparkle of moondust and glitter on to the people below who were watching in awe. The marble staircase had youngsters either flirting or kissing furiously on many of the steps. The large spread of food was at one side of the gigantic room with tasters of Indian food along with all other delicacies. The Chaterjee's New Year party was obviously a great success.

"Hello boys!" Diya greeted them kissing them each on the cheek and pecking Remus swiftly on the mouth. "You lot look well swish tonight!" she joked laughing easily.

"Not bad yourself Chaterjee…" Sirius drawled, however was scanning the room eagerly.

"You look beautiful Di" Remus complimented in a rather practiced way. She was wearing pale periwinkle coloured robes and her hair was sleekly done in an upsweep. She grabbed on to his arm and started to lead him away before casually saying over her shoulder,

"Oh have fun James…" a slight teasing tone to her voice. "Oh you too Sirius.."

She needn't have told Sirius however, because he was already grinning as a beautiful young Auror had decided to chat him up.

James sighed as Sirius and his new acquaintance flirted. Ordinarily, if he and Sirius were at a party, James would be flirting twice as much as his friend. Tonight, however his heart just wasn't in it. A fifth year Hufflepuff he vaguely recognised was now talking his ear off, but he had tuned her out. He gazed around the crowded ballroom when his eyes lingered on the elegant marble staircase.

The beauty that stood on the staircase however, James could not describe. Lily stood nervously gazing around the room, cutely biting her lip. She was wearing green robes that had this silvery thing on them. She's also done her hair different he noticed. Their eyes met across the room and Lily let out a tiny smile. He let out a low whistle as he stared back at her, his own mouth curving slightly into a small smile of his own.

"OH I KNOW! It's was SO much work! Were OWL years this difficult when you did them? James….James? JAMES!" the indistinguishable Hufflepuff droned on as James sauntered away from her without a second look. He approached the staircase nervously, all thoughts of Sirius' plan gone. How could he ignore her when she looked like that?

She glided down the stairs still nervously biting her lip.

"Lily…you look…wow…" James stuttered unable to find the usually smooth words.

"Thanks James" she said quietly looking up at him.

A moment passed as they gazed longingly at each other.

James broke the silence by rubbing his neck tensely and saying, "About my last owl…."

"Forget about it….how've you been?" she cut in sweetly.

The two teenagers took a seat on the steps and dove into a great conversation, filled with laughs and the occasional flirting until James got up in a rush.

"I could talk like this forever…lemme just go get some drinks for us alright?" He suggested before racing off.

Lily twirled her hair nonchalantly, happy with the way things were going. They seemed to be starting over! It would all work out. Just then a handsome young Healer struck up a conversation with Lily, beginning with a flirty line. She thought before answering. James would be back in a moment and things seemed to be working perfectly. Oh but hang on, this would be the perfect opportunity to start executing the plan Diya had been talking about. In two minds for a split second she decided to follow advice. She flipped her long hair casually and flashed a dazzling smile at the man before replying flirtatiously.

* * *

Ivana dragged herself away from the tenth guy who'd asked her to dance and collapsed into a chair by the refreshment table, in the process sitting on someone's hand.

"Ow Ivvy! How much d'you weigh?" Sirius asked cheekily pulling his hand out from under her.

"Sirius!" Ivana laughed and pulled him into a hug her blue robes sparkling like her eyes.

"Alright sweetheart?" he asked grinning as he ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Yeh…just tired of dancing with ill-footed imbeciles is all! How about…" Ivana began to ask Sirius a question but was rudely interrupted by a voice a little huskier than her own.

"Sorry about that babe….who's you're little friend?" A woman about twenty years of age had sidled up near Sirius and now had her hand on his thigh. She was wearing extremely revealing robes and had accessorized with shining diamond jewellery. Sirius' eyes were now wide as he scanned her appreciatively and placed his hand over hers.

"Oh Carla, this is Ivana, my good friend from school…" Sirius introduced the woman sending Ivana a look that could only suggest he was happy he'd scored.

Ivana extended her hand briefly to grip the woman's limp handshake.

"Ivana…oh well ain't that just an adorable name? What is that…Bulgarian?" the American witch drawled looking condescendingly at Ivana who was carefully hiding her annoyance.

"Russian actually….how old are you Carla?" Ivana shot at the witch who was now cooing in Sirius' ear as she licked it gently. Ivana hid a disgusted look when she did this but Sirius seemed to be enjoying it.

"Oh what's that honey? I'm twenty one this January" she answered momentarily moving her mouth away from Sirius' face. Her hand however had slid up on Sirius' lap and he opened his eyes wide grinning madly.

"Twenty one hey? Well d'you make it a habit of hitting on 17 year old boys?" Ivana questioned bitingly. Sirius shot her a warning look which she swiftly ignored. The woman looked rather startled at this but answered smoothly.

"Well when they look like Sirius, I make exceptions…" She then trailed off giving Ivana a spiteful look and grabbed a surprised Sirius into a deep kiss.

Ivana, inwardly seething as Sirius slickly responded, just rolled her eyes and got up to head to the dance floor. Maybe she'd find someone who was twenty-one to snog…

* * *

James returned jovially clutching two Gilly waters but stopped short when he saw Lily flirting with a blonde wizard. She let out a tinkling laugh as she touched him on the arm. Her eyes then seemed to dart in James' direction, but she returned to smiling broadly at a joke the guy had just told. James fists clenched angrily as the flimsy glasses in his hands crushed and tipped Gilly water all over his robes. Angrily dumping them into the nearest bin he stormed off running headfirst into Remus. After taking one look at the red-faced James, Remus excused himself from the animated conversation he'd been having with Arthur and Molly Weasley and muttered, "Scourigify" to James' robes which instantly cleaned.

"So what's up James? Any reason you look like a tomato with a body? Or is that what's attractive nowadays?" Remus asked.

"ARGH MOONY! That girl is impossible I tell you! Absolutely round the bend, out of her mind impossible!"

"What did Lily do now?"

"She…arghh well I was having a great conversation with her like…and then I go off to get us drinks and when I get back she's off flirting with some other fella!" James' face was now turning a bright scarlet as he blinked menacingly around the ballroom, only half noting the sexy Auror now had her tongue down Sirius' throat and Ivana had stalked away from them angrily rolling her eyes.

"James…are you sure? Look…I mean girl's are confusing…when Diya liked me she used to go off and flirt with other guys all the time…" Remus explained fairly.

"Yeah but Lily isn't Diya….it's not the same! Speaking of…where is your partner in lip-locking?" James asked distractedly.

"Oh I dunno…she was talking to these two wizards from an Indian school a while ago…We don't feel the need to be around each other all the time!" Remus replied a little snootily.

"Well _sorry!_ " James said with a little edge to his voice. "I'm off to get wasted then…" With that he strolled away from an amused looking Remus who turned eagerly back to his conversation with the Weasleys. Molly was telling him about their son Bill who'd recently showed his first signs of magic when he had found himself on the roof after trying to run away from one of Arthur's mad muggle inventions.

* * *

"Oh Diya! I think I really messed up this time…I did the whole 'flirt with another guy' routine in front of James and you should've seen the look on his face! He must loathe me!" Lily whined to Diya as they exited the bathroom after a heart to heart. She wiped her eyes delicately on the tissue Alice had given her. Alice was engaged to Frank Longbottom in their year and since they'd been together from first year, she'd had her fair share of relationship problems and had understandingly handed Lily a tissue.

"No no, it's supposed to confuse him don't worry! Look there he is by the bar…go on flirt with him a bit more…then IGNORE!"

"Alright I suppose I'd better….Where are you going? Remus is over there with the Weasleys…" Lily said gesturing towards the werewolf who was now laughing candidly with the red headed man and woman.

"Um…I'm talking to these Indian lads dad introduced me to: Rahul and Rohan Patil. Me and Remus don't feel the need to be around each other all the time you know!" Diya explained pointedly.

"Well _sorry! _I'm off…wish me luck!" Lily joked and head towards the bar to talk to James.

* * *

Ivana held a hand against the dancing guy's chest as she tried to distance herself from him. Sure, he was cute….but his breath smelt worse than the whole Quidditch team after a match. She pushed him away slightly and turned only to find herself dancing with Sirius.

"Alright?" he greeted her draping one arm around her waist as they moved expertly to the music.

"Finished tongue wrestling with your ancient Auror then?" Ivana asked icily.

Sirius brushed off this hostility with a smirk and said, "Relax Ivvy! She wasn't all that older! Nah but you were right….she was a bit of a try-hard so I blew her off…"

Ivana couldn't hide a grin when she heard this so she simply nodded and moved with Sirius as the fast song continued to play. Soon enough however a girl began to rub up against Sirius so he let go of Ivana's waist and after cheekily throwing her an impish grin and grazed the new girl's cheek with his finger lightly. Immediately she pounced on him and they began kissing again. Ivana turned away and sighed suddenly not in the mood for dancing. This constant visual she was getting was making her feel sick. She traipsed off to a chair and settled herself next to Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

"My favourite cousin off being a ladies man is he?" Andromeda winked at Ivana knowingly.

"Yeh…it's making me slightly sick to my stomach!" Ivana grinned at Sirius' cousin.

"Why? D'you have a crush on him?" Ted asked her quite innocently.

Ivana sat there gaping slightly at him not quite knowing what to say, irritated at the slight blush that was creeping on to her cheeks. Andromeda however smacked him lightly.

"Love, just cos Sirius' friend is sickened by my cousin's public displays of affection doesn't mean she fancies him!"

Ivana sent her a grateful glance and the three sat in silence watching the girl practically eat Sirius' face. Ted thankfully interrupted the awkward silence by bringing up the subject of recent Muggle raids.

* * *

Lily stood awkwardly behind an unsuspecting James who was now on his second Fire-whisky.

"Hey there stranger…you come here often?" she teased a smile playing on her lips as she tapped him on the shoulder.

James turned startled but gave her a sad, rather blank look before downing the remainder of the glass in one and ordering another. Unsettled Lily tried something else. "So I've got a head count of about four women that have got off with Sirius…what d'you reckon?"

Unable to stop himself James let out a warm laugh.

"Four? I'm up to around six…he's quite the ladies man when he's not at school you know…"

"Oh well with the choice tonight, there's no wonder! I mean no Slytherins asking him out here is there?"

"A good thing too! A Slytherin is just the thing to ruin a great party…" James chuckled.

"What about Ivana…the boys haven't been too shy approaching her either!" Lily exclaimed pointing out Ivana who was now being dragged to the dance floor by yet another suitor.

"Ah Iv was always a popular one with the dancers…"

"And the terrible dancers!" Lily put in grinning as the man stepped painfully onto Ivana's foot.

"Oh and have you noticed that Remus and Diya have actually been detachable tonight?" James inquired a twinkle in his laughing eyes.

"They detach?" Lily put on an air of fake amazement which led the pair of them to crack up again.

"I'm glad you came to talk to me Lily…" James said a little shyly as he tucked a stray strand of Lily's hair behind her ear gently.

Quivering at his touch, Lily tried desperately not to swoon and think of the next part of Diya's plan. Oh Ignore…that was it…

"Oh what? Yeah.." Lily commented casually flipping her hair over her shoulder and looking away vaguely at something else.

James looked a little confused for a second and said, "You wanna dance? I'd love a chance to dance with the most beautiful girl in the room…"

Lily wanted to desperately but kept her cool.

"Oh well I suppose if you want to.." she replied in a bored tone.

James' face now was crumpled into a deep frown. "Well don't do me any favours Evans…" he shot back angrily downing the newest glass of Fire-whisky in one gulp. He then roughly pushed past her to get up.

Lily looked on in horror as James reacted furiously to her casual demeanour.

"No, James wait!" she called urgently grabbing the sleeve of his robes.

"Evans…exactly what are you trying to do to me? You reject me after I confess my deepest feelings to you…then you send me a bloody owl suggesting you're interested, then you don't even have the decency to apologise for stringing me along! THEN you flirt with some random bloke after spending the good part of an hour flirting with ME….THEN you come and make peace and we have a laugh…AND to top it off you go all ice woman on me straight after? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR"E DOING!" James exploded at Lily in a loud hiss of a whisper ending with a strangled shout. Then casting death glares at the curious looks the surrounding people were sending them he stormed off pushing past a bewildered, stunned Lily roughly.

As she sadly watched James leave, Lily couldn't help but wonder what she'd done wrong. She'd followed all of Diya's advice….she was great with boys…what had Lily done wrong? Looking rather lost she idly walked towards Diya who was laughing with the Patil boys. Then seeing the look on Lily's face she sent her a look asking what was wrong. Lily shook her head and gestured failure to Diya. The Indian girl looked quite shocked and looked hopelessly at Lily and started to head towards her. Lily however shook her head and shrugged and went to go sit down at the bottom of the stairs wanting to be alone for a while. Diya strode towards Remus so they could fill each other in, and they both looked sadly at Lily. Remus wanting to comfort his girlfriend sat her down and decided to take a page out of Sirius Black's agenda for tonight.

* * *

Sirius was busy kissing another girl by the name of….oh well he couldn't remember her name, but he wasn't too bothered. Judging by the way the girl kept whispering Sammy into his ear, he guessed she didn't know his either. So what if he had one night of mindless fun? This girl was gorgeous. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and reminded him a bit of Ivana. She wasn't as funny or charming as his friend but she was cool enough. He however was interrupted by a seething black haired boy pushing past them, his glasses askew. Sirius looked after James a moment as he left the house and went to sit by the pond in Diya's garden. Then pulling off the girl, he offered her a quick, "Well that was fun…umm…Sara…no..Stephanie…no….well…that was fun!" and ran after Prongs.

He plopped down next to his friend and stared at the half moon reflected in the water of the pond. James was staring in vaguely the same place and was ripping clumps of grass out of the perfect lawn. Sirius let out a chuckle,

"Prongs mate, just cos your pissed, no need to take it out on the lawn!"

When James didn't laugh Sirius continued, "I mean what did it do to you? All it was doing was sitting there being green and stuff and…"

"Padfoot…I hate girls." James interrupted Sirius' babbling.

Sirius' tone turned more grave as he said, "No James…you just '_love'_ one particular girl."

"She's been bloody unpredictable all night…One minute I'm loving her and the next minute I want to wring her neck for playing these mind games!" James exclaimed sighing heavily.

Sirius was thoughtful. "You didn't stick to the ignoringplan did you James?"

James gave him a look.

Chuckling Sirius then said cautiously, "Maybe Moony was right…maybe she just was confused…"

"I just don't know what to do Padfoot…" James huffed and put his head in his hands.

"Well…I'd say, maybe this Black and Potter pride isn't really working out…" Sirius suggested slowly

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean…maybe Sirius Black is the one who should keep up the pride. Maybe James Potter should be his kind ol' forgiving self…"

With that Sirius got up and dusted himself off. James was looking at him puzzled, so Sirius indicated towards the large clock visible even from outside.

"As much as I'd love to sit here and feel sorry for you….It's almost twenty to Midnight…and I'm planning on starting the year happy. I suggest you do the same mate…"

He then headed to the large doors back inside the ballroom leaving James to tear out some more grass.

* * *

Ivana sat consoling a tearful Lily.

"Oh Iv! I've lost him for good now…Why didn't the plan work?" she sighed.

Ivana struggled to not raise an eyebrow at this question.

"Look Lils…from what you've told me, you would've been better off not going with Diya's plan and doing it your own way! Those methods may work for Diya…but let's be truthful, it's not really you.."

"Oh but Iv…what am I meant to do now! Give up I suppose…Maybe me and James are just not meant to be!" Lily wailed disheartened

Ivana shook her head. "No.." she said firmly, "Try again. But this time…no tricks, no techniques, no plans….just be honest. Be you.."

Lily nodded and wiped her eyes. The two girls then looked up to see Sirius making a beeline towards them.

"Evans…he's outside. By the pond, tearing out every blade of grass in the lawn. For the love of Merlin please go…" Sirius inclined his head towards the door. Lily nodded and checked herself in the nearby mirror before heading outside.

Sirius took a seat on the step next to Ivana who asked worriedly, "D'you think it'll work out?"

Sirius looked on gravely. "God I hope so."

* * *

Remus was excitedly talking to a brilliant Auror by the name of Rebecca Fenswickle when Lily grazed past them and headed in the direction James had gone with a new determined look on her face. He exchanged looks with Diya who was nearby talking to Rahul Patil about Hogwarts and they both smiled hopefully. Sirius meanwhile had decided to start kissing the girl sitting to the left of him, and Ivana who had been on his right got up disgustedly and headed to the centre of the dance floor. Mr Chaterjee was now announcing there was just ten minutes until midnight, so people who had been all over the mansion were now heading towards the centre ballroom for the upcoming countdown for the New Year.

* * *

Lily slowly approached James for the third time that night and stood silently directly behind him as he stared fixedly at the water. Then feeling her presence he turned his head slightly.

"Hey stranger…" Lily repeated

A fresh wave of anger seemed to come over James as he stood up jerkily. However he came straight into contact with the Elvin wine Lily had been holding which spilt all over his robes. He angrily burst out at her,

"Oh brilliant Evans!"

"Relax James, I'll just do a spell…" Lily said quickly.

"NO! JUST FORGET IT ALRIGHT? DON"T EVEN BOTHER SAYING SORRY!" He spat erupting with built up frustration.

Lily was now rather frustrated herself.

"SORRY? OK JAMES – I'm SORRY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED? CAN'T YOU SEE I'VE JUST BEEN TRYING TO MAKE AMMENDS FOR THE HUGE MISTAKE I MADE WHEN I SAID NO? BUT IF SORRY'S ALL YOU REALLY WANTED…THEN FINE! I APOLOGISE….

I'M SORRY I SPILLED WINE ON YOUR ROBES,

I'M SORRY I IGNORED YOU SO YOU'D STAY INTERESTED,

I'M SORRY I FLIRTED WITH ANOTHER BOY JUST TO GET YOU JEALOUS!

I'M EVEN SORRY FOR TELLING ALL THE TEACHERS ABOUT YOUR PRANKS IN FIRST YEAR!

SORRY I MADE YOU THINK I TOOK YOU FORGRANTED…

SORRY FOR EVERY SINGLE TIME I YELLED AT YOU..

I'M SORRY FOR YELLING AT YOU NOW..

SORRY FOR NOT REALISING THAT WOOD WASN'T THE GUY I WANTED…

I'M SORRY FOR NOT ADMITTING I HAVE NEVER FELT ANYTHING MORE WONDERFUL THAN KISSING YOU….

And…..most of all….I'm sorry that I just didn't tell you I loved you…when I did… I love you James..."

This alarmingly long speech left both teenagers stunned and speechless and silence fell over them as the chant inside the house began…

10...

* * *

9...

8…

7…

Remus laughed happily with the surrounding people as they counted down. The moon dust and glitter from the chandelier was starting to fall more rapidly and people were now getting into large group hugs or couples were pairing off. He grinned as the group of 10 or so people around him huddled together and continued to chant…

6…

5…

4..

3..

Sirius was still making out with his newest girl, not even bothering to count down. Diya was being surrounded into a huge group much like Remus and the kept counting down the New Year smiles broad on their faces.

Ivana looked around at the four boys she was stan,ding with. Which to kiss at midnight? she wondered rather bored…

2…

1…

The whole ballroom erupted into wild cheering of "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Both Remus' group and Diya's group were jumping up and down manically. Ivana smiled forcedly and turned to lean in to kiss the nearest boy, but a strong arm had suddenly grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

After the tight hug ended, Sirius pulled back and kissed her on the cheek before whispering in her ear,

"You had to be the first person I wished a happy new year Ivvy…" Then he smiled and sauntered off to kiss a rather irritated girl to wish her a happy new year. Second.

Ivana didn't even try to hide the gigantic smile that was on her face.

* * *

3…

James was stepping closer to her. He had an intense look on his face following Lily's huge outburst.

2…

He had grabbed her rather roughly.

1…

Cupping her face gently in his hand, James leaned into Lily slinking an arm around her waist. As the cheers erupted from inside and loud fireworks set off into the sky to signify the New Year, James whispered softly,

"I knew it..."

He then kissed her deeply. They became the only two people in the world at that moment. No people cheering happily inside. No greetings of Happy New Year. Just two people, very much in love, caught in a tight passionate embrace. The only fireworks that existed to them, were the ones going off between their lips, in their hearts and deep in their souls.

After several heart-stopping minutes, Lily broke the kiss. Her knees were weak as she smiled happily at James. "Knew what?" she asked softly as their fingers entwined.

"I knew you loved me…" came the reply.

"I just didn't know it yet." Lily finished.

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Well….hope you loved it as much as I did? Well did you? REVIEW! Please…I'm hoping to get around 30 reviews in total before I start the next chapter…so if u want another update…REVIEW! xx


	14. The Trouble with Black and Evans

**_Authors Note: Wow! When I asked for thirty reviews I never imagined they'd be sooo flattering.. Thank you all SO SO much!_**

**_J.Black: you reviewed a couple of chapters ago (hope ure still reading!) but I didn't properly thank you! I hope James fixed it sufficiently for you haha_**

**_Rigelorion: thanks for the compliment, I'm just short at 29...but I couldn't help myself I hadd to update!_**

**_Chaos023: Thanks! Obviously I love reading stories about how they got together too…oh and writing them haha_**

**_PadfootObsessed329: Glad you loved it, just knowing you wanted to review makes me happy!_**

**_JeminaDOTM5: Thanks – I was hoping the chapter turned out as cute as I'd pictured it in my head before writing!_**

**_Iseul: Thanks! Yeah I love the moment with Sirius and Ivana too! I tried making Lily and James cuter but I think two good friends like Ivana and Sirius can sometimes have even better 'moments'._**

**_Nick : I'm glad you've enjoyed the story! I especially appreciate the humour compliment cos I wasn't really sure if it was turning out well or not. Thanks!_**

**_Queen of Duct tape: As always you managed to crack me up in your review. Thanks a lot for the compliments – I always thought New year was the best time to get together…it's sorta significant later on… Oh and now I know what a genius you are – obviously you're more brilliant than I even thought hahaha_**

**_Ange: Thanks so much for reviewing so regularly…I look forward to it everytime I write! Even when you don't write a long review you're comments always make me feel happy and content with the chapter I've just written._**

**_Tilly Jeanne: I'm so glad you took the uncommon chance to read my story cos your review positively had me blushing! Thanks for complimenting my writing style, and I completely agree with you on how some people don't realise the "getting together" part is the longest, slowest, most painful part of it all. I'm really flattered you saw maturity in my story._**

Ok Here you go guys! The next two chapters! ENJOY and please READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

The Trouble with Black and Evans

Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement and rumours the day the students returned from the winter holidays.

"Did you hear? Lily Evans is going out with James Potter!"

"NO way! She finally gave him a chance? Hasn't he been after her since third year?"

"Lily and James snogged!"

"Nooo they're going out!"

"Hmph…what does she have that I don't have?"

"Apparently James Potter!"

"What happened to Lily and David Wood?"

"Oh they broke up, he's with Cassie Murtleback now!"

"Oh my god…did you guys see Sirius at the Chaterjee party?"

"No I was grounded so I couldn't go…"

"Are you kidding? That was the party of the year…BOTH YEARS!"

"I heard Sirius got off with a twenty year old Auror!"

"I heard they went further than that…"  
"No, no that's not possible cos I saw him with a girl from Beauxbatons that same night!"

"Didn't Ivana Petrova get with a Beauxbatons guy that same night?"

"I heard she got with Remus Lupin!"

"Don't be a troll! Diya's her best friend!"

"I heard Sirius Black got a girl pregnant and she's in love with him…"

Sirius had heard enough. He climbed onto the table in the Grand Hall and shouted to the suddenly hushed students.

" YES EVANS AND WOOD BROKE UP! IVANA PETROVA MOST CERTAINLY DID NOT GET OFF WITH REMUS LUPIN BECAUSE THE ONLY GIRL HE WAS KISSING WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND DIYA CHATERJEE. JAMES POTTER IS NOW OFFICIALLY GOING OUT WITH LILY EVANS AND SIRIUS BLACK ABSOLUTELY DID NOT GET ANYONE PREGNANT!…..NOW WILL YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?"

The room was silent for a few moments and then erupted into excited chatter. Sirius had sunk into his chair exhaling irritably when Professor McGonagall screamed out, "BLACK! Watch your language!"

Beside her Dumbledore chuckled. "Now Sirius, thank you for the update but in future please stay off the furniture?" A smile was playing at his lips as he looked at Sirius sternly.

"Oh 'scuse me Professor, I just thought people ought to get their facts straight. I mean you don't see me making up rumours about you and a charming Transfiguration teacher do you?" he said cheekily knowing that he probably had crossed the line with Professor McGonagall but Dumbledore would be inwardly laughing.

Minerva McGonagall blushed scarlet as the hall laughed. Dumbledore himself suppressed a laugh but said to Sirius sternly, "Mr Black, that will be enough. Five points from Gryffindor for embarrassing a teacher".

"And a Detention! Hospital wing tonight Black" McGonagall burst out.

"Oh Brilliant! See you later Poppy!" Sirius answered happily winking at the young nurse who blushed visibly as she tried to look stern.

James laughed along with the rest of the students and affectionately put an arm around Lily sighing contendly.

"Padfoot, you idiot! You could've gotten into so much trouble!" Remus said clicking his tongue.

Sirius laughed and rolled his eyes whilst looking at Lily out of the corner of his eye. He knew Remus had just said what Lily had been itching to, but since it had been Moony he'd taken it more lightly.

"Oi Jamesie...I reckon that's gotta be a record…back four hours and I've already landed a detention!" He announced proudly which gained a subtle roll of the eyes from Lily and a grin from James.

"No, no Sirius! Remember second year? Detention within the first hour!" James exclaimed looking rather pompous. Lily opened her eyes in horror at this giving him a 'look'. "Lily! What?...seriously what?" James asked obliviously.

Lily just shook her head and laughed smacking James lightly on the head which caused him if possible to grin even wider.

"That must be the first time Lily's hit James without the intention of causing serious bodily harm!" Ivana joked. Then she and Diya both gasped dramatically pretending to be impressed before falling into giggles.

James was smiling at looking at Lily who purposely avoided his stare as she turned red. Then suddenly his face clouded with concern.

"Quidditch!"

Everyone looked at him like he was mad.

"Yes James, Quidditch, it's a game – four chasers, a quaffle…snitc-.." Remus began boredly.

"No shut up Moony…Sirius! Quidditch!" James cut him off urgently.

"Oho…yeah mate I heard you the first time..."

"Get your arse up and to the pitch!" James shouted getting up hurriedly.

"But James! It's our morning off…" Sirius complained weakly sadly deserting the fruit on his plate.

* * *

"Right! Happy New Year everyone! Time for some practice! Ok I thought a lot this holiday and I think we need to sort out our arrangements. The chaser formation will stay the same. Foster, Matthews get up there and start passing to each other – I'll be there in a second. Now…Kingston I sincerely hope you've sorted out your Seeking…not to be rude but the only reason we avoided losing to Hufflepuff was when their Seeker fell off her broom and in an attempt to play the hero you practically swallowed the Snitch!"

"Yeah cos that's not rude…" Sirius said under his breath rolling his eyes and James' obsession with the sport as the Gryffindor Seeker's cheeks grew warm.

"Ok and Wood…I'm gonna have to ask that Sirius does the Beating for Cassie, cos I can't have my Keeper's boyfriend distracting her…fair?"

"Fair enough…" Wood muttered throwing Cassie a wink and a smirk.

"Ok then team…let's go!" James said pushing off rising into the air to conduct practice. He smiled because the team seemed to be in high spirits.

"Sooo Cassandra Murtleback…you and Wood" Sirius said funnily as the two players practiced together a bit away from the rest of the team.

"Um..oh yeah" Cassie told her friend giggling. She and Sirius got along extremely well because James recently placed them together in an attempt to "un-distract" Wood. "Ok um…Siri..I'm just dying to get this out, but you can't tell a soul…ok? Promise?"

Sirius eager for something interesting in the rather dull practice agreed quickly.

"Well…at Christmas, David…he well, he asked me to marry him!" she burst out happily. Sirius looked at her rather shocked but also impressed.

"Wow that was fast…congrats Cass!" he replied warmly.

"I'm so in love…" she said floating dreamily for a moment but quickly regaining her concentration as James flew close holding the quaffle.

Sirius was amused. So much 'love' around. He looked over at the stands where Lily sat eagerly watching her boyfriend whilst Remus and Diya did what they did best. He then laughed sarcastically to himself at the thought of love.

Yes, the Blacks had installed more of their influence than they thought.

* * *

Ivana ran her fingers boredly through her hair as Lily attempted to teach Diya the newest Defence Against the Dark Arts portion. Peter Pettigrew sat nearby rubbing his arm and glancing around jerkily. Remus was reading a book for Transfiguration and absently sending red sparks into the air as he twirled his wand. Even James seemed to be studying lying on his stomach with his book open to the same Defence portion as Lily and Diya. Suddenly the extremely dull silence was broken by a very hyper Sirius Black.

He bounded into the common room saying over his shoulder, "Well Poppy my dear, as long as you're fine walking back on your own!" He grinned broadly as he approached his friends but suddenly his face fell. Ivana looked up interested. Sirius' eyes narrowed as he stared at James.

"James Potter…how dare you?"

"How dare I what Padfoot?" James asked rolling onto his back and propping himself up as he looked at Sirius.

"Study!" he said exasperatedly as if James ought to have known. He then plopped himself in front of Ivana and leaned back on her legs. This drew smirks from Lily and Diya as they glanced at Ivana who just rolled her eyes and shook her head violently as if to assure them that she and Sirius were 'just friends'.

"What topic are you learning anyway?" Sirius asked not really that interested.

James looked uncomfortable as he willed Lily not to answer. She however didn't notice and took the opportunity to talk friendlily to Sirius saying, "Oh the Unforgivables. We were just discussing which would be the best one to have on you if in a life-threatening situation. Diya said Imperious and I thought possibly Cruciatius and James was just about to…"

"Say I'd rather not think about it…" James interrupted abruptly. Lily looked at him a bit puzzled, but then turned to see the expression on Sirius' face. She gulped remembering Sirius' tone last time she'd mentioned an Unforgivable curse.

"What's your reasoning behind wanting the Cruciatius then?" Sirius asked quietly, his hyperness abandoned.

"Um…well the way I see it, atleast you're still alive you know? With the Imperious you've sorta lost all your sense of self haven't you? Cos your possessed in a way…atleast with Crucio eventually you know…you might be able to pull out of it…" Lily explained hesitantly.

Sirius looked impressed for a moment but his expression soon clouded over.

"I guess that's what you'd gather from a textbook…It'd have to be Avada Kedavra for me" He said his voice still uncharacteristically quiet.

Ivana took in a sharp breath and Remus and James looked up sadly. Diya closed her eyes trying desperately not to imagine it and Peter winced unconsciously rubbing his arm. Lily looked nervous.

"You'd rather die?" she asked squeakily.

"Than endure all that pain? Sure." Sirius answered getting up. His face was unreadable as he retreated to the dormitories.

The tension in the air lifted as he left, but the expression on Lily's face was still thoroughly depressed. She shot a look at James and stated desperately,

"He really does hate me..."

James could only look hopelessly at Remus before turning to Lily and shrugging.


	15. An Encounter with Evil

**_Authors Note: As my absolute fave tennis player andbiggest obsessionof all time Andy Roddick just got eliminated from the US open in the first round…I have updated twice to try and get myself less depressed. I just love him so much…he deserved to win it and prove to people he's still a champion...next year he'll win a Grand Slam i'm sure!..Anyway here's the next chapter and GOOO RODDICK!_**

* * *

An Encounter with Evil

Hogsmeade was a little awkward that day in Late January as the seven friends sat together at the Three Broomsticks. James had his arm draped around Lily's shoulders and they sat opposite Remus and Diya who had their fingers entwined. Sirius sat beside them with his arms folded, not partaking in the halting conversation at the table. Peter was next to him looking worriedly at Sirius who was opposite Ivana looking uncomfortable sending side glances towards Lily and then at Sirius.

"AHH! I can't take this anymore!" James burst out. "Padfoot…you're my best mate, would it really hurt to try to at least be friends with my girlfriend?"

"Hey…who said I wasn't trying?" Sirius said putting his hands up defensively.

"Sirius…not giving me glares and not speaking to me maliciously doesn't exactly make us friends!" Lily exclaimed in a quiet pleading voice.

"Well it's all I have to give at the moment ok? I don't get why you're pushing this…" Sirius said angrily staring at her. She looked extremely hurt as she broke the glare and stared at the table.

James lifted his arm off her shoulders and spoke indignantly to Sirius. " You never even gave her a chance Sirius! She just wants to talk so you guys can sort things out and you won't even listen! I know why you started off being mad….I just don't get why you won't let her redeem herself man!"

The look on Sirius' face visibly softened. He looked rather ashamed as he too took to staring at the table.

" It seems to me Sirius, you've held a grudge longer than you wanted to…that's not like you," Ivana said in her clear, gentle voice. "Give her a chance Sirius…"

He looked into her earnest blue eyes and immediately knew he was being an ass. His glance then fell on James who looked entirely destroyed by the whole situation. Sighing he then spoke to Lily.

"Alright Evans. I admit I've been unfair. I guess we should talk…go for a walk with me?"

Lily lifted her head and nodded. Then casting a nervous glance at James who reassuringly squeezed her hand, she followed Sirius as he stalked out of the tavern. The remaining people exchanged worried looks and tried to change the subject.

* * *

"I'm gonna be fair now Evans, cos I guess I haven't been up until now."

They stood around the side door of the tavern in a slightly dark alley under the lighted lamp post. Sirius shivered a little in the cold pulling his jacket tightly around himself as he leaned back against a wall and looked at her.

"Well, look I know you haven't exactly warmed to me. I mean, this year, we sort of haven't gotten along. I suppose it all started the first time we were in Hogsmeade. I obviously said something which upset you, and I mean I didn't even know what! James and Remus will only go so far as to say you're complicated, so…so maybe you can clear things up for me?" Lily asked rather scared at the hot-tempered boy's response. She nervously played with her scarf which was gagging her slightly between all the bundles of layers to keep her warm.

Sirius sighed heavily.

"Evans…I wasn't so much mad at you to begin with. Just sorta disappointed. The Cruciatius curse isn't exactly something to joke about you know? And I mean…I guess I thought you had a little more sense."

"But Sirius…I…I know its nothing funny, but you know sometimes people say things…joke about things…It doesn't mean I think the curse is a laughing matter…"

"That's just it!…You didn't understand what you were talking about, but you kept right at it!" Sirius felt his temper rise slowly.

"I'm sorry…I really am. I just didn't know you'd take it so hard! I mean you don't usually take anything seriously…" She said quickly trying to undo her slip.

Sirius nodded and calmed down a little. Then he took a deep breath.

"Look Evans, its just cos…..- "

He stopped mid-sentence and straightened up. He looked suspiciously toward the darkness of the alleyway. Lily was confused. He was about to tell her something properly. She had sensed it. " What?" she asked puzzled.

"Shhh…" Sirius held a finger to his lips as her held out an arm in front of her defensively. He then walked a few inches forward before asking sharply,

"Who's there? Show yourselves."

The two figures lowered the hoods of their black cloaks and approached Sirius and Lily from the darkness into the dim light.

"Death Eaters…" Lily gasped. Sirius nodded briefly keeping his eyes fixed on the stone cold grey eyes of Lucius Malfoy and piercing blue ones ofRudolphus Lestrange. Stepping protectively in front of Lily he spoke calmly to the threatening men.

"Hello cousins."

Lucius looked at Sirius strangely for a moment and then looked questioningly towards Rudolphus whilst starting to lower his wand. But his fellow Death Eater lifted a hand to indicate him to keep it raised.

"Cousin? I think you lost the right to call us that when you became a filthy blood-traitor. Not even our wives will call you that, despite unfortunately sharing your blood." He said in a rough tone.

A lightbulb flicked on in Lucius head and his face visibly regained its cool. Smoothing his long blonde, almost white hair back, he raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Ah,_ Sirius_ we meet at last. Narcissa has told me…soo _little _about you..." He laughed at his own joke as he looked disgustedly at Sirius who was rolling his eyes.

"Oh Lucius, I frankly would've been worried if anyone from my family had said more about me than calling me a dirty muggle-lover.." Sirius retorted clenching his fists at his side and slipping one arm into his robes to touch his wand.

Seeing this motion Lily reached for her own wand shakily. Thoughts were racing worriedly around in her head. When she had been scared to go talk to Sirius outside, she'd never imagined just how scared she's end up. And it wasn't Sirius who was scaring her. He was protecting her. Her heart wrenched as she realised what a good person Sirius actually was. He would defend her despite disliking her. But she was good with hexes…she could help...

"Oh oh, no little girl I don't think you should be doing that…" Rudolphus said now pointing his wand directly at Lily. She was frightened; however she lifted her head bravely moving to raise her wand.

"No Lily…don't" Sirius whispered urgently to her. Seeing the slight panic in Sirius' eyes as he looked at her, she obliged, instantly trusting him.

"Ah….there's a good little Mudblood.."

She winced at the insult and looked up angrily. Reacting to her expression Lucius was now starting to speak…"Stu……" He began before being cut off.

"NO!" Sirius yelled stepping in front of her fully. "Leave her out of this…You know you didn't come here for her."

"Ah but killing a pretty Mudblood whilst delivering the Dark Lord's bidding couldn't hurt…"

"My name is Lily, you…snake!" Lily burst, her Gryffindor courage taking the best of her.

"Evans!" Sirius insisted hastily.

"Lily Evans…we'll be remembering you." Lucius sneered before nudging Rudolphus, "Hurry up"

"Very well Lucius. Sirius Black: the Dark Lord has a proposition for you. Despite news of your….'betrayal of blood', he sees you as a prime candidate for his inner circle. Pure blood of course being the prime necessity and so far he has been pleased with your brother's loyalty. Make the right choice now Sirius, and you may just live to see your first born child. The Dark Lord is a powerful ally to have when he is making decisions on who shall live and who shall die..."

Lily gasped, her mouth wide open and blurted out, "Sirius you can't! He's…he's a monster! Sirius you're_ good_!"

Sirius who had remained quiet through this all was in two minds for a split second. The Black in him was starting to submerge despite him desperately trying to force it out. But when he heard Lily utter the word 'good' he made the decision he wanted to make.

"Voldemort will just have to handle rejection for once." He said simply, staring daggers at the two Death Eaters in front of him, taking in the sigh of relief Lily had quietly let out.

Lucius looked furious as his eyes gleamed fiery. Lestrange let out a spine-chilling chuckle however. "Oh how very…_noble_ of you…"

"How dare you speak his name you piece of filth!" Malfoy spat angrily ready to lunge at Sirius.

"Now, now Lucius, why get our fists dirty in a fight when we have such a wonderful curse up our sleeve…" Rudolphus grinned evilly and raised his wand towards Sirius who had now pulled out his own wand.

Malfoy's eyes glinted madly as the two other men started throwing jinxes at each other. Sirius was continually dodging the Cruciatius curse, however was not using any Unforgivables as he fought Lestrange. Lucius now approached Lily who had drawn her wand biting her lip to not betray an expression of fright.

" Foolish, foolish little mudblood..._Crucio!"_ He yelled as she had distractedly glanced at Sirius who had yelled with pain as Lestrange hit him with theUnforgivable curse.

Lily fell to her knees screaming and thriving with pain. Her wand fell from her hand as she shook and thrashed about, being tortured. He smiled as tears leaked from her eyes. However suddenly a fist had connected with his face, as Sirius punched him hard. He released the spell and wiped blood from his mouth. He looked dazedly at his fellow Death Eater who was now crawling around on the floor wandless.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Sirius bellowed and Lucius' wand flew to his hand which was already holding Rudolphus'.

Defeated Lucius grabbed his friend and apparated away with a slight pop.

"Bloody cowards…" Sirius muttered angrily before rushing towards Lily. He snapped the wands in his hand in half in one deft motion. Silently he perversely thanked his family for having enforced the Unforgivable curse on him so many times, he felt almost immune to the pain. But not quite. He had been lucky to break Rudolphus' concentration to stop the curse. Breathing hard he staggered towards Lily who was lying unconscious on the ground. He knelt by her side clutching an open wound on his arm. He carefully touched her neck to check her pulse. It was slowly regaining it's usual pace as she fluttered her eyes open.

"Oh Sirius…" she croaked hopelessly.

"Don't worry Lily, you're alright…"

"How did you? It was killing me….how could you bear the pain Sirius?" she asked her voice weak and desperate.

"When I said you didn't know how it felt Evans…I never meant for you to actually experience it." Sirius whispered quietly.

"You mean.. You've felt it before?……Oh Sirius, I'm so sorry…" She was trying to pull herself up as she spoke suddenly understanding. Sirius laid a hand on her shoulder easing her back down.

"Lily…No, I'm sorry I could've…should've protected you. James'll kill me…"

"No he won't….he'll thank you. Thank you Sirius" she cried silently as she hugged him.

Not knowing what to say he returned her hug rubbing her back soothingly.

They became friends after that. There are some things which happen, which bring two people closer. And facing a pair of Death Eater's Unforgivable curses is one of them.

* * *

**_A/N: I updated TWICE! Come on…Please If you're enjoying this…REVIEW….If you didn't like something…Tell me…REVIEW…Oh and any suggestions for next chapters are completleyy welcome! PLEASE REVIEW_.**


	16. The Order and The One Line Valentine

_**Authors Note: I'm so glad you all like the story…I might not be able to update for a weekish after this chapter cos school is starting. But please continue to review and give me any suggestions!**_

**_Thanks to: PadfootObsessed329, Galadh, ginny-rox-my-sox01, LOTRCute16. for reviewing!_**

**_Queen of Duct tape: ahh I'm glad you picked up on the subliminal messages to review…much apprieciation for your usual hilariousness and the great compliments!_**

**_Nick: I'm keeping your suggestion in mind for a future chapter…this story is gonna go til Sirius is in Azkaban so I'll throw your idea in somewhere for sure..Thanks!_**

* * *

The Order and the One line Valentines Card

"Professor! I'm telling you I can identify them…name, colour of hair, wife, even wand type!" Sirius yelled frustrated at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore remained quiet and nodded patiently. "I know Mr. Black you have shown me the remains of their wands…however I cannot go to the Ministry with this."

Sirius looked ready to throw something. "WHY NOT?"

"Professor! These Death Eaters attacked my best friend and my girlf—um Lily!" James added gesturing wildly.

Again Dumbledore nodded and opened his mouth to speak. "Yes I believe you, however I still cannot…"

"- Please Professor," Lily began politely despite cutting him off. "How come? We have more than enough proof. If they don't believe the wands or the bruises on my body, then surely Sirius' wounds will be enough."

Albus Dumbledore sadly shook his head. "Ah my dear, I can only wish the Ministry took such things as seriously as I, however unfortunately the Minister will not take the word of two seventeen year olds seriously, despite the fact you are now of age."

Lily nodded sadly and James looked annoyed but fell quiet. Sirius looked as though he may burst but instead he angrily let out a sharp breath and sank into the chair next to Remus who patted his back.

"This information will go to perhaps a more competent source." Dumbledore said seriously.

"Please Professor, what could be more competent than the Ministry?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore stood and began pacing in front of the seven teenagers. "Well Mr.Lupin wonderful as the Ministry are," he paused his eyes carrying a small amount of sarcasm which the students duly noted; "… the issue of Lord Voldemort does not seem to be on the top of their priorities."

"Not at the top! But Professor! People are dying everyday…" Diya put in indignantly.

However it was not the Headmaster who answered her.

"They want to believe it's not true…and with no concrete proof as of yet, they're able to delude themselves for as long as possible" Ivana explained quietly. As the others looked at her strangely and Professor Dumbledore nodded his head in impressed agreement, Ivana's eyes went a little stormy.

"When in Russia…the government did the same thing." At this her accent became slightly stronger and her hand clenched the armrest uncomfortably.

Dumbledore smiled at her reassuringly, so she relaxed a little. He then continued, "Miss Petrova happens to sadly correct. Governments have so often made such mistakes. It is for this reason; a society has been set up. The Order of The Phoenix is dedicated to bringing down Lord Voldemort and his followers. This information, I assure you Miss Evans, Mr Black will be put to extreme good use."

Each time the name Voldemort came up, the teenagers seemed to visibly flinch. Ivana's hand was shaking slightly until Sirius reassuringly placed his hand over it. She looked at him quickly, however his expression was still fixed on Dumbledore's as he nodded determinedly. Lily was now leaning on James, exhaustedly as he stroked her hair absently, a similar look of determination on his face. Remus was unknowingly twirling his wand as he nervously passed it from hand to hand and Diya was looking dazedly at Dumbledore's bird Fawkes. Pettigrew was squirming in his seat and unconsciously rubbing his arm. Dumbledore seeing Lily's saturated figure rubbed his hands together and said, "Alright Miss Evans, Mr Black I shall escort you to the Hospital Wing." His expression was kind and gentle, yet James could see his mind was wandering. He carefully supported Lily as they walked through the door. "Everyone else please go back to your common rooms, you shall hear from your friends soon Mr Potter.." he added as James watched worriedly. Then stopping, he turned around and saw Sirius still sitting in his chair. The others looked from Lily to Sirius and exchanged concerned looks.

"On second thought James, please escort Lily to the Hospital Wing. Everyone else please return to your common room, I wish to have a word with Sirius. Hurry now James, we shall join you shortly."

Remus quickly grabbed Diya and Ivana's hands and ushered them out throwing a nervous look at Sirius. Peter scuffled after them and James supporting Lily in his arms headed to the Hospital Wing.

Professor Dumbledore closed the door behind him as he sat beside Sirius, however remained silent allowing the confused boy to talk first. Sirius bit his lip and looked away for a moment before stammering in a weak voice. "Professor…I could've gotten her killed…I..it would've been my fault.."

"No Sirius, you were extremely brave, defending Miss Evans the way you did. You should understand however not to put so much weight on your shoulders. I find that you and Mr Potter seem to share this characteristic. It is not a bad one of course, but simply unnecessary."

Sirius looked at him rather unsurely.

"Lily is an extremely gifted witch, Sirius and though protecting her is indeed noble, you must give her more credit."

"She's well brave…I never would've thought it. B-but the first time I had the Cruciatius on me sir, I…I didn't handle it nearly as well!" Sirius conceded looking rather ashamed.

"Sirius…having the curse on you is bad enough, but now look to your situation…you had the curse placed on you as a young child by someone who was meant to love you…"

"Love? Professor…I can't feel love. I don't even know how to love!" Sirius said harshly looking away, his eyes stony.

"Then what do you feel for James Sirius? Or Remus or Ivana? Your friend Peter and even two girls who at first you disliked? Oh yes Sirius, you can love..." Dumbledore put in wisely.

"I'm not like them though Professor… sure I care and that, but I just…nevermind sir, D'you reckon I should go to Miss Pomfrey to fix up my arm?" Sirius inquired changing the subject. The headmaster remained quiet a moment as if contemplating whether to push the subject or not.

In the end he decided against it and said smiling, "Oh heavens no boy, I honestly worry about you and Poppy…I think Madam Hobbleskin (the older Nurse at the time) would be a far better choice." His eyes were twinkling as he beamed at Sirius who smirked back.

"Aww Professor, but a young Mediwitch would make me feel so much better, so much quicker!" He complained laughing putting on a cheeky pout.

"I daresay she would Mr Black!" Dumbledore laughed helping Sirius up.

* * *

It was mid-February and the rumours about Lily and Sirius' encounter with the Death Eaters had finally settled down. The conversation had soon turned to Valentines Day, as girls were rushing to send off their cards and boys quickly bought presents for their girlfriends. Lily and Diya left the Marauders in search of Ivana, as they'd gotten bored of the constant discussion of Quiddtich. They found her in the dormitories writing something at one of the desks.

"What's up Iv?" Diya said plopping on the bed. Ivana slipped her letter into an envelope and turned to face them.

"Oh not much, I just wasn't up for James' usual throw by throw account on how Puddlemere did in the last Quidditch league match." She answered laughing.

Suddenly a worried look appeared on Lily's smiling face. "Oh crappers…I've forgotten to get him anything for Valentines! And it's tomorrow!"

Ivana laughed and rolled her eyes where as Diya shared her look of worry.

"Oh I've already got Remus that new book on Grims which he's been dying to read….a silver bracelet and not to mention half of Honeydukes!" she grinned at her perfect present.

"Ahhh what do I do?"

"Oh I know! Get him heart shaped chocolate…Oh! Oh! No, a picture of you and him in a locket…NOO a bracelet which has L and J engraved in it!" she said excitedly. Lily looked thoughtful whereas Ivana opened her eyes in disgust.

"Urghh Diya…NO! Lily think logically…he is a bloke after all! And I'm sure you know he wouldn't like any of those presents, you should come up with something yourself!" she exploded exasperatedly.

Lily nodded. "Um no offence Di but last time I took your advice, it sorta didn't go so well…"

Diya merely sniffed at this and continued to wrap her presents for Remus.

Lily sat thoughtfully. James didn't much like Valentines Day, so this would be difficult. Suddenly her face lit up and she described her idea to her two friends. Diya agreed and Ivana howled with laughter. Lily went to consult her charms book with a grin on her face.

Downstairs the Marauders were discussing the same thing.

"What you get Diya Moony?" Sirius asked as he stretched lazily.

"Chocolate, necklace and flowers." Remus listed.

"What you get Lily Prongs?" Sirius repeated to James.

"Oh…I kinda got her something well cheesy! I got her, this emerald ring with L & J engraved in it and the date we started going out…. I know she likes that kinda stuff…I just hope she doesn't get me something similar" James said cringing.

"WAahahahaha imagine Prongsie wearing a bracelet with L and J and hearts all over it! Ahhh priceless I must go tip off Lily!" Sirius laughed pretending to get up. Remus was also laughing and Peter smiled not sure which of his friends to support.

"Shut upp Padfoot you git!" James exclaimed blushing slightly as he pulled Sirius back down. "What about you Mr.Black get anything for your dear 'friend' Ivana Petrova…or should I say Mrs. Black?"

"Why Jamesie? I would never buy my mother flowers!" Sirius answered in a mock offended tone.

Remus and James laughed. "You know what he meant Padfoot!" Get Ivana anything?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Uh…no…we're just friends you idiots…just cos you two are dating her friends, doesn't mean we're gonna go out too!"

"Sure Sirius…cos you don't like her…" James teased.

"I don't!" Sirius said seriously**_. ( A/N:…it had to come up eventually! Haha couldn't think of another adjective)_**

"Oh…ok" James said looking rather disappointed.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, the excitement could not be with-held by all the girls. When Owls began to fly in, the squeals were heard throughout the Grand Hall. James and Sirius snickered at each other rolling their eyes at this ridiculous holiday. Remus looked around rather tiredly but smiled when Diya squealed and kissed him after opening her present. She promptly crumpled up the other cards she had received and sat beaming as Remus thanked her for his gift and shifted away the few others he'd received. Ivana's pile of cards was being lazily opened by the amused Russian girl who smiled at each boy she'd received a gift from. She then neatly bunched all the various flowers together with a binding spell and started laughing at Sirius who was steadily disappearing behind the enormous pile of cards landing in front of him on the table.

"Prongs! Save me!" he yelled before the cards tumbled on to him.

James however was busy with Lily who was kissing him furiously after taking one look at her gift. She then smiled slyly at James who was looking at her apprehensively hoping silently her gift would not be cheesy.

"Well James, since I know you hate Valentines so much and all….I figured I'd do something which would make you laugh instead…" she said her voice trailing off as she twirled her wand and his robes. They instantly flashed and huge headlines now covered them. They said: 'Property of Lily Evans…Girls back off.'

The girls surrounding them who had sent James cards scowled and reluctantly summoned their cards back. James let out a huge bellow of laughter and hugged Lily. "Ah…I knew I'd rub off on you eventually…" he said affectionately kissing her nose.

Sirius, who had finally clambered back out of the pile of letter, made puking noises and rolled his eyes at this gesture. James and Lily laughed and looked at him as he began reading the notes and started laughing.

"Get anything good Sirius?" Lily asked

"HAHAHA these are priceless…honestly what a joke… Look at this one..." he said tossing a long sheet of pink parchment at his friends.

It read:

_"Your eyes like cauldrons,_

_Your lips like roses,_

_Your hair like coal,_

_Your laugh like gold,_

_Your smile so dazzling,_

_Your nice…it's frazzling!_

_…."_

And it seemed to go on and on rhyming terribly with an 'Ode to Sirius'. He didn't seem to notice the girl Polly nearby who was blushing embarrassedly as he read some aloud between hysterical chuckles. He continued through the pile reading only the first few lines of each enormously long love letter. Tiredly he then saw a small blue envelope.

"Oh look! It's a short one!" He said as he opened it quickly. His laugh then trailed off as he looked around. The note had one single line on it which stuck in his mind.

_"Because no one else makes my heart beat as fast…"_

The note said simply, on pale blue paper withminimal black writing on it.

"What does it say Padfoot?" Remus asked laughing.

Sirius looked up rather flustered. His face had started to uncharacteristically blush. Who'd sent him that note? It was so much more special to himthan all the miles and miles of parchment he'd already read.

"Oh nothing, just the usual ode…" He answered quickly letting out a chuckle.

He then let out a huge irritated sigh as another Owl dropped a stack full of cards on the table. Waving his wand in one quick motion, he vanished all the gifts and grinned at his friends. Ivana however saw him casually slip the blue note into his pocket and take a quick look around.

_**

* * *

A/N: Please Review! I'll update if my total reviews reach around 50….otherwise it'll probably take a while. Thanks for reading!**_


	17. The Death of Mr Black

**Author's note: I was procrastinating, rather than finishing my homework so I wrote this…You reviewers are just too damn nice! It makes me wanna update!**

**_Thanks to: animerocksjapanrocks, rigelorion, Ange (as always with your flattering comments – you'll spoil me!), Nick (because no one's ever been stunned by my work! Means a lot), PadfootObsessed329 ( for pointing out my fave parts of the last chapter as her fave parts – thank you!) _**

_**OK PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! If you just read and not review...how will i know if u like it or not? cries**_

* * *

The Death of Mr. Black

James, Remus and Peter were talking in hushed whispers to the three girls at breakfast a week later. When Sirius approached the table slightly later and slumped sleepily in his seat, the whispering halted into an uncomfortable silence.

"Who died?" Sirius asked rubbing his eyes puzzled by the sudden quiet. Lily bit her lip uncomfortably and after shooting a look at James she pushed the mornings Daily Prophet across the table to Sirius. Rather boredly he looked at the headline and then raised an eyebrow at Lily.

"Auror training will be lengthened in the first year of the 80's…?" Sirius laughed at his friends. "Don't worry guys it doesn't affect us, you can all still become Aurors after one year of training not three…"

They all looked rather shiftily at each other as they squirmed in their seats.

"Uh no mate, the article next to that…" James pointed not meeting his friend's eyes. After raising his eyebrow again, Sirius glanced down at the article and took in an unaudible tight breath. It read:

"_ARCTURUS GACRUX BLACK DIES, AGE 61_

_LONDON: Arcturus Black a highly influential member of the Board until last year passed away in his home yesterday due to an expected heart failure. It is said he was suffering from the illness for the past few years repeatedly however refused to obtain medical care from the Healers at St.Mungo's. The Daily Prophet visited the Black Mansion at Grimmauld Place to offer our condolences and talk with Black's wife Capella. "He went in a very dignified manner, " Capella Black, 47 revealed. "I one hundred percent stand by my husband's decision to forgo care from that establishment! The proper care he needed could not have come from anyone other than a supreme pure-blood Healer, which much to our distaste is rare nowadays. Arcturus bravely chose the correct path and my respect and honour of my husband shall live on." Regulus Black, 16: the younger son of Arcturus and Capella was deeply saddened by his father's passing and told us, "He was immensely proud of his father and is sure his father would continually be proud of him." The Black's older son Sirius, 17 was unavailable for comment as he was not informed of his father's death. _

"_Sirius is no longer part of this family." Cappella conceded rather stiffly. Sirius Black left home at the age of 16 and was disowned late last year. He is the first of the Black's to place outside the Hogwarts house Slytherin, instead to Gryffindor. The Black inheritance has recently been shifted to Regulus' name before his older brother. – Prophet" _

There were three pictures accompanying the article, one of Sirius' father with piercing blue eyes and black silky hair. Sirius and Regulus obviously resembled him. More however like the younger back because he was scowling up at them and sniffing in an overly dignified manner at Lily. Another held the Black Family crest which shone proudly on the page. The last was a picture of Cappella with her two sons, however there was a visible burn in the photograph where someone had obviously tried to burn off Sirius' face. In the photo his mother and brother were standing to the side looking at Sirius who had dodged the burn marks and was now smirking at them whilst leaning against the frame.

Sirius flopped back in his chair. He was quite unsure of how to feel. His father was dead. But he hated his father. He glanced at Regulus sitting at the Slytherin table rather quietly as Narcissa whispered to him. Although the signature hardness in his eyes remained, he seemed rather lost. Instantly Sirius felt a touch of pity. After all, his parents had always loved and treated Regulus with far more respect. He was their 'good' son, so it was more natural for him to feel grief.

"Sirius…are you alright?" Lily asked concernedly. Sirius turned to smile at her and nodded.

"Yeah Lils…I hated him….it's just strange." He said rather distantly. James clapped him on the back reassuringly but Sirius got up.

"Um…I have to…check on something" He mumbled vaguely as he saw Regulus leave the Hall. He followed him.

* * *

"Alright Reg?" Sirius inquired using the nickname they had used as young children. When they had gotten along.

"Oh..hello brother" Regulus muttered with a distant look.

"I'm sorry man…" Sirius said pitying his distraught family member. Regulus glanced up at Sirius with a slightly softened expression in his eyes. Sirius was alarmed to see the emotion in them for a moment, until a realisation seemed to hit the younger boy.

"Are you? Father would be sickened…" He spat maliciously, his eyes turning icy.

"Look…Reg, it's ok to be upset…I mean he was our dad after all!" Sirius tried patiently.

"My father," He retorted possessively, "was a noble man. He would be proud to see me now. He would not want my grief. And most definitely not yours, you…you blood traitor!"

Sirius' own eyes hardened.

"Oh, not to worry - how could I possibly feel grief for someone like that man Regulus? Perhaps I was wrong to think you may need some support, as of now…"

"You were wrong! As if I need…I need YOUR help….not when I have the support of the the…Dar.." Regulus was stammering now, his usual icy demeanour diminishing. Sirius felt another rush of pity and stepped closer to him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! You'll get what you deserve one day Sirius…and then I, and the entire Black regime will laugh." Regulus yelled angrily before swishing off to the Dungeons.

Sirius leaned weakly against the wall, his body shaking with anger. His eyes now mirrored those of his brother's as he'd stared one last time at him. The last drop of compassion he felt for his sibling evaporated instantly in that moment. Sirius forgot all the years he and Regulus had been two friendly brothers. It had only changed the year Regulus arrived at Hogwarts and was placed in Slytherin. Only then did the true hatred begin. Sighing Sirius forgot about his brother and trudged off to Arithmancy.

* * *

The next day was the latest Hogsmeade trip and Sirius' spirits seem to have risen. Whilst the girls were shopping, the four Marauders went for a walk.

"So Sirius…you haven't had a girlfriend since New Year…trying to prove a point or something?" James laughed teasingly.

"I think he just wants to pretend he's not in love with Ivana. You know…to make a stand!" Remus agreed also grinning.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, do you guys ever quit? I am not in love with Ivana for the fiftieth time….and how exactly is that taking a stand Rem?"

"Oh cos you don't wanna be cheesy and go out with our girlfriends' best friend…" James put in slyly winking at Remus.

"AHHH you guys are SUCH morons! Look…if I had feelings for Ivana I would've confronted her by now. We're open about those kinda things…friends…remember?"

"Sure.." Remus grinned even wider.

"OK OK OK!" Sirius exploded. "Fine I actually do have my eye on someone…but it's not Petrova and…well... you can't laugh ok?"

"Course not Sirius!" Peter piped in.

"Sure mate…" Remus added.

"Would I laugh at you Padfoot!" James said still laughing which earned him yet another roll of the eyes from Sirius who sarcastically said,

"Course not Prongs…"

He then looked at them rather embarrassedly and pulled a blue note out of his pocket. It was folded several times and looked as though it had been read repeatedly.

"Hey! I was wondering why you kept reading that blue thing before you went to bed every night!" Remus exclaimed eagerly.

"You…saw me?" Sirius asked turning red.

James had now grabbed the note from Sirius' vulnerable grip and read it grinning madly. "_Because no one makes my heart beat as fast_" he read out loud. He then paused and exchanged looks with Remus before dissolving into uncontrollable laughter.

"I…I …I can't BELIEVE you keep that in your pocket all the time!" He choked out between laughs slapping his thigh as he doubled over. Remus was as red in the face as Sirius, but as apposed to being embarrassed, it was because he was trying very hard to control his bursts of laughter. Peter was laughing shortly along with James looking a little lost.

'Ok ok great….so now you've had your fun…." Sirius grumbled snatching back the note and smoothing it out before slipping it back in his pocket.

"No…no Padfoot…tell us, go on…" James urged trying to control his laughter. "Who's heart beats fast every time they see you?" At this he burst again into laughter and held his aching sides and Sirius narrowed his eyes at him.

Remus, being the first to regain control spoke to Sirius apologetically. "Honestly mate, we're sorry….it's just unusual seeing you all embarrassed about a love note" he said biting his lip to keep from chuckling again.

"Yeah, yeah….shut the hell up Prongs!" Sirius said irritated. "Look, laugh it up all you want…but I like it, and I'm gonna find the girl who wrote it."

"His very own Cinderella!" James said nudging Remus who chuckled. James knew some Muggle stories whereas Sirius and Peter looked completely confused at this.

"Cindy-who?" Peter questioned Sirius.

"No idea mate, Prongs is just trying to be clever." He answered glaring at a still laughing but apologetic James.

"Sorry Sirius mate…" James said draping an arm around his resentful friend, "Cos I'm not sure I'll be able to help you find your mystery girl!"

At this he took of running with Sirius hot on his tail, acting annoyed though he was now laughing. As they chased each other, the girls approached an amused Remus and Peter and laughed along at the two best friends.

"And to think I thought he'd grown up!" Lily joked and then waved as James yelled out to her as he ran backwards;

"Oi! Hex him for me Lils!" But suddenly he had ran backwards into a beautiful woman with waist length, silvery blonde hair. "Oh sorry Ma'am!" James apologised turning around but then stopping short. Sirius' voice greeted the woman who had an ugly sneer on her beautiful face.

"Hello Mother.."

* * *

Capella Black stepped backwards away from James who was now frowning as he too retreated. The group had now gathered near Sirius who had met his mother's eyes with a cool stare. The shared the same hard greyness as his mother who nodded in a dignified manner to this respectful greeting.

"Son.." she responded rather sarcastically.

Sirius suddenly looked a little nervous as he scuffed his shoe on the floor and rubbed the back of his neck. This surprised the others slightly as Sirius never spoke of his mother respectfully.

"Um…my condolences for the loss…" He said rather politely but staring at the floor.

"Stand up straight boy." Mrs Black snapped at him. Immediately he stood up straight, but his eyes now carried more fire. "There is no need for condolences. Your father was a great man."

"So I've been told.." Sirius muttered angrily under his breath.

"Excuse me? How dare you!" she snapped reaching inside her robes.

"Oh mother, don't make me hex you…" Sirius said playfully, however had a serious edge to his tone as he whipped out his own wand. Mrs Black's expression was shocked as she stared at her son. The boys exchanged uncomfortable glances and the girls audibly gasped.

"Always the ungrateful one weren't you boy?" Mrs Black said shrilly as she regained her emotionless stare.

"Lucky it was in my nature to be rebellious eh?" Sirius had an arrogant smirk, and the respect he had greeted his mother with had obviously abandoned him. "Otherwise I might've ended up like my brat of a brother!"

"Regulus has made us proud. I only wish you were even a little bit like your brother!"

"What? And be in league with an insane Dark Lord?" His tone was threatening now as he challenged his mother who merely sneered.

"I completely support Regulus' decision. This Dark Lord obviously has the correct approach in wanting to rid the world of these mudbloods and filty half-bloods." His mother countered coolly throwing a disgusted look at Sirius' friends.

Sirius angrily brandished his wand and stepped closer to her.

"Mother…you have no right to insult my friends…" he rasped dangerously.

"And, you have no right to call me mother. Goodbye Sirius, do send my _worst _to the rest of the Potters…especially Margaret…I do believe she's the size of an elephant now!" she smirked at James who clenched his fists angrily but said nothing.

Sirius however looked as though he was going to lunge at his mother, so Remus and James each grabbed an arm restraining him as he tried to raise his wand.

"Oh Sirius, don't be ludicrous…put that away, you have not the dare to hex your own flesh……I however, have no problem..." With this remark she looked around hastily and aimed a quick _'Crucio'_ at Sirius who winced. Then cackling she turned and walked off.

"NEXT TIME…JUST TRY ME!" Sirius yelled out angrily as his friends held him back.

She slowly turned and smirked at him before walking off.

"WHY THE RUDDY HELL DID YOU STOP ME?" Sirius exploded as James and Remus let go. This was met with no answer. Sirius stood breathing heavily bursting with anger. He blinked menacingly at his friends who all surrounded him quietly. The girls had their hands clasped over their mouths in shock. After another crazed look around he pushed past them roughly and stalked towards the castle.

_**

* * *

A/N: READ AND REVIEW GUYS! You know you want to! grins NO WAIT SIRIUS WANTS YOU TO!**_


	18. The Best Man Solves his Mystery

**_A/N: This chapter got re-written about 10 times…but I'm finally happy with it – Hope you are too! Thanks to my reviewers: Nick, Queen of Duct tape, PadfootObsessed329, animerocksjapanrocks and JohnMayer1207 – Please do so again! _**

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

The Best Man/Bridesmaid Solves his Mystery 

Sirius was sitting sulkily with his friends in the common room. They had about thirty minutes left of their free period, before heading off to lessons. He had Arithmancy, his most boring lesson and the only one of his close friends in the class was Lily. However he didn't sit next to her, because at the beginning of the year they weren't exactly friends. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open in the lesson if he didn't get hyper now so he started to annoy Remus. He looked away casually and then quickly smacked his friend on the head before looking away as if he'd done nothing. Remus glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

"Very mature Padfoot.."

"What? I didn't do anything!" Sirius exclaimed childishly which gained him another eye-roll as Remus looked back at his book. Sirius repeated his irritating smack on the head and looked away. Remus took a deep breath and ignored him. Getting bored with Remus' lack of response, Sirius kicked James.

"Padfoot! I have like another foot to write in twenty minutes, so please annoy someone else?" James sighed and used his wand to erase yet another bad sentence. "Lilyy help me!"

Lily for once had a free lesson with them because Ancient Runes had been cancelled. Her timetable was ridiculously full, so she could only spend meal times with James ordinarily. She laughed and rumpled his hair affectionately. "You idiot! I don't take Muggle Studies!"

James looked at her as if she was mad. "Lily! Your parents are muggles! Come on…please I don't even understand how a washing machine works, its useless trying to write an essay on it!"

Sighing Lily pulled his paper towards her and read through it trying not to laugh at some of his theories. "James…um I'm not sure you can just say 'a washing machine runs on elektrepacy' in ten different ways using ten different sentences! Oh…It's electricity by the way.."

"Alec – what?" Sirius asked not really caring.

He then started to ball up pieces of parchment and used Ivana's large Care of Magical Creatures textbook to smack them at Peter as if they were bludgers. Peter was getting very annoyed as he himself had an essay to write on hippogriffs, but Sirius being too bored to care kept hitting them at him. When Peter finally got the courage to send him a death glare, Sirius decided to hit one at Diya who was looking at Remus vaguely but seemed to be in rather deep thought.

* * *

"SIRIUS! Will you please stop that? Here read this if you're that bored!" Diya yelled tossing a copy of Witch Weekly at him. 

They had another ten minutes of silence from Sirius, as Ivana randomly sketched Lily and James who were sitting in front of her bickering over his essay.

"I can too say washing machines are useless!" James argued.

"Not to Muggles they're not James!" Lily said frustrated.

"Well why can't they just…"

"WHAT? Invent some way of making a spell like 'scourgify' I spose?" Lily cut in sarcastically.

"It'd be useful you have to admit!" James laughed cheekily.

"Idiot." Lily smacked him lightly on the head and laughed before changing his final paragraph from: _"In my opinion washing machines are useless and rubbish and Muggles should have thought of something cooler using Electepasy instead of justa large box with a rolling ball inside…."_

To:

"_Although the use of Electricity and washing machines should be commended, in my opinion despite their best efforts, Muggles are still at a serious disadvantage. Perhaps it would be useful to think of a more advanced mechanism for the future."_

"Wow thanks Lils…aww but are you sure I can't keep 'the large box with a rolling ball inside' thing? It's more Potter-like."

Lily rolled her eyes but changed the last part of the sentence to James' way.

"More idiot-like you mean…" she said playfully before James grabbed her and started tickling her.

Ivana laughed at them and crumpled up her sketch, she got up to stretch and see what Remus and Diya were talking about when Sirius burst after finishing the article.

"WOW! THAT WAS AMAZING!" He shouted excitedly. "Diya! I really enjoyed that story! How do I tell the writer that I loved it?"

Diya grinned and said, "Oh well basically you just review their work and send them a message."

"Right! Diya you read it too! Write a review as well!" With that Sirius wrote a long note and grabbed Diya's shorter review and sent them to the Owl Postal Address the article had referred to.

Then he dragged Lily away from a sulky James and they walked to Arthimancy.

James, Remus and Diya headed to Muggle Studies and Ivana rushed off to Care of Magical Creatures with Peter tagging along behind her.

* * *

The Muggle Studies teacher, Professor Kinde-Herte began reading through their essays as the class sat in group discussions. This lesson they were discussing Muggle money so Diya wasn't worried for once when she was split into a different group from Remus and James. Since her parents owned a bank, she'd been taught about Muggle money a long time ago, so she quickly gave her opinion and then decided to gaze at Remus whilst the others in her group tried in vain to understand the conversion charts in front of them.

Diya sighed as she looked dreamily at her boyfriend who was confusedly talking with his group about conversion rates. He looked so cute when he concentrated, she thought smiling. She then looked at James who wasn't really listening but instead doodling on a piece of parchment. As always the letters L.E appeared, but Diya could see his own initials there too. "J.P + L.E" he had written over and over again. Diya grinned, amused at how in love James was. He couldn't even forget about Lily if she were just on the other side of the classroom, let alone in a different one. At this thought Diya sighed again deeply, looking down.

* * *

Ivana sketched the unicorn in front of her as its baby trotted by. Peter was sitting, much to her delight, a long way away - near some sneering Slytherins. Although they seemed to be doing nothing to Peter now, Ivana had her wand at the ready in case he needed protection. Although she thoroughly disliked the boy, she put up with him for the Marauder's sake and helped him out in this one lesson which only the two of them shared. 

"We're not here to win an Art competition Miss Petrova, do a simple diagram please!" Professor Tortoyla scolded in her pleasant voice. Ivana hastily crossed out her beautiful sketch and quickly did a diagram of the unicorn. She then sat back rather bored wondering what the others were up to, before Cillian Martin begged to copy her work.

* * *

Sirius slumped in his chair extremely bored. Arithmancy primarily was made up of Ravenclaws as it was such a difficult subject, although there were three Gryffindors, two Slytherins and only one Hufflepuff also in the NEWT class. When Professor Abelian entered the room to begin the lesson, Sirius noticed the seat next to Lily empty for once. He grabbed his stuff and threw himself in the chair next to her and grinned. She tried to frown at him for the disruption but couldn't help but grin back. The girl on Sirius' other side was now looking rather flustered. 

"Mr. Black, any reason you decided to come out of the shadows of the back and grace us with your attention?" Abelian asked looking over the rims of his spectacles.

"Oh I wanted to truly enjoy the experience of your lesson sir" Sirius remarked smiling.

The class allowed a giggle to escape at this whilst the teacher even looked amused. He then turned to the blackboard and began writing out formulae. The class scurried to copy it down.

"Lilzabar...I'm bored" Sirius complained after about ten minutes of note-taking.

"Sirius…shush…and don't call me Lilzabar" Lily whispered distractedly.

"Ok Lilzabar…you know it's just a revision lesson, even Clearwater's talking!" Sirius reminded her gesturing to the most intelligent, serious and quiet boy in their year who was whispering with his friend. Lily glanced up and sighed.

"Sirius.." she warned trying to get back to her notes.

"Ok Lils...give me one magical property of the number seven…" Sirius challenged.

"That's easy! The number seven was originally discovered to be magical when a seventh dwarf joined the original founding magical clan Tipesk-.." Lily rattled off like a textbook before getting cut in snidely by Sirius.

"Still need to revise?"

"Ah shut your face…" Lily said dropping her quill on to the desk and glaring at her friend. "So what do you suggest we talk about other than Arithmancy?"

"Oh I dunno...you and James' wedding?"

"What?" Lily hissed in a surprised voice. This reaction made Sirius chuckle madly as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Not funny Sirius! We've barely been together two months…We're not thinking that far ahead!"

"But you're in love and that…"

"Yeah" Lily looked away rather dreamily for a moment and smiled at an amused Sirius.

"Can I be in the wedding?" He asked cheekily.

"Oi, stop it!" she whined trying to hide a smile.

"Can I be best man?…or wait I'll be a bridesmaid…" Sirius joked making Lily giggle.

"A bridesmaid for sure…I'll pick some daisies to put in your hair and everything!" she played along grinning.

"What would be in your hair then Mrs. Potter?"

"Lavender…and I'd wanna carry roses and James would have a small rose pinned to his front," Lily answered smiling dazedly at the thought, her face beaming.

"I thought you weren't thinking that far ahead?" Sirius cocked an eyebrow and grinned.

"SIRIUS!" Lily exclaimed loudly as she pushed him, her face suddenly turning bright red.

Sirius was close to falling off his chair from the violent push when the kind but strict professor rapped the desk.

"Miss Evans…what are you doing!" He demanded looking surprised. Then he stopped for a second and narrowed his eyes at a grinning Sirius. Lily was red in the face and looked extremely sorry for the interruption. "On second thought, Mr. Black – detention! For provoking Miss Evans and causing unnecessary interruptions!" Professor Abelian said casting a stern look at Sirius who grinned sheepishly.

"Totally worth it though!" He whispered to Lily quickly, who blushed even more profusely and clicked her tongue before working out some more problems.

Sirius grinned at her embarrassment and then looked around the classroom at his hard-working classmates.

Sirius' eyes then idly came to rest on the other Gryffindor girl beside him who was blushing fiercely pretending not to notice him looking. She was quite pretty and he thought he remembered her being in the girl's dorm, so he smiled at her pleasantly. His eyes then however came to rest on her desk where they almost fell out of their sockets. There was a box of blue stationery. More specifically… pretty pale blue note-paper. Sirius silently took the Valentine note from his pocket and unfolded it. Yes…definitely the same paper. His face curved into a huge grin as he looked at her while she casually tucked strand of her light brown hair behind her ear. She was chewing nervously on her lip, and suddenly Sirius didn't think he'd ever seen anything as cute before. He nudged Lily quickly and asked what the girl's name was.

Rolling her eyes Lily answered, "That's Polly Sirius…She's been around us for ages, she's in my dorm!"

Sirius grinned again and scribbled a quick note.

"_Dear Polly,_

_I couldn't get your Valentine's note out of my head…meet me after class?_

_Yours, Sirius"_

He then folded it into a square and tossed it on to her desk. She opened her eyes rather wide and Sirius noticed they were also a light brown. Feeling very pleased, he didn't think he could remember eyes that sparkled more than that. After reading the note, she giggled and nodded at him enthusiastically. 'What a beautiful laugh,' Sirius thought dreamily.

* * *

Ivana trudged back to the common room twenty minutes after lessons had ended for the day to meet with her friends before dinner. She'd had to help clean up the dragon dung, as apparently it scared the unicorns, so she was rather irritated and smelly. As she approached the portrait hole she saw Sirius appearing to be leaning forwards on to a wall. She smiled and said, "Hey Sirius…what are you….." Her voice trailed off as he didn't notice her. He had moved slightly and Ivana could now see her dorm mate Polly backed up against the wall giggling as Sirius leaned over her flirting. Ivana stood, her eyes glued to them for a moment, and as Sirius stroked Polly's cheek and leaned in, Ivana quickly muttered the password and went into the common room determined not to see anymore. Tears were beginning to form in her normally twinkling blue eyes, but she tightly held them in as she saw her friends. Sniffing quickly she laughed a little fakely and spoke to them. 

"So how come Sirius is macking on Polly all of a sudden?" She asked, pretending to be amused.

James, Remus and Peter went off into fits of laughter and Diya and Lily shook their heads also amused. When the boys didn't stop laughing and Diya also went into fresh peals, Ivana's jaw tightened. "Haha…how come though?" she repeated but tried to laugh.

Lily noticed this slight irritation so quickly filled her in. "Oh…something about this really special Valentines Day note he got from her…"

Ivana's face fell, but she quickly recovered as she plopped down in an armchair and laughed.

"Ohhh one of the many eh? What did it say?" she jokily asked James who had finally calmed down a little.

"Ohh ahaha it was this one-liner….." But he went into fits of laughter again nudging Remus, so Ivana decided not to push it. She didn't want to seem too interested so she shrugged.

"Oh…"

Inside her heart dropped though and her mind was thinking a million thoughts.

Glancing at Sirius as he came in holding an ecstatic Polly's hand, Ivana vaguely heard Diya ask carefully, "Iv…why do you smell like dragon dung?"

Ivana held her head in her hands as she thought to herself, "Could this day possibly get any worse?"

When Sirius sat down with them withPolly on his lap, she knew the answer to that question was yes.

**_

* * *

A/N: I would tell you to review…but I hope instead, you picked up on my Not-so-subtle hint! Hahaha – Pam xx _**


	19. Uncertainties and Falling out

**_Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long with the update guys…school has been AGHH….anyway here it is… Thanks to my faithful lovelyyy reviewers PadfootObsessed329, Queen of Duct tape, Ange – (marauder obsessive), animerocksjapanrocks and Nick._**

**_I posted a new summary….i hope ppl can still find the story!_**

**_Oh so….the big question we're all asking is….Did Polly write the note? Or did Ivana? Hmmm…._**

* * *

Uncertainties and Falling out

Ivana irritably waved her wand to erase the mistakes in her last minute transfiguration homework at breakfast one morning. It wasn't the homework assignment however which was annoying her. She shook her head and shot a disgusted look at the cooing couple in front of her. Ordinarily she could've dealt with the public displays of affection if it had been Lily and James or even Diya and Remus, but this time the pair of Sirius and Polly sat laughing annoyingly in front of her. They had been together almost two weeks now, and Sirius hadn't shown one sign of boredom yet. Ivana angrily exhaled as Polly let out a high pitched giggle which hit her last nerve. Trying very hard not to throw Sirius an incredulous look, as he seemed to find every aspect of Polly interesting, Ivana got up muttering to herself. She plonked herself further up the table in between two members of the Wizard's chess club and scribbled down the rest of her assignment.

Sirius was a little disgruntled at the looks Ivana was throwing Polly. Why was it that she could laugh about and be nice to all his other girlfriends and not to Polly? It barely made sense considering those relationships barely lasted a week, whereas he felt there was a more 'deep' aspect to his new girlfriend. True, she hadn't really shown much of the personality he had been expecting from the writer of that note, but he figured she was still getting used to the situation. He was determined to give her a chance, because he couldn't remember a time he'd been more flattered and taken by a compliment. As Polly giggled at his latest joke, he smiled until he noticed Ivana get up in a huff and move elsewhere. His smile faltered as he watched his friend scribble out a conclusion sitting considerably further away, but dismissed the confusion when Polly leaned in for a kiss. He could ask Ivana what her problem was later on.

* * *

Lily was pressed against the wall locked in a passionate embrace with James. When he pulled back, he had a small but elated smile on his face. Lily started to blush a little at the way James was looking at her. "James…stop!" she said leaning back laughing. James stopped her moving away from him by holding tightly on to her waist and staring at her fully into her eyes.

"You're so beautiful Evans…" he whispered twirling a loose strand of her hair around his finger.

Lily blushed again but smiled. "Don't say things like that _Potter_!" she countered playfully.

James chuckled and stroked the side of her face before leaning in again to gently kiss her before tickling her ear with his warm breath saying silkily, "I love you."

Lily smiled contentedly and opened her mouth to repeat his words to him, when another voice spoke.

"I love you too Potter" came an equally silky, but sarcasm-dripping voice. Severus Snape stood mocking them wearing a disgusting expression.

"Shut up Snivellus…" James said turning around "James…no leave it!" Lily tugged on his sleeve urgently, so James lowered his ready-fists but continued to glare at Severus.

"Yes there's a good boy, no mind of his own, does everything his precious little girlfriend says…"

James had now brandished his wand fiercely looking as if he were about to throw a punch. He looked ready to lunge at Snape, but Lily forcefully held him back. "No James! He's just trying to provoke you" she insisted towing him into the Transfiguration classroom behind her. Although James allowed himself to be towed reluctantly, (which Lily took as a sign of acceptance) he sneakily aimed the jelly-legs curse at Snape who was snickering at him. Sirius arrived just in time to witness this, holding protectively on to Polly's hand as he practically dragged the rather slow-paced girl to class. Their energy levels obviously deferred.

"Nice one Prongs!" He congratulated as he parted ways with Polly and sat with James, Remus and Peter at the back. James grinned back at him sheepishly, but looked quite proud of himself.

"Just don't tell Lily!" He laughed casting a quick glance at his girlfriend who sat in between Diya and Polly at the front of the class. Ivana had been moved by Professor McGonagall in order to exert a positive influence on Lestat Krakov, a Slytherin who was also from Russia. She needn't have bothered however, as Krakov seemed mild in comparison to most Slytherins. In fact the boys had often wondered what part of his personality made him a Slytherin. Sirius noted that Ivana seemed to be getting along well with Lestat laughing pleasantly at something he was showing her. A slight heat seemed to run through Sirius' body momentarily as he watched them flirt, but he instantly dismissed this as the feeling of an overprotective friend, when he saw Polly reach for his favourite blue notepaper and scribble something on it to show her friend Jenna. They both turned to look at him giggling and Sirius waved at them a little wearily. He then felt a rush of guilt at this weariness and flashed his girlfriend a huge smile. He was glad there was the excuse of the Valentine note to keep him committed for once.

Professor McGonagall paced at the front of the class, announcing the day's lesson.

"Choose a partner quickly, and proceed to take turns at conjuring up chairs. I realise we did this last lesson, but now I wish for you to perform a non-verbal spell. Right? Questions? Go!"

Sirius made a beeline for Polly, so Jenna paired up with Diya who was looking a little huffily at Remus. "Sorry love, it's just Pete really needs a hand….you understand..." he said to her quickly before settling next to Peter and practising the spell. Diya's face held a little pout as she watched for a while, but then turned to Jenna with a genuine smile and both girls tried the spell. Sirius wrapped his arms around Polly and held her wand correcting her flick whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Ivana watched for a second and then loudly turned her attention to her pre-assigned partner Krakov. He was very good-looking and he reminded her of Russia, so she flirted with him a little, openly showing her pleasure with McGonagall's choice for her partner. Lily and James of course were bickering over whom's flick was right. James' was of course, but after two or three minutes of watching Lily's indignant face he decided to tell her she was right. This made her grin triumphantly before proceeding to fail at the spell. James then smirked at her whilst he easily produced a chair non-verbally.

"Oh Sirius, you do seem to like touching me!" Polly said happily as Sirius slinked his arm around her waist again. This rather awkward comment drew a laugh from Ivana (who promptly returned to talking to Krakov), and a confused expression on Sirius'. Polly always seemed to have a knack for saying what everyone was thinking. He recovered quickly enough however saying to her huskily,

"Oh cos you know, no one makes my heart beat as fast…"

"Oh that's sweet dear, thanks." Polly said smiling at him and sitting down. Again Sirius was a little confused. Wasn't repeating her note in context, romantic? She'd barely noticed. Frowning a little he looked at her curiously. "So what're you doing love?"

"Oh I'm admiring your handwriting. It's so unique! All scrawly and rushed. Like a spider. It's a little like your friend James' but I think his is more round, which I don't really like. Remus on the other hand has beautiful handwriting, it's so very neat and careful and I do like it…yes I really do. That other boy though, Peter…his handwriting is awful! Barely readable…"

Sirius looked incredulous at this monologue and raised an eyebrow. Exactly how long could one go on about handwriting for?

"Um, sure love…that's great" he said dismissing his bad thoughts and kissing her cheek. This was the girl of his dreams, she had to be….if the girl who wrote the note didn't turn out to be "the one"…then there was no "one". Out of the corner of his eye however he noticed Ivana loudly saying to Krakov,

"Oh wow! You're from Moscow too? I remembered they made the guys good there…" she winked, her laugh tinkling. Once again Sirius' temper seemed to rise. Damn Krakov, why couldn't he just stop flirting with her? He tried desperately to ignore the fact that Ivana seemed to be responding enthusiastically. Why was he concentrating on Ivana anyway…when the beautiful Polly stood next to him?

"….and apparently Albus Dumbledore has extremely disfigured handwriting too…" she was rambling. He sighed inwardly and tried to focus on brown eyes rather than his irritation with his blue-eyed friend behind him. He felt the puzzling anger creep into the pit of his stomach as Ivana smiled at Lestat. The feeling was rather foreign to him. It's probably just cos he's a Slytherin he thought desperately. Then snapping focus hurriedly back to Polly, he slid his arms around her waist and hugged her from behind earning a giggle. He smiled at her until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Mr Black, please keep your public displays of affection out of my classroom. Ten points from Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said icily. Sirius released his hold on Polly and was about to make his usual friendly comment to his teacher when he heard Ivana cough to cover up a laugh. Irritated at this, he merely accepted the punishment and glared at Ivana who pretended to look back at him innocently. Class ended a few moments later and on the way back to his bag, Sirius grabbed Ivana's arm. "We need to talk" he muttered angrily before storming off.

* * *

Ivana slowly picked up her bag and inwardly kicked herself for being so obvious about her irritation with Sirius' new girlfriend. As the Gryffindors headed to their next lesson, Sirius put his arm around Polly and marched forward not seeing Polly smack straight into an infuriated Ivana with a smirk. "Ohh I hate that girl…" Ivana grumbled to her friends as they walked.

Diya and Lily exchanged a glance.

"Ivana…Sirius is happy…look I know Polly's not exactly you know…interesting but he likes her, shouldn't you be happy for him?"

"Interesting? Bah…she's as boring as Professor Binns!" Ivana exclaimed referring to the extremely boring ghost who taught the History of Magic.

"You know you should've just told him you liked him Ivana.." Lily put in gently.

"I DO NOT LIKE HIM…..I just don't like seeing him with idiotic girls…and bah! He thinks this girl is the real thing? That boy is absolutely out of his mind crazy.."

"Who… Sirius?" James asked overhearing. He draped an arm over Lily's shoulders kissing her swiftly on the cheek. Although Lily rolled her eyes at this gesture, he knew she was trying hard not to blush. Remus walked beside Diya and exasperated at the lack of acknowledgment, Diya grabbed his hand and gave him a 'look'. He grinned apologetically at her, which instantly made her smile. Ivana exhaled loudly. Being surrounded by two lovey-dovey couples was not was she needed right now! She even half wished Peter had been there, but he'd gone off to the Hospital Wing apparently feeling ill. No one really noticed Snape, Nott and Regulus Black were also missing from their next classes.

"Yes Sirius….and Polly…euch" Ivana answered making James laugh.

"Yeah she's a card eh? I think I heard her go on about handwriting for at least fifteen minutes the other day." He commented looking rather put off.

"She's the head of the Hand-writing and Gobstones Club" Remus explained simply.

"Wow, that's exhilarating" Ivana said sarcastically making James chuckle again.

"How do you know Rem?" Lily inquired hiding her own amusement.

"He joined gobstones…" Diya laughed cheekily.

"Shut up you! I most certainly did not…I just work in the same part of the Library as the hand-writing club have their meetings"

"Sure…" Diya joked provoking Remus to run after her as she tried to escape giggling infectiously. Lily however sighed.

"I better go tell them Flabberghast is around the corner, I suppose…" she said tiredly walking ahead to catch up with the noisy pair.

Ivana sighed again her mind still elsewhere. James noticed and felt pretty awful. He'd always thought Ivana was such a nice, hilarious girl, not to mention her and Sirius were far past the "just friends" category. Infact, James thought he'd much prefer Sirius' arm to be around her shoulders instead of the rather blank Polly. "I don't much like her either Ivana…but Sirius is convinced on trying this. That note really got him…" He said trying to bring the Russian girl out of her thoughts. This seemed to spark new depression and she sighed deeply.

"Oh that infamous note…what was so great about it anyway!" She asked not remembering to hide the jealousy in her voice.

"Umm it was very short…went something like 'no one makes my heart beat faster' or something…I can't really remember" James supplied cautiously.

Ivana had stopped in her tracks. Her mouth was open slightly and she looked extremely confused, not to mention surprised. When she saw James looking at her puzzled, she snapped back to focus and asked "Was Sirius sure it was from Polly?" trying to sound nonchalant.

"Um…well he was pretty convinced. He noticed she had the exact same blue notepaper as the note. That's sorta how he found out…" James answered vaguely. It suddenly hit him that this wasn't exactly a reliable method. Ivana looked crest-fallen for a moment but said,

"Oh sure…oh yes he's probably right."

Then looking rather lost she waved at James and headed into the classroom. James waited before following her. He was thinking very hard about the recent developments.

* * *

Charms was the only lesson where the Marauders were split up seating wise. Lily and James sat to their delight next to each other at one side of the classroom. Earlier in the year however it had been more to Lily's dismay. Wood sat with his fiancée Cassie behind them. Remus was located right at the back corner with Peter usually (although absent today) a few seats to his left. They were often separated by Ravenclaws, and today Marilee sat beside Remus. Diya was right at the opposite end of the classroom with her eyes narrowed at her boyfriends ex. Ivana sat bang in the centre of the classroom beside a scrawny Ravenclaw boy with her arms folded across her chest. James noticed she was in deep thought. He himself wasn't thoughtless after his conversation with Ivana, he had his suspicions but for now he decided to ignore this and pretend that he was better than Lily at Charms.

Sirius strolled in a few minutes late, having dropped Polly at the nearby staircase to Divination. Then seeing Ivana he raised an eyebrow and plopped next to the Ravenclaw boy. Sirius glared at her, his arms also folded but she had turned her back slightly - plainly ignoring him. The boy in between them looked a little puzzled at their silence, being used to getting distracted by the talkative friends. He looked nervously from Sirius to Ivana and quickly bent his head over a book waiting for Flitwick to arrive. He was rather late.

"Well Petrova? Aren't you going to explain?" Sirius demanded a little too loudly gaining some people's attention.

"Explain what Black?" Ivana replied coolly still refusing to look at him. Instead she pretended to be very interested in the back of Emmeline Vance's head.

"You know exactly what Ivana…why the hostility?" Sirius hissed angrily.

"There's no hostility…" she shot back too quickly. Sirius sighed and looked a little upset.

"Ivvy…" He pleaded gently with a much quieter voice. At this, Ivana was convinced her heart had torn into two. She slowly turned to look at him, not daring to speak for fear of bursting into tears.

"Ivvy…You can't not like her…I mean, I really like her Iv…can't you just..?" Sirius started a little weakly.

"I'm sorry Sirius, you're right. I haven't exactly tried…I'll give her a chance." Ivana couldn't look directly into his eyes because she knew she was lying. Sirius knew too but not knowing what else to do, he nodded and thanked her.

The awkwardness remained for a few seconds as the class watched the two intently. Sirius then clicked his tongue angrily. "Is there any reason why you lot can't mind your own bloody business!" He exclaimed looking stonily around the room. Luckily for them, Flitwick hurried in the next moment and began the lesson. It passed rather uneventfully, other than the small guy separating Sirius and Ivana having a huge uncharacteristic outburst saying, "I can't take the tension any more…please Professor can I move?"

Sirius had tried to exchange a sheepish grin with Ivana but she didn't notice. He wasn't sure why he felt so terrible because of the lack of attention. He watched her tuck her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear over and over again until she finally impatiently pulled it into a messy ponytail off her shoulders. He then almost chuckled at the process begin over again with her long flicky fringe. Finally she pulled it off her eyes and clipped it back, fully revealing her crystally blue eyes. She sent a small smile at Sirius and returned to her work, leaving him rather uncomfortable because for some reason yet unknown to him, he couldn't seem to forget the way her eyes twinkled even with just a hint of a smile.

* * *

"Padfoot…I have a bone to pick…" James announced storming into the common room a few lessons later. Sirius sat wrapped closely around Polly and they didn't stop what they were doing even when James addressed his friend. Clearing his throat roughly, James rapped his knuckles on Sirius' head causing him to detach from the girl and glare at his friend whilst rubbing his head.

"James, what the hell?" He asked angrily as James grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him out of the portrait hole. He hastily pulled out the Marauder's map and scanned the dots. James saw "Remus Lupin" waiting for them outside by the lake, "Lily Evans" in her room (for a moment he contemplated rushing up to her and giving up on his clueless best friend). Diya and Ivana were located in the common room obviously a little away from Polly and Jenna. Probably gossiping, James thought annoyed at Sirius' decision in girlfriend. He didn't see Peter Pettigrew anywhere, but he dismissed the thought thinking Peter had probably just got lost on the way back to the common room. Noting where Filch and the teachers were roaming the corridors, James pulled a disgruntled Sirius through a passageway to meet Remus.

"Ok so what's this about then?" Sirius asked lazily stretching as he leaned back against the beech tree.

"Ivana." Remus had a knowing look on his face.

"Oh we sorted it out guys, we're ok - she's gonna try with Polly"

"Dude, you and Ivana were so close to actually admitting you had feelings for each other and then you just randomly start going out with Polly! Who by the way, you didn't even notice until recently!"

"So? Look it was the note alright? It was special to me….don't ask me why, I don't even know! It just was….so leave it PLEASE!" Sirius demanded frustratedly.

"Well…what if the note wasn't from Polly?" James asked slyly as he joined his friends sitting on the grass. At this Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Man just cos you want me to go out with Iv doesn't mean you can pretend the note was from her!"

"No man…I mean have you and Polly ever fully discussed the note before?" Remus asked eagerly. Sirius thought for a moment. In fact, they hadn't….but, but…no…this is crazy. Polly sent the note!

"Sirius listen I talked to Ivana today…" James started going on to tell Sirius about the thought provoking conversation he'd had with the Russian girl earlier that day.

"So? She sounded confused…I mean that doesn't mean anything!" Sirius denied standing up irritated. In truth, it did sound suspicious. Could it be…was it one of his best friends who'd sent the note? A blonde girl who knew him almost as well as The Marauders? Or…was it Polly. Suddenly he couldn't help wishing it was Ivana. He'd tried to push the nagging feelings he'd been having for her aside, but what if…?

"Sirius?" Remus was asking repeatedly.

"Oh what? Oh….guys look Ivana is a great girl, I adore her – but we're just friends. I wouldn't want to wreck a friendship like that for a stupid little romance anyway! Even if she did send the note." Sirius argued waking up from his thoughts. He couldn't have feelings for Ivana. With his past experiences in relationships, he'd probably ruin their friendship and he was sure that he didn't want to do that. It wasn't worth it….right?

Although Remus nodded sadly at this, James had a grin on his face.

"You like her man, and she wrote the note…its perfect!"

"Shut up Prongs…Polly wrote the note…I like her!"

"She's so boring Padfoot!"

"SHUT UP! Look, I know the girl who sent me that Valentine is somewhere inside Polly….it'll come out eventually!" Sirius said desperately, getting rather annoyed with James.

"SIRIUS! Ivana is perfect for you!"

"She is, you know Padfoot…" Remus added.

"Of course she is…you'd fall in love with her!" James shouted at his friend.

Sirius glared at him and yelled back. "Just cos you got yourself into that mess…doesn't mean I'm going to ok? Leave me the hell alone you two. I'm gonna find Polly!" With this, Sirius stormed off having possibly his first real fight with his two best friends.

"What mess?" Remus asked James who was staring fixedly after Sirius.

"Love." James answered quietly gaining an understanding look from Remus before the two boys heading towards the castle.

**_

* * *

A/N: YO if you read this…REVIEW PLEASE! I'll include any suggestions, even your name in the story if you want haha. – Pam xx_**


	20. That’s her Handwriting

_**Authors Note: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter, please review again, although I don't have to ask you because you guys always review my fic! Means soooooo much to me.**_

**_Before I continue, I just wanna say THANKS to all who listed my story as a favourite…please however review. It's good to know you like it…but a review would be GREAT. Just so I know this story isn't only read by 5 people – who always leave me a lovely note. _**

_**IF YOU READ THIS STORY AND HAVEN'T REVIEWED….PLEASE DO SO! **_

* * *

That's her Handwriting

Sirius was punching his pillow. Very hard. Except in his mind, it wasn't his pillow.

_Flashback to 20 minutes earlier_

_Sirius was sitting absent-mindedly listening to Polly talk about one of her clubs._

"_Oh of course, 'handwriting heroes' is a little less popular than Gobstones, but I honestly think you should join Siri…I mean you do have such beautiful writing…" she was saying, her voice droning into Sirius' aching head. Trying with all his might to not make a sarcastic comment he simply answered his girlfriend with an even voice._

"_Maybe, love…"_

_Her monotonous voice seemed to faze out of Sirius' concentration and a husky, but animated voice took its place. Ivana was talking to Lily and Diya about the History of Magic homework, and although the topic was absolutely, dreadfully boring, he couldn't help but hang on to every word she said. When she laughed, the clear amusement shone through and it was a smooth and tinkling sound. Polly's beautiful laugh on the other hand had suddenly become, to Sirius, perhaps the most annoying sound known to mankind. It was high pitched and too giggly, not to mention Sirius could practically see the affectedness through every sound. Reluctantly he had agreed with James on this fact. Still however, he couldn't seem to break it off with her. Sure he had fun with her when…well when they weren't talking, but she just wasn't his type, in all honesty she bored him half to death. This was one thing he would not admit to Remus and James because then they would bring up the topic of Ivana, and Sirius was not going to talk about that. Although the three had made up the day after their 'big fight' Sirius still sent James a warning look every time he tried to bring up Ivana._

_It was the last week of March, so the sky was blue and the sun was shining, however unlike most other couples, Sirius and Polly remained in the common room, for fear that Polly's skin might burn. Sirius watched longingly as James and Lily head outside hand in hand. Remus was having a career discussion with Professor McGonagall so Diya was sulking. Ivana seemed to be looking outside longingly too, but she reluctantly bent her head to do some work. Just as Sirius decided, it was ridiculous to be staring at her for this long, Marcus Forsynthe approached Ivana._

"_Alright Ivana?" he asked timidly._

_Ivana looked up with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't talked to Marcus since the ball, but she was still rather wary of him._

"_Yeah Forsynthe…you?" she replied lacking the friendly vibe the boy had put out. Sirius looked down to hide a huge smile but this quickly disappeared when Marcus spoke again._

"_I'm ok…so where've you been lately…I hardly see you anymore!" he exclaimed ignoring her stiffness._

_Ivana looked as incredulous as Sirius for a moment and spoke, "Uh…" She paused a moment and saw Sirius with the giant grin on his face, as he knew exactly how rude she had planned to be to the overly flirtatious guy. This however irritated her slightly, so for some reason she decided to be nice instead. "I dunno I've sorta been busy I suppose…Yeah I miss hanging out."_

_Marcus looked delighted and proceeded to say rather cornily, "Have you been doing something different with yourself…cos you're looking more and more beautiful everyday!"_

_Sirius was shocked when Ivana didn't flatly tell Forsynthe to 'push off', but now he was convinced she'd put him in his place after that ridiculous line. Polly kissed him on the cheek at that moment, so he automatically distractedly kissed the top of her head as he watched Ivana. _

_Seeing Sirius and Polly kiss, even if it wasn't their usual making out, angered Ivana even more than the line Marcus had just thrown at her, so she decided to yet again change her reaction. She giggled. Inwardly she felt sick, but she smiled brightly at the beaming Forsynthe and smacked him lightly on the arm before saying coyly, "Oh Marcus! You always knew compliments will get you a smile…" She continued to smile and giggle at what the overjoyed boy was saying, but out of the corner of her eye, observed a fuming Sirius. After a few moments, he excused himself from Polly and stormed off to the boy's dormitories. _

_End of Flashback _

* * *

Sirius stopped punching the pillow for a second, breathing slightly harder than normal. He almost laughed; he was acting like a twelve year old girl! He paused a moment and looked at the pillow. Then with all his might he chucked the pillow across the room at the door with a large shout. Just as the pillow flung towards the door, James strolled in and with quick reflexes, caught the pillow easily. After throwing it casually to the side, he cocked an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Alright mate?" He smirked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Sirius yelled flinging Peter's jar of 'Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans' at James. The amused boy again caught the jar easily and popped the top open choosing a brown bean and throwing it in the air to catch it in his mouth. Sirius watched blinking menacingly hoping it was vomit-flavoured, until James smiled.

"Chocolate"

"Bugger…" Sirius swore angrily and flopped back on the bed half heartedly throwing his untouched Transfiguration book at James who caught it deftly in one hand.

"Padfoot mate, if you wanted to give me Chaser practice…we could've just gone to the pitch and practiced with the quaffle!" he said in a satisfied voice before plonking himself on to his bed facing Sirius who had his arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed expression on his face. "You know what Lily would've said if she saw you like that Sirius?"

"That she was actually madly in love with me and was using you to get to me?" Sirius replied boredly looking at the wall. Giving him a 'look' James continued to say,

"No…you wish! She would've said you'll get wrinkles if you don't tell someone why your face looks like that…"

"Well I dunno how it happened really….My dad and mum joined evil forces – unfortunately both were devastatingly good looking, bred me, and along with this devilish charm and intense expressions - I just became irresistible…"

"Did anyone tell you you've become conceited?"

"Someone needed to compensate for you."

"Sirius…what is wrong?" James insisted with a voice that made Sirius look at him.

"Just…messed up is all..." he answered not giving much away if anyone else was to have overheard, but it was very clear to James.

"Look….if you don't like Polly…then just dump her."

"It's not that simple James" Sirius answered sighing deeply and running a hand through the thick mess of dark hair.

"…and go out with Ivana…"

"And…that, is most certainly not simple James!" Sirius tried to put on a serious face but he was too depressed to ignore the obvious feelings he was having for Ivana.

"It's ok to like her you know? Maybe you guys could have something better than a friendship!" James reasoned defiantly, jumping at the chance to make his point, whilst Sirius wasn't mad.

"No…I mean…just cos I'm attracted to her, doesn't mean we won't break up and kill what we already have!" Sirius stood up and started pacing back and forth. James said nothing and just stared at Sirius with a knowing look on his face. "Ahhh Shut up Prongs!" Sirius burst angrily storming out.

* * *

He realised too late that the only thing he would be coming back to in the common room was either Ivana and Marcus, or Polly and her handwriting. Seeing that Marcus was no longer there, he sighed in relief and headed towards Ivana. However she was heading out of the portrait hole, she smiled cheerfully at Lestat Krakov who was talking to Professor McGonagall about the transfiguration assignment outside the portrait hole and turned down a corridor just as the hole shut. Sirius gazed at the spot for a moment and then plopped down next to Polly.

"We need to talk Polly."

Although at that moment he definitely wasn't going to pursue his feelings for Ivana, he knew he simply couldn't be with Polly any longer. "Listen Polly…I loved your Valentine's note and all…but..."

"Ah yes… '_your eyes like cauldrons…your lips like roses, your hair like coal, your laugh like gold'_…." Polly began to recite. Sirius was confused, he opened his eyes wide.

"Uh what?"

"My note…the one you loved" Polly answered. Sirius gulped. He then removed a tattered blue note from his pocket and unfolded it, smoothening the paper out slowly.

"Uh…you didn't write this?" He asked slowly.

"What? No…this is my blue paper, I use the pink scented paper for special occasions. You mean… my note wasn't the one you loved?" She took the note and examined it closely before looking at him questioningly.

"No…Polly I'm sorry, I…I…" Sirius was stuttering, but didn't know what to say. "But...it is your paper?" he asked puzzled.

"Well yes, but not the special one. I have loads of this, everyone in my dorm just helps themselves to it every time they need to write a note for the bathroom, or to remind themselves….So I suppose, we're over then?" There it was again, Polly's uncanny knack to say the most awkward thing possible.

"Um…well it's been fun but…sorry?" Sirius tried sheepishly genuinely not wanted to hurt the girl's feelings, but Polly waved him off.

"It's ok…to be honest; we don't exactly have the same interests…" She looked a little sad and continued to stare at the paper. Sirius got up rather awkwardly and looked apologetic.

"Um…can I…um…have the note back?"

"Oh yes…here…" Polly said handing him it breaking her dazed state. He took it

apologetically and turned to stride out of the common room.

"Ivana Petrova" Polly said from behind him.

He turned around confusedly. "Um…what?"

"That's her handwriting..."

* * *

Sirius had a little skip to his walk as he rushed off in search of Ivana. It was strange. It had been somewhat of a complete surprise finding out the note was definitely from her, but it had just felt so right. It was at that moment that he'd realised he'd wished it was Ivana all along. She was the one he _actually_ wanted to be with. She was special to him. All his doubts about their friendship being ruined seemed to have been momentarily wiped from his conscience. All he could think about was – She sent the note.

He was now practically kicking himself at the thought of all those lost opportunities, all the unnoticed 'moments' which had passed them by the entire year. The time she'd laughed with him as they teased Diya and Remus acting uncharacteristically shy with each other. The way she'd cheekily pulled him along with her when the Marauders had thrown her into the lake on her birthday. The general easiness of her relationship with him and his friends; quite unlike Diya and Lily, she'd never caused any great dispute. The way she'd argued with him unrelentingly when their opinions hadn't matched: so unlike the other girls he knew. Not to mention her voice of reason during the whole fall out with Lily. How had he missed the significance of all these moments? How had he missed the way her blue eyes shimmered and her blonde hair danced when she was amused? Had he really not accepted that her random sense of humour and unusual way of thinking complemented his own in a way no one else's did? Ivana was perfect to him, and he had to tell her.

Lost in his thoughts Sirius had taken a turn away from the passageway to the lake. Oh no matter, he'd seen her avoid that route earlier anyway so the chances of her being there already were slim. Perhaps she was in one of the classrooms….or the Owlery sending a letter to her parents back in Russia. He turned back to go up to the Owlery when he thought he heard a muffled scream. Who was screaming? Pausing, he listened again carefully and jumped at the louder, shriller scream of "NO!" disrupted the silence of the corridor. He took off running down the corridor pausing to check in classrooms as the yells became muffled again and was interrupted by an evil sounding laugh. Not noticing the painting of Barnaby the Barmy with the trolls, hanging near him he thought desperately, "Where are they? God, where are they? I need to find them before something bad happens…" Just then a door appeared in the wall shocking him. Glancing quickly at the painting he put two and two together and rushed into the Room of Requirement. James had found the room once before when they were setting up a prank and needed to hide, but they'd never seen it since. Sirius didn't stop to ponder if the room could actually be found on purpose.

Inside Lestat Krakov stood struggling someone on to a large green and silver sofa. Sirius hoping urgently he hadn't simply walked in on Krakov and his girlfriend, thought it best he double-check the Russian Slytherin wasn't causing any trouble, even if he did seem like an alright bloke.

"Oi, Krakov what're you doing …." He stopped abruptly as the burly seventh year turned grimacing at him and trying in vain to conceal the girl beneath him. Sirius finally registered why the seemingly bearable Krakov had been chosen to be in Slytherin. The girl had shining pale blonde hair and deep set blue eyes, however they weren't shimmering. Instead they were riddled with fear and tears were streaming from them. Opening her mouth to call out to Sirius, Ivana's voice was lost. Krakov had put the Silencing charm on her.

Sirius was shaking with anger. He hurled himself at Krakov, pulled him off Ivana and began pummelling him. Kicking and punching him with all the strength he could muster he yelled all the obscenities he could think of.

"I swear if you come near her again I'll kill you..." He finished breathing heavily with fire in his eyes. Turning away from the bloody mess lying in front of him, he quickly muttered _Finite Incantem_ and took Ivana in his arms. Sobbing she buried her face into his chest and clung to him. His eyes took in her madly dishevelled hair and tear stained face and said softly assuring her, "It'll be alright Ivana, I promise. I'm here…I'm here. He stroked her hair softly and her ragged breathing slowly began to calm.

"Sirius…" she whispered looking up into his eyes, her own filled with fresh tears... " It was my fault, I was… fl- flirting with him" she stammered looking away ashamed.

Sirius shook his head. "Iv, no matter what, he had no right to force you into anything. We'll let Dumbledore deal with him. It's not your fault." He stressed holding on to her shoulders tightly. A flicker of a smile crept onto her face.

"You don't think I was just being a tease?"

Sirius grinned and said jokingly, "Ah Iv everyone knows you're a tease, this git however took his pursuit too far." Ivana laughed and shoved him gently.

"No Iv! Just because you won't agree to go out with every guy who flirts with you, doesn't make you a tease…seriously don't even worry about it."

Ivana nodded but questioned him seriously, "I've never seen you so mad before…Why…um well why?"

Sirius took a deep breath, "Well firstly you're one of my closest friends, secondly - no girl should be treated like that, least of all you…And well, because…" He paused nervously. "…_no one else makes my heart beat as fast_ "

Ivana looked at him with wide eyes. He knew? Her mouth hung open slightly as she struggled to find words. "Sirius…I…."

But before she could finish, Sirius had closed his eyes and leaned forward melting her gently into a sweet and innocent kiss.

_

* * *

**I WONT UPDATE UNLESS I GET ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE WHO HAVEN"T REVIEWED BEFORE….SO PLEASE – get clicking! Thanks a lot! –Pam xx**_


	21. The Quidditch Cup

**_Author's Note: WOW thank you all SOOO much for reviewing:_**

**_Padfootknowsbest: here's the update! Thanks a lot._**

**_Devan: I don't hate you for not reviewing…thanks a lot for reviewing now…I was happy I finally got sirius and ivana together too haha._**

**_Nick: thanks for reviewing as always..glad you liked it._**

**_Rasberryumbrella: I'm so happy you enjoyed it._**

**_Midnight song: I've wanted them together since new year too..haha you could prob tell I guess. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_The Prince of Fate: glad you "luff it" hehe._**

**_Diamonddreamer: updated as fast as possible for you guys! Glad you like it._**

**_Heather Gernenz: thanks for the compliment! I was surprised it happened fast myself, but I couldn't help it haha._**

**_Milo: yep Pam's my name. I'm sooo happy you're addicted to it! Yeah James and Lily's kiss was in a much more romantic setting I suppose hahah._**

**_Leadme2avonlea: thanks for the compliment – it's much appreciated._**

**_PadfootObsessed329: Thanks for reviewing as always…and thanks for putting me in your c2! Here's the next part…_**

**_Queen of Duct Tape: haha yeah you didn't count, but thanks so much for the review anyway. Yep Krakov is an ass…happy theyre together too haha._**

**_Sarah: hahahah thanks for finally reviewing…I'm so happy ppl who ahdn't reviewed before finally did! Please do so again. Thanks for loving the story._**

**_Not tellin' : Thanks a bunchh!_**

**_THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH….JUST for all you're beautiful reviews I wrote a super long chapter… Oh and for those of you who put in a suggestion – It's coming up!_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN GUYS…and anyone else who's reading._**

* * *

The Quidditch Cup

Ivana and Sirius stood kissing in a dark, discreet corner. They seemed oblivious to their surroundings until they heard voices coming from a nearby corridor. Immediately, they separated and Ivana straightened her hair. Sirius put a finger to his lips and listened closely to what James, Remus and Peter were talking about. " I can't believe they're having a kid…" James was saying in disbelief.

"I know…I mean getting married was crazy enough…but now she's pregnant too?" Remus replied.

"Where will they live?" Peter wondered. As usual his comment went unnoticed, because just at that moment Sirius jumped out from the corner.

"What I miss?" He said cheerfully ignoring the surprised looks on his friends' faces.

"Cassie's pregnant! Her and Dave are going to have a baby!" Remus explained.

"Oh yeah I know, she told me the other week at practice – she's due in October.." Sirius said looking nervously over his shoulder.

"She's quit Quidditch….How are we gonna win the cup?" James complained.

"S'alrite Prongsie, you'll think of something…" Sirius wrapped an arm around his friends shoulders and pretended to kick Peter. He then steered them all back in the opposite direction, casually throwing a glance over his shoulder at Ivana who was peeking around the corner waiting for them to leave.

When they were out of view, Ivana leaned back against the wall with a giant grin on her face. She and Sirius had been together a few wonderful days now, Krakov was sent back to Durmstrang and she couldn't be happier. Except that her friends didn't know yet. Sirius and Ivana had decided, to save some of their pride – not to tell the others yet. Both had made such strong cases against having feelings for each other, they felt like they'd rather avoid the "I-told-you-so's" and keep their relationship a secret for a while.

* * *

As Ivana joined the others in Transfiguration she noticed James retreating sadly from an apologetic Cassie. He sat slumped in his seat at the back with a faraway look in his eyes. Ivana looked at Sirius questioningly before sitting beside Lily and Diya.

"Why didn't she tell me earlier Padfoot!" James exclaimed running his hands roughly through his hair.

"The Healer only told her yesterday she wouldn't be able to fly James…" Sirius answered pointedly.

"But the final is in two days! How will I find a replacement?"

"It's ok Prongs, you'll figure it out…" Remus said reassuringly.

"It doesn't matter even if you do lose though James, does it?" Peter put in squeakily.

Remus stared at him incredulously before looking worriedly at James. Sirius was staring at Peter as if he was mad and James was scarily silent. At the front of the class Professor McGonagall was beginning the lesson.

"It doesn't matter Wormtail?" Are you off your bloody rocker?" James hissed in disbelief while Peter cowered away. "Pete…number one, It's the Cup Final…number two, It's against Slytherin! Three, It's my last year at Hogwarts and I'm the captain, Four: When have I ever NOT cared about even one match? AND FIVE: It's Quidditch! We can't LOSE!" He shouted the last point.

"MR POTTER! Please discuss Quidditch outside my classroom!"

The class tittered at James' obsession and he said, "Sorry Professor" in a small voice. He then threw Peter a pained glance and looked a little green as he gulped and began to take notes. Cassie looked very troubled as David patted her assuringly. Lily threw her a sympathetic glance and sent James a glowering look. She then scribbled a note and when McGonagall turned around, she pointed her wand at it and it disappeared. A second late, it appeared in front of James.

_James – _

_I know you're upset – but give it a rest! Cassie feels bad enough.._

–_Lily._

James read it annoyed and threw a warning look at his friends who seemed to agree with Lily. He then crumpled up the note and muttered,

"Women! Don't realise what a serious business Quidditch is…" Although he hadn't intended to make Cassie feel bad, he couldn't help being irritated with Lily. Why was she being such a know-it-all?

James was quiet the whole lesson. He barely smiled even when Sirius turned Snape's hair purple. He didn't even laugh when Sirius was given a two-hour detention washing and grooming Mrs. Norris, the caretaker Mr.Filch's cat. As the class walked out, Lily lined her arm with James sensing he was a little irritated with her. He glanced down distractedly before falling back into his daze. The seven 18 year olds walked in silence for a few moment when suddenly James let out a yell.

"I've got it!" He looked extremely excited. "I'll play Chaser AND Keeper!"

Lily rolled her eyes and Sirius sent her a mischievous grin before saying sarcastically,

"Cos' that'll work spiffingly mate.."

"IT WILL! Better than some kid who's barely played! It'll be the best match in millions of years! It'll surpass all my records….To the pitch Padfoot!" Round up the team!" With that he rushed off yelling at any of his teammates in sight.

"Arrogant, arrogant, arrogant…" Lily said listlessly not following him but taking the turn to Ancient Runes.

"And you date this maniac Lils!" Sirius replied in mock wonder before dragging his feet on his way to the pitch. They others slowly dispersed and when they were out of sight, Ivana rushed after Sirius. She hugged him from behind and he turned smiling longingly.

"I guess this means we can't tell them until the match is over eh?" Ivana asked after he kissed her.

"After the final…at the celebration party – it'll be great! I'll see you later ok?" Sirius answered pecking her cheek swiftly and heading outside.

* * *

Two days later, the Gryffindor team sat pecking nervously at their breakfast. James was pale-faced and staring into space. He was beginning to wonder whether he'd taken on too much. The other players were looking almost as worried. Despite trusting their captain, they too were anxious James would end up being too tired to pull it off. Sirius the only team member shoveling food quickly in his mouth, stopped for a second and looked at them all. Swallowing his mouthful, he said exasperatedly, "OH my Godd! Relax guys…Eat! You'll fall off your brooms if you haven't eaten!"

Slowly the others began to eat. James however still looked ghostly pale as he fidgeted with the eggs on his plate. Sirius saw this and whispered to him, "Listen Prongs…if there's any player who can pull this off, it's you ok? And with all the racing up and down the pitch, you NEED to eat…ok mate?"

James nodded and ate a little.

The team got dressed in silence. They walked to the pitch in silence. They stood in silence in front of a silent Captain. He finally took a deep breath and spoke:

"Ok team. We are the best team Gryffindor has ever had! We have a Seeker who couldn't have come out of a slump quicker and more brilliantly! We have two unbelievable Beaters. One, crafty, clever and Head boy. The other, well…Sirius." At this everyone laughed, including Sirius loudly. "Three brilliant Chasers…yes me included guys!" Again the team let go of more of their nervousness by laughing. "And, well – I'm going to play Keeper as well. So, look just play as well as you always do. If we lose, I'll never forgive myself –and well – neither should you…" James trailed off looking scared again.

"No James…we're a team! You're the best player we know – you'll pull it through!" Wood said defiantly. James looked at his appreciatively as the others nodded in agreement.

"You're the best James!" Cindy Foster, chaser number one said.

"We love you James!" Kira Matthews, chaser number two agreed.

"We'll pull it through, don't worry!" Arron Kingston, the seeker assured him.

"Alright…enough loving…let's do some hating chaps! Slytherin suck on three…" Sirius announced putting his hand in the middle of the huddle. The other placed their hands on top of his in a pile grinning. Sirius looked at James to indicate he lead the cheer.

"1, 2, 3.."

"SLYTHERIN SUCK!" The team bellowed drawing cheers from the crowd. The Slytherins looked angry and quickly countered with…

"GRYFFINDOR SUCK MORE!"

"Oh…that's original" Sirius laughed, mounting his broom.

"Captains shake…Clean game please," Madam Hooch said rising into the air beside James and Flint – the Slytherin captain. They shook painfully; practically breaking each other's fingers and Madam Hooch blew her whistle. James grabbed the quaffle immediately and passed to Cindy. With that, he hurried to the goal posts willing his broomstick to go faster.

Cassie was commentating.

"…And James Potter passes the quaffle! Off he rushes to the goals. Potter is playing both Chaser and Keeper for today's final. The first player to do this in almost a century! Sorry by the way James!"

James sent her a quick grin and focused his eyes on the game.

"And Foster passes to fellow Chaser Kira Matthews. Oh Gryffindor could use Potter up the field about now! Oh, what's this? There he is! Matthews passes to Potter and Potter SCORES! Gryffindor 10 – Slytherin nil. No time for celebrating though, because James has sped back to the goals. Wow! Is he going to be tired or what!"

James did a little loop-de-loop on the way back to the posts, as Clorken of Slytherin took possession.

"And Clorken passes to Dimolen who speeds off – Ugh look at that face – and his flying is so damn Sluggish – an insult to the sacred game of Quidditch that is!" Cassie said angrily. She was probably about as serious about Quidditch as even James was, so it was quite upsetting not only to her, but also the team that she couldn't play in the final.

"Miss Murtleback! Fair commentating if you PLEASE!" McGonagall yelled from behind her.

"Oh, sorry professor – I try, but I was on the team after all…it's difficult! Oh and look Dimolen – who I'm sure can fly wonderfully well when he's by himself – that alright Professor?…still has the quaffle. He's hesitating. Stupid git…Oops sorry…um indecisive boy…wont throw to his team members. Keep this up Slytherin and we'll DEFINETLY flatten you! Oh he's finally passed to McNair. Damn! Shouldn't have given him advice. Sorry Potter! Ok McNair is heading towards the posts. Oh no! James isn't protecting the third post! POTTER! AHH - Thank God! – A well placed bludger by Sirius Black! Nice one mate!"

Sirius grinned and smacked a relieved James a high five.

"Thanks Padfoot," James said, his face a little pale.

"S'alrite Prongs – team effort!" Sirius yelled before rushing after another bludger heading for Foster.

"And the quaffle is still in McNair's posession. Unfortunately even I can respect a good recovery. Oh dear! NO! AHH once again the Gryffindor Chaser slash Keeper for today has left one of his goals unprotected and this time – no best mate to save him and Dimolen scores after a deft pass from McNair. POTTER – PROTECT ALL THE POSTS!" Cassie yelled loudly at James who had been distracted from his keeper duties because he had been playing Chaser and trying to steal possession.

"I'M TRYING aren't I? I can't forget to be a chaser as well can I?" James huffed angrily.

"10 all. Gryffindor back in possession, but if only Kingston could find the snitch! Save James the trouble. Oh no, sorry James…ah oh well." Cassie sat back dejectedly and frustrated because she felt responsible for James' predicament.

With the quaffle safely up the other side, James rushed to the goal post nearest the commentating stand.

"Cass! It's not your fault ok? Listen, just commentate – cheer us on yeh? I'll get the hang of this I promise!" He then hurried ahead to catch the quaffle from Kira, leaving Cassie with a smile on her face.

"Alright then, there goes the best Chaser of the last twenty years, JAMES POTTER! And…..HE SCORES! Easy! Now if only he could get the hang of this two position thing… OH WELL-PLAYED WOOD! Atta boy David Love! That's my fiancé everyone! Perfectly aimed bludger right at Dimolen! Oh dear! Babe – DUCK! Ah and a brilliant escape by the sexy and handsome…."  
"MISS MURTLEBACK!"

"Oh…it's Mrs. Wood in two weeks Professor!" Cassie replied happily, infuriating McGonagall even more. "Alright, oh no Potter's caught off the mark again! 20- 20…"

The match went on like this, James getting caught off guard repeatedly. He was gradually getting more and more frustrated and visibly depressed. The Gryffindor supporters' atmosphere had obviously quieted. Remus, Peter and the girls looked on worriedly as James punched the goalpost. Sirius looked at him angrily and then yelled "TIME OUT!"

"He's not the captain!" Flint argued.

"I'm the Vice-captain!" Sirius countered.

"No such thing!"

"Oh yeah!"

"YEAH!"

Sirius and Flint were now glaring at each other circling in the air. Their heads were so close they were practically eyeball to eyeball and they fumed ready to murder each other. At this point, Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"ENOUGH! Nowhere in the rules does it say only the captain can call a timeout Mr. Flint. GRYFFINDOR TIME OUT!"

Flint gathered his team sulkily but his face quickly regained a horrible smirk as he talked lazily to the other Slytherins.

"80-30 to Slytherin and the Gryffindor beater, Sirius Black has called a time-out" Cassie was saying sadly. She would've gladly whispered the score, but the megaphone picked up on it and magically increased the volume.

Sirius rounded up the team, who were sweaty and panting. James looked the most uninspired, which ordinarily would've been quite unusual.

"Look team – We aren't that far behind – We need to be 20 points ahead for Kingston to catch the snitch or else we won't win the overall tally and the cup. So…70 points.

Foster, Matthews – you girls need to realise you're GREAT! James has scored all three goals and he's playing two positions! You need to believe you can do some scoring. Kingston, keep at what you're doing – avoid the snitch long enough, and don't let Avery spot it! Me and Wood are doing well. Don't give me looks you guys! It's true. JAMES – GET YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! Start saving some goals. I know you're not a born Keeper – but you're usually good enough. You're acting like Wormtail out there!" Sirius barked. The team agreed with his directions, but didn't know what James' reaction would be.

"I know…I just, I'm not sure I can!" James said dejectedly.

"Of course you can! Don't be an idiot….Be a prat! Go back to being the conceited arse you used to be – just for today! You have to…for Gryffindor!"

The team nodded and echoed his sentiments. "For GRYFFINDOR JAMES!"

A fire seemed to light inside James at these words. "You're right. I can do this! I'm James Potter. JAMES POTTER. We're gonna win this one guys – because it's for Gryffindor!"

"There's the bastard we know and love!" Sirius smiled as the others laughed.

"Shut it Padfoot. I'm the captain here. Come on team…Let's show this school just how bloody brilliant we really are! FOR GRYFFINDOR!" James grinned and set off determinedly.

The others exchanged beaming smiles with Sirius and followed suit.

The match restarted.

"I sincerely hope Sirius has given the team a good cheering on. I think he has cos there goes James Potter – grinning. Looks like he has a new outlook on the game, let's just hope he saves some goals now!" Cassie resumed commentating.

James stole possession from McNair, avoided a bludger sent at him from one of the Stormen brothers. Both were Slytherin Beaters. He then did an exquisite turn and scored. 80-40! He raced back to the goals, just as Dimolen gained possession. He raced as quickly as possible and took care to cover all the posts. Dimolen passed to Clorken who shot…

James lunged, and saved it! Loud cheers erupted from the surprised crowd as he grinned and took off with the quaffle careful to avoid Clorken's angry glare. With no where to go, he passed to Kira, who passed to Cindy who took aim, but unfortunately Flint pulled off a magnificent save.

"AHHH that's a shame, such a good shot from Foster but sadly an equally good save from Slytherin captain Flint. Oh wait, what's this…he's too busy celebrating and the quaffle misses the outstretched hands of McNair, intercepted by Potter who passes back to Foster who…SCORES! 80-50! Gryffindor making a comeback!"

James flew quickly back to the posts high fiving Foster and Wood on the way. Receiving a wink from Sirius he flew close to Lily in the stands and gave her an arrogant grin. "Whatcha think of that Evans?" He smiled before racing to the goalposts and performing yet another stupendous save. Lily laughed at his arrogance but didn't take it seriously, as she was too absorbed in the nail biting match.

Ten minutes later, the Slytherin Seeker Avery was desperately searching for the snitch, the score was 80-70, and if he found it the Gryffindor's comeback would be instantly foiled. Just then he saw Kingston take a sudden dive. Thinking he'd seen the snitch, Avery dashed after him, realizing too late that he was being tricked. He hit the floor with a thump and glared at Kingston who was hovering above him laughing before he turned and circled the pitch from above the others. Growling, Avery tried to ignore the laughing and taunts from the Gryffindor fans and rushed after him to look for the snitch.

"Wronksy Feint! Bloody Brilliant Kingston!" James yelled out whilst racing towards the goals to save an oncoming shot from Dimolen. Grabbing on to his room with one hand James flipped over and kicked the quaffle away with barely the toe of his foot.

"AND A FANTASTIC SAVE FROM POTTER! Best of the Match I'd say…not quite the season though, cos I'm sure Gregory Corner will remember my amazing save from the match earlier in the year!" Cassie said grinning.

"You sound like Potter, Murtlebank!" McGonagall scolded.

"Oh Miss...you know Quidditch players…all a bunch of arrogant….Oh oh sorry Professor ok ok a bunch of arrogant fools then? Anyway….wait look at Potter go…what brilliant flying – he's caught up with the quaffle after he kicked it…and he's grabbed it and OH YESS GRYFFINDOR SCORE AGAIN. WHAT a brilliant series of plays. Man of the match James Potter!"

"AND the Gryffindors are unstoppable now, two quick goals in succession – Potter then Foster!" Oh and here comes Matthews, she shoots…SHE SCORES! Score: Gryffindor 100 Slytherin 80….Kingston! FIND THAT SNITCH!"

And he did. Moments later he was clutching a little gold ball in his fist and Madam Hooch blew her whistle.

"ANDD GRYFFINDOR WINSS THE CUP!" Cassie yelled between tears. After Wood emerged from the huge group huddle he flew towards her and kissed her soundly. The rest of the team hurriedly crowded around her as James was handed the cup. Fighting hard to hold back tears he lifted it above his head and the crowd roared.

* * *

It was well past Midnight and the party was still in full swing. Girls were surrounding the male players, David and Cassie were dancing happily and James was recounting his every save to his amused friends.

"Ahhh and then I just grabbed on and flicked it away!"

"Brilliant James.." Sirius said smiling.

"Best save ever!" Diya agreed grinning.

"Phineas Pires of Puddlemere United couldn't have pulled off a better save!" Remus said winking at Sirius.

"It was sooo good Prongs!" Peter piped up.

"And the goal you scored after was even better…" Ivana said amused, knowing this would spark off a whole new detailed story.

"Oh pleasee! Don't encourage him Iv!" Lily said laughing.

"Well I was amazing….Wow I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't need to go through Auror training…I could just play professionally…" James announced dreamily. Sirius patted him on the back condescendingly and laughed. He then exchanged a look with Ivana. This seemed like a perfect time to tell the others.

"Ahem.."

"Professionally? James…you had a good match, I'll go so far as to say brilliant but PLEASE deflate your ego!" Lily huffed interrupting Sirius.

"Lily…you're boyfriend is a superstar, just face it love…you should feel lucky!" James kissed her on the cheek, but she pushed him away.

"Lucky?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Well…you did get the most talented guy in school…" James answered.

Remus shot Diya a glance. They could see where this was heading. Peter however nodded with James.

"Oh…and you did me a favour did you?" Lily accused softly.

"Oh Lils…lighten up…I'm just saying I mean you should consider yourself pretty lucky to be with the best quidditch player in twenty years! Albus Dumbledore's words…"

"Yeah well, everyone knows he's just nice to everyone.." Lily muttered under her breath.

Sirius and Ivana now looked at each other. This was obviously not the time to bring up good news. Sirius stared at James willing him to apologize and shut up. Sure getting cocky during the match had done him good, but he was meant to chill out after! Lily would probably murder him and Sirius both now.

"What? Lily speak up…What are you saying? That I'm not good?" James shot back angrily.

"No James I didn't say that….I'm just saying quit being so damn arrogant." Lily sighed.

"Arrogant? What? My team just won the House Cup Lily….it's been five years since we last won it…don't you think I have a reason to be happy!"

"Happy yes, conceited no way! Remember you weren't playing Keeper the whole year, Cassie got you this far…"

James gasped. "Just what do you think you're insinuating Evans? I gave Cassie a ton of credit…I'm not saying the reason we won was all because of me…but don't you think I deserve to be a little cocky after this?"

"Prongs mate…cocky in the match is one thing…" Sirius said gently.

James stood up angrily. "Stay out of it Padfoot…I wanna know what my girlfriend thinks of me.." Lily also got up.

"What I think of you? I think you're acting like a complete conceited prat Potter! Definitely not the guy I wanted to go out with.." Lily yelled.

"Lils…it was just for the match, James was just having his minutes of glory after…"

"Stay out of it Ivvy! I want James to know what a prat he's acting like!"

"A prat now? Well I guess you're in love with a prat eh aren't you Lily?" James shouted. The common room had fallen silent as all eyes were focused on the normally sweet couple.

"I guess I am….but that doesn't mean you shouldn't change James! You get all up yourself just cos you won a quidditch match…and saying I'm LUCKY to be with you? What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Lily…I didn't mean it like that…I was just joking…"

"Were you? Didn't sound like a joke James…"

"Umm…Lils I think it was.." Diya put in tentatively.

"Yeah James can just get away with himself sometimes" Remus added carefully.

"Don't fight with him Lily!" Peter squealed.

"STAY OUT OF IT!" James and Lily bellowed at the three together.

"So you think you know what I meant Lily? How the hell are you meant to know?" James said sarcastically.

"Ummm I can tell maybe?" Lily's voice was also dripping with sarcasm.

"Someone tell me why on earth I went out with such a know it all!" James mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT?" Lily screeched.

"Um..nothing" James said quickly.

"A know it all James? Thanks a bunch.." Lily burst out, tears threatening to leak from her now stormy green eyes.

"YEAH! Well…you called me arrogant!" James said childishly.

"You were acting arrogant James Potter and you know it!" Lily spat.

"Yeah? Well what if I don't care?" James retorted feebly.

"AHHH Stay away from me!" Lily cried angrily. She then stormed off leaving a bewildered James, and a very silent common room.

James felt a bit stupid. He knew he'd acted childish, but she was raining on his parade. What a day. He looked around angrily before throwing his arms up in despair and muttering.

"OK…yeah…fine."

Then he too retreated to his dormitory.

**_

* * *

A/N: FIVE REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE! – Pam xx_**


	22. Unfogging the Future

**_Author's Note: Hello guys, sorry it's taken me a while to update I've had a lot of work and stuff on my mind…anyway I wrote half and then was quite lost as to how to finish up the chapter…but I think it's finally turned out well. Anyway thank you alllll for your reviews…sorry I made you wait! Please bless me with another review this time! _**

**_Ange, Nick, Devan, Renee (PadfootObsessed329), Heather Gernenz, surlymermaid, Marauders01, ledmetoavonlea and milo_**: **_YOU GUYS ARE ACE!_**

_**-Pam xx – enjoy everyone**_

* * *

Unfogging the Future

Lily was sprawled on her bed the next morning. It was Friday so they only had afternoon classes. However it was close to two in the afternoon when she finally opened her eyes. They were red and puffy and had dark circles underneath. She'd barely slept after her fight with James. When she finally had, it was because she'd tired herself out crying. She knew sometimes she could be a little bossy, but hearing "know-it-all" from James, the boy she loved, was more than she could take. Although she'd heard the phrase from Diya at least once a week and Sirius about twice a day, somehow she hated that James thought of her like that too. She rose, shaking slightly and took a hot shower. When she came out, she dressed slowly leaving her hair in loose waves, the way James loved it. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she instantly got angry and tied it back roughly. Her gaze then fell on the beautiful photo Ivana had taken of Lily and James after midnight at Diya's New Year party, the photographic version of Lily and James were laughing and hugging, James with a huge grin on his face, and Lily with a sparkle in her eyes. Obviously news of the real couple's fight hadn't yet reached their counterparts. She took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

Downstairs in the common room James was slouched in an armchair, his face in a scowl. He was staring idly at the large lion painting on the wall above the portrait hole, thinking deeply. His hair as usual looked windswept and his face showed no sign of the usual cheeky grin. Remus sat nearby reading a book with his arm around Diya whom also wore a scowl on her face as she looked at James. Ivana was sitting on the floor with her work covering the coffee table surrounded by armchairs. She had stopped furiously writing, chewing on her quill in deep thought. Although she also had an irritated expression when she glanced at James, there was also an obvious sympathy in her eyes. Sirius and Peter were playing a game.

"Come on Wormtail! It'll be a laugh I swear!" Sirius was pleading with a reckless smile playing at his lips.

"No Sirius! Last time, we played this I ended up with about fifteen bruises." Peter looked skeptical and he too had a begging tone to his voice. Sirius took this as a sign of weakness and went in to seal the deal.

"I won't hurt you I promise…you might even win this time!"

Peter looked a little hopeful and finally let out a sigh. Reluctantly he agreed and placed his palms together to put his hands out to meet Sirius' whose were in the same position. When their fingertips were touching and their eyes were locked, Sirius' hand twitched which prompted Peter to recoil his own. He then giggled at his own nervousness and replaced his hands. Sirius promptly whacked them and went off into a fit of laughter. Peter looked angry and tried to smack Sirius' hands back, but the taller boy was too quick. He moved his hands and thrashed his friend around the side of his head.

"OWW PADFOOT!"

Sirius hit him again and cracked up laughing.

"Go on Petey, try hit me!"

Peter foolishly lunged for Sirius who through his laughter managed to win and hit him again.

"PADFOOOT!" Peter whined squeakily.

"Padfoot! Quit it will ya? Wormtail'll have a hernia in a second" James bellowed as his eyes stopped boring into the ceiling and distractedly glanced at his friends.

"If it bothers you…" Sirius remarked and kicked his legs onto the table, which Ivana had just cleared.

"Thank god for James' shitty mood" Remus muttered relieved, which gained him a smack from Diya.

Ivana giggled and sat next to Sirius who automatically went to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Alright love –?"

Then seeing Ivana's shocked eyes and the others' puzzled expressions Sirius quickly saved himself. "-lovelyy little girl…" This earned him even worse looks so he quickly ruffled Ivana's hair. He needn't have bothered covering up, because another distraction in the form of Lily was coming down the stairs. The group took in a sharp breath and the room filled with awkward silence.

"Wha—"James started and glanced over his shoulder. He fell silent as his eyes met Lily's and he took in her disheveled hair, obviously done the way he liked, except pulled into a ridiculous bun. Her eyes were dark and puffy and she was biting her lip as she took a seat with the group. You could hear a pin drop, as they all sat in uncomfortable quiet for a moment. Lily could not look at James as she sat with them. James however was staring at her trying in vain to send her an apologetic smile rather than apologize formally. When she didn't look at him, his expression was sad as he stood up, shoved his hands into the pockets of his robes and walked out, grabbing his bag on the way. Lily's face fell as she finally looked at him.

* * *

"Now class, with your NEWTs fast approaching, I have decided to revisit some old charms. The colour changing charm has not appeared on the NEWT examination for the last four years, so I suspect it might this year. So then, please break off into groups of three and practice!" Professor Flitwick announced to the class of Seventh year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

Lily, Diya and Ivana instantly attached themselves together whilst the four marauders looked a bit lost.

"Oh blast, you went last time eh Moony? Guess it's my go…" Sirius sighed looking over at the leftover Slytherins. Peter Parkinson and his pug-faced girlfriend were waiting for another partner and eyed him with equal disgust.

"It's alright, I'll do it" Peter said bravely. The other looked at him surprised and a little impressed.

"Nah Petey don't worry about it."

"No Padfoot it's alright, they don't wanna murder me!" Peter cut in laughing. Sirius grinned back and said,

"Well if you insist Wormtail…thanks mate!" Peter nodded and headed towards a smirking Parkinson.

Professor Flitwick approached the boys a few moments later writing down the groups.

"Black, Potter and Lupin? Oh no no that won't do boys. Miss Evans please swap with one of the boys."

Lily avoided James' glance awkwardly and they simultaneously got up and switched places. At that second, both silently agreed they wouldn't be able to be in a group together that day. It would've been torture.

James breathed a sigh of relief at not being paired with Lily and set to work with Ivana and Diya on the colour changing charm. Sirius plopped down next to Lily and grinned, which prompted a small smile. James scowled a little but tried to ignore them as Remus sat on her other side.

"So Lils, what's your favourite colour?" Sirius asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh…blue" Lily answered softly.

"Same as James eh?"

Lily looked as though she might burst into tears so Sirius quickly said, "He's sorry you know.."

Lily let out a small laugh and she wiped the corner of her eye discreetly. "Sirius…that's sweet, but you know he's not!"

"He is! He's just being a loser" he insisted patting her on the back and turning her robes blue. Again Lily laughed a little at this.

"Oh Sirius, what I wouldn't do to take back what I said"

"I'd call you pretty stupid then!" Remus put in turning her robes back to black. Sirius nodded enthusiastically. "Lily, alright I'll admit yeah you over-reacted a smidge, but James was being an arrogant prick and he knew it."

"Yeah Lils, honestly you guys will be fine, I mean if _the_ Lily and James can't make it through a fight like this….then there's no hope for the rest of us!" Sirius added.

Lily couldn't help but beam at this comment.

* * *

"James…I just don't see why you won't apologize!" Diya was saying indignantly.

"Because…I…didn't…start…it!" James replied through gritted teeth.

"Who cares?" Diya hissed back whilst Ivana rolled her eyes.

"That's mature…" she commented pointing her wand at her red textbook turning it green.

James looked at her with a funny face as if he were about to crack up laughing or burst in to shouts.

"The way I see it…I agree with you, yeah Lily started it…Lily overreacted blah blah blah….but you know it wasn't fair what you called her!" Ivana elaborated softly.

James inhaled angrily and turned Diya's hair blue.

"JAMES! Look you guys should just put this past you…it's so stupid.." Diya sighed and tried to turn her hair back to brown. Unfortunately she only managed a deep purple. Ivana started laughing at her, and James clicked his tongue impatiently and waved his wand, turning her hair to it's original state.

"Damn it Chaterjee…are you even gonna pass Charms? Look…I know it's stupid, I wanna work past this…but what am I meant to do? She won't even look at me…" James revealed sadly.

"Who cares about Charms when I can pass Divination? And…just talk to her!" Diya insisted.

"For once, she's actually right…" Ivana added. Diya scowled at her and went to talk to the professor at the front of the class. James meanwhile was sadly staring at the back of Lily's red-head with his chin propped up with his arm.

"It's ridiculous that I can't stop thinking about her isn't it?" James mused.

"Nah, I'm guilty of feeling the same about Siriu-- " Ivana replied vaguely and suddenly clapped her hand over her mouth realising what she'd just said. James broke his staring competition with the strands on Lily's head and gaped at Ivana. Suddenly a giant smirk crept onto his face.

"YOU LIKE HIM! I KNEW IT!" he exclaimed.

"Shushhh…look we haven't told anyone yet but we've been together for a few days now…" She explained quickly in hushed tones.

"HE LIKES YOU! You guys are together and you didn't tell anyone? You didn't tell me?"

"We were going to after the quidditch but then this whole fight happened and it just didn't seem like a good idea…"

"Blimey! This is brilliant!"

"You can't tell anyone though ok? Sirius is going to kill me" Ivana begged.

"No no….but once me and Lily are sorted…touch wood…you guys are making a whole speech, announcement- the works! Right?"

"Right" Ivana agreed rolling her eyes and quickly shushing James again and Diya returned and plopped down in her seat.

* * *

"We need to talk…" James announced to Lily when he walked into the common room later that day. Lily nodded.

"I suppose we do."

"I'm sorry I called you a know it all…but you gotta understand I hate being called arrogant…especially when I've tried so hard for you to not be…" He said in a business like manner which didn't seem to go over too well with Lily, who narrowed her eyes.

"For one James Potter, I think it's pretty insensitive of you not to even talk in private. Every man and his dog can hear in here and you know it. Second, you were being arrogant and maybe I went overboard calling you that – but you never seemed to care as much when I used to!"

"Well you never care when Sirius calls you a know-it-all…"

"That's different!"

"How is it different Lillian?" He questioned icily.

"BECAUSE…" Lily shouted. "I'm not in love with Sirius!"

James was silent as he scuffed his foot on the floor. He tried again, calming his voice down.

"Listen Lils, you know I didn't mean it, I mean come on we were fighting over something outrageously ridiculous…"

"I know, I know…but if we're fighting over this…who knows what we'll be fighting over in the future!" Lily burst out and then clapped a hand over her mouth. James' eyes were wide.

"F-future..?" He stuttered nervously.

Sirius and Remus exchanged worried looks and Ivana looked concerned. Peter had a weird glint in his eye that no one noticed. Diya was staring at Remus after this comment.

Lily immediately looked nervous herself. "Um well…I mean you know the future as in…in a month or something…" she tried to backtrack.

"You think of me…me in your future?" James asked his voice soft and his eyes foggy.

Lily bit her lip worriedly. "Um…yeah sort of…is that bad?"

"No!" James exclaimed quickly. "It's just, wow…I mean I was always the one serious about us…and now…wow…" A small smile had slid onto his face. This was instantly returned by Lily who was now wrapping a strand of hair around her finger anxiously .

"You mean…you're not like freaked out or anything?"

"Of course not Lily…wow I can't believe we were fighting over idiocy two minutes ago...and now…" James started to look extremely thoughtful.

"James…what?" Lily put in hurriedly.

"Nothing…I was just thinking how lucky I am" he replied wrapping her into a warm embrace.

Sirius and Ivana exchanged a grin and Peter looked a bit scared. Remus was laughing silently and stretching whilst Diya looked at him in a rather offended manner. James and Lily however were too wrapped up in each other to notice their friends. They left the common room hand in hand and meandered down the corridors, their fingers entwined. James stopped and kissed Lily softly on the top of her head and then leaned in close to whisper into her ear.

"I want to marry you Lily Evans…" He stated huskily before kissing her sweetly.

When they broke apart Lily's eyes looked a little scared but her grin was the widest thing you'd ever have seen.

* * *

Back in the common room however, it was a different story.

"Remus…" Diya was saying as he nodded distractedly. He was engrossed in a game of wizard's chess and was barely listening to her.

"Remus…!" Diya tried again more urgently.

"Not now Di."

"REMUS LUPIN!" She warned angrily causing him to jump in his seat.

"Blimey Diya what's with the shouting!" He asked rubbing his ear.

"We need to talk…" Diya said in a quiet, stern voice.

The two left the common room and headed to the courtyard where they took a seat in the corner.

"Remus…where do you see us in 5 years time?" Diya asked concernedly.

Remus grinned and answered, "Oh you'll be a supermodel on the front of all the Witch Weekly's and I'll be a successful campaigner for werewolf rights and recognition…"

This barely even earned him a slight smile.

"What if I don't want to be a supermodel?" Diya challenged in an annoyed voice. Remus looked a little confused but nodded.

"I didn't mean anything by it exactly…Alright…how about a fashion consultant for all the witches in England? You could open a boutique or a robes store?"

Diya shook her head impatiently. "No but what if I don't want to work?"

"Um…well love, I guess you'd have to get used to begging or something!" Remus said laughing. He however trailed off when he realised Diya was looking at him pointedly. "What Diya? What's wrong?"

"I mean…will you support me if I don't work?"

"Sure…as long as you end up pursuing something you want!" Remus assured patting her on the back. She shrugged him off however.

"NO Remus…you don't get it do you?"

"Help me out here then Diya?"

"I want to get married…I want to have children…I don't want to work…I just want to be a wife and a mother…With my parents always working, I just didn't want to do the same!"

"Ok..ok so you'll get married and your dreams'll come true!" Remus supplied quickly. Diya looked if possible more frustrated and shocked as tears began to leak from her eyes.

"That's just it Remus! When I say where do you see us in five years…you don't see us together do you? You're not in this relationship the way I am…"

Remus hung his head. "Diya…I..no…I don't know what to tell you…"

"Tell me the truth….tell me that you don't want to marry me! We're not like Lily and James are we? You never saw a future in us!" Diya said pounding him on the chest with her fists as she collapsed into sobs.

"Diya….no no…that's not it…I just.."

"Don't want to commit? Yeah…well not to me anyway." Diya finished wiping her eyes roughly.

"No…it's just…we have our whole lives ahead of us…I mean you don't usually end up with the person you started going out with in school do you?" Remus said apologetically stroking her hair.

"James and Lily will…"

"But they're Lily and James!"

"Yeah…and we're not."

"Diya, I really am sorry…can't we just go back to normal…maybe I'm wrong…maybe…"

"No Remus…at this point I have to think of my future and if it's not going to be with you…I see no point in it now…It was fun though…while it lasted" Diya interjected sniffling and wiping her eyes again. She then sent him a tiny smile.

"I do love you though Di…" Remus tried sadly as she turned her back and walked away. When she heard this she stopped and after a second she turned around.

"There's the difference though isn't it Rem? I was in love with you…and you…you just loved me…loved me like you love Lily or Ivana or James or Sirius…except with a bit of making out every now and then hey?" With that Diya turned, her shoulders shaking with a silent sob as she walked away from a bewildered Remus.

Needless to say, it had been a mixed up week for the Marauders and their relationships.

**_

* * *

A/N: I WONT BE UPDATING UNLESS I GET MORE THAN 7 REVIEWS. If you want more…get clicking - especially if you haven't reviewed before!_**


	23. A Heartwrenching Disaster

_**Author's note:** Thank you all so much for your reviews…I started writing as soon as I got 7 reviews but I'm really sorry I had writer's block and couldn't round off the chapter…It's done now – sorry if it's not as good as some of the others._

_**Ange:** Yeah I reckon it will get pretty awkward between Remus and Diya now..hehe just read on! But that's the thing…usually when ppl leave school couples who have been together ages break up and its super awkward and that with the group…but I think these guys are all just too close to let it bother them…And true Remus is the sensitive one…I don't think I really portrayed him the way I wanted but he is sensitive and sensible in most things…I think he just realised Diya wasn't the one exactly…Anyway generally speaking I think Diya and Remus broke up on ok terms…haha anyway thanks soooo much for reviewing!_

_**Jami:** I know! the Marauder's and relationships eh? Hahaha….i just kinda wanted to point out the differences in relationships…Lily and James are more...real than Remus and Diya if you know what I mean. Oh and I'm sure Ivana and Sirius will spread the news within good time…too many awkward things keep happening tho! Thanks for the review!_

_**Heather Gernenz**: Thanks for reviewing again! Yeah I always think it's a sign of true friendship or love or whatever when u can just forget a fight cos you realise what a good friendship/relationship it is! Plus its way cuter than formal apologies! Haha_

_**Iamari:** Thanks so much for reviewing…here's the update!_

_**Surlymermaid:** hahaha yeh I understand what u mean…Diya was being annoying I guess…but u also gotta give it to her…she wanted a future with remus…and he didn't…it's best he got confronted!_

_**Comically Insane:** WOAHH ahahha heres the update!_

_**Kayla:** Thanks for the compliment! Yeah I realise sometimes I set high review goals…but I think it's best to get as many opinions as possible to make the story something the readers will want to read about…I'd prob update anyway but saying that…isn't it nice to tell ppl u like their story? Thanks for reviewing!_

_**A Million Ways to be Cruel:** Thanks for the question. I see you reviewed at chapter 2 so hopefully if u read on you will have seen other ppl put that point up before and I answered it… I tried to stay as close to the books as possible like my opinion on how Sirius for example was…but yeh I made the mistake with James not being headboy cos I think in the 5th book when Sirius says: "I spent too much time in detention with James" threw me off…Plus I really wanted to make the whole Lily and James getting together different…seems too easy with them both being head students hahaha anyway thanks for reviewing, sorry for the mistake – hope the story is still bareable!_

Ok and after that hugeee reply to the reviewers…hope I don't get in trouble for that! On with the story…Thanks again for allll your reviews…much appreciated if you continue to do so! Ta!

* * *

A Heart-wrenching Disaster

It was the end of May. Remus and Diya were awkward around each other. There was no way to avoid it. There were either sullen and not speaking, or overly polite but cold. With NEWTs approaching fast, all the seventh years were busily cramming. With less than a week until the exams, Ivana and Sirius had decided to still conceal their relationship. With Remus and Diya so upset over their break-up they saw no sense is pouring salt over fresh wounds.

"Expecto Patronus?" Diya answered unsurely.

"Almost Di…it's Patronum.." Lily explained patiently.

"Ohhh I'm not even going to get a single Acceptable!"

"No no mate, you'll pass don't worry!" Sirius put in uncharacteristically because Remus had discreetly prompted him. Diya looked up with a smile, but it faltered when she had registered who the assurance had actually come from.

"Thanks Rem.." She said softly. He smiled sadly himself and returned to his transfiguration notes. Sirius unable to take the awkward moment pretended to be offended.

"Excuse me Diya…but I do believe I was the one who made you feel better!"

The others laughed a little glad at the ice-breaker and Diya grinned sincerely for the first time in weeks. "If you say so Sirius…"

James let out a huge exasperated sigh and slammed his Potions book shut.

"LILYYY" he whined which made her roll her eyes.

"James..?"

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I've been studying this Potions chapter for hours and hours and hours…can't we just go and hang out in the sunshine for a bit?" He asked hopefully.

"James…yes you can do this…you have not been studying for hours, it's only been a bit more than ten minutes…and no we cannot go 'hang out' outside, because well – it's a distraction!" Lily said her face reddening a little at the last sentence.

Sirius grinned at this and put in with a smirk, "Yeah, sex is a huge distraction!"

Lily threw him a look, and went if possible an even darker scarlet, while James gasped and threw a book at his friend's head.

"Shut up Padfoot!"

"If you ask me, a little sex would do us all a bit of good…"

This time Ivana smacked him sharply across the head.

"Sirius…shut up!"

James widened his grin even more and said cheekily, "Yeh Sirius….listen to the missus.."

Sirius eyes blazed angrily as Ivana shot him a worried, pleading look.

"Oh James give the kids a break! We've all established that they are just friends and I'd rather not hear Sirius yell again" Remus elaborated tiredly.

"Yeah.." Sirius agreed feebly.

"Oh okk…" James said slyly sending Ivana a wink.

Although the others didn't notice this exchange, Lily did and spoke up.

"James Potter…exactly what do you think you're suggesting.."

"Oh…Miss Evans it's not so much suggesting as it is…pointing out!"

"James…" Sirius said with a warning tone.

"Padfoot!" James replied in the same tone.

"Leave it."

"What's a hinkypunk?" Peter asked stupidly. Ivana was thankful to tell him the information they'd learnt in third year to avoid continuing the previous topic.

* * *

"James Potter…just what d'you think you're playing at?" Sirius hissed in his friend's ear later that day. Ivana was close beside him.

"You guys…just tell them already! Remus and Diya aren't gonna kill you for being happy.."

"We'll tell them soon James.." Ivana assured him.

"Sure you will…" he answered sceptically.

Sirius on the other hand said, " We will?"

"Yes…tonight"

"Thank god!" James breathed a sigh of relief while Sirius looked troubled and rather scared. Ivana squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and rushed off to catch up with the girls.

"Don't be a coward Padfoot.."

"Ahhhh shut ya face!" Sirius said pushing James just as Remus and Peter joined them.

* * *

They didn't tell them however. There was too much bad news that night. There had been a mass murder by the death eaters. A murde,r which hit home at Hogwarts more so than any of the other murders. The Prewett and McKinnon families had been killed in cold blood. Relatives at Hogwarts were mourning, sobbing, breaking stuff or simply sitting still in shock. The Marauders and the girls sat uncomfortably together in the common room. Lily was curled up and clinging tightly on to James who was staring at the floor and absently stroking her hair. Diya had tears in her eyes as Remus put aside their differences to try to soothe her. As she hiccupped through tears Remus sadly stroked her back. Diya's family had been close family friends with the McKinnons, and they saw the Prewetts from time to time. Remus himself was shocked. He couldn't imagine what Molly Weasley was feeling at the moment. She was the last of the Prewetts, her brothers and parents were dead. Remus took a shaky breath and silently thanked God that Molly was married to Arthur and had three children already, if anything, this blow might be softened by that fact. Peter was fiddling nervously and looked perhaps the most scared of them all. Ivana was staring at Diya crying but lost in her own thoughts. The Prewetts had been on holiday in Bulgaria, did that mean You-know-you was near Russia…near her parents? Sirius himself sat with a hardened expression on his handsome face. He, like James was gazing furiously at the floor. Could it have been Regulus? No but Regulus was still here…at school. Bellatrix perhaps? He cursed himself for being related to such scum.

A second later the news went from bad to worse. Jenna, Polly's friend ran in sobbing, without looking at anyone she scurried up the stairs with loud wails. Polly walked in worriedly two seconds later and headed towards the stairs. Remus stopped and called out to her asking what's wrong.

"Her parents were murdered in a muggle coffee shop in Surrey…" she answered sadly before she followed her friend to the dormitory. Jenna was a muggle born just like Lily. She was also from Surrey just like Lily. A worried look crossed Lily's face as she sat up straighter. Sirius had gotten up and was pacing in front of them muttering.

"If I ever get my hands on Bella…or any death eater for that matter…"

"We'll have the locked up…and then we'll finish Him" James finished darkly.

Just then Professor McGonagall entered the common room. Everyone held their breath, each silently hoping she had not come to deliver bad news to them. Silently hoping she would not single out someone new. Silently begging her to just be there to comfort Jenna. But their silence did nothing. Professor McGonagall sadly started walking across the room, every group she passed gave an audible sigh of relief, until she reached the Marauders.

Sirius looked at her a frozen expression on his face. What if…what if it was James' parents? They were practically his own. James himself turned around to look at the professor, his eyes pleading with her. Remus took in a sharp breath, his father had died when he was young, if it was his mother…his mother had raised him all by herself…Peter held pure fright in his eyes. His mother and father…how would he live without them? Diya had just talked to her parents, so she was a little less scared than the others…however she was apprehensive, knowing in a moment one of her friends' lives would change.

It was a double whammy.

"Miss Evans…Miss Petrova… Professor Dumbledore would like to see you" McGonagall announced quietly placing a motherly hand on each of the girls' shoulders.

"No.." Lily breathed, her voice cracking. "NO….James..no tell me no…please…oh god.." she said sobbing and beating James' chest with her fists. He wrapped her protectively in his arms and rocked her as she cried. His eyes were broken as he and Professor McGonagall exchanged a sympathetic and heartbroken glance. He stood with Lily as she clung to him and asked her softly, "D'you want me to come?"

Lily wiped her eyes roughly, her face red and puffy and thought before she slowly shook her head at James. She then leaned weakly against a supportive Professor McGonagall and resumed crying. Ivana on the other hand seemed to have not shown any emotion. Her sparkling blue eyes were now dull and glazed over as she watched Lily shake and she seemed to be in a daze when Sirius placed a hand on her shoulder. She placed her own over his and shut her eyes tightly, her heart breaking. As the transfiguration teacher began to lead Lily out looking concernedly at Ivana as she waited for her, Ivana took a deep breath and squeezed Sirius' hand so tight it turned rather white. He didn't break away however, until she finally let go and slowly followed the professor, trying to avoid the sympathetic, pitiful looks she and Lily were receiving through out the room.

* * *

"Hello Ivana…won't you take a seat?" Dumbledore said politely as the blonde haired girl with a suddenly pale white face entered his office.

"Thank you sir."

"Miss Petrova…I simply cannot express my complete and utter remorse at the tragedy which has just occurred. I'm..I'm so sorry Ivana, your parents were murdered by the death eaters making their way back from Bulgaria. I cannot tell you how sorry I am, and my deepest condolences are with you."

"Thank you sir."

"If…If you should ever need to.."

"Thank you sir." Ivana cut in, her voice cracking this time. Professor Dumbledore placed a warm hand on her shoulder as the first tear trickled down her pale face. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the flow, but they continued to fall. A sob escaped and soon she was clinging to the old wizard who hugged her in a comforting fatherly way. Finally she cleared her throat and stood up wiping her face.

"Thank you sir…I…I have to go now."

"Of course.."

With that she walked slowly from the room, stopping only to hug a still sobbing Lily who went in after her. After she turned a corner she broke into a run. She ran past Gryffindor Tower and a worried looking Sirius and James, past the Prefect's bathroom where a shaken Remus and Peter stood at the door whilst Diya washed her tear-stained face inside, past the Grand Hall and outside to the beech tree. She then collapsed onto the ground and shook, howling with sadness. She cried until her throat was tight and she felt she might vomit. She cried until a tough looking boy with gleaming messy black hair and hardened grey eyes took her into his arms and hugged her so tight, she began to feel a little safer.

* * *

Lily had a completely different experience in Professor Dumbledore's office. The minute she entered and saw a devastated Headmaster looking at her with empathy, she leaned against the wall and slid down. She had not stopped wailing with tears the whole way through the castle, and now was no exception. Dumbledore bent his old knees and took a place on the floor beside her, something she ordinarily might have been shocked at, but now could not have been more thankful for.

"Lily, your parents were the some of kindest Muggles I have ever had the pleasure to meet. The moment they accepted you were a witch and made you promise to be the best, I could not imagine how wonderful their daughter would turn out. You my dear Lily are proof for what wonderful people they were. The attack at the station to innocent Muggles was one by a coward, if Lord Voldemort would only open his eyes to the treasures that are Muggles and Muggleborns…he would realise just how special you all are.."

"Oh Professor…I hate him…I..I ..how can someone be like that.."

"Great power…"

"What will I do without them?" Lily wondered between fresh cries. "I told them about James…they so wanted to meet him, and now…now.."

The Headmaster could say nothing but embrace her in the same way he had done with Ivana. Lily sobbed into his chest and finally pulled away roughly.

"Something needs to be done…"

"It will be Miss Evans..I can assure you it will be."

When Lily emerged from the headmaster's office she saw James waiting for her with worry etched all over his face. She hurled herself into his arms and clung on tightly.

"Promise you'll never leave me…"

"Willingly…never!" He exclaimed his voice strained as he cupped her chin and looked her defiantly in the eyes.

"You'd have loved them…They'd have loved you…"

James just hugged her tightly. "I'll kill the bastard…we'll bring him down if it's the last thing…"

"He needs to be stopped."

"He will be."

_**

* * *

A/N: sad eh? Review please.**_


	24. The Last Goodbye

_**Author's note: Thanks for all the great long reviews with praise!**_

**_Ange: ahhh thanks soo much im smiling like mad noww…oh and I took your suggestion into consideration as quickly as possible.. Oh and I hate peter and voldemort and snape just as much!_**

**_PadfootObsessed329: I cannot tell you howww flattered I am that you cried during my story…wow I'm speechless.thank you so so much!_**

**_Iona: If you desperately need to read more…here you are! Thanks a lottt!_**

**_Heather Gernenz: I know…sadness…but it had to be done sadly…oh and ive tried with the happier note.._**

**_Sarah: no worries about not reviewing…thanks for doing so now! It means a lottt that u think my story's great…I tried to update ASAP_**

**_Surly Mermaid: ahhahaha thanks! Believe me I only want the best for them too….but hmm well you know ahahha… I love Remy and Siri as well…as grossed out as they might be if they ever heard us call them those names! Thanks for reviewing!_**

_**Ok here's the next chapter…ITS SOOOO LONGG! So be happy yeh? Hahah And review please**_

* * *

The Last Goodbyes

Life at Hogwarts had noticeably dull after the news of the mass murders. However it was safe to say, it had been relatively calm in the days leading up to their first NEWT examination. Lily sometimes cried herself to sleep, often having bad dreams, but the fact that James was there could not have comforted her more. Sometimes she wondered how she could've ever disliked him; at this point it seemed there was no one better for her than James Potter. Ivana seemed to be acting fairly normal considering the whole predicament she was in. That being said, there were often moments where she went a little sullen and quiet, but no one seemed to want to push her to talk. Least of all Sirius. He knew better than anyone that sometimes being left alone was the best medicine. Lily busied herself with studying with Remus whilst Ivana and Sirius took it on themselves to help Diya. James then, as usual lent Peter a hand with as much as he could. He was however getting a little frustrated with Ivana and Sirius' continuing secrecy regarding their relationship; he knew it would cheer Ivana up immensely and at least cast a lighter mood around the time of exams. So the night before their first exam, Transfiguration, James pestered Sirius.

"When are you gonna tell them mate?"

"I dunno…bit of a weird time don't you think?"

"No I actually think it's the perfect time….Ivana's wanted to tell us for ages! Why can't you just tell them Sirius..?"

"I dunno.."

"You need a new vocabulary mate.." James said as Ivana settled beside them, leaving Diya to memorise some incantations.

"What's this about?" she asked interestedly.

"About you and Sirius finally goin' public!"

Ivana's face seemed to light up for once when he said this but quickly regained it's cool as she glanced at Sirius' scared expression.

"Well…whenever he's ready."

"I am, love….it's just.."

James smiled at Sirius' slip of 'love' and gave him a wink. Finally Sirius broke into a reluctant smile. "Alright then Iv…let's tell them shall we?"

Ivana beamed as she got up and held his hand.

The remaining four friends looked up with interest.

"What's this about then?" Remus asked gaining a nod of agreement from Peter.

"Wait…why are you two holding hands!" Lily questioned slowly.

"I KNEW IT!" Diya squealed with delight. Ivana grinned and squeezed Sirius' hand who looked rather dazed at their reactions. Ivana lifted their clasped together hands to show the others.

"We've been together almost a month now!" She said with a smile.

Lily joined the squealing and Remus beamed happily. James thumped Sirius hard on the back and walked over the happy Lily. She hugged him and then rushed to hug Ivana and flung herself at Sirius.

"I can't believe you've kept this from us!"

"Well we wanted to…" Ivana answered carefully.

"…But things kept coming up" Sirius finished for her his hand a little sweaty as Ivana clasped it, but his voice containing a hint of laughter.

"Good on you Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed clapping him jovially on the back while Diya squeezed Ivana into a tight, overjoyed, giggly hug.

Peter looked a little frightened at the prospect of yet another close couple, and he involuntarily shivered before offering his congratulations.

So, that night everyone slept fairly well. Well…as well as you can if you have an important exam the next day. It was a nice occasion to hear about two well suited friends, finally getting together even at times of trauma.

* * *

Diya was on the verge of tears as she attempted the last few Potions questions. With five minutes left, she was full of horribly mixed up emotions. On one hand, she hated Potions and knew she was doing terribly in the exam, it was likely she wouldn't even finish, however there was certainly an upside of only having five minutes remaining. It was the last NEWT, and the whole year was exhausted, the school having crammed all exams into one single week. Apparently it was exam protocol, but no one really saw the fairness in it. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall seemed to have no hesitation in awarding any complainer a detention, despite it being the last few weeks of school. Sirius had already secured about four and James two. In the last days, the Seventh years would be signing up for job opportunities, and tying up loose ends until they graduated. Although there was no ceremony, everyone expected the Marauders to have a leaving stunt prepared – graduated, mature and 18 years old or not…

Remus carefully checked his answers, but even the usually meticulous boy was far too restless as the hourglass indicated four minutes left. Professor Slughorn paced the length of the great hall peering over members of the Slug Club's work every now and then and beaming if they'd gotten something correct. Remus felt sleepy as he found himself watching Severus Snape wipe a bead of greasy sweat off his forehead. Remus grimaced with disgust and cast a quick look at Sirius who was nearby. He was doing the exact same thing he always did in every final five minutes of any exam: lounging casually in his seat, looking haughtily at those who were hurriedly trying to finish their paper. He flicked his hair off his eyes elegantly and quietly laughed mockingly at Snape, shooting a conspiring look with Remus who tried to ignore him. When Sirius realised Moony wouldn't laugh he raked back his chair to make a sharp annoying noise. James immediately perked up from his slouched over position on the table. He'd obviously been sleeping over his finished exam paper. He exchanged a grin with Sirius and threw a revolted expression at the greasy Slytherin a few chairs to his right. When he turned the other way wearing a huge smile, he was met with a glare from Lily who had obviously finished but was re-reading every sentence until she noticed Sirius and her boyfriend mocking their favourite victim. When James saw the glare he quickly ducked down and leant on his arms trying to sleep again. As the hourglass hit two minutes remaining, Peter shuffled nervously in his seat. He mimicked the actions of the relaxed marauders however he had left the last few questions. He tried to catch Sirius' eye hopefully, in case his friend could give him any clues, but he was far too busy watching Ivana tuck her blonde hair repeatedly behind her ears and push her fringe off her face, so that it stuck up – not really caring what it looked like. Sirius still thought it was beautiful.

"Your time is up. _Accio Parchments_…" Slughorn announced and all the papers came zooming forward and landed on his desk. The students shuffled excited in their seats, waiting to leave the hall and celebrate. One however celebrated early.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOO!" Sirius yelled jumping to his feet and doing a little jig. Ivana slapped her head embarrassedly but still looked vaguely amused.

"MR BLACK…PLEASE WAIT UNTIL YOU"RE DISMISSED!" Slughorn shouted scandalised.

"But Professor…we're done…finished, khalas, finite, FINI! FINISHED!"

"Mr. Black…"

"….WOOOHOOO!" Sirius yelled again and ran from the back of the hall threw the doors, removing his robes and shirt on the way. He twirled it over his head and headed outside running, with only a quick salute in acknowledgement with Slughorn who sighed.

"Dismissed I suppose" he said pompously rolling his big eyes and smoothening his short, almost walrus-like moustache.

The seventh years laughed, some hurrying to see Sirius' display, others simply walking slowly with huge smiles on their face. They all however got to the trees near the lake, just in time to witness Sirius Black somersaulting headfirst in with a large whoop of delight. No one paused to think that, he'd obviously waited until they had reached him to put on his show.

"Attention seeker…" James thought laughing at his best mate who was now fountaining water out of his mouth in an imitation of a whale as he floated on his back. James then looked around. Hell, so was he.

So he too dived in and joined a delighted Sirius in the water.

* * *

A week later, in mid-June, the carriages were awaiting the leaving students who were all still gathered in the Grand Hall for the Leaving Feast. There was excited chatter from the younger ones talking of summer plans, older ones dreading all the holiday homework they were to complete and the seventh years lamenting over their experience at Hogwarts. Most of them had eaten quickly and run around to all their friends, hugging, saying their goodbyes and promising to keep in touch. Remus was hugging Marilee of Ravenclaw.

"Well Mar…have a good life hey? Send us an owl sometime."

"Of course Remus…good luck with everything!"

"Good luck with your wedding…say congrats to Diggory for me won't you?" Remus said over his shoulder as we waved and sauntered off to say bye to a nearby Hufflepuff.

Diya was rushing around kissing each of her old boyfriends' cheeks.

"Ohh cheeky Finnigan! You have a great time too…we made it eh? Well let's hope I get at least one NEWT!"

Lily was caught in a huge crowd as she tearfully said goodbye to all the prefects. The role of head girl had certainly invested many a friendship and it was obvious Lily would be sorely missed. She then came across Wood.

"DAVE!" She said flinging herself into his arms for a hug. "Alright? God It feels weird leaving doesn't it? Oh Hello Cassie!"

"Hiya Lils!" A very pregnant Cassie Wood said as she linked her arm with her grinning husband.

"Well Lily it was a right pleasure hanging out with you, stay in touch! Oh and we'll send you a picture of the baby, maybe when you have one of your own, they can be playmates and that..." David joked.

James walked up and slid his arm around Lily's waist and answered, "Oh definitely, they'll both be the best quidditch players Gryffindor's seen since….well us!" He laughed and kissed Lily on the cheek who rolled her eyes at the mention of quidditch and giggled. "Love, can I see you outside in a minute? I just want to talk to the Quidditch team first…" He whispered in her ear huskily.

"Alright then, I'll just go say bye to Mrs Pince and the Library committee!"

"There was a Library committee?"

"James you idiot!" she smiled and walked off to a quiet group who were locked in a tight group hug. They instantly parted to make way for the friendly head girl and crushed her too in the quiet hug. James watched for a moment with a bemused expression on his face and then addressed the Quidditch team.

"Well lads…"

"Ahem…" Cassie put in with nods from Cindy Foster and Kira Matthews.

"and...um lasses…I just want to tell you what a honour it's been leading you lot for the past three years. I've never met such brilliant sportspeople or great friends or…just downright bloody amazing people…so Thanks…ta very much guys.." James said awkwardly but wearing a grin. The girls all looked teary as the team hugged and said their goodbyes.

"How emotional Prongs.." Sirius said pretending to wipe a tear away and then grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Leggofme you nut! I'm seeing you tomorrow!"

"Yes…but think how hard it'll be waiting that long!"

"Idiot.."

"I'm HURT PRONGS!" Sirius shouted after James who had headed towards Lily and lead her outside by the lake. He then turned to receive kisses from Foster and Matthews and hand-shakes from the boys and a hug from Cassie.

"Cassie love, you better knock the socks of Puddlemere you got that? Once you've popped that baby and all…"

"Will do Sirius will do.." she said chuckling and hitting him playfully on the arm.

"Oh and Kingston…don't be a prat Captain like James was!" Sirius added loudly to the team's Seeker.

"I HEARD THAT BLACK!" James shouted just before he stepped outside.

"I meant him to…" Sirius said winking at his team-mated who laughed. He then bounded off to hug a startled Remus and hurried past him to grab Ivana and twirl her around happily.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You're seeing us all tomorrow Padfoot!"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm showing you how much I'll miss you!"

Ivana laughed and ruffled his hair and then turned to finish her conversation with some fellow Gryffindors. Sirius didn't wait, too hyper with excitement. Until he spotted Peter nervously shaking hands with a Slytherin. He then raged forward, raised his eyebrow at Peter and said, "Alright Death-eaters?"

There were some prompt scowls after this comment and Peter looked rather frightened. Seeing this look Sirius rolled his eyes and flung himself onto his brother Regulus who had just appeared. "OHHH REGGIE I'm GOING TO MISS YOU!" He said hugging his brother tightly with a huge air of sarcasm in his voice. Regulus however was not amused as he shoved his brother off and smoothed his much shorter black hair. Sirius let go and grinned flicking his longish hair off his eyes.

"Don't touch me blood-traitor.." Regulus spat angrily.

"You can still come to the other side Reggie…leave these fools…Leave Voldy…it'll all be fine!" Sirius pleaded mockingly knowing exactly what his brother would do.

There was a flicker of fright or doubt on his face, but Sirius wasn't sure. His expression then turned dark as he drew his wand. Avery, Nott and Snape also produced their wands and snarled at the grinning Sirius. Peter backed off and stole a glance at Sirius who although grinning was holding his wand out in front of him.

"Come now lads…you wouldn't dare show some of those Death Eater curses in front of the teachers and Dumbledore would you?"

Seeing his point the four Slytherins growled and lowered their wands darting annoyed glances at the nearby Professors saying goodbye to the students.

"_Tarantallegra! Stupefy! Petrificus Totalus!" _Sirius shouted through a smile. He then looked at Snape who was momentarily shocked that he hadn't yet been cursed. "Oh and my favourite for you Snapey boy…"

"Secumt-" Snape began maliciously, but was suddenly cut off by bubbles protruding from his mouth and foamy soap covering his greasy hair and face as his eyes burnt. With the continuous bubbles coming from his mouth, he couldn't do anything but glare at a triumphant Sirius.

"Scourgify, Snivellus m'boy…Professor McGonagall was right...Non-verbal spells will help more than you think!" He said with a smirk. He then turned to Peter but found the Transfiguration teacher herself there. Peter had stumbled off to find Remus when the duel had began.

"Oh hello Minnie! See I did learn something in your class!"

"SIRIUS BLACK! How dare you? _Finite Incanteum_… Be off now boys…and you SIRIUS!"

"Yes miss?" He asked innocently.

"DETEN---"

"NOOO MISS NO DETENTIONS LEFT TO GIVE!" He said cheekily hugging her tightly around her waist. A bright red blush crept onto her face before she pushed him off.

"Oh no? Go help Mr.Filch load the students' trunks onto the baggage carriage!"

"Oh Minnie…" Sirius sighed but winked and ran off to pounce on Filch who gave him a look of pure hatred. Getting a little scared Sirius sidled away to pick up the trunks and began loading them.

"REALLY! Miss Petrova…I honestly do not know how you manage!"

Ivana laughed. "Sometimes neither do I Miss…"

* * *

Lily had her eyes closed as she leant back on James' chest while they sat under their tree one last time. She inhaled his scent and looked up sadly at the castle which had been her home for so many years. She had tears in her eyes.

"OH Lils baby you're crying!" James stated worriedly.

"Only cos I'm going to miss this place James…and I'm so happy!"

"I'm happy too.."

"I love you.."

"I love youu."

Lily smiled at the passer-bys as they beamed and waved at the affectionate couple.

"Um Lily?"

"Mmm.."

"All romanticisms aside…you know you've made me the happiest bloke in the world right?"

Lily turned to look at him and smiled again contently to show she felt the same.

"So um…" He started nervously running his hand through his hair and ruffled it a bit.

"James! You haven't done that in ages…"

"I know"

"It's not as ludicrous as I thought…it's sort of cute actu-"

"LILY! I'm trying to ask you something!"

"Well…ok then? Shoot.."

"No…you can't say shoot…it'll ruin it!"

"Ruin what James?"

"Nothing..." He got up nervously and pulled her up with him. She narrowed her eyes and looked at him expectantly.

"Well Potter?"

"EVANS!"

"WHAT?"

He then cleared his throat and got to one knee. She looked at him puzzled and knelt down with him. "LILY NO! Get up will you?"

"James Potter…what are you doing?"

"Just get up Evans!"

"JAMES!"

"LILY!"

"Oh alright, alright…hurry up we'll be late…" She said getting to her feet.

"God Lily you really make it difficult for a lad to propose!"

"Huh…What? OHHH!"

"Yeah…took you long enough!"

"Sorry!" Her face was red with embarrassment and excitement.

"Ok…Lily Evans…I spent more than three years after you. I tried everything I possibly could to make you love me. Letters, chocolate, flowers, even a dancing house-elf but everything I did you turned me down…"

"Jamess! Sorry.." Lily laughed.

"Don't interrupt love… you'll throw me off! Right….So..I tried everything, and you just kept telling me what an arrogant, bullying toe-rag I was…which of course I was, but I wasn't going to admit it…so yeah…then I realised what a prat I'd been, so I tried my best to be a proper gentleman this year…and WOW am I glad it finally worked! I finally won over the Lily Evans…My Lily Evans…and now, after six wonderful months…there's nothing more I want than to marry you, and see you everyday and call you Mrs.Potter and love you for the rest of my life. Lily Evans…will you marry me?"

Lily giggled and pulled him up into a kiss.

"Of course I will you dolt!" she exclaimed between tears and they hugged and James slipped the simple diamond and emerald ring onto her slender finger.

"I told you I wanted to marry you Lily!"

* * *

They returned to the entrance of Hogwarts hand in hand. There were thousands of squeals, not only from Ivana and Diya when Lily showed them her engagement ring. Boys clapped James heartily on the back as they headed towards the awaiting carriages.

Peter stuttered his goodbyes to the teachers and shook hands with Dumbledore warmly before heading off to save a carriage for his friends and himself. Diya shook hands with each of her professors and hugged the Divination professor.

"Thank you Miss…Divination was always my favourite!"

"Ahh…yes m'dear you did seem to posses a certain quality! I shall remember you, I'm retiring you know.."

"You've only been here two years Miss!"

"Well…run along dear…good luck!"

Diya nodded and waved at Dumbledore who tipped his hat at her. She then stood waiting for Ivana.

"Thank you Professor Flitwick, McGonagall…I don't think I would've passed if it weren't for you!"

"Ah Ivana you always worked hard, though you found the subjects difficult…good luck with your Photography career!"

"Oh yes Miss Petrova…Ivana…I do say I might peek into Witch Weekly to see your photos!" McGonagall added to Flitwick's praise with a smile. Ivana grinned and approached Dumbledore who she swiftly hugged and whispered a thanks and rushed off with Diya. They both cast one last look at the castle and climbed into the carriage with Peter.

Remus went next. He graciously thanked each of his professors who congratulated him and wished him the best.

"Professor Dumbledore, I cannot tell you how much your acceptance of me at Hogwarts has meant…I'm eternally grateful sir.."

"Pleasure Remus…I can only say I am completely honoured to have been in such close contact with one of my best students…thank you for…attempting to keep Black and Potter in check!" The old man's eyes twinkled as he smiled broadly.

"Well sir… Lily's there to keep an eye on James now…and Sirius…well I don't think anyone can stop him!" The staff laughed along with Remus as the group all turned to watch Sirius drag Peter out of the carriage and use the first year spell of "_Wingardium Leviosa_" to levitate him and make him fly around near the carriages. All the students chuckled at Sirius' behaviour and as Remus headed towards them with a wave to the teachers, Sirius headed back letting Remus catch Wormtail.

"Oh gods…" McGonagall muttered under her breath.

"THANK YOU Professor…Professor…Professor…I'm charmed I'm sure Professor Flitwick…Prof Abelian…I promise to send you that magical properties of the number seven homework tomorrow sir!... Professor…never had you…but thanks miss…AHHH And of course my favourite. Professor McGonagall…If you forgive me for being so hilarious and troublesome the last seven years…I'll forgive you for giving me possibly the most last minute detention ever! No honestly Miss…thanks.."

"You're most certainly welcome Mr.Black…good luck!"

"Don't need it miss!" He said with a wink. He then approached Professor Dumbledore and proceeded to give him a long speech.

"Oh Professor….What will I do without you're twinkling blue eyes…Rain will surely fall from the skies…I cannot remember a thing you said in Latin…but I remember the first words from you I heard – 'tuck in'. Now if only you and Professor Minnie would get married, The world would be happier, much less…hurried..?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled and wiped a tear of laughter from his eye.

"Oh Mr Black, you do amuse me…I dare say you all shall not have heard the last from me!"

"Is that a threat Professor?" Sirius asked with mock shock, which earned him another laugh and he had to duck a smack from McGonagall.

"ABUSE! ABUSE!" He shrieked as he ran back to Remus and Peter.

"You'd think he'd have matured in seven years…" McGonagall said in awe.

James chuckled and thanked his teachers. Lily followed slowly spending much longer with each. Professor Slughorn seemed to be wiping a tear away as he hugged her.

"Oh my dear…you were always the best potion-maker…I will miss your little jokes.."

James grinned at Lily but she still looked sad as she moved on to say bye to McGonagall and then Flitwick.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall…I owe so much of my magical knowledge to you" James thanked quietly.

"Oh my dear boy…you were always the most gifted transfiguration student I'd had…Rather arrogant at times…rather mischievous at times…rather Black-like at times….but I thoroughly enjoyed teaching you. Good luck…good luck with your future with Lily!"

"Thanks miss!" he said with a grin as he joined Lily talking to Professor Dumbledore.

"A pleasure sir…" James shook hands with the Headmaster as he put an arm around Lily's shoulders.

"I wish you two all the happiness in the world! I sincerely hope to see you all soon…I will be sending an Owl to you and each of your friends in due course…Congrats…You two really are the brightest witch and wizard I have met in a long time…"

Lily looked choked up and James looked utterly flattered. They both nodded and waved as they headed towards the carriages. There was a few minutes as the last few people boarded and now only James, Sirius, Remus and Peter stood outside looking at the castle.

With a huge exchange of grins, each raised their wands to spell out one final message from the Marauders.

"_MESSRS MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT AND PRONGS…_

_WOULD LIKE TO OFFER THEIR DEEPEST THANKS TO HOGWARTS. GOOD LUCK TO ALL WHO ARE LEAVING, HAVE FUN TO ALL WHO ARE STAYING. THESE YEARS HAVE BEEN THE BEST OF OUR LIVES. FINALLY, ONE LAST TIME –_

_MISCHIEF MANAGED_

_THE MARAUDERS."_

James wrote the words, whilst Sirius manipulated the clouds into a Gryffindor lion. Remus added stars and Peter swirls. With one final bow to the applause they received, the Marauders climbed into the carriage and set off. They left behind their pranks, their books, their beds and a taster of their humour and charm. They ended one chapter of their lives, and began the next. They were into the real world. And in that moment, none of the occupants of that carriage focused on the disasters occurring, they simply focused on remembering. Remembering what an amazing time they had just had.

_**

* * *

A/N: WOW…howww long was that man? Ok please please PLEASE review….Oh and btw…although they're leaving Hogwarts…its not the end….Story will go til Sirius is in Azkaban! Anyway REVIEW please m'dears!**_


	25. When did we Grow up?

**_Authors Note: Thank You ALLLL for your charming reviews…I feel so lucky to have such great people read my fic! I finally reached 100! WOO_**

**_Nick: Thank youuu for both reviews…sorry I had posted before you reviewed 23 so couldn't mention you…enjoy this one!_**

**_Rigelorion: thank youu…updated!_**

**_Amanda: thank you sooo much for reviewing! I know I was super depressed writing the chapter last time…leaving is always depressing…I guess I was channelling some of my own feelings about leaving since it's my last year at school! Anyway thanks and review again please!_**

**_Diamondreamer89: thanks! Ahhaha I hope I don't make a fool of myself if I get proposed to! Hahaha but I can see myself doing the stupid thing Lily did…Enjoy and review again please!_**

**_Surlymermaid: Yes Lily and Ivana are wellll lucky aren't they? Leaving isss super depressing…haha I'd stay with the mermaids too...who needs rationality eh? Hahah thanks a lot!_**

**_Pwr2purple: Woww…really you cried? You have no idea how flattered I am you were that involved with my story. Thanks for saying I'm a great writer – really means a lot!_**

**_ComicallyInsane: hellooo again! Thanks a lot for reviewing…not sure what you meant by the superdooper thing? You mean make them have some amazinggg time? Ahhaha yeh I would…but I guess for me I like to keep things as close to real life as possible…and also..think about the time theyre living in….voldemort and stuff…it must suck! I guess things need to be sad…any suggestions tho and I'd be happy to include them! Thank again_**

**_Melodicmoonstar89: thank you sooo much..im glad youre enjoying it…Yeh I lovee writing! It's so relaxing..hope u enjoy this chap!_**

**_Crazydbzfan87: Even trade for sure! I'm writing…waiting for youre next review hahaha...thanks a lot!_**

**_Ange: wooo thanks babe! Sirius is a maniac…I love him ahhaah yeh I can't wait to write lily and james' wedding..hope I can do it justice!_**

**_Heather Gernenz: Woow! I made your day? Thank youu..youve just made mine! Ahaha enjoy the next part!_**

**_PadfootObsessed329: wowww thanks a lot…hahah I love ur reviews…oh and believe me I'm pretty sure I'm gna be acting like an idiot just like Sirius..hehe you are nott alone! Glad you found it hilarious!_**

_**I thought the last chapter was long – check this one! Oh and if u were not mentioned its cos you mightve reviewed just after i posted..it happens..but thanks anyhow!**_

****

* * *

When did we grow up?

"Mum, Dad…meet Lily Evans, the love of my life."

Lily blushed at James' affectionate words and extended her hand to his parents with a warm, nervous smile. She was staying with the Potters until James and she got a place of their own, but it was the first time she'd met them so she was rather nervous.

"Well Lily, it's a pleasure to meet you my dear," Mr Potter said shaking her hand with a grin on his face, which instantly reminded her of James. This immediately calmed her nerves slightly. All her anxiety however was abolished the minute Mrs Potter crushed her into a warm embrace saying,

"Ohhh Lily, we've heard SO much about you, oh and you're beautiful, please, please have a seat…"

Lily grinned and took the place next to James on the cream sofa in the sunny living room while Margaret Potter busied herself with getting some tea. Fred Potter sat in the chair opposite the engaged couple and started asking questions.

"So Lily Evans…wow James has been on about you since third year! A lot to live up to you have…" He said with a wink. Lily giggled and turned slightly pink as she shot a look at James who merely smiled and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Well sir I certainly hope I'm up for it!" This earned a laugh from James' father and approving smile was shot at James. Mrs. Potter was now pushing a plate of biscuits and a mug of tea into Lily's hands and with a huge smile said,

"Shush Freddy, she's a star…I can tell already!"

"I know Margaret, I know! So Lily, are you planning on becoming an Auror like our James then? By the way son, you'll need to sign that application I've left in your room, I added my reference when you Owled it to me last week. I'll hand it in sometime tomorrow".

"Right, cool Dad…Well Lily wants to work at the Ministry too, but she doesn't wanna be an Auror."

"Oh really? What do you want to do then my dear?"

"Well sir, if you'll excuse me for saying so, The Ministry isn't exactly…the most reliable of places anymore…" Lily began.

"Not at all dear! Dumbledore and I have this conversation about once a week!" Mr Potter said jovially.

"Yes absolutely Despicable!" Margaret added harshly but sent an encouraging smile at Lily to continue.

"Damn bloody right..." James put in before she resumed talking which made his mother glare at his language.

"JAMES POTTER!"

"Mum! I only said damn!" This earned him yet another sharp look.

Lily chuckled, "Yes well, I've thought about it a lot and I've applied for a position in the Wizarding and Muggle Relations department. I really like working with people, and well…I honestly think I'd like to put out the message that a murderous wizard is out there! The ministry shouldn't be ignoring it!" she exclaimed passionately.

"Well I never thought much of the girls James and Sirius brought home but you've got yourself a keeper here Jamesie boy!" James father said impressed at her speech.

"Dadd!" James whined looking a little embarrassed as Lily gave him a teasing poke. "Oh you should meet Iv as well…Sirius is head over heels."

"I dare say he won't admit it either?" Mrs Potter exclaimed with a knowing tut-tut. Lily giggled and nodded.

"Oh Ivana Petrova, yes she was lovely we met her at the Chaterjee New Year party I remember! Shame about her family..." Mr Potter looked extremely troubled and suddenly looked as though he felt even worse when James sent him a glare and Margaret gave him a shove. "Oh Lily! Oh…I'm terribly sorry…that was a tragedy with your parents…" He looked extremely concerned as Lily met him with her emerald eyes.

"Yes sir…but please don't worry about it…I'm just glad I have James"

Mr Potter still looked sorry but a little more relieved.

"So who wants dinner? Andd who'd like to discuss the wedding?" Mrs Potter announced breaking the silence.

Lily and James' mum squealed and hurried to the table whilst the two men looked amused but rather weary at the thought.

* * *

Remus was unpacking his last box when there was a knock at the door. He quickly dusted off his hands and crossed the small, homely flat's newly carpeted floor to the front door and swung it open. Sirius stood in the doorway leaning against the frame with a lopsided smile on his face. His hair was messier than usual and he had traces of stubble on his face.

"Alright neighbour?" he said in a funny voice coming into the apartment.

Remus had rented the flat directly opposite the one Sirius owned, and he could already see his friend would probably be over at all times. He chuckled at the prospect and left Sirius to plonk onto his sofa and put his feet up, to cross the hallway into Sirius' open flat. Sirius had owned the place far longer than Remus had leased his, but there were still boxes everywhere. The only visible thing he could see that Sirius had unpacked was three photographs which stood on the small table next to the leather sofa in the middle of the bare room.

One was of the seven of them on their last day at Hogwarts. They were all grinning and waving at the camera with a perfect view of the castle in the background. Sirius with his arms around Lily and Diya as Ivana was being crushed in a hug by Remus and James. Peter had offered to take the picture and so had caught Sirius blowing kisses at the camera. Remus laughed as he remembered the reason for this was because Professor McGonagall had been standing beside Peter as he did this. The next photo was an extremely funny one Ivana had taken of the Marauders. They all had their arms around each other, Sirius ruffling James' hair and holding Remus in a headlock. Peter was kneeling on the floor laughing in front of them with Sirius' knee holding him down. It had been the day where Sirius had heard of some wizard named 'Serayus the Conqueror' in the History of Magic. He had been so taken by the likeness of the name, he'd begged the Marauders to let him pose like the warrior. They were all rolling their eyes at Sirius' triumphant expression but grinning nonetheless. The last was an artistic, timed shot Ivana took of her and Sirius by the lake. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was looking at him with a smile as he stared into her eyes. The sun in the picture was glinting as the couple in the photo smiled at each other.

Remus turned to see Sirius behind him grinning.

"She'd kill me if she saw this stubble you know..." he was saying as he rubbed his scratchy chin. "But no more school, no more rules!"

Remus laughed and as if on queue Ivana apparated into the flat. She threw Sirius a disgusted look as he headed to kiss her.

"Sirius Black if you think I'm kissing that face, you have got another thing coming!"

"Oh come on love…it looks manly!"

"Scary more-like!" Ivana muttered. "Oh hello Rem…all settled? Better than this fool.." she said indicating Sirius with her head when Remus had nodded.

"I resent that!"

Ivana ignored him. "Anyway I'm here to enlist your help! Me and Diya are a bit overwhelmed with all the unpacking, so d'you reckon you can come give us a hand?"

"Yeah sure! Give me a sec.." Remus agreed and crossed the hall to lock his door which Sirius had without doubt left wide-open.

"…You know Ivana…Unpacking…it sorta needs some manly strength...and if I go shave off my beard then…you'll just be stuck with a weakling." Sirius said slyly in a slow voice putting on a pout.

Ivana laughed and kissed him briefly. "You git! Well…I s'pose it isn't too bad.."

He gave an exaggerated roar of triumph and pulled her in for another kiss. Remus walked in at that moment and gave a little cough which broke them apart quickly. Although he was grinning and Sirius had a sheepish smile, Ivana was positively horrified – she hated public displays of affection, least of all when she'd just called her boyfriend a hairy beast.

Without waiting a second longer, she apparated with a pop.

"Nice one Padfoot!"

"Ahh I was always the ladies man! Lets go!"

Remus rolled his eyes and laughed. "Sure you were mate…and wait a jif to at least lock up you git!" He then apparated to Diya and Ivana's flat leaving Sirius looking annoyed.

"Ohoo…why bother with this locking business!" He said exasperatedly. Then realising the stupidity in his own comment he sent a spell at the door to lock it and apparated away.

* * *

Diya sat on the floor sobbing when Ivana returned.

"DI! Why are you crying?"

She sniffled as she sat in front of one of the boxes clutching a photograph. Ivana was afraid it would be one of Remus, so she looked at it apprehensively. She then burst into a fit of giggles. "You're joking right!"

"NOO…sniff…I…sniff…misss it!" Diya replied wiping her eyes and staring at the photo of her mansion. "Just look at this dump Ivana…even if we do manage to unpack…how will it ever look like home?"

Ivana sighed. "Oh Di…don't be such a dramaqueen.. ok so it won't be a beautiful mansion…but it'll be OURS! How brilliant is that?"

Diya sniffed and a small smile played on her lips. "Yeah I guess…"

"Idiot!" Ivana said affectionately as she pulled her friend into a hug.

Two loud cracks were heard as Remus and Sirius arrived in the flat. When Sirius saw the two girls embracing he sat in an armchair and conjured up a bag of sweets as he watched with wide eyes. "Oi Rem!...Good show eh? Have a bean.."

Remus rolled his eyes and looked rather awkwardly at Diya as Ivana and she separated.

"Ughh Sirius you're such a guy!" Ivana said disgustedly.

"Thanks babe that's what it said on the birth certificate!"

"..I think I preferred it when he brooded…" Ivana mused rolling her eyes and throwing a pillow at Sirius who playfully headed it back at her.

"Ahem…anyway you guys need help?" Remus asked politely.

"Yeah thanks Rem…if you can start with those boxes..that'd be great.." Diya said smiling.

The three got to work as Sirius lounged in the arm chair looking bored.

"Ivana..?"

"Sirius." She gave him a deathly glare.

"Um…yeh nevermind…Remus?"

Remus sighed heavily and asked, "What now Padfoot?"

"Erm…hang on I don't want a scary wolf on my hands" This earned him an irritated glare, so he quickly turned to Diya. "Diya mate…"

"Yes Sirius?"

"Why are you guys acting like Muggles?"

The three young adults looked at Sirius wearily questioning his comment.

"Uh…hello we're not like 4th years…we're in the real world now!" Sirius said giving them all a condescending look as he got to his feet and drew out his wand. "_Locomotor Diya and Ivana's stuff…_" He waved his wand in a complicated fashion and directed the objects quickly to their places. With household items flying above their heads the others ducked and sent Sirius annoyed looks. He didn't seem to notice them as everything finally came to a standstill in its correct place. He then grinned at the others who looked a little sulky.

"Now for some decoration," he announced waving his wand turning everything in the apartment violet and black.

"UGH how depressing…this isn't your place Sirius!" Diya whined.

"God…no wonder he never bothered unpacking while he was alone…he needed to show off in front of everyone!" Remus stated and then waved his wand so the room turned into warm shades of scarlet and gold.

"Hmm…not bad, but I'm trying to get away from the whole school spirit stuff…" Diya said with a smile and waved her wand. Instantly the room's colours changed to green and silver.

"Hmm…so instead you thought you'd go all Slytherin on us?" Sirius mocked, while she looked confused.

"OH ENOUGH!" Ivana burst in a fed up voice. She concentrated and waved her wand turning the room into cool shades of blue and calming sea green with white sofas and light tables.

"Perfect!" Diya exclaimed collapsing onto a chair. Remus agreed and patted Ivana on the back and joined Diya sitting. Sirius stood behind Ivana looking sulky.

"Well...sure it's easy for an artist and that…"

"Shut it Sirius…" she said giving him a rare public kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Two weeks later Sirius was rushing madly around his flat looking for something. With a crack James apparated directly in and looked at him puzzedly.

"Dude, we have to be at Auror training in literally five minutes."

Sirius looked up from the box he was rummaging through and stared at James with a weird expression on his face. He then started laughing like a madman at his friend whose usually messy mop of hair was neatly combed down with water. Or at least Margaret Potter had attempted to comb it down. Defiant pieces were sticking out all over the place, giving James a rather ridiculous appearance. "Ok ok Padfoot…I just needed to get out the house, relax" he said with a sigh and messed up his hair so that it looked as though he'd just won a Quidditch match.

"Aww but Prongs you looked so sweet!" Sirius mocked as he returned to his searching.

"What are you looking for?"

"Would you believe - my wand?"

"Considering it's you and the state of this flat…yes."

"Oi Sirius, you idiot…forget something last night?" Remus said walking into the room and tossing his wand at him.

"Thanks Moony!" he said catching it in one swift movement.

"Alright Moony? Ready for the goblins?" James asked.

"Aghh don't remind me! Wish I was doing something as interesting as you!"

"So come join Auror training you fool! You were top of Defence Against the Dark Arts for gods sake! What Ministry wouldn't want you?" Sirius said proudly.

"Apparently this one, who'd want a werewolf Auror Padfoot? Even if he was alright at Defence.."

"Brilliant you mean!" James corrected which made Remus smile.

"Nah it's alright…Public Relations department at Gringotts aint too bad I s'pose."

"Yeah better than Wormtail! Poor guy's got stuck running his mother's writing supplies shop." James said sympathetically.

"Seen Wormtail then have you? Corr I aint seen that fool in ages!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius, you saw him the day we got our results!"

"Yeah but he went off in a mood cos he only got one acceptable!"

"Well…he only did four NEWTs.." Remus put in trying to be fair.

"Yeah spose I'd go mad if I got any Trolls.." Sirius had received only one mark lower than Remus, having received four O's, two E's. Remus had managed five O's and an E while James had surprised them all receiving 6 O's! The girls hadn't done badly either, Ivana getting all E's and one O and Diya all A's. Of course Lily had surpassed them all, which was pretty amazing considering she did two more subjects than all of them – 8 perfect O's and a special award for the top five marks in England for Charms.

"Anyway lads, love to stay and chat, but Goblins can get pretty nasty!" Remus joked as he apparated to work.

"Let's all do something one of these nights ok James? Just the Marauders…"

"No Ivana?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…and no Lily either, I miss my mates…" Sirius said firmly.

"Why Padfoot…you've gone soft!" James joked.

"Stuff it Jamesie!" Sirius laughed lunging at his friend, but missed as he apparated to work. Sirius grinned and also left.

* * *

Diya smiled brightly at the customer who walked into the small boutique in Diagon Alley. She frowned however as the other, more eager assistant Maxine Malkin ran to greet her. Diya was at her dream job, a clothes store – however the shop was owned by an old woman who had little creativity and seemed to prefer Miss Malkin to herself. Diya rested her chin on her propped up arm and let out a sigh. Just then the door of the shop opened and Rahul Patil walked through the door. Diya couldn't have been happier; Maxine was busy with the other customer as she greeted her Indian friend.

"DIYA!" He said with a slightly accented voice and went to hug her.

"Hallo Rohan…looking handsome, need any assistance?" Diya asked flirtatiously, sensing her old self – before Remus dumped her- returning.

* * *

"Well Miss Petrova, I'm incredibly impressed with your work!" Patricia Blunt exclaimed as she flipped through Ivana's portfolio and CV.

"Thanks Miss, Photography has always been my favourite part of my artwork, and as you can see I adore taking pictures of people!" Ivana said confidently.

"I can indeed…when can you start?" Miss Blunt, editor in chief of Witch Weekly asked eagerly obviously looking for fresh blood.

Ivana grinned and spoke up happily, "Now if you'd like! Wow…I can't believe it…thank you so much! I always thought it was difficult for people just out of school to get employment."

"Yes…yes well it is…but with your talent Ivana…you could go far. Anyway, splendid! We have a celebrity couple getting married and we need some good artistic shots of them dancing, to put with the feature article." Patricia announced leading her to a studio where two famous Wizarding singers were waiting. Although Ivana fought the urge to roll her eyes at their mindless conversation, she fell happily into her deep love of her work as she began to click.

* * *

Lily sat at a desk with a Wizard from the Department of Education. She had been placed almost immediately in a front line role when her boss had seen her marks, and heard her speak of her passions.

"Well no I do not think Hogwarts should close, despite the many attacks. Sir, Albus Dumbledore is capable, and already keeps his school at top-most security. The kids are better off there than they are at home!"

"But Miss..Eckins…would it be wise to trust Dumbledore? He often has such radical ideas.."

"It's Evans…and I would trust Dumbledore with my life! So, for that matter would most people."

"But would it not be wise to transfer the students to Durmstrang for a term perhaps? Just until things quieten down?"

"No Mr. Codswallop, I do not think that is wise. For several reasons, one being Hogwarts is the best Wizarding School especially for students in the UK, as they would not have to travel so far. Second, things will not quieten down…the Ministry and your department must realise this!"

"You have a lot of cheek for someone who's only just started Miss Ellen!"

"It's EVANS! And if you don't mind me saying sir, perhaps a lot of cheek is better than being so utterly passive!"

"FINE…let them stay at Hogwarts…I daresay Dumbledore will go mad within the year, but apparently that's being rather passive!" The Wizard then scraped back his chair and with an angry swish of his robes burst from Lily's office past a grinning head of department.

Mark Bones was a young, successful Wizard at the Ministry, and prided himself on agreeing with Dumbledore, and putting out radical actions.

"Well Miss Evans, I daresay you'll be doing brilliantly here," he said looking impressed.

Lily blushed crimson but wore a wide smile on her flushed face.

* * *

Sirius was snoozing at the back of the room, while the lecturer explained about the different tasks involved in Auror training. James however was paying close attention, even making notes. If Lily had seen him now, she would've been proud.

"Wazzat?" Sirius said stupidly awakening with a start. James shot him a look and indicated for him to listen.

Sirius leaned back in his chair and tried to listen to the lecture, but he was extremely bored. It just seemed like school all over again!

"Mr….you, Black..!" The Auror was saying.

"Yeah?"

"Come here and perform a Patronus if you please?" The handsome man ordered icily folding his arms and shooting Sirius an annoyed look. James was alarmed. Sirius was good at Defence against the Dark Arts…but sometimes his Patronus wasn't a corporal, full formed one but simply wisps of silver. Sirius however didn't seem in the least worried as he strolled to the front of the class cocking a grin at the unimpressed Auror. The girls in the room looked excited as they saw two very handsome men standing in front of them. Two girls seemed to be fighting over whether the Auror: Michael Porter was better looking or Sirius Black. For a moment, James was reminded of the giggly Gryffindor girls chatting in the common room.

Sirius was taking out his wand and twirling it in his fingers drawing sighs from the girls, with the exception of Alice Longbottom who simply cast her worried husband Frank an adoring look. "Ok Black…on three. One…"

Sirius didn't wait and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A silvery dog raced from his wand and charged at Auror Porter running circles around him until it disappeared. The class burst into applause, James with a sigh of relief.

"Good enough for you _Sir?_" Sirius asked sarcastically as the young man glared at him.

"You didn't obey orders Black…I said on three – you went on ONE! In the real world, you could've been dead! ALWAYS, ALWAYS an Auror must have constant vigilance…and listen to everything his superior tells him! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME CLASS?" Porter was seething, his short blonde hair, getting slightly dishevelled.

"YES SIR!" The class replied, shocked that Sirius had made a mistake.

"And you Mr.Black?" The Auror asked politely.

"Yeah, yeah.." Sirius said walking back to his seat and slumping in it. James cast him a sympathetic glance while Porter resumed talking.

"Now can anyone else please demonstrate…actually obeying orders this time?"

The majority of the class put up their hands and waved them frantically. Porter called on James who performed the charm perfectly: a silver stag bursting from his wand when the Auror said three.

"BRILLIANT Potter! Glad to see you're not like your mate.."

James tried to hide a smile when he was praised out of loyalty to Sirius, but didn't quite manage.

Sirius was scowling.

* * *

"Thank you for visiting Gringotts…a goblin will take you to your vault now." Remus said in a pleasant but extremely bored tone. He checked the wall clock with a sigh and realised he still had two hours until lunch. He sighed but quickly began scratching down some figures with his Quill when his nearby boss shot him a warning look.

"Um…hello I have some money I'd like to exchange?" A nervous looking dark haired woman asked him. He was suddenly struck by her beautiful blue eyes which seemed almost purple.

"Oh…..yes?" Remus said shaking himself from the trance the woman seemed to have in her eyes.

"Yes…my son, he got a letter from a school named…Liam what was it again?"

"Hogwarts mum!"

"Yes…Hogwarts…and he needs to buy his supplies, but the shops in Degon Alley.."

"..DIAGON ALLEY mum!" Liam interrupted

"Ohh…you're a muggle I suppose?" Remus said with a chuckle then felt like smacking himself at his choice of words.

"Um…yes that's what the Headmaster told us…White beard…Dumbledore?"

"Oh yes, I've just graduated from Hogwarts, yes and we'll exchange your money" Remus said with a smile. The woman looked grateful as she plonked down some pound notes and Remus began to exchange them. He then carefully explained what each coin was worth whilst stealing glances at her out the corner of his eye.

"YES! That sounds amazing…Mumm, can I go with these two to the ice-cream place? It's just around the corner…" Liam interrupted gesturing towards two boys he'd obviously made friends with while she'd been talking to Remus.

"I don't know love.."

"S'alrite Miss…I'm from a full Wizard family, Ill keep him outta trouble!" the little boy with red hair and freckles assured her. The woman looked rather sceptical but Remus put in hurriedly,

"It's alright Ma'am that's Bill Weasley, I know the family well – he'll keep Liam from any trouble, and I'll escort you to the ice-cream shop myself after we're done here.." He tried to hide a blush at his eagerness. The woman looked in two minds but finally agreed and the boys ran off happily, Liam clutching a galleon Remus had tossed him from the pile.

"Sorry…I um...worry, single mothers and all" she explained as she gathered up the money.

As Remus retrieved a form for her to sign, his heart gave a little jolt. Single?

"Hope you don't mind me asking…" Remus began as he escorted the woman out of Gringotts after informing his boss of a five minute break. "But you look awfully young to be a mum?"

The woman giggled and her purple eyes sparkled. "Had Liam when I was fifteen…I know I know what you're thinking! But I really loved his dad." Her face fell a little as she said this.

"I wasn't thinking anything at all!" Remus said politely, which made her smile.

"Well…yes so one day he just upped and left! Disappeared…literally. He was a wizard, I found out from the Headmaster at Hogwarts."

There was an awkward silence as they came towards the ice-cream place. "So…that'd make you only about twenty-six?" Remus asked cheekily breaking the silence.

"Why..Mr Lupin, don't ask a lady her age! But you're only eighteen then aren't you? If you've just graduated.." She replied laughing.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty mature…please call me Remus"

"I can see that…well Remus, thanks very much…I hope to see you soon," she added suggestively.

"But I don't know your name…"

"Holly Ashbery…see you Remus!" she provided with a wink and then went to collect her son.

Remus had a broad smile on his face as he returned to his boring job.

* * *

Peter awkwardly sat at a stool behind the counter in his mum's shop as she went to do some shopping. There were no customers, but he felt rather jumpy at any slight noise. So when the bell above the door tinkled and two people in dark cloaks walked in, he almost fell off his stool. The man stood back glancing out of the door cautiously whilst the woman approached Peter.

"He-he-hello Les-Lestrange.." Peter stuttered.

The beautiful woman with dark black hair and familiar grey eyes let out a high pitched laugh. The eyes were cold, so unlike our other favourite grey-eyed member of the Black family.

"Come now Pettigrew…I thought we were on better terms than that?" Bellatrix Lestrange sneered.

"Hello Bella…Rudolphus.." The man at the door nodded in recognition of Peter's greeting.

"And…how is my dear cousin…Sirius Black?"

"He's ok…"

"He doesn't deserve the name Black is what he is! And the other blood traitor? Potter…and his mudblood Evans was it Rudolphus?"

"Yes Bella.." Rudolphus Lestrange said in a dignified, snotty voice from the doorway.

"Um…yeah they're all working.." Peter answered nervously. Bellatrix had an ugly expression on her stunning face, but regained her composure to say simply,

"Well…we shall be in touch Peter.." Then she and her husband lifted the hoods of their cloaks and slipped from the store into a nearby dark alleyway.

Peter shivered and hugged himself tightly.

_**

* * *

Review! The button looks incredibly enticing to me… haha**_


	26. Dumbledore makes Contact

**_Authors Note: IM SOO SORRY for not updating…you guys must hate me! Thank you all so much for being patient and continuing to review. So much work piling up. Last year of school is a killer! Its art deadlines, dt deadline or English…its CRAZY! Anyway this chapters been in the mix for a while….i really hope it turned out ok!_**

**_Luv24+Alias: Thanks so much – sorry the update's taken a while!_**

**_Heather Gernenz: I'm sorry you thought that last chapter was boring…I hope this ones a bit better…and if it isn't….please don't give up on me! Thanks for the review_**

**_Nick: Hahaha remus and the older woman…I don't know how that came up…such a random thing for me to write haha_**

**_Siriusly Black Hearted: 2 straight hours…shit! Thanks so much for reading..glad you enjoyed_**

**_Surlymermaid: thank you, thank you, thank you! Haha I wish JK Rowling had written more bout the Marauders too – specially our fave Black (instead of killing him off…-sad face-) Hahah theres no significance in Holly Ashbery other than theres two kids on my bus – holly and jack ashbery who I swear are in love but wont admit it! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Rigelorion: Thanks for reviewing! And it means sooo much that u think im a good writer!_**

**_Ange: My most faithful reviewer! Thank you soo much – yep remus and the older woman – don't even ask where I came up with that! Haha_**

**_Sarah: No need to feel guilty but it does make me super happy when u do review! Sirius seems like the impatient type so obviously he's not liking Auror training as much as he thought…and James taking notes? Just shows how much he wants to be an Auror ahha_**

**_PadfootObsessed329: Thank youu you're always the first to review and I love them! Sirius not unpacking and having this crazy mess sounds exactly like me too! And I know Remus and Sirius are lucky to live so close – but then again its not like they have the prospect of Wizard uni to go to when u split up with all our friends! Sorry the update took so long! _**

**_Jkg-vader: WOWW you reviewed EVERY chapter almost…thank you sooo much. I guess I write angsty 17year old well cos I am 17..not that im angsty…hahaha but anyway thanks so much for all the compliments – ur relationship with ur husband sounds well magical if its anything like the comparisons u keep drawing with the story. Thanks sooo much for reading…please review again im so flattered by ur reviews! _**

_**Ok guys here it is…Sorry it took ages…Oh and to anyone taking the SAT on Saturday…good luck….i know I'll need it for me! Haha enjoy!**_

* * *

Dumbledore makes contact

"Yeah and then he gets this huge smug look on his face just 'cos I fluffed up the disguise exercise a tiny little bit…I mean I'm still disguised if I have red hair…who cares if I don't have a huge moustache to match?" Sirius fumed before taking a large swig of his fire whisky.

"Padfoot's just jealous 'cos he has to share all the female attention with Porter!"

"Prongs, I am not! I couldn't care less if the girls think that conceited blonde smug bastard is hotter than me…"

"Resentful much?" Remus asked; a conspiratorial grin with James plastered on his face.

"I AM NOT! I'm twice the wizard that guy is!"

"Yeah in Sirius land..." James muttered

"Why do you want female attention when you have Ivana, Padfoot?" Peter said joining in with the fun and being rewarded with a guffaw of laughter from James who choked on his gillywater.

"I…don't…want…female…attention…dammit!" Sirius spat angrily folding his arms and leaning back against the booth.

The Marauders were spending a lad's night out in the Leaky Cauldron at the request of Sirius. But up until now he hadn't managed to have much fun. He'd been ridiculed yet again by that damn Michael Porter and he'd hoped the guys would be supportive, but they just seemed to find it amusing. True, it was a little strange – him having less girls staring at him and more staring at the teacher, but that (contrary to his friends' beliefs) was not what was bothering him. It was the fact that this Auror seemed to be able to pick apart any of his usually perfect performances, with a joke sided with it. For some reason, Auror training simply wasn't coming to him as easily as school had and Sirius was beginning to lose his patience. It didn't help that their trainer, for two out of the four required tasks, was Porter and the two absolutely despised one another. It also didn't help that James got along so well with Porter.

"Come on Sirius man, he's not that bad!"

"Yeah, just cos you have a crush on him!"

Remus and Peter laughed at Sirius' pouting face and childish comment while James just rolled his eyes. "No Padfoot…I just think he's a good teacher and he's cool…"

"Yeah about as cool as Severus Snape."

There was a lull of silence as James chose to ignore Sirius' ratty attitude and the boys all took swigs from their drinks.

"So set a date yet Prongs?" Remus asked. Before James could say anything though, Sirius smirked playfully and said,

"He hasn't even moved out of his parent's house yet Moony…a wedding date - you must be joking!"

James flushed a little and shoved Sirius. "Look I just think it makes more sense for now. I swear once we get married we'll move out. We have been thinking about the Wedding though. Not sure whether to have it really soon, or around New Years for significance…or I seriously don't know!"**_ ( An: READERS: remember this line – at the end of the chapter I need your help!)_**

"Hmm well whenever you do let us know..." Peter put in. James looked at him with a funny expression and replied,

"Course I will Wormtail….you don't think I wouldn't invite my best mates to my wedding do you?"

"Yeah you fool! How's mummy's writing shop then Pete?" Sirius added with a smile.

"Ha-ha…yes I suppose it's alright, dead boring sometimes but you know I wouldn't have gotten a better job anywhere else!"

"That's not true Peter!" Remus assured him, quite untruthfully.

"Well at least you can meet pretty ladies at your job mate! I mean Remus how many ladies actually even know their way into a bank?" Sirius laughed and James shook his head, but inside laughed along with him.

"So sexist Padfoot…I reckon Ivana would love to hear allll about that!" Remus said with a smile beckoning towards the Leaky Cauldron's public owl to pretend to send a message to Ivana.

"Don't you dare Moony!" Sirius stated pushing Remus' arm down sharply.

"Well, she should know her boyfriend's a chauvinist pig! Yeah but anyway the girls don't come too badly in the bank…" Remus provided rather dreamily. He stared into space remembering those hypnotic almost purple eyes of Holly Ashbery and went silent.

The other Marauders exchanged knowing looks and Peter knocked Remus on the side of the head. "Anyone there?"

"What? Oh…yeah…um sorry what were we saying?"

"You were telling us all about this mystery bank woman…" James said slyly nudging Sirius who looked absolutely delighted at the chance to poke fun at the more serious Marauder.

"Uh…no no there's no such woman…"

"Well…if she can make her way into a bank…."

"Stop with the chauvinist jokes already Padfoot!" James exclaimed with a chuckle.

"She's a really smart, single mother, beautiful dark hair and violet eyes…wow…oh and she's a muggle.." Remus filled them in, a dazed look on his tired face.

"Mother!" James asked alarmed.

"A muggle?" Peter added.

"Smart?" Sirius questioned.

Then seeing the incredulous looks on his friends' faces, he laughed. "Just joking lads…so, she's smart and beautiful man…gotcha yourself a keeper there!"

"But she's a muggle!" Peter piped up in a horrified tone.

"And who are you…Voldemort?" Sirius retorted with a raised eyebrow. Peter flinched but quickly said, "Shut it Sirius…what I mean is…it's gotta be pretty difficult being with a muggle though…I mean we're so different…"

Sirius and James rolled their eyes at the quick answer but nodded in acceptance. Remus sighed and said, "Yeah I suppose you're right Peter…it does make us fairly different…but then my dad was a muggle too!" He looked a bit more filled with hope until James spoke slowly.

"Well…that's one difference…another being…she's a mum for God's sake!"

"Yeah but she's only twenty-six…"

"Older woman…nice call!" Sirius exclaimed taking a swig of his drink.

"Moony!" James looked very surprised at his usually sensible friend.

Then not knowing what else to say really…the four young men proceeded to drop the subject and instead recount old school stories, and drink a little too much.

* * *

"…And then he took me to Paris for the evening and we drank French wine by candle-light!" Diya elaborated with a dopey smile on her face.

"Ohh Rahul sounds lovely! So romantic!" Ivana exclaimed as she hugged the green cushion to her stomach with a girlish squeal.

"Definitely romantic! The most romantic thing James has done for me since school was pulling out my chair for me when we were eating dinner with the family!" Lily pulled a face and Ivana laughed. Diya grinned and said fairly,

"Well that is quite gentlemanly….for one of our friends anyway…"

"He only did it cos his mum walked in as well!"

Ivana started giggling at Lily's face and Diya tried with all her might to keep her laughter in, but then she too succumbed to the giggles. Lily laughed along and went on to say, " And what're they doing now? Probably getting piss drunk at the Leaky Cauldron and we're going to have to go and help them apparate home!"

Just then there was a tap-tapping at the window. A beautiful, young phoenix hovered in the night sky with a large scroll of paper attached to its foot. The girls sat staring at it for two seconds until Diya said, "Aren't phoenix's rare?"

Ivana tut-tutted in an exasperated tone and rushed to the window to allow Fawkes inside.

"Di…that's Dumbledore's phoenix!" Lily explained after Diya looked scandalised at Ivana's rudeness.

"OHHH!"

Ivana threw her a dirty glance and unravelled the note from Fawkes' leg, she then stroked the bird and looked around for a dish of water but it had already spread its colourful plumage and flown back into the dark night. Ivana went back to the coffee table and moved away the girls' mugs making room to spread the letter out.

"_James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Ivana, Diya and Peter,_

_I have taken it forgranted that you were sincere when you voiced your desire to remain in contact with me, so I do hope you won't mind the demanding nature of this letter. I do not know which one of you Fawkes will find, but I am in a great dilemma and am of need of your assistance. I daresay you all remember my leaving remark when I said I would contact you all on important business. With Lord Voldemort at the height of his power, something must be done. As of now I am about to embark on a rather dangerous mission for the Order of the Phoenix, I shall however need to speak to you all in person. For safety reasons, I shall be arriving at the apartment of Sirius Black at 2.am on the morning of September the fifteenth, I apologise for the inconvenience but I must return to Hogwarts that same morning. I hope this letter finds you in time and in good health. _

_Yours most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

"Oh Gods you do suppose he got out of the mission alright don't you?" Diya asked worriedly. Ivana nodded slowly saying,

"Well I should hope so…he is Dumbledore after all!"

"…The greatest wizard alive!" Lily finished. She then scanned the letter once more and gasped, turning to look at the clock. "Oh dear! It's 1:30…and yesterday was the fourteenth…"

"Which means, we're meeting Professor Dumbledore in half an hour at Sirius' place!" Ivana said getting up with a jolt.

"Well where on earth are the boys!" Diya wondered before the girls apparated quickly to Sirius and Remus' building.

* * *

"Ohhh YEEE MEERRRYYY HIPPOGRIFFSSSSS!" Sirius sung drunkenly grasping at James who was barely standing up properly himself. Peter clung to his other side with a silly expression on his face and Remus was walking in front of them dizzily. As they finally reached the top of the staircase Sirius tripped over landing flat on his face, which started him laughing, which promptly made James crack up, which provoked Remus into clinging to the banister and hold his stomach. Peter opened his mouth to laugh but instead threw up, narrowly missing Sirius.

"Ewwwwwww!" Sirius exclaimed in a high pitched slur, pushing Peter away and stumbling his way up humming the infamous Christmas Carol on the way to his door. "Oi Remmy, my place is bigger, let's crash here tonight…"

"Lily'll kill me if I go home like this…Sirius I'm staying here tonight…" James said decidedly curling up on the large sofa in the middle of his friend's flat.

"Hic…Hic…Hic…I need to...Hic…get...Hic…cleaned up Padfoot" Peter said swaying on spot.

"Ugh…down the hall mate, don't you dare throw up in here!" Sirius said groping at the kitchen counter for some water.

Remus who was a slightly better behaved drunk sat quietly in an armchair and held his aching head. "Oh dude…this is gonna hurt…"

"You're right there mate…this is gonna be a killer tomorrow" James slurred burying his head deeper into the cushions.

"No…it's gonna be a killer right now!" a voice said from behind him. When he opened his eyes and raised his head to identify the girl's voice all he saw was a large cushion coming down hard on to his head. "HOW DARE YOU BE SO IRRESPOINSIBLE JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled smacking him harder with the cushion.

"Lils, Lils…please.." James said holding up his hands to protect himself from the many hits he was receiving. Peter stumbled from the bathroom wiping his mouth and went to sit on a chair but missed and landed with a plop on the floor. This was too much for Sirius who was already trying to keep his laughter in at James feeble reaction to Lily, so he burst into uncontrollable laughter. Diya and Lily looked at him with narrowed eyes and folded arms as this prompted James and Peter to laugh along with him. Remus covered his mouth to hide his smile and tried to look at the girls seriously. Just then Ivana walked in with a disgusted expression tracing her tired face.

"Ughh…which one of you threw up in the hallway and left it for me to clean up?" Ivana accused angrily, pocketing her just-used wand.

James and Remus pointed at Peter who looked at her uncomfortably as she sent him a deathly glare. Sirius however looked at her as if she was smiling widely. He rushed towards her, tripping several times on the way and wrapped an arm around her. Ivana crinkled up her nose looking repulsed and leaned as far as possible away from her boyfriend. He was having none of it however as he pulled her closer and looked deep into her eyes.

"You think I'm beautiful don't you baby?"

Ivana looked at him sarcastically and then looked at Remus for explanation.

"James said that all the girls think that Auror Michael Porter is better looking than Sirius…" Remus provided dully and massaged his temples with his fingertips. Diya tsked-tsked and went to the kitchen area to conjure up some mugs of coffee for the drunken Marauders. Lily still had her hands on her hips and was staring at James furiously while he tried to give her a sheepish smile. Unfortunately for him it kept coming out quite scarily and eventually Lily removed her glare for fear of laughing in his face.

"So baby…I'm beautiful aren't I?" Sirius was saying his face extremely close to Ivana's. In all his out of control state, Ivana couldn't help but think he still was gorgeous, his too-long messy black hair falling into his face. However she started giggling which gradually turned to all-out, full blown laughter as she looked at Sirius' confused expression.

"…umm HARDLY!" she managed to splutter between laughs.

This made everyone else laugh as well despite the obvious irritation in the room. Lily even managed a smile as she sat beside a relieved looking James who tried to slink his arm around her. She shrugged it off and gave him a threatening look which made him look a little scared and he inched further away from her on the chair.

Sirius was looking quite hurt at Ivana's comment so she punched his arm lightly and said, "Nah you aren't bad love..." This re-instated Sirius' glee and he began to dance manically around the room.

"YESS I KNEWW IT…I'm too sexy for my shirt…too sexy for my wand…too sexy that it hurtsss…"

"What the hell are you singing Padfoot?" Remus asked shaking his head.

"Oh a Muggle song that idiot Porter played to get a laugh out the ladies…it suits me and Prongs a lot more I think though…what d'ya reckon Jamesie?" Sirius inquired pulling his friend up and dancing around the room with him stupidly while the pair of them sang,

"WE'RE TOO SEXYY FOR OUR CAT….TOO SEXYYY…"

"SHUT UPPP!" Lily yelled making them stop and let go of each other. "Throw up outside, you lot drunk; now you're singing that wretched song…YOU ARE DOING MY HEAD IN! What'll Dumbledore think?"

"Dumbledore?" Peter asked gaining an also confused nod from Remus.

"Yes Dumbledore…he's coming to see us!" Diya said passing out the coffee. The boys all sat around the coffee table and read the letter Ivana had spread out for them.

"Blimey!" James exhaled

"Wonder what he wants?" Remus thought out loud while Peter nodded furiously.

"It's obviously important though isn't it?" Lily said reasonably as she forced James to take a large gulp of the coffee.

Sirius was very quiet while the others discussed the possibilities of Dumbledore's visit.

"Maybe it's cos Sirius has a lot of family which might be Death Eaters…" Ivana suggested she then threw a look at Sirius who was getting up and hurriedly trying to straighten up his impossibly messy flat. "Sirius…what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up! Dumbledore can't see this place like this..." Sirius said tripping over a pile of magazines in his hurry. He then got out his wand and tried to do a quick spell which obviously went wrong since his mind wasn't in a brilliant state. Objects started flying all over the place but Sirius had almost no control over any of them, just as a particularly large chair flung towards the open door, a very tired voice boomed,

"_Immobilous_!"

The objects instantly froze and Professor Dumbledore stood leaning tiredly against the doorway of Sirius flat. Ivana and Lily instantly ran to help him inside as he limped a little and Remus got up from his seat to make room for their former Headmaster. Diya fetched a glass of water and James instantly lit a fire in the fireplace. Peter stood looking rather nervous so the others took this as concern. But Sirius had a smirk on his face.

"Nice one Professor…always managed to get me out of a tight spot!"

"Ahh… anytime Sirius.." Dumbledore chuckled sipping the water Diya had given him. "Now, now girls, there's no need to fuss…I simply must go to Madame Pomfrey and she'll fix that cut up instantly."

"Ahh..Poppy.." Sirius said with a dreamy voice which earned him a smack from Ivana and another chuckle from Dumbledore.

"Exactly what are you doing to help Sirius?" Ivana asked annoyed followed by enthusiastic nods of agreement from Lily and Diya.

"Comic relief my dear…"

"Now, now…please stop fussing!" Dumbledore insisted, making the girls back off still with worried looks on their faces.

"What's happened Professor?" James asked, now very soberly.

"Well James…I've just had a run in with an extremely large group of Death Eaters and unfortunately some Dementors."

"Dementors? They're on our side though aren't they?" Diya exclaimed and Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"The Dementors of Azkaban are creatures with deep evil rooted within, it is only natural for some of them to turn to Voldemort."

The teenagers flinched, but Sirius hurriedly cut in, "But Professor…why were you alone? Shouldn't you have had back-up?"

"What about the Order?" James asked.

"This is why I have come to you…the Order is a dedicated group of individuals…but we are not nearly strong enough with such few numbers."

"Professor, with you as the founder, it's strong enough" Lily stated graciously whilst the others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you my dear…but one old wizard is not nearly a good enough match for over 20 Death Eaters and Voldemort – and that is simply the inner circle.."

"So what you need…is more members!" Remus cried suddenly seeing what Dumbledore was hinting at. The others audibly gasped as they too registered his idea.

"Yes…I have come to recruit you all. I am completely aware you are a committed group and I have no doubt in my mind you will be a useful addition to my society."

"Of course" James said immediately which Lily echoed as she slipped her shaking hand in his firm but angry one.

"A society against everything the Blacks stand for…sounds good to me, Regulus'll love this!" Sirius joked but Dumbledore knew this was not his sole reason for joining.

Remus, Diya and Ivana all gave silent nods of consent and Peter stood looking very scared.

"Well Mr.Pettigrew?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

Sirius shot him an angry look and the others looked a little disgusted. Suddenly Peter grabbed his arm and sank into his chair, then in a choked voice he said, "Yes sir…I'm only frightened."

Dumbledore slowly got up and limped towards Peter placing a hand on his shoulder. "We all are Peter…" Peter looked unconvinced but merely nodded. Then Dumbledore turned to the others.

"Well thank you all for this visit. The first meeting will be at Headquarters in a week or so. I shall send details, not by post but you shall all be notified." He then limped to an open area in the room and before apparating repeated quietly, "Thank you."

The room was silent as Dumbledore left, but soon the group began to discuss the meeting, the Order and most importantly Voldemort. Lily hugged James tightly until he titled her head to look into her eyes and whispered softly to her, "Let's set a date.."

_**

* * *

A/n: I need your opinion – When shall I have Lily and James' wedding…next chapter or in 3 or 4 chapters' time? Review and let me know!**_


	27. A Meeting,a Sleazebag and a Wedding Plan

**_Authors Note: THANKS to everyone who reviewed! You guys helped sooo much! I decided to put in this chapter and the next one will be the wedding…it might take a while but hopefully it'll be brilliant! _**

**_Kayla C : I'm soo happy you love my story, I do think in theory it would've been more romantic for the wedding to be around New Year but I think they would prob want to get married ASAP. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Heather Gernenz: Glad you didn't find the last one boring…I really hope u don't find this one boring..I get nervous now! But I love the constructive critiscm…Happy you found it funny! Thanks_**

**_Nick: Thanks! It was great advice, I did try and include some of ur ideas about location and dress shopping in this chapter but sorry it's a little brief. It'll be in way more detail next chap – it'll be a long one! Haha _**

**_Surlymermaid: They are unfortunately adorable drunks eh?…I mean other than pukey peter….but yeh I think theyre just funny! Haha I took ur advice on having more stuff about the order – thanks!_**

**_Rigelorion: don't be silly! Ofcourse youre good – all my reviewers are brilliant! I love you guys! Thanks so much for the advice. I put this chapter in cos I think it's a good balance from the last chapter and a happy event like the wedding! Cheers!_**

**_Mel: You reviewed chapter 24 – but if you've got til here Thank youu! I'm so happy you really liked the chapter they left – its one of my faves too cos it reflects my feelings about having to leave at the end of this year!_**

**_Luv24+Alias: Hilarious? Couldn't stop laughing? Hahah thanks! Stop – you'll spoil me!_**

**_Ange – Cheers! I really value your advice so thanks a lot…I did worry about leaving the wedding too late cos I do remember reading they got married straight out of Hogwarts too. Enjoy this chap –the wedding will be CH28_**

**_PadfootObsessed – Wahahah the marauders are ridiculous aren't they? I can imagine them being funny drunks though…so that's what I tried to do…glad you liked it!_**

**_Melodicmoonstar89: thanks a lot for reviewing! Yeah I did think it would be difficult to put it all in one chapter..but I do wanna commit a whole chapter exclusively to the prep and wedding and reception together…hope it goes ok…itll be the chapter after this – enjoy!_**

_**

* * *

Thanks once again, I really, really value your reviews and it means a lot that you take the time to write me one! Especially those of you who review each and every chapter – You're all stars! **_

* * *

A Meeting, a Sleazebag and a Wedding Plan 

A wizard looking remarkably like Dumbledore stood whistling casually by an oak tree in the middle of muggle London, when a group of seven young people approached him with the same casualness. The one with dark messy black hair and grey eyes whispered something to his also black-haired friend wearing glasses framing his hazel eyes who had an arm draped over his red-headed girlfriend. The couple stayed back with the other four youngsters and the handsome teenager approached the Dumbledore-look-a-like with caution. He leaned against the oak tree and talked to the man out of the corner of his mouth.

"They say you look a lot like a powerful headmaster."

"That'd be my brother.." The old man said staring hard into Sirius' eyes.

"Know of any phoenixes around here?" Sirius asked maintaining the cold eye-contact.

"I believe I do. All depends on your name."

"That'd be Sirius Black.."

"Then I suppose you and your friends ought to memorise the information on this piece of paper." The man said handing Sirius a folded up piece of parchment. He then beckoned to the others and once Sirius had read the note he passed it to each of the others who nodded in turn until Peter returned the paper to the member of the Order of the Phoenix with a shaky hand. There was a moment of silent concentration until suddenly a large house, much like James' appeared in front of them. The man entered first leading them all straight into a large hallway where five coat racks stood, only one left without cloaks and robes of all colours draped over it.

"Greetings to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. I am Aberforth – the lesser known Dumbledore. I apologise for that ridiculous exchange outside Sirius, but as my brother is the Secret Keeper, only he can tell you where Headquarters is."

"No problem sir, this is…"

"No point in introductions…you'll just have to repeat yourself once we enter this room."

"How come sir?" Diya asked nervously.

"Well that's where the rest of the Order and the new members are sitting of course, please follow me…"

The seven exchanged looks and followed Aberforth into a large room with a huge dining table with at least twenty other witches and wizards chattering away inside. They all paused and smiled when they saw the newest members, but most went straight back to their conversations. Some however didn't.

"Sirius Black!" Emmeline Vance said running at him and hugging him tightly. Sirius grinned and shot a sideways glance at Ivana who was just laughing.

"Alright Em?" Sirius said with a smile. She was just about to answer when the better known Dumbledore entered the room hurriedly and stood at the head of the long table. The room fell silent and everyone scrambled for their seats.

"Good Afternoon Everyone!" He greeted with a grin before transfiguring his hard chair into a soft, comfortable armchair.

"Hello Albus – I trust you're feeling better after the run-in with the Dementors" a pompous looking man said from his place a few seats away from Remus.

"Yes thank you Dedalus, our school nurse Madame Pomfrey fixed that broken leg and cut in a jiff! I see recruitment went well Caradorc!" Dumbledore smiling around the room at the younger faces.

"Yes Albus…I daresay you've done quite well as well!" A skinnier man with wire-rimmed glasses and a small moustache said chirpily gesturing towards the Marauders and the girls.

"Indeed! Now, shall we get down to business? The reason we have gathered here, for our first official meeting is because of an extremely tragic, yet strangely fortunate event as we now have more information on our enemy…but I shall let Frank and Alice tell you about this" Dumbledore announced taking a seat and motioning for the couple to stand.

Frank and Alice Longbottom stood shakily from their places across from Lily and James and everyone in the room turned their attention to the confident speaking voice of Frank.

"Alright everyone? My name is Frank Longbottom, and this is my wife Alice and…well…the other day, we were attacked." There were noticeable gasps from all around the room as the group listened intently. Alice continued in a pleasant, yet obviously shock-riddled voice,

"Not just any attack, we were attacked by…Him."

"Who?" A confused looking man named Sturgis Podmore asked the skinny, bespectacled man - Caradorc Dearborn, who looked rather annoyed before whispering. "You-know-who!"

"Ohhh…"

"He attacked us after we had left our Auror class at the Ministry a few weeks ago. We turned a bend to apparate in a dark alleyway, and there he was with two cronies – the Lestranges." Frank continued. It was Lily's turn to gasp as she spoke up during the pause.

"Lestrange…he attacked Sirius and me once when we were in Hogsmeade…"

"And who are you princess?" A rough looking man with a bruised eye shot at Lily in a suspicious voice. Lily looked at him a bit surprised. James got up half-way out of his seat and met the sleazebag of a man's look with an even stare of his own. Dumbledore however held up a hand and James reluctantly sat.

"Now, now Elphias, don't be so rude. This is Lily Evans, and her rather protective fiancé James Potter. I suppose to make matters more accessible, if you are to speak please introduce yourself first…" Dumbledore suggested in a calm voice with a reassuring glance at Lily.

"Sorry Dumbledore…I just reckon people ought not interrupt….Elphias Doge by the way swee'art…" The sleazy looking man lifted his hat and gave Lily a horrible toothless grin.

"She wasn't interrupting Doge… she was just giving her input – isn't that what a meeting's for?...James Potter by the way" James said icily glaring at Elphias who smirked back.

"Yeah mate, Dumbledore's only just introduced ya."

"Oi mate…back off" Sirius said in a warning tone.

"And who're you? Potter's brother?" Elphias replied turning his head suddenly to grin terribly at Sirius who merely rolled his eyes.

"Sirius…Sirius Black."

Elphias Doge's eyes got large and he stuttered a bit nervously glancing back at Dumbledore quickly, "B-Bl-Black?"

"Yeah, pure-blood, grey eyes, cold heart and all…" Sirius said comically but keeping the warning look fixed on Doge who seemed to cower away. The people in the room laughed relieved at the ice-breaker while Ivana squeezed Sirius fuming hand under the table to make him feel a little better.

"Yes Elphias, by blood he is a Black but by heart, by beliefs, far from it. Now I do believe Frank and Alice have not quite finished…"

Alice smiled at Lily as if to assure her it was fine she had interrupted and Frank began to speak again. "Just before we go on, please feel free to add any comments – we won't be offended we promise!" Frank had a slight smile on his face and a little twinkle in his eyes, but despite his joking demeanour it was apparent he was still rather phased by the recent attack. "Anyway, as we turned the bend the Lestranges jumped us and the woman held her wand to my throat while her husband disarmed us."

"Bellatrix and Rudulphus.." Sirius provided to Marlene McKinnon, a busty brunette who was jotting down notes.

"Yes…so when we were disarmed, ..Ru-Rudulphus made a huge mistake in leaving our wands lying nearby and not picking them up. You-know-who was laughing. He…he cursed Frank with the _Cruciatius.."_

Everyone in the room winced.

"It didn't last long, he was too distracted. He saw the group of trainee Aurors like ourselves, standing in a group. You could see the hate in his eyes. Blood traitors, muggle-borns…He was almost excited at the chance. Alice started to attend to me because I was shaking from the pain…and he…he hit her with the same curse."

The room winced once again as they turned to look at Alice.

"He kept laughing…laughing…but then the woman…Bellatrix distracted him – pointed out you I think Sirius…" Alice said looking at Sirius unsurely. No one saw Peter look away quickly. Sirius just nodded acceptingly.

"Haven't seen Bella in a few years, but I'm not surprised" He said uncaringly.

"Hang on…isn't Bellatrix Lestrange's maiden name, Black?" A man with scruffy brown hair around the same age as Marlene which Remus vaguely remembered as Benjy Fenwick spoke up.

"My cousin.." Sirius explained listlessly.

The attention of the room was once again on Sirius who was merely gazing at the Longbottoms willing them to continue. An awkward silence ensued.

"Look Benjy, we all know now that Sirius comes from a family of Dark Wizards…but just leave it ok? He's not like them" Diya put in exasperatedly. Sirius glanced at her and gave her a small smile of thanks before looking around the room as if to challenge anyone else to question his integrity. Benjy smiled apologetically and the tension was once again relieved.

"Alice, please continue…" Professor McGonnagall spoke up for the first time.

"Yes, well she seemed to be pointing you out, you and James were meeting with Peter and Remus and well while they were looking, I heard the Imperius Curse come up repeatedly…and then well Frank…"

"I apparated, behind Voldemort, grabbed our wands and managed to grab Alice and apparated to the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade." Frank finished.

"Where they met me…" Dumbledore put in.

A mellow, dreamy voice then spoke up from the other end of the table. "You must be a hell of an Apparator…to do it so quickly " A woman perhaps a year older than them with ash blonde hair and honey coloured eyes interjected. Frank gave a slight smile at the praise while Dumbledore's nod confirmed it.

"This narrow escape however gave me a place where I could perhaps locate Voldemort, or his inner circle. So, the night I faced those Dementors and Death Eaters, I had returned to that alleyway. A post outside the Ministry – elementary! We should have thought of it beforehand…but I do believe they will have abandoned that post since my visit."

"Dumbledore, d'you reckon we should split these up interr groups for guard duty?" A extremely ugly man with some grey hair and a glass eye spoke up in a gruff voice. No one needed an introduction to the infamous Auror – Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody.

"Yes Alastor, I believe so…age paired with energy please." Dumbledore stated before falling into a whispered conversation with the three oldest members of the group, Dedalus Diggle, Minerva McGonagall and his brother Aberforth.

Moody scanned the room, his magical eye flipping to the back of his head. "Arite, yer lot. You – the young one with the straggly hair – yeah you," he said gesturing towards an unsure Remus who approached him anxiously. "You'll be paired with the Prewetts there…and Dearborn – yeah and you Edgar Bones. Oh and the busty girl taking notes…" He then stalked over to the next group leaving an open-mouthed Marlene McKinnon and an apologetic Remus.

Ten minutes later James and Lily found themselves in a group with the Longbottoms, their good friend the game-keeper at Hogwarts -Rubeus Hagrid and much to their disgust Elphias Doge. Diya ended up without any of her close friends, paired with Podmore, Emmeline Vance (with whom she held a rather stale relationship), Benjy Fenwick (an ex-boyfriend of course), Moody himself and the oldest member, Diggle. Sirius much to his delight had McGonagall as well as Peter, Ivana, Aberforth, and the pale-haired Dorcas Meadows. Dumbledore of course was the one to report to, and so was not placed in a group.

"Although we shall not be starting any official work yet, I will be asking you to scout the area of expertise you have been assigned to, the next meeting will be in a weeks time – I shall notify you all of when. Now, however I must get back to the school. Minerva?"

McGonagall nodded to her group and followed Dumbledore out of the room to head back to Hogwarts. Then, slowly in small, discreet groups, the members of the Order of the Phoenix left headquarters back to their homes.

* * *

"Fancy a walk in Diagon Alley lads?" Sirius suggested as they finally left, last. 

"Oh and what are we? Chopped liver?" Ivana shot at him a little annoyed at the exclusion.

"Oh Iv don't be such a wife, when I said lads I meant all of you."

"Charming.." Diya muttered as they pressed the stone to lead them into Diagon Alley.

Lily was holding on to James grasping his arm tightly and muttering to herself. She was looking quite pale so James spoke up,

"Lily love, is something wrong?"

"No no…I was just thinking of how many more invitations and orders we'll have to make to invite all the Order members too! Oh noo that reminds me I must owl the dress shop, they're taking an age! And we still haven't booked anywhere for the ceremony, oh and what about your robes…Oh James…there's so much…"

"Lily, Lily calm down!" James said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her from her frenzy.

"I can't plan this wedding! I have all this work and it's ohh Gods James what'll I do?" Lily said sinking on to a bench while the others snuck away to leave the couple to contemplate the state of their up coming wedding.

"Look sweetheart just relax…ok we're going to take deep breaths after three…alright? Ready – one, two three BREATHE!" James said squatting in front of her and holding her hand comfortingly. Lily took a deep breath and the colour started to return to her face as James breathed with her, an amused smile playing across his lips.

"Thanks James…Oh when did you become the sensible one!"

"You've rubbed off on me love…"

"I'm sorry it's just there's so much work to be done at the ministry and with planning the wedding and the Order and all the fresh waves of murders….I just don't know if this is the best time for the Wedding…" Lily looked very upset as she avoided James' glance.

"You don't want to marry me?" James asked letting go of her hand and leaning back a little on his haunches.

"No, no love, it's just…I dunno with so much stress wouldn't it just be better to put it off? Maybe at New Year like we talked about?" Lily seemed unconvinced herself but she finally met James' sad eyes.

"Lily…" He began after a giant pause. "I don't want to wait…with all these attacks, it's just put things into perspective for me…I want to marry you more than you'll ever know…I just…can't we please just do it now?"

Lily looked as if she was going to cry at James' choked up words and she just nodded.

"Look…I have an idea!" James started, glancing at Sirius who was lurking nearby careful not to interrupt their conversation, but also be near enough to help if they needed it. "But…let me plan it, I promise it'll be as perfect as you always dreamed of and all you need to do is dress your bridesmaids and yourself. Please?"

Lily looked a little worried at the prospect of leaving her entire wedding to her rather unorganised boyfriend and his friends, but when she saw the earnest, caring look on James' face and thought of all the stress she was enduring as of late, she smiled in consent. James gave a little whoop and kissed her quickly before pulling her up off the seat.

He then hurried towards Sirius and they began to talk quietly. Meanwhile Peter had waved to them all and apparated back to his mum's house for dinner so Remus joined the boys discussion when James beckoned to him, leaving the girls to excitedly discuss Lily's dress and their robes.

"Brilliant Prongs…the best Marauder mischief you've ever thought of!" Sirius said with a grin. Remus nodded enthusiastically and agreed,

"She'll love it James…when did you become the romantic eh?"

James smiled and looked over his shoulder at Lily who looked as if her auburn hair was flicked with gold as a firefly flew over her. He then turned to his friends and explained, "I guess that's what happens to a Marauder when he's in love."

Remus smiled and ruffled James hair with a laugh but Sirius was barely paying attention, instead he was rambling on about the wedding reception.

"Ohhh and my best man's speech is going to be wicked! You just wait until I tell the story about James and the three girls in one night! OHHH or the time Remus thought he liked Lily…and James wanted to kill him…Oh or the time Lily said I was the best looking…or hmm maybe I should leave that one out.."

_**

* * *

A/N: The wedding is next you guys! Review and suggest anything you might want included! **_


	28. Let's get Married

**_Author's Note: Here goes you guys!_**

**_Sorrow's Death: thanks very much! Here's the update._**

**_Luv24+Alias: glad you liked it…updated!_**

**_Rigelorion: I didn't write the bachelor's party but there is a mention of it! Thanks for ur review it made me remember! Enjoy!_**

**_Jkg-vader: Aww your pics are so funny! Ahaha anyway thanks for the heads up on James' parents…I've started to put in hints of that now…Oooh and I think you might enjoy one part of this chapter in particular! Thanks for reviewing_**

**_Amanda: ahha thanks a lot! Yes hopefully the wedding will not only be beautiful but also funny! Enjoy_**

**_Nick: hey thanks a lot! Marlene McKinnon is from the orginal books in the order…I checked who to put in the Order from the time Moody shows Harry the photo from the 5th book. Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Heather Gernenz: Glad you liked it! Yes let's hope James gets this right hey? Ahaha thanks a lot_**

**_Surlymermaid: Thanks for the lovely review. Dorcas Meadows is actually mentioned in the book as being part of the original order. Although yeh her blonde hair and her 'dreamy' voice iss sorta like Luna I didn't actually intend for that! Ahaha I wanted her to sound really smart and wise…I actually was thinking Polly from earlier chapters could be Luna's mum…"her uncanny knack to say the awkward thing!" hahaha yeh and I actually liked writing Aberforth…he's obviously weirder than even Dumbledore! Enjoy the chapter!_**

**_Ange: Yeah weddings are adorable! Haahah hope I get it right! Thanks and enjoy!_**

**_PadfootObsessed329: Sirius as best man is such an opportunity for humour! Ooooh I hope you enjoy thanks so much for le review._**

**_MedolicMoonstar89: a prank? Hmmm wait and see hahaha thanks for the review! Enjoy._**

**Love you reviewers – you're the best!**

* * *

Let's get Married 

"Bloody brilliant that is Padfoot…" James announced stepping back to admire their work.

Sirius pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "I'd go so far as to say that's prettier than Ivana…but not quite."

Remus too stood up and dusted off his muddy hands. "I didn't think we'd be able to pull it off without Ivana…but hey maybe we should be the artists…"

A hairy, very tall man approached James panting a little. "Well James, I managed to get the yer know what to stay in the yard. Mus' warn ya though it'll only allow one ride…"

James' eyes were shining. "No Hagrid, that's brilliant. Thanks so much!"

"Arr no problem, I'm flattered you invited me!"

"Of course Hagrid! You've been a friend a long time" James put forward thinking of all the times Hagrid had got them out of a tight spot in the Forbidden Forest during their time at Hogwarts.

"Prongs! I sent that message to Dumbledore like you asked" Peter said hurrying to them.

"Brilliant Wormtail!"

"Dude, stop with the brilliants already!" Sirius stressed.

"I can't help it, it's going to be a brilliant day, with my brilliant friends and my brilliant girl….ahhh!"

"Why the weird noise James?" Remus asked referring to James' sudden yelp of fright.

"I'm getting married…in 6 hours…6!" James explained his face turning white as he sank onto a luxurious wooden garden bench.

"S'arite James, Lily's probably jus' as nervous" Hagrid said placing a giant hand on James stiff shoulders.

"Oh man…Lily…what if she hates it?"

"She wont mate.." Remus comforted.

"It's great James!" Peter added.

"Brilliant…" Sirius said with a smile which made James choke out a small laugh. "Look dude, you're marrying Lily for god sake…Lily…you guys are made for each other! You've decided just to have close friends and family, so if you do something stupid, chances are we've seen you do something stupider! Look, just take a deep breath – everything'll go smooth – I promise!"

James looked a lot calmer as he took in Sirius' words. His best mates wouldn't let the wedding get out of hand. Why should he worry? At the back of his head though, he knew with Sirius there was always some hidden agenda.

"And…you guys aren't planning any surprises are you?"

"James, do you honestly think I'd prank you at your own wedding?" Sirius asked with an innocent face.

"Yes…but I have too much to think about to worry…so I'm off lads…see you soon" James said before apparating back to his parents' house.

"So still hung over Sirius?" Remus asked slyly as the remaining four men walked around the secluded garden – the location for James and Lily's extremely intimate wedding.

"Unfortunately yes…having the bachelor's party the night before the wedding wasn't the best plan I suppose…" Sirius said holding his aching head and sitting down on one of the benches.

"You seemed fine when James was here Padfoot!" Peter piped up.

"Well I didn't want James to think we were doing anything but being good tonight…" Sirius said with a grin as he massaged his temples. Remus shook his head at this motion. Trust Sirius to be the only one to drink too much!

"But ye arr aren't ya?" Hagrid asked Sirius cautiously.

"Hagrid…are we ever good on special occasions?" Sirius retorted. Hagrid laughed and shook his head. "Lads you are ready though aren't you?" Sirius continued turning to his fellow Marauders.

"Well yes…but we just need to check with….." Remus said trailing off and casting a sideways glance at Hagrid.

"Ohhh noo…NO yer don't….I am nott getting involved!" Hagrid said putting up his hands and backing away from the three Marauders.

"Oh come on Hagrid…its barely anything…" Peter said.

"Just a teeny tiny little favour mate.." Sirius added.

There was a moment of silence as Hagrid looked from Peter's nervous eyes, to Remus' negotiating glance to Sirius pleading face. He let out a sigh of defeat and the other cheered.

"Alright wicked…now everyone has to go get ready for the Wedding…I'm going to swing by the girls' place to check on the bride before getting ready and meeting James.." Sirius said strolling towards his flying motorcycle.

"You're not apparating Sirius?" Remus asked after waving goodbye to Hagrid who had hailed the Knight Bus **_(well…do they have a day bus?)_**.

"I can't apparate when I'm like this! Hopefully ol' Mrs Potter'll have some Pepper up Potion…later mush.." Sirius said before taking off into the sky on his motorcycle and disappearing using the invisibility button.

"Mush?" Remus wondered out loud before straightening a flower and apparating back to his flat.

* * *

"Oh…my…god…" Lily said between short, sharp, desperate breaths. 

"Lils…you need to breathe…" Diya said patting her back comfortingly.

"What was I thinking leaving the wedding to James…" Lily wondered pacing the length of the room wringing her hands.

"You were thinking…you were really stressed and needed a break…" Ivana suggested before backing away from the red-head's fiery look.

"Oh God…and Mrs Potter just owled and said he went to check on plans - how last minute!…oh and he was out partying last night. Oh my GOD he's going to have a hangover at his own wedding...I have to do something…I have to see him…I have to kill him!"

"LILY!" Ivana and Diya both shouted trying to calm her down. Just then they heard an enormous roar of an engine and there was a huge crash coming from their living room. The girls exchanged glances and hurried from Ivana's bedroom where they were dressing and into the living room. Sirius was getting off his motorcycle and trying to avoid stepping on all the broken glass in the room as quietly as he could. Just as he was tiptoeing towards his wand which had flown halfway across the room there was a loud clearing of a throat. He winced and turned to see the three girls in their different coloured slips with their arms folded giving him accusatory looks.

"Um…hiya girls…Erm…those dresses are just…gorgeous.." Sirius said flashing his most charming grin. Lily glanced down and saw that they were all incredibly scantily dressed and blushed crimson before waving her wand so they were dressed in trakkie bottoms and simple t-shirts.

"They weren't dresses Sirius!" Diya explained through clenched teeth as she surveyed the mess in their flat. Of course it wasn't as if she was the tidiest person, it just bothered her that she hadn't made the mess.

"Sirius Black…you complete and total git…" Ivana screeched her eyes wide and angry as she glared daggers at her boyfriend.

"Um sorry love…No worries…_reparo_" He said waving his wand and mending the broken glass of the window.

"What is your motorcycle doing here?" Ivana questioning tapping her foot indignantly.

"Um…I flew it in…" Sirius tried apologetically.

Suddenly Lily burst into tears.

"EVERYTHING'S GOING WRONG! I suppose you've come to tell me James has run off with some Veela haven't you?" Lily wailed utterly serious.

"Veela? Nahh that's more my type…" Sirius joked getting a smack from Ivana. "Oh Lilykins…relax, you're almost as bad as James with the nerves. Dry that pretty face now, I've only just come to check how your preparations are going."

Lily sniffled and wiped her face on the handkerchief Sirius had offered her. "O-Ok…what about yours?"

"Ohh sneakyyy. No, no I can't say a word about the Wedding…just, that to quote James – it'll be brilliant! Now…if you don't have anything else to ask I've got to go get ready…"

"Actually…" Lily started.

* * *

"Oh James, my little boy…getting married!" Margaret Potter said wiping her tearful eyes and trying to flatten James' hair. 

"Mumm…relax, come on mum..let go!" James replied trying to duck out of the way of the eldery woman's grasp. "Where's dad?"

"Oh…at the Healer, his heart's been a bit dodgy lately." Mrs Potter said in a worried tone referring to her husband's long standing heart condition. "Don't worry he'll be back soon. Where's the best man?"

"Oh…Sirius, I don't know he said he'd be here soon, but maybe he's still getting ready" James suggested laying down his new robes.

"Well hurry and take a shower now, you only have four hours!"

"Mum…four hours, I'm not Lily! I don't need a millennia to get ready."

"JAMES POTTER – this is your wedding day!"

"I know mum, I know…" James said sitting on the bed taking a deep breath. Mrs Potter joined him and placed a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Are you nervous dear?"

"…no"

"It's quite alright to be nervous!"

"Well in that case….yes…very." James said burying his face into his mother's shoulder.

"Oh dear I'm glad I'm still around to see my only baby get married…"

"Oh mum stop it, you're not that old!"

"Now, now James! Hurry go shower…" Mrs Potter said hiding more tears as she hurriedly left the room.

When James was left alone he sat staring at the photo of he and Lily on his side table and took another deep breath.

"Ok, here goes Potter…" he whispered to himself before heading to the shower.

* * *

"And how about this way?" Lily asked pointing her wand at her newest hairstyle. 

"Ohhh I love it!" Diya squealed.

"Oh that one's the one Lils!" Ivana agreed.

"Gorgeous…" Sirius said listlessly as he slouched in his chair and checked the clock.

"SIRIUS! You're not even looking!" Lily accused adamantly with her hands on her hips. Sirius sighed and shifted in seat before turning to look at her and repeat,

"It's gorgeous Lily."

"Will James like it?"

"He'll love it.."

"Hmm…I'm not sure," Lily thought out loud turning the mirror and getting out her wand to try a new hairdo.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sirius said jumping at the chance.

"NO! I need a male opinion…" Lily shouted firmly stopping Sirius in his tracks.

"I'll get it.." Diya laughed as he sunk back into his chair.

"Gods Ivana, the only other time I've spent this long in your bedroom was that night…" Sirius began with a wink.

"Sirius…" Ivana warned as Lily laughed and then turned to ask their opinion on her new extremely curly hair.

Suddenly there was a crack and Remus had apparated into the room.

"Padfoot! What are you doing? James has been owling every ten minutes asking if you're coming yet!" He explained running a hand through his neatly combed hair.

"Well apparently she needed a male opinion!"

"Looking good Lupin!" Ivana commented with a smile.

"REMUS? What do you think of this hair?" Lily asked frantically gesturing to the now slightly bushy curls.

"Um…It's great Lils…but um ask Sirius I'm going to go get some water" Remus answered quickly before escaping to the living room. Lily turned to Sirius who sighed and said,

"Um I think the one before was better…"

Remus chuckled and entered the living room to cross into the kitchen but never quite made it there. He stopped in his tracks to stare at Diya and Rahul Patil making out like there was no tomorrow. Not knowing what to do he tried to turn around and go back into the bedroom but crashed into a large vase which fell over and smashed. The snogging couple broke apart and Diya started giggling. Wincing Remus muttered a spell to clean up the mess and strode towards Rahul's outstretched hand and shook it.

"Um…Rahul, Remus…Remus, Rahul… Um Remus is my…"

"Ex-boyfriend? I remember from New Years. Nice to meet you Remus!" The Indian man said with a grin.

Remus forced a smile on his face but inwardly was turning bright red with anger. How did Diya always manage to move on faster? "Nice to meet you mate…um anyway I actually need to um…go so, er.. Diya see you at the wedding…um yeh, bye…" He said before apparating back to his flat hurriedly. Once he had arrived he smacked his forehead in disgust. What he needed was to meet Holly Ashbery again. That'd make him forget about that awkward scene. Well..hopefully. He loosened his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. He was kind of sweaty, so he thought, well another shower couldn't hurt…atleast he could forget about Diya and Rahul.

* * *

"LILY! There's three hours left, please I really need to go check on James!" Sirius begged after choosing the perfect eye-shadow colour from about 50 different types. 

"Oh JAMES! Oh ok GO Sirius what are you doing here? You're the best man! Not a bridesmaid!"

"YOU THINK?" Sirius yelled frustrated, stomping out of the room to his motorcycle.

The girls hurried after him.

"Sirius Black…you better not go through that window again!" Ivana warned.

"Sorry babe, duty calls…no time for the door" He said grinning as he mounted his motorcycle, revved the engine and crashed through the window into the sky.

"SIRIUS!" The girls yelled at his reducing figure.

* * *

"DAD! Where the hell is Sirius…I'm going out of my head here!" James said pacing the room nervously. 

"Now, now son don't worry…he'll be here. Just relax.." Fred Potter assured him as he puffed at his pipe.

"DAD! You'll get smoke all over me…please!" James shouted in an irritated tone.

"Oh right sorry son!" The old man said vanishing the wipe with his wand.

"Thanks…now if only Sirius could get here and make sure I don't run as far away as possible…" James muttered under his breath.

"What son?"

"Nothing…I'm just nervous."

"Ahh son. You are about to embark on a beautiful journey. One where a man and a woman join their souls in marriage. One where children will spark joy and an even deeper love. I think it's time I tell you about a little thing called the bird's and the bees.."

James stared at his father incredulously. "Dad…you can't be serious."

"Son, sex is a commitment, of course which comes with marriage. Not only will it…"

"DAD! You're joking right?"

"What?"

"Dad…Um…I know all about sex.."

"You do? "

"Dad…I'm getting married…"

"OH! Well yes…then I suppose you do."

"Did you have that memory check up?" James asked concernedly.

"Oh…yes they did say my memory was rather foggy…"

A loud noise was heard from outside and a few moment later a young man with longish black hair flung himself through the door.

"PRONGS! I'm SO SORRY!"

"SIRIUS! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Sorry….Lily…eye-shadow…hair…Remus…Diya and Patil…" Sirius said between pants.

"Remus, Diya and Patil?"

"He walked in on them…"

"Ouch.."

"Yeh…so how's my family man doing?"

"Dude…I feel sick. I can't go through with this."

"Shut up Prongs.."

"What if she realises that she was wrong…what if she remembers what a prat I am…What if-"

Sirius slapped James.

"OWW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN!"

"Ok ok sheesh relax…"

"OK Prongs…so how're your vows going? Feel ready…all practised?"

* * *

"Lily you ready with your vows?" Ivana asked as she curled her eyelashes. 

"Yes…oh Gods how come Wizard Weddings are so much more difficult than Muggle ones?" Lily said nervously biting her lip.

"What're Muggle Weddings like?" Diya questioned curiously.

"Oh well almost the same, except there's usually a priest, or if it's a different religion, some sort of Holy man…"

"Religion? Priest? What?"

"Well….um for example, you know how Indian Wizard weddings are different from English ones?"

"Oh yeah…oh so theyre different for Muggles too?"

"Yeah most of the time….and there's no actual spell to join the two married souls. They do their vows and this…um Holy man sort of just pronounces them married."

"Oh….wow that's weird! How do they know they're actually meant to be then?"

"Um…they don't really…look anyway my vows….oh what if James has something amazingly witty and I'm just this romantic lump…"

"James can be pretty romantic Lils…" Ivana put in fairly.

"Oh gods…what if he's more romantic than me?"

* * *

"Looking sharp Potter…" Sirius commented as James finally emerged from the mirror. 

"Thanks mate…nice kilt by the way!"

"Oh you know, Heritage…" Sirius said with a grin. "You ready mate?"

"Yes…and you promised no tricks right?"

"Jamesie…of course not…now listen we have to get to the Garden, everyone'll be waiting! Remus and Pete have gone to pick up the girls."

"Ok…MUM, DAD! WE"RE LEAVING!" James shouted.

"Um, mate they're already there, I sorta should tell you we're a tiny bit late."

"Late? OH SHIT!" James said glancing at the clock. "Are you apparating or are you going on that thing?" He said pointing at Sirius' motorcycle.

"I would…but I think the girls might kill me…besides I stole some Pepper up Potion from your mum…"

"Why would you need Pepper up?…ARE YOU HUNGOVER PADFOOT?"

"Pshh…no…..well not anymore!" Sirius said quickly before apparating to the beautiful magical garden where the wedding was being held. James quickly followed.

* * *

"Um..girls? You ready?" Remus said knocking on the door. 

Diya and Ivana emerged first, looking beautiful in matching deep red robes. Peter and Remus both let out low whistles and grinned. But next came out Lily and they were speechless.

"Shall we go then?" she said in a small, but excited voice.

**_

* * *

A/N: Cliff hanger! WOooo don't hate me! The wedding and reception is next! REVIEW! _**


	29. Matrimonius Psyche: A Marriage of Souls

**Author's Note: What a bunch of stars I have for reviewers! Thanks all…**

**_Chellebelle218:_ oooh thanks for the compliment on originality! You think I should write more fanfics on Lily and James? Any ideas for specifics?**

**_PotterScar_: wooo thanks for reading! It means a lot cos I love ur story.**

**_MissyKel:_ the characters? You like? Thanks a bunch…me too haha**

**_Blvd:_ sorry I made you waitt! I hope the chapter lives up to ur expectations!**

**_Hermione:_ wow u printed it out to read! I'm so flattered…I hope you enjoy it!**

**_Jkg-vader_: I thought you'd like the kilt! Hahaha glad I made your week…you make mine with reviewing.**

**_I luv Daniel:_ glad you like it! And yeah I am Indian but I've never lived there but yupp Indian baby! Diya Chatterjee was named for my friend with a similar name..altho she's not like the character. Ahaha**

**_Nick:_ hahaha I know I put the cliffhanger in well…I was so proud. Sorry to make u wait for this..thanks for the review as always!**

**_Heather Gernenz:_ Chaos! You gotta love it…thanks for reviewing**

**_Rigelorion:_ Mr Patil the Indian guy….Patil baby…I wonder if anyone's caught on yet…. Anyway yeah I'm Indian…not a huge cricket fan but I'll watch the epic matches with my dad every now and then! Thanks for reviewing.**

**_Animerocksjapanrocks:_ thanks**

**Luv24+Alias: sorry to make u waitt! **

**_PadfootObsessed329:_ oooh thanks muchmuch for the review…I'm glad u thought it was realistic…it was one of the things I was aiming for. Oh and the humour…I try ahaha thanks for the review…and oooh Phinny'll be a devil? Nice one…I thought that suited…Becca a pixie too!**

**_Medolicmoonstar89:_ ah yess u guess right….urghh I reallllly hope the prank was alright…I'm not sure it turned out quite as amusing as I'd hoped but hope ull like the chapter nonetheless!**

**_Surlymermaid:_ wooo Hagrid Hagrid Hagrid! Ok im a tiny bit hyper finishing this chapter hahaha glad u loved it…and Sirius is too cool to give opinions on hair! How dare lily? Ahaha and I know pooor remus…well maybe he'll have his fun soon...**

**

* * *

THANKS YOU GUYS! I especially like that so many new ppl reviewed! Not to mention the faithful reviewers who I can count on for a review each time. All of you are priceless. Everyone who reads this is priceless…Everyone who listed me or my story as a favourite or on alert are priceless….Sirius is priceless…well obviously. Anyway here goes! **

* * *

Matrimonius Psyche: A marriage of souls 

The garden was lit in every possible corner with fiery oil lamps and the chairs which were arranged in a circle had white roses and lilies draped over them giving the whole location a sweet, hypnotic fragrance. It was an intimate service. Dumbledore stood with a jovial smile on his face in elaborate violet dress robes chatting to McGonagall wearing a pale gold dress, a rare smile plastered on her face. The Potters sat on the chairs wearing co-ordinated pale blue clothes, Margaret trying to flatten the sticking up grey hairs on her husband's head while he stubbornly tried to escape. James was pacing nervously nearby only half listening to the joke Sirius was telling a chortling Hagrid. There was a raised decorated platform where James and Lily would exchange their vows. It was covered in pink and red rose petals which were charmed to shimmer in the moonlight. An extravagant harp was playing by itself in the corner letting out tinkling, soothing notes. James and the Marauders had done a good job.

When Remus and Peter hurried in the group started to sit. Sirius winked at Remus who gave him the thumbs up and then he smacked James on the back.

"Good luck mate" he said with a smile as he shook his friend's hand.

James returned the smile shakily and took a deep breath turning to the entrance. A decorated, flowered arch which spurted gold shimmering dust at regular intervals stood awaiting the two bridesmaids and Lily herself.

* * *

"You ready Lils?" Ivana said a huge smile on her face. 

"No.." Lily replied in a small voice.

"You could always do a runner!" Diya joked.

"NO!"

"I was kidding…"

"Ah….you guys…" Lily said gripping her friends hands tightly. Ivana and Diya exchanged looks and they wrapped her in a group hug.

"Ok let's do this baby!" Ivana said breaking the hug and gliding under the arch to be received with "ooohs and ahhhs" from the people at the service. Diya grinned at Lily and followed to be greeted with similar sounds.

Lily took a deep breath but something stopped her.

* * *

James grinned nervously at the two girls who each greeted him with a kiss on the cheek before rolling their eyes at Sirius' waggling eyebrows. They took seats by Remus and Peter leaving one vacant for the best man to join them once Lily and James were safely on the podium. James started to relax when he thought of Lily coming out and finally being able to see her. He grinned at his parents who waved back while his mother wiped her tearful eyes. Dumbledore sat looking immensely proud while McGonagall had a softened, motherly expression on her face. He was lucky he didn't see the mischievous looks on the Marauders' faces or his ease would've disappeared quickly. Either way however, it did disappear. Lily was nowhere to be seen. The group all looked expectantly at the archway, but no redhead materialised. James started to bite his lip and cast a worried look at Sirius who was tugging at his kilt nervously. When he noticed James however he smiled and called out, "Lily love…you haven't done a runner have you?" The guests chortled at Sirius' idiocy but Ivana and Diya exchanged silent dismay. She hadn't had she? 

"Lily…don't be nervous now if you look half as good as Ivana and Diya you have nowt to worry about!" Sirius tried again. "Lillian Evans…."

James looked confused and then suddenly very hurt and the guests all looked horrified at the prospect of Lily leaving. James walked slowly off the podium and collapsed into the empty chair waiting for Sirius.

"She's left me…" he said in a soft voice before hanging his head and mussing up his, for once fairly neat hair.

"Shush Prongs…" Sirius hissed and cast a pained look at Remus who took the hint and instantly placed a comforting arm around James shoulders while asking him quietly to not worry. Sirius then dashed away towards the arch, slowing down and nodding to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore as he passed. He then quickened his pace and drew out his wand as he flung himself through the arch way to look for Lily. What if she had been taken? But he had been sure no one could find this place. He had been secret keeper. He need not have worried however because the minute he emerged from the other side he noticed a redhead sat on a large rock looking absolutely stunning, if it hadn't been for her hair hanging in her face and a defeated expression masking it. Her mascara and eyeliner had leaked down her face with the hot tears.

"Lily?" Sirius asked gently approaching her and looking for any signs of harm.

"Oh Sirius…" She said flinging herself into his arms. He stroked her back soothingly until he noticed her dress roughly intertwined with a thorny bush. He let out a bark-like laugh.

"Bit stuck are you?"

"I tried…and I tried…but it ripped and then…" Lily wiped her eyes streaking her make-up even worse.

Sirius looked at her incredulously. "Are you a witch or are you not?"

"OH!" Lily said and quickly disentangled herself. "Oh bloody hell…now I've got myself in this mess.."

"Scourgify?" Sirius asked.

After Lily was cleaned up Sirius squeezed her into a hug and gave her a wink before going back into the clearing and yelling,

"I'll marry you Prongs!"

Seeing Sirius joking again, the group realised things must've sorted out and turned to wait for Lily again. James' smile finally returned and he too watched the entrance for his bride.

* * *

Lily took a deep breath as she placed her hands in James'. "Sorry about the hold-up" she whispered. 

"As long as you're here now…" He said gently stroking the side of her face. She looked so beautiful. He noticed she'd picked to wear her hair the same as the night they'd first gotten together: in loose auburn waves with small white flowers laced in at the top. Although her eyes were the tiniest bit puffy, Sirius had managed to clean up her make-up well with his spell. Her eyes were rimmed in black bringing out the startling green which glittered as the light from the oil lamps flickered in them. Her dress was white with delicate green embroidery tracing them. He opened his mouth to begin his vows, but something caught in his throat.

Lily stared lovingly at James as he attempted to clear his throat and noted his cutely mussed up hair. It had obviously managed to be neat for at least five minutes, but signaturely become rumpled. His suit robes were stylish black and he'd pinned the same small white flower as in her hair to his front. She couldn't believe what he'd done with the place. It was so perfect…It was so magical, so romantic….it was so James. He looked nervous, but Lily could see the happiness she felt was completely mirrored in her soon-to-be husband.

The ceremony would consist of Lily and James exchanging vows, and then the oldest member of the group would perform the marriage charm, in which everyone would partake in.

James, finally able to clear his throat cast the Marauders a quick look before beginning.

"Lily Evans. Wow. I can't tell you how incredibly lucky I feel to be the bloke to be standing in front of you here, holding your hand, and professing my undying devotion to you. I remember the first time I ever saw you, hair as red as it is now sitting on that stool in the Grand Hall with the Sorting hat hanging way over your head. I didn't think much of you then, I was more a blonde man at the age of eleven…"

Lily laughed as the others chuckled along at James who was grinning now really getting into his speech.

"But once I'd dated all the blondes in the school….and the brunettes. It was about third year at the time..."

More chortling…especially loudly from Sirius.

"I noticed this gorgeous redhead. I plucked up all my courage…which wasn't difficult considering what a little arrogant fool I was…and asked you out. Then…um well I wish I could forget this next part, but you rejected me….and every time I asked you – about twice a day in third year, and once a week until seventh year, you kept saying no. I began to wonder if I really was that arrogant. Then when my best mates: Sirius, who by the way is twice as arrogant as me….and Remus and Peter finally got it through my thick skull that I really was an idiot…I tried my hardest to change. Because, if I changed I'd get the one thing I always wanted. And eventually, I did."

Lily smiled, a tear of happiness trickling down her cheek.

"And…I'm so glad I haven't lost you. Lily I couldn't bear the thought. You're the only girl that makes my heart feel this way, the only girl who can crack me up and keep me in my place at the same time. You're the only girl for me Evans…"

Everyone audibly awwwwwed and Lily fought the urge to do the same. Her knees felt weak, the same as they always did when James was romantic.

"So…in saying all this, I pledge to do whatever it takes to make you happy and take care of you and love you." James said turning his gaze shortly to Sirius who tossed him a golden wedding band. He caught it deftly and slid it on her finger happily. Lily was smiling from ear to ear as she opened her mouth to speak.

Sirius nudged Remus, who nudged Peter who nudged Hagrid who gave a nod. Before Lily could start…Sirius had rushed out. Everyone stopped to stare at the crazy man in the kilt who'd disappeared in the middle of his best friends' wedding. James looked positively shocked as he turned to Remus who was trying to hide a sheepish grin.

Suddenly a large black dog ran through the service barking happily. What was truly astonishing about the picture was the large silver unicorn which galloped gracefully behind it leaving a shimmering trail. It traipsed joyfully around the podium sending the petals flying upward and falling softly into Lily and James hair and swirling around them. Despite the annoying interruption, James and Lily couldn't deny the Marauders had probably pulled off the most beautiful prank ever. Within moments, the stir had left when the dog that licked Ivana playfully ran out and led the unicorn to its spot outside awaiting the one ride Lily and James would take on it before going to their reception.

"Sirius?" Lily questioned James with a raised eyebrow but he simply shook his head with laughter. A moment later, a dishevelled looking Sirius swaggered back in, winked at the couple, sat next to Ivana and kissed her other cheek. She looked amazed and confused but amused. Lily laughed and called out,

"Alright lads? Ok if we finish getting married now?"

The guest tittered and Remus called out, "Yeah I reckon so…"

"If you must.." Peter added with a grin.

"Only if you want to love…" Sirius said winking at James.

"Yes please…" Lily grinned.

"James Potter…the first time I saw you was on the train to Hogwarts. You and Sirius were having a go at each other for being Blacks and Potters…and then you both randomly attacked this one other first year."

Sirius laughed loudly while Remus and Peter chuckled away. There were no prizes for knowing Lily was talking about Snape.

"…and even though it brought you guys together, I couldn't have thought less of you. It didn't help that both of you were gorgeous and had a swagger to rival any famous quidditch player! So of course I ignored you until an incident in third year when you played a prank on me and my friends. To be honest, I don't know how I got over the incident in the great hall where u hung us upside down. ...in our skirts...…but all I can remember is I despised you for it. I despised you for all your arrogance. And worst of all I despised you for not living up to the potential I knew you had!"

James looked sheepishly to the Marauders and nervously back at Lily who was smiling.

"But then darn it all James Potter, you got me. It didn't matter how hard I tried to fight it, or ignore it. It didn't matter how many times I refused dating you. I couldn't get you out of my head. So…despite all your arrogance, and ridiculousness – I fell in love. I grew to love the way you messed up your hair when you were nervous, like you're doing right now…I adored the pranks you and your mates played. But the thing I admired the most, was your good heart. Your bravery. And those gorgeous hazel eyes a girl could drown in…James, in such a short while; you've become everything to me. My best friend, the one I go to when I need to talk, the person who'll make me laugh and cry at the same time. The love of my life. And now, I could not possibly imagine anyone else in your place. At this beautiful wedding, which you organised, with our great mates. And there's nothing more I want than to marry you and start and family with you, and love you." Lily laughed as she choked on the tears now streaming down her face and slid the wedding band on her boyfriend's finger. James looked choked up but was grinning from ear to ear. He winked at her and then stated formally for the purpose of the Wedding,

"We ask if the oldest person in the room please give us their blessing and perform the marriage charm…"

"…So our souls can be united as one" Lily finished grinning at Dumbledore who smiled and stood up.

"With all the luck and happiness in the world, _Matrimonius Psyche" _Dumbledore wished raising his wand, a pale pink jet shooting from his wand and surrounding Lily and James. One by one, the rest of the guests raised their wands and silver beams joined Dumbledore's pink one. Lily and James glowed with the charm for a moment and then all was still. They stared at each other smiling widely.

"Well kiss for goodness sake!" Sirius shouted before Remus clapped his hand over his mouth to silence him. James smiled and pulled Lily in. They shared the same kiss they had the very first time, where they felt cartwheels and fireworks, the thrill of quidditch, the satisfaction of a great relationship and the intensity of love. When they broke apart they were greeted with stars from the Marauders' wands and cheers and clapping from the rest of the elated guests. James clasped Lily's hand tightly to him and after grinning at their friends and family whispered in Lily's ear. "Well Mrs. Potter…you ready for this?"

"Ready as ever Mr. Potter…" Lily said kissing him softly.

A moment later a beautiful stork with white and pink feathers, dropped a letter from the Ministry into James' hand.

"_Mr James Potter and Mrs Lily (Evans) Potter,_

_We wish to congratulate you on your marriage. You have been registered in the Ministry._

_Greetings,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister for Magic"._

"That makes it official lads…" Sirius said from behind them as he wrapped them into a hug. Soon the crowd rushed forward to give their congratulations, until Sirius yelled, "Alright, everyone to the Leaky Cauldron for the Reception…we'll be meeting the others there…"

"The Leaky Cauldron Sirius?" Lily asked rather horrified slipping her hand into James'.

"I know Lils…I'm full of surprises…" Sirius and James laughed and Lily couldn't help but grin: she felt giddy!

"Smile!" Ivana said quickly popping up and snapping a picture of the three laughing. She then gestured to the crowd and they quickly apparated away leaving James and Lily still holding hands.

"Shall we go then?" Lily said getting ready to apparate.

"Actually Lily…" James interrupted stopping her. "I have another way to get there."

Lily looked past his gesturing arm to where the proud silver unicorn stood waiting for them to climb on. She gasped and hugged James with a squeal before rushing towards the unicorn to stroke it. When they had mounted and placed the sufficient charms on themselves to go unseen, they glided off into the air, leaving a shimmering trail with the words:

"Just married".

* * *

The party was in full swing, with the wedding guests, the Order members and a few old school friends filling the Leaky Cauldron which Sirius had completely booked. They were all dancing, with Lily and James in the centre swaying away completely wrapped up in each other, despite the fast tune playing. 

Sirius grabbed another glass of Champagne Supernova and grabbed a fork to clink against it. The music was muted and everyone turned to look at the jovial best man.

"As best man, I think it is in order for me to tell you all about the two people we're celebrating this evening, so take a seat and grab a glass folks…" Sirius said with a grin as everyone chuckled and took a seat.

"Ok so originally I had everything all written up all nice like, and it just sounded so fake and sick and sickly sweet and so not Sirius….so I was confused. And when I'm confused I usually go to my good friend Remus because he's usually very good at sorting out my problems….anyway that's besides the point. He said some rubbish about talking from the heart, so I took that to mean….make fun of Jamesie every chance I got…" He said with a wink.

"James Potter…I'll go with the whole wedding vow theme here and say, the first time I ever saw you was on the Hogwarts Express. The minute I saw that ridiculous mussed up hair and glasses I recognised you to be a Potter. Someone my parents said I was meant to loathe, to hate, to treat as the enemy. Naturally this made me want to be friends as soon as possible. But then obviously if you see a Black…and an extremely handsome one at that approaching you – you're not exactly going to open your arms wide and wait for me to hug you now are you? So we started to row. Even then, as much as I'll try to deny it I had a ton of respect for the guy. I almost looked up to him. I think we pretty much sealed the deal when we both wanted to hex the same guy. It was inevitable James Potter was going to be my best friend. And yeah…he still is. Now…before I get all mushy, and Lily-like on you lot….just joking love…" Sirius said casting Lily an amused wink before continuing.

"I honestly don't think there were two guys who could make as much trouble as we did, and imagine that times two. Yeah the marauders had a laugh at our seven years at Hogwarts. Whether it was turning people's hair green, flirting with the ladies or just messing about. People considered James the ring leader, but they didn't know us. They didn't know that James didn't give a toss about which one of us was the most popular, most rich, most clever or anything. James is kinda like that…he's the one guy who won't care if he heard you talking about him, as long as you could give him a way to make things better. There have only been 3 times, James has really gotten mad. One time was when I did something stupid which deserved his anger, one time when Peter bumped into him and made him lose the snitch he'd stolen….and this time Remus ol' boy thought he'd fallen for our Lily."

Remus slapped his forehead and covered his eyes with his hands as the listening crowd laughed heartily. Lily grinned and James forced a chuckle. It still felt weird thinking about it.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, Remus comes back from a study session with Evans and sits on my bed and I'm like Moony why are you on my bed? And he's like I think I like Lily. And I'm like that still doesn't mean you're allowed on my bed. So I kicked him off, and once I'd kicked him off I kicked him really hard! A Marauder's basic rule is not to fall for another's girl. Problem was, I knew at that point Remus probably had a better chance with 'James' girl' than James actually did. Anyway, as much as I begged Remus to keep this to himself, of course guilt consumed our little perfectionist and he went straight to James to tell him. And you guys could probably guess how our calm, collected, reasonable James reacted. Yeh…he punched him out. I would've laughed but he looked ready to kill, so me and Pete had to restrain him. Of course they didn't talk for like a week until Remus realised he liked Marilee and Lily was just good at helping him out. I think it was then when we all knew the James and Lily saga was going to be a part of fate, even if she didn't know it yet."

James and Lily shared a silent knowing look at this comment, because Sirius didn't realise he'd practically quoted them from only a few months earlier. After kissing softly they returned their attention to Sirius who was grinning at them wildly.

"Anyway, James has practically been the brother I always wanted, and the Potters and my friends have been the family I wished I'd had. So I mean in general I guess I didn't mind that he was almost as funny and good looking and charming as me….alright I suppose he's just as funny….but then he goes and falls for Lily and his brain goes to mush. He's ready to hurt one of his best friend's over her….well not properly but you know…anyway yeah so when Lily finally gave him a chance….you could tell they were perfect for each other right from the start . I mean, I'll be honest Lils…I didn't think much of you until late last year…but now, wow dude…I mean I can see why James fell so in love. It's hard to find people like Lily. She's got this smile that lights up the room, this gorgeous face, a killer body and a heart to match. Seriously how Prongs got her, I'll never know! It's not only that, she's a perfect match for our Potter cos she's hilarious, and kind and knows just how to put him in his place. Having said all these brilliant things about you Lils…don't you dare think for a second I'm letting you monopolise all of James' time….James mate…you've gotta come round at least once a day…I'm not sure I could take it without your snoring on my sofa!

But…all jokes aside James, you've not only been a brilliant surrogate brother…but also the best friend I've ever had…the best friend I ever will have. No one can make me laugh like you and I don't wanna sound like a pathetic girl or anything….but dude I'm gonna miss you! You've been everything to me. But Lily, I can't think of any girl better for our James than you. You've got this personality which just compliments his in a way I doubt anyone else could….you guys are perfect for each other and Lils babe, I dunno how you did it but you finally deflated that big head my friend's got. Anyway I want everyone to raise their glasses to Lily and James. The best friend I've ever had and a girl who could not be more perfect for him. To the bride and groom: Lily and James." Sirius said dramatically lifting his glass.

"To Lily and James…" The room echoed happily.

* * *

**_A/N: You like! Anything you want to see in future chapters? Go for it...write me a review!_**


	30. A Rebellious Streak

**_Authors Note: _I reallllly appreciate all the new reviewers and old reviewers. Sorry for the wait – enjoy!**

**_Gilmoregirl7878: aww thanks im so glad u love it! Keep reading and enjoy_**

**_Olivia: thanks so much for the kind review! I tried to make this funny…but sometimes my humour gets randomly off track…hope u enjoy anyway!_**

**_Surlymermaid: haha believeee me…when it comes to mushy mushy crap usually I'm the most cynical person u can meet – but I guess writing fanfiction allows me to be a useless romantic haha_**

**_Brianne Pierce: thanks a lotttt…..i tried with the sarcasm…but sometimes it felt forced so don't hate me if it didn't come out too well….anyway thanks!_**

**_Hermione: I'm so happy u like the way I write! I try hard to make the characters seem "real" so glad u appreciate that…haha sorry I can't update one a day…but I usually update once a week…which is alrite considering my workload!_**

**_Stringbean458: thanks much much_**

**_Jkg-vader: lolll yeahh I love the "I'll marry you Prongs" part too haha…a lot of ppl liked the kilt…thanks for the suggestion! Lol and I really inspired u to write a fic? Wicked cool! Oooh and yes Ivana is lovely and it is such a pretty name, its cool ur mum shares it! Andd about Diya…hmm YESS finally someone picked up on it! Haha or well they prob picked up on it and didn't tell me…anyway thanksss_**

**_Yourheartsdesire: hahaha it wass sooo hard to write the vows and the speech but im so happy u thought I pulled it off! Hope u enjoy_**

**_Nick: thanksss a lot for the suggestions! I used them..haha glad u liked the wedding!_**

**_PadfootObsessed329: haha yeh I really imagined Sirius having a complete laugh with the speech but then being a complete softy at the end. Haha glad u liked it…lol and the crazy man in the kilt…my FAVE line ahahah_**

**_Chellebell218: thanks a lot for reviewing…I will write more LJ fics once im done with this…im working on another pairing at the moment._**

**_Animerocksjapanrocks: glad u liked the speech rach! _**

**_Luv24+Alias: thanks much much_**

**_Fen: I hope uve read up to here now…but thanks SO much…seriously I completely agree that ppl make Sirius wayyy too much of a playboy…he's meant to be all cool and non-carish…well that's what I got from the books! Anyway glad u liked my interpretation – enjoy!_**

**_PotterScar: thanks! Well Lily's parents are dead…they died CH23 I think…but yeh I was thinking about James' parents….but then someone told me that Jk Rowling said in an interview they were an elderly couple who had James late in life…so nothing bad happened to them. So when they do die…(sadly they must…if Harry's gna have to live with the Dursleys…) then itll be of natural causes. U may have noticed my recent subtleties to make them seem old. Anyway thanks for reviewing! _**

**_Ange: thanksss as always. I'm so glad u liked it. Oh man I know poor Remus…well he'll have a little fun maybe ahah_**

**_Blvd: thanks much much – glad u love it!_**

_**

* * *

Ok before I start: I've posted a new fic. If any of u are fans of Oliver Wood you should read this one…itll be much shorter than this…but pls lemme know what u think. U can find it under my profile its called: Keeper vs Chaser: Game on!**_

_**Anyway enjoy the chapter guys love uuuuu**_

* * *

Some Rebellious Streaks

"Remus it was really nice of you to offer us the lease to your flat…" Lily said as she put down a box and wiped her brow.

"Yeh Moony…you sure it's fine? I mean we could've stayed with my parents a bit longer…" James said adding another heavy box next to the many on the floor of the flat.

"Oh don't worry about it….you guys need your own place more than I do! Besides Padfoot and I are practically always in each others houses anyway." Remus tried to appear casual rather than admitting to his friends he hadn't quite managed to make rent. Gringott's had lowered all wages in his department. He hadn't even told Sirius…he figured using Lily and James' need for their own place was a good excuse.

"Anyway I better get to work…I'll wake up Sirius James but you'll probably need to check on him again before you go to Auror training…" Remus said before waving to Lily and crossing the hall to his now shared apartment. He banged on Sirius' door loudly before entering and clicking his tongue at his friend who was still enveloped in his sheets. Remus approached silently and paused to look at Sirius who had a silly smile on his face as he hugged his pillow and drooled a little. Then, with a yank he pulled the sheets off Sirius who immediately woke and cried out.

"Wake up sunshine!" Remus exclaimed with a laugh while Sirius squinted at him and tried to glare. "Get to work roommate…" Remus added before apparating to Gringott's with a pop.

Sirius propped himself up on his elbows and tried to shake the sleep off him. Then eyeing the duvet which was just out of his reach, he glanced at the clock and lunged at the covers to pull over him for a quick snooze.

"Alright love…So I'll finish unpacking if you bring the dinner tonight…" Lily said pushing her dishevelled hair off her face as James straightened his work robes and grabbed two bagels off the counter.

"Yeah cool….you sure you're allowed to take the day off?" He asked concernedly.

"Yeah I have a lot of sick days…now hurry you'll be late…you have to wake up Sirius as well!" Lily said shooing her husband out with a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hey is that all I get?" James said with a pout standing defiantly in the doorway. Lily sighed but giggled as James pulled her in for a proper kiss before he winked and rushed across the hall to wake up his mate.

"Sirius Black…get your arse the hell out of bed will ya?" James yelled tugging at the blanket which Sirius was trying desperately to hold onto. Finally James let go and Sirius was flung backwards and hit the headboard. His friend laughed and repeated, "Get out of bed….Porter will have a cow if you're late…" He then apparated away after tossing the extra bagel at Sirius, who looked at the clock and groaned. He rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump.

"Damn Auror training…" He said to himself as he ducked into the bathroom to quickly wash his face and brush his teeth before leaving.

* * *

Later that day Ivana lay on James and Lily's bed watching her friend unpack her clothes.

"Lils…why not use Magic?"

"Magic wont get us everywhere Iv…" Lily said vaguely as she closed the door of the wardrobe.

"Au contraire….Magic will get you everywhere!" Ivana grinned cheekily and Lily stopped and looked at her.

"What're you talking about Petrova?"

"Well Potttter….haha you should've seen what Rahul did for Diya the other night…He did this amazing firework show just outside the flat just for their anniversary….needless to say it got him places…"

"Eww Ivana you're so vulgar" Lily laughed as she tossed James' sweater at her friend.

* * *

"MR LUPIN! That's the fifth time I've caught you staring at the clock…if you are SO utterly bored with this job…I WILL LET YOU GO!" A furious yet extremely short wizard yelped at Remus who tried his best not to yawn. These were obviously open threats because the department was shorthanded as it was. "OH AND DON"T THINK IM JOKING LUPIN…you know you're lucky I gave you this job…" Remus' boss Mr.Pitchard warned. This gave Remus a bit of a fright, because he knew it was hard for a werewolf to be employed and Pitchard had kindly overseen it.

"Sorry sir…" He sighed trying to sound apologetic.

Mr. Pitchard harrumphed and skittled away to leave Remus to attend to his approaching customer. His heart lifted instantly when he saw the purple eyes and dark hair.

"Hallo Remus..." Holly Ashbery said with a cautious smile.

"Miss Ashbery!" Remus greeted happily longing to call her name.

"Oh stop with the formalities! It's Holly….anyway I've come to exchange some more money to send Liam…" She explained dumping a pile of bills on the table.

"Forgotten our exchange rate already Holly?" he chuckled. Holly visibly blushed.

"I'm afraid, I'm not good at this Wizard stuff..." she said shyly.

"Oh don't worry you'll soon find a way to get the hang of it…" Remus assured her touching her hand as he pushed the pile of galleons towards her. She looked at his hand and smiled silkily.

"Well…do you think you could be the way? Maybe we could go to lunch…and you could….help me."

Remus' eyes opened wide as he was about to nod enthusiastically. Suddenly however he remembered the conversation he'd only just had with his boss.

"Um…I want to….but I don't know…" He started. Holly looked upset but nodded and started to turn away.

"It's….not as if I don't want to Holly…it's just I have to stay here…" Remus put in hurriedly.

"I could wait…" she cooed, turning and smiling seductively.

As Remus gazed at her beautiful face there seemed to be something stopping him. Was he ready to start another proper relationship? Just then he heard a cough and a giggle as he saw two people waiting to be served. He glanced at Holly who made it clear she wasn't moving until he'd made his decision because she'd propped herself against the desk and was eyeing him up and down. After loosening the button around his neck he turned to the people waiting and took a double take.

"Diya?" He said nervously at the beautiful woman who was whispering in a delighted Rahul's ear.

"Oh…Remus…" She realised instantly detaching herself from Rahul and gulping. "Er…is there anyone else…"

"I'm the only one here…" Remus replied coolly.

"Oh hello Remus, nice to see you again.." Rahul smiled pleasantly. Suddenly Remus wanted nothing other than to rip his mouth off for smiling so nicely. "Do you think you could process this bill for us…we've gotten a refund.." he was saying.

"We? Buying stuff together now are we?" Remus spoke icily as he snatched the bill off the table.

"REMUS!" Diya put in sharply. Rahul looked rather surprised at his cool demeanour but just squeezed Diya's hand.

"Well…yes actually, now if you could please just... Rahul said keeping a level voice but not taking his eyes off Remus. Underneath the table Remus clenched his fist but tweaked his mouth into a pained smile.

"Right away _sir_.." He said before finally breaking the staring match and glancing down at the receipt. "Wait….a wedding hall?" Remus questioned looking at Diya who wasn't looking at him but her cheeks were turning a warm pink.

"Aren't you meant to just do your job?" Rahul asked annoyed at Remus' uncharacteristically mean behaviour.

"Just give us the money Remus…" Diya whispered not looking at him. He looked torn as he glanced from Rahul to Diya and back. Finally he sighed and dumped a bag of gold in front of Rahul.

"Thank you Remus…" Rahul said before holding Diya's hand and steering her away. She glanced over her shoulder with an unreadable look before she kissed Patil's cheek and turned around.

Remus stood shell-shocked at the events that had just occurred. Diya? Getting married? Suddenly he noticed Holly with her chin propped on her elbow looking at him with an encouraging smile. Suddenly he tossed his Gringotts tie at the nearby goblin saying,

"Oi Kariki…cover for me will ya? I'm takin' an early lunch…" With that he flung his legs over the desk and grabbed a delighted Holly's hand to take her out. Apparently Sirius Black wasn't the only rebel.

* * *

"BRILLIANT JAMES!" Porter said delighted at the multiple disarming charm James had produced, disarming half the room.

James grinned and shook the Auror's hand before returning to his place where a bored Sirius just blinked in his direction.

"Ahh….so who's next….Ah Mr.Black, you've been rather quiet all day! Please come to the front…" Porter's face had turned from a genuine smiling one to a rather sadistic look. He grinned at Sirius in a way quite unlike he had with James. Rather than fond, it was quite close to loathing. Sirius didn't look pleased either, as he sauntered to the front and lazily stretched. Immeadietly Porter shouted _"Expelliarmus, Locomotor Mortis!"_

Sirius' wand flew from his hand and his body suddenly became as rigid as a board as he collapsed to the floor. The class laughed at Sirius getting caught off guard as his eyes (the only part of his body which could still move) darted around furiously.

"Always be prepared Black…" Porter said toughly, a slight smile on his face. "_Finite Incanteum…" _

Sirius angrily got to his feet and snatched his wand from Porter's offered hand. He huffed angrily and blew the lock of hair off his face to glare icily with a look of determination at the Auror.

"Now…as always Mr.Black has demonstrated the complete wrong thing to do! Always be…._Stupefy!"_

This time however Sirius was ready for him and shouted _"Protego" _blocking the hex with a purple shield.

"Well done Black…for once…but try avoiding this…" Porter then started to shout a number of curses and hexes one after another. Sirius managed to block the first one with his shield charm but then took to dodging each bolt. He soon began to laugh as none of the twenty curses Porter threw at him even grazed him. He was dodging them rather quickly and laughing as the Auror's face became increasingly angry and disbelieving.

"Aww come on Porter mate…you can do better than that!" Sirius yelled a smug expression on his face as he dodged a stunning charm. "_Expelliarmus!_"

Porter's wand flew out of his hand and Sirius caught it deftly and twirled it in his fingers with a toothy grin. The class erupted into appreciative applause and James wolf whistled. However their awe was shortly interrupted as the infuriated Auror yelled "QUIET! Black…if you think some fancy footwork and running will save your ass in the real world…you're completely wrong…"

"Well…it was enough to avoid you though wasn't it?" Sirius replied coolly and James knew instantly he'd gone too far.

Practically fuming at the ears, the Auror seemed to be restraining all his sense of self to avoid throwing an extremely Unforgivable curse at Sirius. And if not that, punch him smack on the nose. Sirius noticed this look which only made him grin wider.

"Something wrong?"

"Divide…in…to…pairs…practise duelling and shielding" Porter managed to choke out before noticing a man standing at the doorway.

* * *

As the class divided into pairs and James reluctantly gave Sirius a high five, Porter approached his boss – the Head of Magical Law Enforcement: Barty Crouch. The pair looked at the group and spoke in whispered conversation.

"Both Longbottoms are great….and Potter he's brilliant…"

"What about his mate? Black is it?"

Porter's face was grim. "As much as I despise the fellow, he's clever. But he's far too up his own ass, pardon the expression sir, to do really well. Too reckless, too cheeky…and his charms aren't nearly as good as he thinks. He obviously doesn't give a toss or he'd be practising."

"Sounds like his family then…" Crouch said slowly.

Porter inside knew Sirius would never be a dark wizard, but his hatred for him blinded his vision. "Very much so I'm afraid…far too reckless on top of all of that…doubt he has one caring bone in his body…"

"Pfftt well of course, the Blacks have a reputation for being cold. Well…deal as well as you can, perhaps if he does pass he may come of use…" Crouch muttered before turning to leave.

Michael Porter was not a cruel man. However he did have a lot of pride. He would not admit to it of course, but in this respect he was probably far worse than even Sirius. Which is perhaps why he gave this false information. Of course Sirius Black cared about something. It may not have been his studies, but he most certainly cared for his best friend James Potter. Even Michael Porter could see this. In telling Barty Crouch however, that Sirius may have been capable of dark magic…he didn't know what circumstances it would bring about a few years from that point…

"Well, well Mr.Black, I see James has caught you off guard….or were you not concentrating AGAIN?" He yelled as loud as possible.

Sirius meanwhile stuck a finger in his ear and winced. "Sheesh man, there's no need to shout…"

Porter let out a roar of rage and angrily threw some powerful hexes at Sirius who shielded them just in time.

"Look…now I'm getting kind of tired of you picking on me old man…" Sirius started getting rather angry and forgetting that the Auror at most was probably only three or four years older.

"Maybe if you actually won a duel to my satisfaction I would stop…"

"Oh Porter…why would I ever want to satisfy you_….Levicorpus_" Sirius chanted almost lazily and his teacher immediately hung upside down from the ankle.

The class fought the urge to laugh out loud as this curse had been extremely popular during their days at school. But Porter looked absolutely outraged…and almost scared. Seeing this look, James shoved Sirius who laughed and muttered the counter-curse.

"How's that…_Sir_?" he asked a smile playing on his lips.

"How…DARE you….DARK MAGIC….in my classroom!"

"Dark Magic?" Sirius countered incredulously.

"Have you not noticed that the followers of You-know-who use precisely the SAME trick?" Porter was yelling his face completely red.

"NO ACTUALLY – IT'S JUST A HARMLES HEX FOR GODSAKE!" Sirius shouted back irritated. The room was silent with awkwardness….probably every one in that room had used the same curse more than once and now Sirius was being accused of using dark magic.

"More like you're family than I thought Black.." Porter spat viciously.

Sirius' eyes grew wide and then became disbelieving as he scoffed out a laugh.

"FINE!" He yelled crossing the room to grab his bag near his desk. The room was still as they watched him.

"JUST where do you think you're going? There's still twenty minutes of my lesson!"

"I'm DONE! I'm finished with this fucking Auror training…If I end up like you I might have to murder myself instead of Voldemort! Now EXCUSE ME…Get the HELL out of my way.." Sirius demanded staring stonily at the incredulous Auror who chuckled and stepped aside.

"Padfoot…" James tried, but Porter was still chuckling.

"Always knew you were a FAILURE!" He shot after Sirius who despite his boiling temper, coolly kept his head turned forward as he walked out of the department with all the dignity he could muster.

_**

* * *

A/N: How about that eh? Review pleasee**_


	31. Another Wedding and More Attacks

_**Author's Note: **_

**_First of all I wanna apologize for taking an Ageee to update! I've been super busy and also suddenly got caught up in my other fic. But don't worry this is still my baby haha and I can't wait to finish it and see what you guys thought of it as a whole! _**

**_This chapter has jumped quite a few weeks ahead because if I kept going at the pace I was going at before, this fic would have 100 chapters and we'd all be bored! So just to give you a sense of the time…it's early December for them. The time jumps will probably be even bigger in future cos I still need to fit in like 2 to 3 years…_**

**_Sorry I don't really have time to thank you all separate but thanks to allll who reviewed : ktgurltc, chellebell218, katharineep, masdagirl, animerocksjapanrocks, heather gernenz, PadfootObsessed329, yourheartsdesire, Nick, blvd, Shadow Squirrel, luv24+Alias, surly mermaid, gilmoregirl7878 and jkg-vader (btw I was under the impression all spells could be verbal and non-verbal except it was quicker when non-verbal…was I wrong?)_**

* * *

Another Wedding and More Attacks

"Babe guess what came in the mail?" James said strolling into the kitchen holding the Daily Prophet and a stack of letters that had come with the morning's Owl Post.

"What's that?" Lily said as she tried to push her hair off her eyes but instead streaked a large trail of flour along her cheek.

"Look at you…you're such a mess!" James teased wiping her cheek and tucking her hair behind her ears for her. Lily smiled as he planted a kiss on the top of her head and sat on a stool across the counter to face her. He dropped a letter and photo in front of her so she could read it without touching anything. Instantly she let out a squeal.

"OHHH he's adorable! Trust Wood and Cassie to come up with such a looker…" Lily said pointing at the baby who was only a few months old sitting on Cassie's lap in the picture. James laughed as he saw little Oliver was clutching a mini-broom as his parents looked on proudly.

"Didn't I tell you our kids would be playing Quidditch together?"

"How d'you know our kids will like Quidditch…"

"It's in the genes baby.."

Suddenly Sirius appeared behind Lily who gave a startled cry and almost dropped the bowl of icing. Sirius smoothly grabbed it however and placed it on the table.

"Honestly Lils…you could've wasted a perfectly good bowl of sweetness…" he said sticking his finger in and scooping up some icing. Lily instantly rapped on his fingers with her wand.

"OI! That's the icing for Diya's wedding cake…watch it will ya?"

"Who woulda thought Diya would settle down and marry…?"

"The same people who thought you'd quit Auror training…oh wait…that was everyone…" Lily said sarcastically. James shot her a look but Sirius just laughed.

"Ohh Lils…you're still hung up on that? It's been weeks…" he drawled as he lazily leaned against the counter.

"Well Padfoot have you considered finding a new job or are you just rushing everywhere on that motorcycle of yours?"

"The latter Prongsie, the latter…"

"What does Ivana think about this then?" Lily piped up.

"Lils…unlike you two, me and Ivana are not married…she doesn't give a toss.."

Lily muttered something incomprehensible under her breath which Sirius decided to ignore.

"Where is Ivana by the way?" James asked.

"Oh she said something about seeing Diya" he answered dismissively.

"How's it going with you two?"

"Normal…" Sirius said before plopping onto the couch and stretching out.

Lily looked at him wearing a rather annoyed expression.

"What?"

"Did you even do anything for her birthday last week?"

"Course I did Lils…I took her for a ride and we sat and watched the stars all romantic like…"

"Sirius…you really should pay more attention to her you know! Ivana is this amazing woman…I sometimes don't think you realise she could get up and walk away unless u start showing you care!"

"Oh Lily, you and your relationship advice. Look I know Ivana's amazing….but she's just busy with her photography and I'm busyy with…"

"random rebellious rampages…?" James provided.

"Well I was going for sustaining my coolness but that works better…"

"And to think I thought James was the arrogant one…" Lily said shaking her head.

As if on cue Ivana appeared at the door with Peter in tow.

"Look who I found. He seemed to have forgotten the way here…" Ivana said tiredly as she walked to Sirius and slid an arm around his waist as he threw an arm over her shoulders casually but with a pointed look at Lily.

Peter **_(a/n: lol….bet u guys thought I forgot him!)_** who was looking rather thinner than normal, smiled at them and said, "Um…I don't know what came over me…"

"Ahh Petey you were always rubbish at remembering things" Sirius remarked with a lopsided grin which made Ivana poke him in the ribs.

"Among other things…" James added with a smirk. Lily smacked him over the head with a spoon and he winced before smiling apologetically at Peter.

"You're invited to the wedding then Wormtail?" Sirius asked apparently not noticing the resentful look Peter was shooting at James and himself.

"Yeah my mum's shop supplied all the invitations so Diya invited me…" Peter explained.

"Oh crap..." Ivana swore.

"What?"

"That means Remus is the only one not to be invited…" Lily said uncomfortably. They all looked weirdly at each other as they heard Remus' laugh from the flat across the hall. This was then followed by a girlish laugh and they instantly knew Holly was over.

"Well…I spose at least he's got that muggle…" said James.

"Has he even told her yet?"

"I reckon he will soon…it's getting serious…" Sirius inferred.

A moment later Remus stood outside in the hall waving goodbye to Holly and walked through the door to be met with awkward expressions.

"Oh so, where we going then?" he asked noticing their formal attire.

"Um…" Lily began.

"Well you see Remus..." Ivana continued gently.

"We're going to Diya's wedding mate…" The remaining three marauders blurted out. A look of annoyance flickered across Remus' handsome face for a moment before he shrugged and muttered, "Well have fun…" before turning out and closing the door of he and Sirius' flat behind him.

* * *

"Oh Diya babe…it was SUCH a gorgeous ceremony!" Lily said happily as she squeezed her friend's hands. Diya was dressed in a bright red and gold sari having just gone through a cultural Indian Wizard wedding. Her friends had all been amazed at the beautiful ceremony and were now saying their goodbyes to Diya and Rahul who were heading off to India for their honeymoon.

"Seriously Di you were such a beautiful bride…wow I can't believe my two best friends are married!" Ivana exclaimed incredulously.

"Oh Iv! You know Sirius'll pop the question any day now…at least he loves you…not like me and Remus" Diya said suddenly feeling a rush of anger towards her exboyfriend and love towards her husband.

"To be honest I doubt it…but we'll see…" Ivana answered with a small smile before hugging her friend tightly. Lily followed and then the girls approached Rahul to wish him the best of luck and to take care of their friend before they returned.

Sirius, James and Peter had heartily congratulated Rahul because as much as they wished otherwise, he was a rather nice bloke. They were however slightly guarded with their friendliness out of loyalty to their fellow Marauder. After each of the boys had crushed Diya in a hug, the married couple waved to the enormous crowd of guests and disappeared in their carriage to their honeymoon destination.

On the way home, Peter seemed rather unexplainably jumpy. Rather than apparating, they had decided to walk to their building considering the fresh night air.

"Pete mate, it's late you can stay on the couch tonight if you want..." Sirius offered as they walked. Lily noted that Ivana looked rather upset at this but Sirius didn't seem to have noticed as he slung his usual arm around her rather limp shoulders.

Peter however declined saying quickly, "Oh no man…I don't want to be any trouble…besides I have a meeting tomorrow morning…"

"Meeting? What meeting…?" James asked curiously.

"Yeah…the Order meeting's in the evening isn't it?" Ivana asked with alarm.

Peter's eyes diverted and he stuffed his hands in his pockets rather shiftily. Sirius immediately noticed. For someone who barely picked up on his girlfriend's moods he could certainly pick out suspicious behaviour…

"Wormtail…?" he pressed.

"Look I didn't want you guys to know…but I've been seeing this girl…"

Lily and Ivana let out a thrilled squeak, finally happy that Peter had found someone rather than being the usual tag-along.

James looked surprised but then smiled, genuinely happy for his friend. He even shoved Sirius roughly when he saw the signature smirk which was obviously ready to tease to great lengths.

"When do we meet this mystery woman Pete?"

"Um…she's shy…it might be quite a while… Anyway must go…" he blurted out and quickly waved before disapparating.

"Pete finally gets some! Woah…never thought the day would come" Sirius remarked.

"Oh leave him be Sirius…"

"Alright pretty Lily…hey pretty Ivana want me to take you home?"

Ivana's face fell, disappointed Sirius hadn't asked her to stay over. Not that he didn't want her there, he was just looking forward to spending a night out on his bike. Lily glared at him but James didn't really seem to notice.

"Um alright yes please…" Ivana said softly. She then swiftly hugged Lily before composing herself and grinning at James before slipping her hand into Sirius' as they took a turn to the nearby area in London where Diya and Ivana lived. However, now Ivana lived there alone.

When they were out of earshot Lily poked James. "Why is he such an oblivious prat?"

"What?"

"Ivana…her first night alone in that flat and he doesn't even invite her to stay round. He even invited Peter for goodness sake!"

"Ohhh crap! Well I doubt he meant anything by it….he probably just wants to go driving tonight."

"So driving is more important than his girlfriend who loves him?"

"Does she love him?"

"Of course! Doesn't he…?"

"Umm I don't know- " He never however got to finish his sentence because a tall, hooded Wizard accompanied with two henchmen had appeared in front of them.

The wizard's voice was high-pitched and cold with a rather ghostly quality, and they recognized him instantly to be the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

The two Death Eaters beside him, Avery and Nott cackled as Voldemort surveyed them.

"Ah…two 'good' Wizards…well well….isn't today my lucky day.."

"Lily stay back…" James said standing in front of her.

Her face was grim as she obliged drawing her wand.

"Well Voldemort…it seems your not quite as lucky as you think….the Order of the Phoenix ring any bells?"

Voldemort pursed his unhuman lips as his cold, hollow eyes stared at James' face.

"Phoenix, Schoenix" he said comically before lazily muttering "Crucio" which made James thrive desperately on the floor. He let out a cackling laugh motioning to his Death Eaters to step back.

"I'll have fun killing off you young, foolish ones…"

"Stay back…" Lily said approaching him bravely and brandishing her wand.

"Oh step aside girl…I have no interest in killing a useless Mudblood who's too afraid to protect her own boyfriend.

"Stupefy!" she yelled.

Voldemort almost rolled his eyes as he wordlessly produced a shield which the spell bounced off.

"Ohh…clever girl, braver than I suspected…"

"Immobilous.." James croaked from his position on the floor which again was quickly dispelled by the powerful Wizard.

"You do realise that Dumbledore will be here within seconds don't you? All members of his society are to inform him of their departure and arrival times…he'll know if something has gone wrong…" Lily said as she knelt beside James rubbing his back.

A trace of alarm washed over the Wizard's face before he laughed.

"I have no time for these games…I have a rather important meeting to attend to…" Voldemort said sneering at them and shooting another quick Cruciatius spell at Lily this time. "Avery, Nott – finish them.." he ordered before disappearing in a flash.

But Lily and James were far too quick for the bumbling Death Eaters. She stunned one instantly before being hit momentarily. James managed to intervene quickly enough and stunned the other Death Eater before they hurried away to their flat. After performing safety spells they rushed to Remus with the news.

* * *

Sirius was humming as he stood facing Ivana at her door.

"So goodnight…see you tomorrow at the Order meeting.."

"Yeah…goodnight..." Ivana said sadly fumbling with the door handle.

"Oh I ran into Dorcas the other day…"

"Yeah?" Ivana whispered narrowing her eyes a little at the rather beautiful witch that Sirius rather worshipped.

"Yeah she's such a smart witch….no wonder she was in Ravenclaw…she was telling me all about her plan for our next scout…"

"That's great…"

"Well, Goodnight love" Sirius said thinking Ivana was simply too tired to carry a conversation. He wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close making her gasp. He then stared deeply into her shimmering blue eyes and kissed her tenderly. Soon the kiss became more passionate as he slipped his tongue in gently and she clung to the front of his shirt. The kiss was then broken by Sirius who smirked at her and headed to leave. She instantly felt all her doubt wash away with that kiss and smiled before turning to go inside. However when she did she saw Lily's head in the fireplace. She quickly ran to Sirius who came back and they both knelt in front of the fire to hear of Lily and James' attack.

* * *

Sirius sat with Ivana stunned at the news. Their best friends had been attacked while they were snogging. It seemed almost unreal. Ivana was shaking as Sirius hugged her tightly to comfort her. She slowly fell asleep and he contemplated staying with her. Then thinking of his motorcycle he carried Ivana to her bed and kissed her tenderly on the head with a whispered, "See you tomorrow Ivana…"

She murmured in her sleep and he apparated to the flat. The events with Lily and James had him all muddled…he didn't think he could just sleep or even sit still at all that night. He needed to get out and think. And his motorcycle was just the thing to help him.

**A/N: review it babyy**


	32. Big News all Around

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken a bloody age! Seriously guys the work has just been piling up.**_

_**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed, I'm not allowed to write thanks separately, so I will reply directly to the next reviewers….enjoy it!**_

_**Pam**_

* * *

Big News All Around

It was early January by the time Diya and Rahul returned from their honeymoon. Aside from bringing exotic gifts for all of them they bore news which practically turned the group upside down with shock.

"I'm pregnant…" Diya said after taking a huge breath and gathering all her friends in the room. Only Remus and Peter were missing as Rahul clutched her hand excitedly.

"What?" Ivana asked amazed.

"Pregnant?" James and Sirius said together with glee. She could possibly be carrying a boy…someone they could teach to play Quidditch!

Lily remained discreetly quiet throughout this but no one really noticed. Diya was grinning and Rahul had a hand on her tummy.

"Honestly I'm surprised you guys didn't notice me losing my figure! Two months along and none of you even noticed!" Diya said with a tsk-tsk.

"Well I did wonder if you'd let yourself go…" Ivana said jokingly before hugging her friend tightly. Lily approached next but kept silent as she hugged Diya.

James noticed and worried that Lily was upset that it wasn't her, carrying a baby. They had been trying, unfortunately to no avail. James couldn't think of anything better than holding a little baby in his arms: a product of he and Lily's love. They'd try again.

* * *

"Sooo tell us about the honeymoon Di!" Ivana said curling up on Lily's sofa with a cup of tea the next afternoon. Lily too sat eager for the undoubtably romantic account of Diya and Rahul's trip to India.

"Oh it was so beautiful, we travelled in the mountains in Goa and rode on elephants and then every night….we…you know" Diya said turning red with excitement and embarrassment. Lily and Ivana exchanged cheeky looks.

"No we don't know…why don't you tell us…" Lily put in.

"I've really never been so happy…and it's never been so wonderful before….not even with Remus!" Diya said a smile playing at her lips.

"Wow…it's so great you guys have moved on and stayed friends and everything!" Ivana enthused.

"Well…I wouldn't call awkward silences and angry glares friends…but you know, whatever we were never really friends before we were together…I guess it's understandable we don't get along…How is he?"

"Great actually, him and that muggle, Holly really get along.." Lily said rather disappointedly.

"Why the funny face Lils?" Diya asked.

"Oh you know…there's nothing she can really do about it.." Ivana joked earning her a sarcastic Lily look.

"No…I just think theres something funny about her…I mean she's alright…but it's like Remus really loves her and I'm…"

"…Not so sure she feels the same.." Ivana finished.

"What a cow!" Diya said indignantly.

"Well I don't know…maybe she's alright…her little boy Liam is such a sweetheart.." Lily said fairly.

"Always the diplomat eh Lils? No I reckon she's just obsessed with marriage…'

"Well she's not really going to get very far with Remus then!" Diya said with a mixture of a frown and a smirk.

Ivana and Lily exchanged another doubtful look and Ivana said, "Well…maybe..we'll see…"

Diya opened her eyes wide in surprise… "Exactly how much did I miss?"

* * *

"She's so beautiful…she's so beautiful!" Remus sang to himself as he messed with his straggly hair in the mirror. A white strand suddenly caught his attention and he sighed. Damn being a werewolf. Holly wouldn't want to be with someone who was greying so very pre-maturely!

Sighing he took out a scissors and went to cut it off but jumped and cut a chunk out when Sirius sneaked up behind him and clapped him on the back.

"Nice one Remmy…I don't reckon the Weird Sisters'll let you join….but good enough singing for my taste."

Remus threw him a cold look. "Why are you sneaking up on people Padfoot…?"

"Oh you know…nothing to do…"

"Get a job…"

"Get a flat.."

"Touché"

"So what's the beautiful muggle waiting for you to do tonight then?" Sirius asked with a perverted wink.

"Well…I was thinking I might tell her…but.."

"You're afraid she'll run away screaming?"

"Nice…well…actually, yes.."

"Dude, if she doesn't accept you for who you are she's no worth it…'

"She deserves better..." Remus said sadly cutting another chunk out of his hair.

"Oi mate…enough with the Edward Scissor Hands bit!"

"What?"

"I dunno…Lily made me watch some Muggle pilm the other day.."

"Film…and that's cool!"

"Yeah…Muggles are the a bit fetch eh?"

"Fetch…"

"Yeah mush.."

"Mush?"

"Yeah…so anyway, just go and tell her…and um…try taking a shower…you smell like trees…"

"It's cologne Padfoot!"

"It's yuck is what it is…anyway I'm off…"

"Off where?"

"Oh nothing and the like.."

"You know that motorcycle is going to get you killed one day!"

"Live fast, die young….James Bean!"

"Dean….and seriously if you're going to watch Muggle films…at least get the names right.."

"Bye bye Moony old chap.." Sirius said flitting out of the door in what he thought to be a dignified way.

* * *

"Peter, Peter, Peter…for the fifty hundredth time…my Auror test is not for a month!"

"But you're taking it early as well!"

"Yeah.." James answered rather proudly. Porter had been so pleased with his last demonstration he had suggested James take the Auror test early.

"So how's your bird then Pete.." James said absent-mindedly doodling with the quill on Peter's desk onto a piece of parchment for sale.

"James! That's for the customers!"

"Oh…sorry Wormtail…here" James said dumping a galleon on the counter. If it had been Remus or Sirius they probably wouldn't have accepted the money but Peter readily took it and put it in the safe of his mother's shop.

"Anyway…my bird…is alright, um…she got pretty angry at me the other day for not telling her something…" he said nervously trailing off and not meeting James' eyes.

James, being the friend he was decided not to push the subject.

The bell above the door tinkled merrily as an Auror, James recognised from the Ministry entered. He looked grave as he approached James.

"Hello Mr.Duncan"

"Hello James…"

"To what do we owe this pleasure…handwriting supplies?" James said smiling charmingly. Peter, the apparent salesman just looked lost.

"Unfortunately I come with terrible news…your…father James.."

"What…about him?"

"He died of heart failure this afternoon…I'm terribly sorry son.."

James stood stone cold still taking in the news. His father, dead? Peter looked uncomfortably at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder which James nudged off.

"He…he what?"

"He died of…"

"I HEARD YOU…" James cried as he stormed from the shop and apparated as soon as fast as he could to his parent's house at Godric's Hollow.

He rushed in and noted his father's briefcase standing as always near the doorway, his coat hung up. It couldn't be true.

The house seemed eerily silent and James rushed around calling for his mother. He finally hurtled through the door of his parent's bedroom where a group of Healers were levitating a stretcher with a body covered fully in a white sheet. James stood, stunned in the doorway as they passed, a lump gathering in his throat. As they left the room, he noticed his mother curled up in the armchair in the corner, sobbing her heart out. James swallowed hard trying to rid his throat of the large lump. He walked slowly to his mother and hugged her hard.

"I didn't think…I didn't think it would be so soon!" Margaret wailed clinging to James and speaking through sobs. "He just came in clutching his chest and as he collapsed he…"

A tear trickled down James' grieved face as he swallowed again and prompted his mother to continue.

"He said he loved us… and then he just…his eyes they just…"

"Sshhh, Sshh ma…it'll be ok…"

"Will it? I'm all alone James…My..husband…" she choked before erupting into fresh, uncontrollable sobs and burying her face into her son's chest as he held her tightly and rubbed her back.

My dad..he thought sadly.

* * *

Sirius was in a local pub listening to the wireless commentary on the latest Chudley Cannon – Puddlemere United match, cheering with the rest of the customers. While the Cannons were Mr.Potter's favourite team, Sirius and James had always much preferred Puddlemere – especially now that Cassie was on the team. Suddenly, the commentary was interrupted by a news bulletin and everyone jeered annoyed at the interruption. Sirius sipped his Butterbeer and listened impatiently to the breaking news.

"Hours ago, renowned Auror, Fred Potter died of heart failure in his home at Godric's Hollow. He was 62. He will be sorely missed…"

Sirius choked on his drink at the sound of his almost adoptive father's death. He couldn't be…Hurriedly dumping some change on the bar, he rushed out and headed to his home of the last few years of his school life.

"James? Mrs. Potter?"

"We're in here Sirius.." Lily's voice called sadly.

"He's not…he can't be?" Sirius yelled, his voice strained as he entered the bedroom.

He knew at once however, that it was true seeing the look on Margaret and James' faces.

"Oh Mama…" Sirius said hugging her and trying desperately to push the shakiness from his voice.

The four of them, sat in silence, Margaret letting out the occasional sob, for several minutes. Finally, James spoke.

"We're moving back ma…you're not going to be alone in this…"

She merely nodded as Lily agreed and kissed her tear-stained cheek.

James then stood up and strode from the room. Sirius squeezed Mrs Potter again tightly and hurried after him, leaving Lily to console her.

"Prongs?" Sirius said cautiously seeing his friend's back as he looked out of the window. When he reached him, he saw James' shoulders were shaking with silent grief and he hugged him, not saying a word. The two friends then sat, not saying a word. Each thinking of an anecdote of their loving, hilarious and kind father.

* * *

The funeral was a large event, many wizards and witches coming to pay their respects to a very well-liked, old Auror. Afterwards, Remus and Sirius returned to their flat and sat in the kitchen thinking.

"Poor James…" Remus said.

"We all saw it coming I guess…just a bit of a shock.."

"Are you alright?"

"I dunno…he was the only real father I ever had you know?"

"Yeah…"

"He's in a better place I guess.."

"Of course"

"Anyway, look I need to think about something else…well James and Lils moved out…you going to move back or what?"

"Well…"

"It's not that I mind you here dude…I just figured you'd want your own space."

"Sirius…I can't pay the rent.."

"What? Why?"

"Well…they sorta cut our salary, and well I can't really afford my own place.." Remus said quietly.

Sirius nodded. "It's alright dude…you could've just told us.."

"I know…I guess I'm just ashamed."

"We're your friends!"

"I know…I just feel like all the time I've known you…you guys have supported me…financially, everything…I don't really want anyone to know…"

"I understand man, we all have our secrets…I won't tell…you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks mate.."

Quiet.

"Me and Ivana aren't doing so well…"

"Really?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we've been getting into a lot of fights. She's been saying some rubbish about not paying attention to her…I dunno, I don't really have the head for it…"

Remus nodded but said nothing. Sirius did seem to spend an unusual amount of time with his motorcycle or at pubs rather than Ivana. But after he had been so understanding of Remus' predicament, he didn't want to give any lectures.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm cut out for this relationship stuff.."

"Don't we all…"

"Still didn't tell her eh?"

"Yeah…and I haven't told her about the job either…I just think she'd look at me different."

"Girls eh?"

Remus laughed. "Yeah.."

"Anyway dude, I'm going to sleep…"

"Alright man, thanks…"

"Anytime Moony..." Sirius said with a smile before heading to bed.

* * *

"Is that the last of it?" Ivana asked smoothening her black skirt as Lily placed a box in James' old bedroom.

"Yeah…"

"You ok Lily?" Diya asked concernedly.

"Yeah…just worried about James…and…you know.."

"What?"

"You guys…um…I think I'm…oh god what a time…no forget it.."

"No Lily…what's up?" Ivana insisted.

"Well…I'm two weeks late…" she said softly.

"You're what?" Diya squealed.

"Yeah…I think I'm pregnant!"

"Oh my god…Lily, congrats!" Ivana said hugging her. "Have you told James?"

"Well I was going to…I wasn't completely sure that day you told us you were pregnant Di…which is why I was kind of quiet…but then I did one of those muggle tests…and it was positive…four times"

"So you going to tell him?"

"Just…doesn't seem the time.."

"He could use some good news you know…"

"Yeah..I'll tell him soon" Lily said with a smile.

* * *

"So…Pettigrew…what have you to report?" a cold, frightening voice said from the darkness.

"Master…my friend…James, his father died."

Voldemort laughed. "Wonderful, the less blood traitors the better!"

Peter laughed nervously twitching.

"Severus will be applying for a post at Hogwarts soon…we'll soon get rid of the lot!"

"Yes Master.."

"Keep an eye on that Black…his brother Regulus' loyalty is wavering…"

"Yes Master.."

"Very well…now leave me.."

Peter turned to leave when the voice spoke again.

"Well done Pettigrew, these so called friends, are not worth your worry…" Voldemort said laughing menacingly again. Although Peter nodded, inside he was suddenly very scared. James' father's death would be the least of their problems if the Dark Lord decided to single them out.

* * *

**_A/N: Damn rat! Review please!_**


	33. Cos Dorcas said so

**A/N: This chapter has massive time jumps because I feel like the story is taking way too long…hope it doesn't bother anyone! It keeps the action more consistent rather than having millions of chapters with nothing going on..**

**Sorry for the wait, Ive just been so busy with uni applications….enjoy it! I will try and update ASAP cos I've written this really EVENTFUL chapter which will prob be about 38 or 39….and I need to finish all the chaps in between….I know…I write really weird….hahaha alright take care,**

**Pam**

* * *

"Because Dorcas said so"..

James yawned and rolled on to his side feeling a scratch on his stomach a few weeks later.

Lily was looking at him, eyes wide open with a slight smile on her face.

James smiled back sleepily and said, "Morning love"

"Mmm.."

"Al-Alright?" he asked through a stretch.

"Brilliant.."

"Well that's always good…what's up sweetheart?"

"James…I'm late.."

James propped himself up on to his elbows and looked at her confused. "Lils babe, it's Saturday…no work remember?"

Lily giggled and smacked his forearm. "No silly…I'm late, late.."

James looked at her still confused.

With a gasp of exasperation Lily said, "Pregnant you dolt!"

James looked shocked for a moment and a slow smile slid onto his face. "You are?"

"Well…I can't be sure…but three weeks late seems pretty definite!"

James let out a whoop and threw the covers off himself and stood on the bed and did a jig. "You're pregnant…You're pregnant…we're having a babyyy!" He then pulled her up with him and danced her around on the bed wildly. Lily laughed happily and hugged James who squeezed her so hard she said, "Ouch!"

Instantly James looked worried and cupped her face with both hands. "Are you ok baby?" He then looked down and placed two hands on her stomach and levelled his head with her mid-section, "Are youu ok baby?" he asked concernedly.

Lily laughed at his concern and pulled him up to face her, her face in a huge grin. "Course we are…we have the best daddy and husband ever!"

James grinned and kissed her so passionately they fell over back into the pillows chuckling. As they lay surrounded in sheets and pillows, Lily's red hair sprawled over the white material, James propped himself over her and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Lily…we're going to have a family!... Dad would be so proud…"

Lily touched the side of his face and said softly, "He is proud James.."

James looked at her for a moment and tilted her face up before kissing her tenderly and sweetly.

_**

* * *

One month later**_

"Anyone attacked?" Sirius asked, as Ivana flipped through the Daily Prophet.

"Well they've reported the second Longbottom attack…" Ivana said quietly answering him. She scanned the article and suddenly let out a yelp. "It says Alice is four weeks pregnant!"

"Cor…is everyone pregnant then?" Sirius said a smarmy look on his face looking over at Diya whose belly was extremely big and James and Lily who had their fingers entwined.

Lily smiled and nuzzled closer to her husband whereas Diya let out a cutting remark.

"Shut up Sirius…"

"Cutting.." he answered sarcastically.

Suddenly Diya dissolved into tears and the group looked at her very strangely indeed.

Remus who was sitting rather awkwardly beside her since both their significant others weren't present, placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alright Diya?"

But she simply sobbed…

"What's wrong with her?" Peter asked frantically as the others just stared.

"I was only joking Diya!" Sirius said, rather alarmed.

"It's just mood swings Sirius..." Ivana said quietly.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"What do you mean what? I just explained..." Ivana said her voice tense and slightly raised.

"How the hell do you expect me to hear you if you're whispering?" he asked angrily.

Diya wailed louder at the sound of them fighting but they didn't seem to notice. Lily approached Diya and hugged her as she cried. She sent James a pleading look to get Sirius to stop his onslaught but James looked just as lost as everyone else.

"Look, I don't get what the hell you're problem with me is lately Ivana, but you're always on my back!"

"On your back? On your back? Sirius Black I have done nothing but speak to you calmly for weeks on end, and you still treat me like dirt!"

"Well did you ever think that maybe I was stressed? Everyone always telling me to do something with my life! Did it ever occur to you, Ivana, that I don't care that I don't have a job?" he said standing up yelling at her.

"Oh, what you're standing up now? You're trying to intimidate me Sirius? ME? I'm so sick of this…I don't know what I'm supposed to have done….but all I know is you love that bloody motorbike more than you even talk to me now?" Ivana said also getting up.

"Well at least that bloody motorbike doesn't give me shit for having fun!"

"You…are impossible!" Ivana said angrily almost hissing at him. "Talk to me whenever you're over whatever the hell you're going through!" She then stormed out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom leaving the room in silence except for the sobs coming from Diya.

Sirius looked rather stunned as he sunk back into his chair staring after his girlfriend.

"Nice one mate…" James said angrily before rushing to the bathroom and tapping softly on the door. Inside he heard muffled sobs and the sound of Ivana trying to calm herself down.

"What just happened? We never fight…" Sirius said listlessly.

"Well…maybe cos you started acting like a prick!" Remus said coldly.

"Sirius…why did you even start yelling at her?" Lily asked a little too calmly.

Sirius put his head in his hands and shook his head. "I don't even know!"

"Ivana…I'm apparating in..." James said quietly to the door before disappearing with a crack. When he arrived in the bathroom Ivana was sitting on the tiled floor, eyes rather red but looking extremely blank.

"Iv?" he questioned, sitting next to her on the floor.

"James…we fight for the most ridiculous reasons…I don't even understand it!"

"He does love you…he's just being weird…"

"That's just the thing…I don't think he does love me…"

"Ivana…!"

"Well sure he does, as much as he loves a friend…but not the way I love him…"

James sat silently not knowing what to say.

"It was such a stupid fight…I better just go apologize" Ivana said getting up and pulling James up after her. He looked confused but said nothing. They walked out of the bathroom and Ivana headed directly to Sirius who looked extremely upset.

He opened his mouth to say something but she just kissed him.

When they parted she simply said, "Sorry.."

"Me too.." he replied hugging her.

Diya, who had finally stopped crying looked at them incredulously. "That was random…"

Ivana shrugged and Sirius smiled as the others laughed.

"Now, is anyone going to explain why Diya was crying?" Peter piped up.

Diya took a deep breath. "Well…as you all know, Rahul has been doing a lot of work in Bradford lately, so…he was offered a position there…"

"That's great, congrats!" James said excitedly but Lily nudged him.

"You'll be ok Diya don't worry, the commute will hardly even bother you…"

The others nodded in agreement but Diya was quiet.

"I'm going with him…"

"What?" Ivana burst out.

"We're a family, we can't be separated even before the baby is born!"

"But…then…we'll never see you…" Lily said.

"Sure you will…I can apparate in all the time!" Diya said nervously.

"NO!" Sirius yelled which surprised everyone. "No…you're not allowed to leave! None of us can!" he said desperately.

"Come on Sirius…it'll be ok…"

"No…I hate this, everyone's just going off and doing their own thing and leaving their friends behind…" He said before storming out and flying off on his motorcycle.

Diya looked troubled and the others uncomfortable.

It was true; Sirius seemed to be the only one still living in their Hogwarts days.

"What about the Order?" Peter asked. The others turned, interested in this dire question.

"I'll be remaining a member, but ill be a spy in Bradford…I've already talked to Professor Dumbledore…"

"Speaking of…I better go finish developing my photographs before the Order meeting later…see you guys…Love you Di.." she said hugging her friend who wouldn't be attending any more official Order meetings.

"Yeah, we have an appointment with the Healer…" Lily and James said also standing up.

"I'll go find Sirius…" Peter said unexpectedly.

That left Diya with Remus. "Um…I've gotta see Holly…bye Diya…" Remus said extremely uncomfortably before apparating like the others.

* * *

"Well Mrs Potter….you're certainly looking well….your pregnancy seems to be going fine…" the Healer said as he vanished a projection of the inside of Lily's uterus coming from his wand.

"Certainly better than your dear mother in law….such a terrible thing…" he said muttering which James overheard.

"What about my mother?" he said sharply.

"Oh dear…she hasn't told you?" the Healer said uncomfortably straightening his spectacles.

"What hasn't she told me?" James said stepping forward threateningly.

"James!" Lily said tugging him back. "What are you talking about Healer Parker?"

"Well…dear Margaret, she has a very advanced case of Dragon pox…"

"WHAT? She told me she was just feeling tired!" James shouted, thinking of how his mother had been in bed an awful lot.

"Well…I do suppose she could've used a concealment charm…I'm terribly sorry to blurt this out…and also, I have another patient…" the Healer said ushering them out.

James had a maddened look on his face as he grabbed Lily's arm and headed outside to the apparating lot.

"MUM!" James shouted walking swiftly upstairs…with Lily running to catch up.

"MUM!...oh….god…mum…" he said walking in on his mother trying to hurriedly hide her pox marks. "Mum…why didn't you tell me…"

"You've been so upset about your father…I just…I couldn't…"

"Mum…" James said sadly taking her hand.

"Oh Mrs Potter…how much…how much-?" Lily said, her voice breaking.

"How much longer? About ten months of suffering my dear…" Margaret croaked from her bed.

Lily gulped and sat down.

"I can however, if you let me James….end it sooner.."

"WHAT?" James asked loudly.

"I have a certificate from Healer Parker…which will allow me to…"

"Oh mum…don't do this to me…"

"James…you know I couldn't go on much longer without my Freddy…"

James nodded staring at her.

"So let me?" she said, drawing out her wand.

Lily gasped and covered her mouth. James looked from his wife to his mother and silently nodded, giving his consent. "I love you mum…" he said his voice tight as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I love you son, and you Lily…..take care of your baby, tell him his grandparents love him…" Margaret said smiling and placing the wand to her head.

James squeezed his eyes shut as his mother performed the charm and then turned and hugged a shocked Lily.

* * *

_**Another two months later – At Order of the Phoenix meeting**_

"On a lighter note…I have just been informed our spy in Bradford, Mrs Diya Patil has gone into labour an hour ago…" Dumbledore said a smile on his experienced face.

The Order smiled at the good news and then set to work on their newest research.

"I hate not being able to see Diya during this time…" Lily huffed as she ran a hand over her slightly large stomach.

"We'll go and see her in Bradford as soon as the meetings over love…" James said soothingly before turning to talk icily with Elphias Doge the rather sleazy man, none of them particularly liked.

"And, that's how I managed to kill off those Death Eaters…" Dorcas said in her quiet, mature but confident voice.

"Wow!" Sirius said in awe. "That's amazing Dorcas…"

"Anyone could've done it…" she said blushing slightly.

"No, you're just so smart…cor if I'd have known there were people like you at school when I was there…." Sirius smiled with a wink which made Dorcas giggle rather uncharacteristically.

Ivana who sat nearby plotting a map with Peter and Professor McGonagall, let her jaw drop in surprise. Was that supposed to mean that if he had known Dorcas he wouldn't have wanted to be with her?

"Oh Sirius…I do think your hair's getting a bit silly…" Dorcas said running her fingers through it.

Ivana was irritated with the touching, but smirked to herself knowing Sirius would be quite offended. He loved his hair long.

"Really? Do you think I ought to get it cut?" Sirius asked her.

Ivana couldn't take it anymore. "Sirius, I love it long…" she said sitting beside him and touching his arm.

Sirius barely noticed her and just smiled and sort of nudged her hand away. Ivana was disappointed, but she hadn't particularly expected much more…she and Sirius had barely kissed lately.

"Well…not that its bad…" Dorcas said carefully, "but I do think your duelling might benefit from your hair not hanging in your face…"

"Wow…if you say so Dorcass…Iv, will you cut it for me?" Sirius said turning to her.

Ivana stared at him incredulously. "Um..no…" she said flatly before walking off.

Sirius looked at her confused before shrugging and turning back to Dorcas.

"I do hope she wasn't insulted…"

"Who? Ivana? Nahhh….so Dorcas will you cut it?"

"Of course Sirius…" she said getting her wand out.

* * *

"Oh Diya…twins! They're beautiful!" Lily exclaimed as she kissed her friend who was lying in a hospital bed holding her two twins.

"Ahh…I knew they'd be lookers.." James said with a smile also kissing their friend and then shaking Rahul's hand.

"Oh I'm so happy…thanks for coming guys…are the others coming?" Diya said happily kissing her two girls heads.

"Well….yeah Ivana and Sirius should be on their way…Pete couldn't make it…and Remus…well Remus is seeing Holly I think…"

Diya laughed easily. "Obviously!"

Suddenly they all heard voices at the door.

"It looks ridiculous Sirius…" Ivana was saying.

"Look, I told you I like it…besides Dorcas says-"

"Dorcas, Dorcas , Dorcas…who cares? It isn't you at all…"

"Oh Ivana give it a rest…I think it looks great…"

"It's bloody short and preppy is what it is…"

"Mind your language..there are babies around…"

Ivana then made an incomprehensible noise as the bickering couple entered.

She immeadiely calmed herself down and ran to Diya quickly to look at the babies.

"Damn…girls…" Sirius said laughing. "No quidditch then James…"

"Oi…who said girls cant play quidditch?" Lily asked.

"Do any of you girls!" James said cheekily.

"Dorcas does…" Sirius put it randomly.

"Oh of course she does…" Ivana said icily before excusing herself to the bathroom.

"What's her problem?" Sirius asked. Everyone looked at him incredulously but said nothing.

"So Sirius…great haircut…" Diya remarked.

"Oh thanks…Dorcas cut it for me..you know she -….hang on what're you lot laughing at?"

No one answered as they simply stared at Sirius whose hair was so short it looked as if it had been attacked. Obviously, Ivana had been right.

_**

* * *

A/n: I'll try and write another chapter before my birthday on thursday...but don't hold me to that! thanks for reading, please review!**_

* * *


	34. April Goodbyes

April Goodbyes

Sirius sat in his apartment completely bored with the conversation Remus was having about Holly. The bird seemed too up her own ass for Sirius, but Remus was obsessed. His mind was more on Ivana, she'd been cold and distant to him for close to a week now. He couldn't quite understand it and even when he talked to Dorcas about she'd seemed rather lost as to what to tell him.

"Yeah mate, I think it's a great idea meeting her kid …"

"Yeah, man…did you ever think I'd be you know actually this serious about someone other than Diya?"

"Honestly?" Sirius asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up…anyway I better head out, I'll see ya later mate."

"Later Moony…"

When he was left alone, Sirius leaned back and relaxed easily in his chair. He was tired of everything, all he wanted to do was ride on his motorcycle without a care in the world. Trouble was, with the world in danger – that seemed next to impossible. Plus, he felt up for a duel.

Suddenly there was a loud crack as someone apparated into the apartment and collapsed on to the floor. Sirius hurriedly got up but was thinking he really ought to put a non-apparating in spell on the place. When he took a look at the guy who stumbled and groped himself up into a standing position – he was irritated he hadn't thought of putting the charm on sooner.

"Regulus…what the hell are you doing here?" Sirius asked taking in his brother's thin physique and shaking limbs.

"Sirius…I'm…I'm in trouble…" Regulus stammered pushing his greasy hair off his face. It was rather unusual considering his hair usually was like Sirius, gleaming but short. Now, it was long and straggled. With his new short hair cut, Sirius felt as though the roles had been reversed.

"Really? What trouble is that Reg? Death Eaters get you?" Sirius asked coldly but Regulus shuddered and he instantly knew this was the case.

"I..I think I may…"

"Be in too deep?" Sirius finished with a questioning look.

Regulus nodded and collapsed into a near by chair. Sirius stood awkwardly nearby not really knowing how to react as Regulus stared at his feet.

"And…mum?" Sirius asked tentatively.

"Ha…she would think me a coward and I could not bear that. It would almost be as if…I were, you."

"Charming as always eh Reg?" Sirius said, his tone hardening, "well if your done moping about…"

"I'm only hear to say…" Regulus looked up and met his brother's hard eyes with a rather weak look. Sirius felt a rush of pity consume him and his brother took a deep breath and said, "goodbye."

Sirius was a little confused, "Is…is he.."

"I cannot speak of why or anything further" the younger Black said curtly standing up and heading toward the door of the apartment.

"Reg, wait…join us, join this side…"

"It is too late for that Siri…" Regulus paused sadly. "I must go…there is much to attend to, and this visit will not go unwatched." He walked through the doorway as a befuddled Sirius stood helplessly. Just before apparating with a crack, he turned and looked at his brother once more.

"Good luck brother…" and softly, he whispered so Sirius could not hear, "forgive me."

"That is weird…" James said as Sirius recounted the story at Godric's Hollow that late afternoon. "Have you told Dumbledore?"

"I intend to at the Order meeting tonight. I just don't really know what to make of the visit. Stupid git. I hope he knows what he's doing. Wow…I wonder if Voldemort has finished him.." Sirius sat staring blankly into space after uttering these words. He was glad when Lily walked in with hot mugs of coffee.

"So, when's the baby due guys?" Sirius asked thankful to change the subject.

"In August!" Lily said snuggling up to James who placed his arm around her. "And with his daddy being an Auror, think how proud he'll be of you James!!"

"OH SHIT! Mate, I completely forgot!!!" Sirius said looking at the beaming Lily and a sheepish James. "Passed your Auror test then did you!?"

"Yeah Padfoot."

"Full Marks too!!" Lily added.

"Lily!" James shushed her.

"Oh you little nerd you!" Sirius joked before pulling his friend up, giving him a firm handshake and then flinging his arms around him.

James chuckled. "Well Padfoot, at least now you have elite protection. I do hope you remember to cast all of your protective charms. The Death Eaters might know where you live now!"

"Oh Prongs, what's life without a little danger?" Sirius said and then seeing the incredulous look on his friends' faces, laughed and added, "Oh sod off, you know Moony'll take care of it if I haven't."

Lily gave him a stern look but James laughed. As if on queue, there was a knock at the door. "That'll be Remus, I suppose" Lily said happily, "I wonder how meeting Liam went!!" She then hurried out and reappeared moments later, Remus in tow.

"How'd it go mate?" James asked as they all sat down again.

"Fair, I think he liked me, but I'm a little concerned…" Remus said thoughtfully.

"Why's that Moony? You really don't need any more wrinkles.." Sirius joked making Lily laugh a little.

Remus smiled weakly. "Well Liam goes to Hogwarts, and I well…I worry that he somehow found out about my condition through hearsay or something."

"Oh Remus!" Lily exclaimed "You haven't told her yet?!"

Remus shook his head. "And you know what makes it worse?"

His friends looked on expectantly.

"I've…I've asked her to marry me."

The reaction was rather different to when James and Lily told everyone they were engaged and even different to Diya marrying Patil. James and Lily glanced at each other nervously and shot Remus rather disapproving looks. Sirius laughed.

"OH Mooony!" he said in between chortles. "How d'you suppose you'll pull that one off? Oh sorry love…I've gotta go away on business every month at the same time…for only a night…That's priceless that is!!"

Remus looked at him coldly and turned to Lily and James. "Look I know it seems ridiculous, but I just…I have this feeling she won't care."

Lily and James nodded. "Well Rem…you do know her better than any of us…I suppose only you could predict her reaction" Lily said carefully as Sirius looked at James incredulously. James just shrugged and smiled at Remus encouragingly.

"You should just tell her mate" James and Sirius said simultaneously, both in a rather comforting tone.

"I know…" Remus said nodding. "I will…tommorow…or soon."

"James passed his Auror exam!" Sirius said out of the blue, just as Peter entered the room.

"wha—" Remus said looking at James before Peter interrupted.

"Wait, you passed your test James!? You never told me…" he said.

"Wait a second," Lily said stopping everyone and looking at Peter sternly. "Wormy, I know you know how to get in here….but so does everyone else and they still ring our doorbell. I'd appreciate if you respected our privacy every now and then!!"

Peter looked as if he couldn't have cared less but then said apologetically, "I'm sorry Lily, I'm still getting used to this whole secret, protected location thing…"

"Oh cut him a break Lils," James said gently.

Lily nodded. "It's ok Pete, I'm just a little, I don't know….I guess since it's just me and the Marauders, I've fallen back into headgirl Evans…"

Sirius laughed. "Perfect, don't give us a detention will you?"

Lily snorted and got up to get more coffee.

"Wait, so you passed your test James?!" Remus said happily.

"Yeah, certified Auror now lads!" he replied with a giant grin.

Peter nodded and grinned back… "Congrats James! I need to use the bathroom."

"Oh sure.." Lily said returning. He scurried away and Lily shook her head after him. "Now I feel bad…he needs to ask to go to bathroom!?"

They all laughed a little at this and Lily smiled at the full room of friends. "You know who's missing!?" she said heading towards the fire to call on Ivana.

"Oh yeah!! Dorcas was supposed to be meeting us before we went to Headquarters, I'm meant to tell her about Regulus' little visit." Sirius said.

"What?" Remus and Lily both asked confusedly.

"Oh my brother came to visit and told me he was in deep….he's probably dead as we speak…" Sirius said quietly.

"Don't let's discuss it until we have to at the meeting" James put in gently, sensing his friend's unease.

"No…wait, I'm just saying, how did you think I meant Dorcas!?" Lily asked glaring at Sirius.

"Well who else..?" Sirius said puzzledly.

"Me, maybe?" Ivana's head said from the fire.

"OH! Hello Love, I hadn't realised you weren't here." Sirius said smiling.

"Big surprise." Ivana said before turning to Lily and saying, "I'll be outside in a couple of minutes." And disappearing.

"Oh don't give me that look Lily!" Sirius said in response to Lily's angry expression. "The comment about Dorcas was completely unrelated, I just remembered that she was meant to come, but I suppose she's heading straight to the meeting, it's late.."

"Listen mate," James said in a quiet voice as Lily sighed and went to answer the door, "I reckon your digging yourself a hole somehow so you should probably just stay quiet."

"Shut it Prongs." Sirius said at his laughing friend and smiled big at Ivana who walked in with Lily. Peter came back from the bathroom rubbing his arm with a pained expression and sat down next to Remus. Ivana ignored Sirius' smile and directed her attention to Peter first.

"Peter, an Owl dropped this outside" She said handing a note to him. "Alright everyone?"

Everyone greeted her and Sirius got up to give her a kiss but she moved away and sat down with James. Sirius was puzzled but was honestly a little sick of Ivana's glares.

"MY MUM'S ILL!!" Peter burst out interrupting the awkwardness in the room. Everyone looked at Pete concerned.

"Oh no Pete, what's happened?" James asked sympathetically.

"She wasn't attacked was she?" Remus asked.

"No, but she collapsed at work…I've got to get to St. Mungos!" Peter said in a rush before pulling his jumper over his head. "Do tell Dumbledore won't you?" he said on his way out.

"Oh shit, he has to miss an Order Meeting?! This can't be good…" James said standing up looking at everyone nervously.

"Let's just pray it's of old age and not of an Unforgivable curse or anything…" Lily said shuddering.

The Meeting began with a recount of Regulus' visit and an amendment to the list of extremely dangerous Death Eaters. They then proceeded to more inspirational news as the Longbottoms filled everyone in on their escape from Voldemort, yet again. Dorcas informed them of a fight with the Death Eater, Nott and Sirius, ever impressed prompted her to go on and on. As the meeting was winding down, Ivana spoke up, trying desperately to get Sirius to stop making Dorcas recount the story. "Listen everyone, I was thinking, we've all been a little low on inspiration of late, so I thought maybe…"

She was interrupted by a very frantic Peter Pettigrew. "Everyone, I'm sorry Im so late!"

"That's quite alright Peter…how is your mother?" Dumbledore spoke up from his place at the head of the table.

"She's a little shaken up sir, but the Healer said she would be ok…"

"Splendid!" Dumbledore said staring at Peter intensely, "Now Ivana….you were talking of inspiration…"

"I was thinking we should take a group photo of the members of the Order. So each of us may keep one to remember our strength."

"And never forget…" Dumbledore said with a smile. "That is a wonderful suggestion."

Everyone nodded in unison and gathered together, taking Ivana's instructions of where to stand as she set up the camera.

"Aren't you going to be in it?" Lily asked when they were all ready.

Ivana looked up to where Sirius was now playfully twisting a piece of Dorcas' pale hair around his finger and pretending he wasn't when she glanced at him, and then shook her head. "Uh, no…I want to make sure this is perfect and it won't be if I set it to a timer…Now everyone – SMILE!"

And with that, the photo of the Order was created and Ivana had made a decision.

As the meeting disbanded and Sirius gave Dorcas a kiss of the cheek before she left. Ivana waited for him sullenly. He jogged over to where she was standing and said, "Did everyone leave already?"

"Yeah…we need to talk Sirius"

Sirius sighed and nodded. "I suppose we do…"

They walked back over to the now empty table and looked at each other. Sirius began, "Iv why have you been so moody!?"

Ivana suppressed a sigh. "You cant tell me you don't know Sirius. Think about it, when is it that I get most huffy."

Sirius thought genuinely for a few moments. "When I talk about Dorcas?" he said finally.

Ivana laughed. "Now…you realise?"

"Look Iv, there's nothing going on with her…I just really admire her. I think she's a cool girl that's all I swear."

"I know…Sirius, I know but you have to understand, lately its almost as if you've forgotten about me and all you talk about is her."

"Iv, that's ridiculous, you're my little sunshine!" he said smiling at her fondly.

A tear dripped down Ivana's cheek.

"NO. No, why are you crying!?" Sirius asked in alarm.

"Oh Sirius…you don't get it do you? I love you…you're not just some guy who I'm really attracted to…I'm in love with you…and I need to be more to you than just your little sunshine!"

"Oh come on Iv," Sirius said wiping the tear from her face with his fingertip. "I care about you a lot!"

"Sirius, I believe that…but do you care about me the way you care about James? Or is it different?"

Sirius was getting irritated now. "Look, how I love Prongs is pretty fuckin' lots…I don't understand you! Why des everything need to move so fast? Give me some time…Love is pretty fucking hard for me to come by alright…you should know that!"

"Look, calm down.." Ivana said quietly, "This isn't an argument anymore. I just need you to know why I can't do this anymore."

"Do what!?" Sirius asked stupidly.

"Play this game anymore. Keep up this charade…..Be in this relationship…" Ivana elaborated.

Sirius looked incredulous. "You're…you're breaking up with me?" he asked slowly.

More tears fell from Ivana's big, dark blue eyes. "Yes…because as much as I love you…I have an ounce of respect for myself…and I can't keep this up, hoping that one day I might become more important than your motorcycle."

"My motorcycle!?" Sirius laughed, "come on love…you are far-"

"No..it was a metaphor Sirius."

"For what!?" he asked angry again.

"I don't know!" Ivana said exasperatedly getting up and pacing in front of him. "For your rebellion, for your 'freedom', for your carefree, loner, Sirius ways!? You love them too much…I could never even compete with that" she finished sadly looking at him.

He looked back at her, mouth slightly open trying to take in what was happening. "No on, I don't know how to love anything…Ivana this is---"

"Goodbye Sirius.." Ivana said, more tears falling rapidly.

Sirius didn't know what to say. "Wait…" he said as she was about to walk out the door to apparate.

She turned and looked at him through swollen eyes expectantly.

"I won't see you again?"

She laughed. "Yes, we're too tightly connected by others to make a clean break. But I was saying goodbye because…well it's goodbye to us."

Sirius nodded. "NO…Ivana…I'll change…I'll…wait…you can't be actually serious!?"

Ivana laughed again. "Well…I am. And as much as I want to believe you care about me enough to change Sirius, I have to accept the facts. You should know that everyone is capable of love…everyone Sirius…I-I-I just must not be the right person for you… I want you to know though…I'll always be in love with you. I just need to…think with my head for once." And with that, she smiled weakly and walked out of the door to apparate.

Sirius leaned back in his chair. He just didn't know what to do.


	35. Reunions and Resolutions

_**A/N: So I'm back!! This is the second chapter I have posted for two years!! Hopefully I will keep this up and finish my two stories. There is clearly a lot of things from DH which will not be showing up in the story but I don't think its too far off. Well…it's fanfiction after all!! Alright, enjoy, thanks for all your support and patience and please review guys..even if you just wanna yell at me for taking so long haha.**_

It was June and the six friends were slowly drifting from one another. Having lives of their own, independent of one another made it very difficult for all six to get together and catch up. No one had seen Dia in a couple of months as she had been so busy with the twins and even though they were magical, no one seemed keen on making a trip to Bradford, just to say hello. Remus was becoming rapidly consumed by all of the different wedding tasks Holly had given him, between that and his job, he could only really pop in at Godric's Hollow once a week for tea with James and Lily. Ivana had taken to coming over around this time too as she knew Sirius would not be around. Sirius had finally made himself a little useful and had begun working at a Muggle garage. He had quickly rose to be manager, because none of the mechanics he worked for could compare to his silent 'Reparo'. They were simply astonished at his skill. Peter, funnily enough was around far more than anyone. He would visit Lily at work, James when he was around Hogsmeade on duty and often came round to dinner with Sirius. It seemed that even though everyone was still in basic contact, they had yet to have a moment where they could all get together. Not to mention the terrible awkwardness which ensued when Ivana and Sirius were within a few feet of each other.

"You not going into work today Padfoot?" Remus asked as he walked out of his bedroom, Holly in tow.

"Nah, I've decided to take the day off.." Sirius said lazily as he lounged on the sofa. "Alright Ashbery?"

Holly nodded with a tentative smile. "Serius…"

"SI-rius.." Remus whispered quickly as Sirius smiled fakely at Holly.

"Oh yes…Sirius…didn't I take my car into your garage just yesterday?"

"I dunno Holly love..you tell me?" he answered a little rudely. He had grown so accustomed to girls like Ivana and Lily that he was very put off by girls that acted like Diya but did not have the redeeming fact of knowing him for many years".

"I did, shouldn't you be taking care of that?" Holly asked, narrowing her eyes a little. Remus stared a Sirius helplessly.

"I will…when I'm back at work on Monday. Besides, the lads will take care of it while I'm gone!"

"But they can't do magic!! What if they mess it up."

"Holly look, I hate to sound every remotely like some Dark Lord supporter, but you're a Muggle…you shouldn't be getting used to Magic being used for you all the time…'

"Why not? What, with me and Remus getting married…"

"Oh right…I'd forgotten." Sirius said ended the conversation nonchalantly as the doorbell rang. "Thank heavens…I've been saved" he muttered as he walked away from an indignant Holly and distressed Remus to answer the door. "Who is it?"

"James" came the answer.

Sirius whooped rather gleefully and began to unlock the door.

"WAIT!" Remus bellowed scaring Sirius half out of his pants.

"Merlin! Moony what has gotten into you!?" Sirius asked a little wearily, worried he was about to be lectured about kindness to his mate's fiancée.

"Ask him the question!"

"Oh stupid Ministy procedure."

"It's alright Sirius, Lily would've been furious if she found out we hadn't done it either" James said, his voice muffled through the door.

"Oh holy blast-ended skrewt. Alright James…if that is your realll name!" Sirius joked. "What do we say when we need to use a very important map?"

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Brill!" Sirius said swinging open the door to see James covered head to toe in what looked like soot.

"Merlin Prongs!" Remus exclaimed, "You look like Sirius' mates at the garage."

"What happened!?" Holly asked.

"Oh, I was spying on a couple of potential Death Eater scum and had to hide myself in a chimney" James said absently staring at something on the sofa.

Holly sniffed rather pompously. "Well…on that note. Remus love, I must go. I've just remembered I need to call a caterer!"

"A caterer?" Sirius mimed at James who looked just as confused.

"But…I had something important to tell you…" Remus muttered looking embarrassed as his friends watched.

"Tell me later love!" Holly said kissing him swiftly and walking out of the flat.

"Charming!" Sirius muttered.

"Oh leave it Sirius" Remus replied tiredly sinking into the armchair next to James and pointing his wand at the door to replace all of the security charms.

"I'm just saying….if a woman is that difficult to talk to…."

"Leave it Padfoot.." James said and then held up a picture of a pretty blonde girl and Sirius. "Any reason you still have this lying around?"

Sirius blushed a slight pink. "I was just concocting my next plan to get her back."

Remus laughed. "Mate. You really make it all seem like a game. I'm hanging on to Holly for dear life. Petrified of being alone.." he muttered. "And you! You seem to think that Ivana will fall for some trick from Hogwarts and want to be with you all over again. It doesn't quite work like that!"

"Oh booo Moony, you're a party pooper" Sirius said before getting up to go to the bathroom. Both Remus and James both knew that Sirius was treating losing Ivana quite unlike a game. He just seemed to want everyone to believe he didn't care. It had been a little over a month and a half since Ivana had broken it off and Sirius was not himself. One, he'd gotten a job. True, he'd found an easy way out working for muggles and exchanging the money, but it was a job nonetheless. Two, he's been leaving his evening motorcycle excursions for weekends so as not to interrupt with his new regime. And Three, he was drinking just a little bit more than any of them were comfortable with.

"Look Moony mate, why are you so worried about your furry little problem? She loves you doesn't she? It's not a huge deal.." James said encouragingly.

" Oh sure… don't worry love…I just need to go on business once every month. Around the same time every month. Oh, no you cant come with me…Its rather dangerous..banking work" Remus said sarcastically in answer, as Sirius returned to the sitting room. He let out a bark of laughter and patted Remus on the back,

"Well…atleast you're keeping your sense of humour about it Moony!"

Remus too smiled and soon all three marauders were laughing.

"It's ok mate, you'll figure it out….if you don't, me and James will obliviate her or something!" Sirius said finally controlling his laughter. "Anyway, on to other matters….to what do we owe this visit fellow Marauder and ex-fellow-bachelor?"

James snorted and said, "Well since I was in London, I decided to stop by to collect Moony for the usual tea at ours. Since you're not at work should I assume your tagging along?"

Sirius said, "Will Ivana be there?"

"Oh…right…yes she will" James said bewildered.

"You can't possibly come Sirius!" Remus said as he put on his traveling cloak.

"Oh yes, I very well can!" Sirius replied, seizing his own dark cloak and fixing a determined expression on his face. "Maybe today will be the day lads…" and with that, apparated to Godric's Hollow.

"Unlikely…" James joked to Remus who laughed and then they too apparated to Godric's Hollow.

"Hellllo Love!!" Sirius said practically hurtling Lily over in the kitchen where they entered. Lily laughed and hugged him back.

"PADFOOT!" James bellowed, hurrying past Remus and pulling Sirius off his wife.

"Oh come on Prongsie, we all know I've never had a thing for Lily!" Sirius said retreating rather crossly. "I just missed her!"

"You saw her yesterday!" James replied laughing, "And I only meant for you to be careful! She is seven months pregnant!!"

"Oh, I suppose your right…" he said quietly, his voice trailing off as two other women stood in the doorway peering in. "Brilliant James…you've given me away.." he said approaching one fair-haired and one dark haired girl. "Hello Diya love, alright?" he said first, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Diya merely smiled back and looked cautiously at her friend beside her, who was now biting her lip.

"Hi Ivvy" Sirius whispered giving her cheek a kiss too.

"Alright Sirius?" she answered weakly.

There was an awkward silence in the room which seemed to last hours until Remus finally said.

"Hi girls, how're you?"

Both answered and went over to hug Remus hello. He and Diya a little stiffly as they only spoke on the occasion, and Ivana a little distractedly as she was concentrating on calming her heart from racing after she had brushed by Sirius.

They all stood in the kitchen looking at each other, feeling strange that they were once again, all together.

"Where's Pete?" James said to Lily.

"Oh he's just helping me set up the teatable"

"I hadn't expected you all to be here!" Peter said emerging from the other room looking quite happy.

"Ah, together again at last!" Sirius said with a glance at Ivana. "Everyone must stay for lunch…"

"Yes, everyone must stay…" Lily said looking at Sirius. Everyone laughed.

"Hey, it was his home once before!" James said with a chuckle.

"It still is!!" Sirius said indignantly as they all shook their heads amusedly, and headed to the living room. "Hey!! It still is!!!"

Lunch was a casual affair, no one took it upon themselves to point out that this was the first time they'd all hung out together in months. They just sat completely comfortable with one another, old relationships forgotten and recent break-ups becoming humorous.

"I was a stupid oblivious prat wasn't I?" Sirius said laughing as Ivana recounted the New Year's Story. "I didn't think anything of that hug…I'm useless with girls though."

Peter burst out laughing. "Ha, come on Padfoot, you can have any girl you want!"

"Yeah, but then I have no clue how to make them really happy…" Sirius said sending a significant look Ivana's way.

Lily, eager to change the topic upon seeing Ivana's face, "So what d'you reckon? I'm thinking about quitting the Ministry job right after I go on maternity leave. It's full of rotten hypocrites anyway. Even in my department."

"I'd do the same if I worked for the Ministry" Remus said furiously. "The way they've been covering up the killings and their connection to Lord Voldemort. It's almost as if they want people to walk into the hands of a Death Eater."

"That's the good thing about being an Auror isn't it?" James said, "They actually use us fairly well, I mean I'm stationed in Hogsmeade for the most part on Dumbledore's orders! If I sat at a desk and overheard all the bloody politics, I'd want out as soon as I could too.." he said hugging Lily supportively.

"Besides Lils, I'd expect you'd want to same home with the little one for a while anyway. You always did have protective tendencies." Sirius said with a smile.

"You'd think you would get bored, sitting at home with two tiny people…but honestly I can't think of anything more rewarding!" Diya put in with a smile.

" I definitely want to stay at home for a little while. Maybe once he starts up at Hogwarts, I'll find another job. By then I hope someone will have gotten rid of Voldemort!" Lily said.

"Hasn't he infiltrated the Ministry anyway?" Peter said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I've heard rumours, but no one's quite sure who could have possibly been imperiused," Lily said.

"I'm considering quitting Witch Weekly…I have a funny feeling we've been infiltrated too. All of the articles I've been taking photos for have been strangely leaning toward a no muggle-born cast." Ivana agreed.

"What'll you do instead Iv?" Sirius asked staring at her.

" Work freelance I suppose…" she said, suddenly finding it difficult to look at him.

"You know what!?" James said suddenly, standing up.

"What James?" Remus said with a smile, seeing the same look James always wore when he was about to belt out what he thought was a good idea.

"Oh Prongs, look think long and hard, are you sure this idea is as good as you think it is?" Sirius said immediately in response.

"James' ideas are always brilliant" Peter said loyally.

"Oh that's a laugh!" Sirius said, 'I'll bet everyone else in this room, including James can think of atleast 5 instances where James has come up with a particularly stupid idea…infact-"

"Padfoot! Give it a rest, seriously I think this is a good plan…" James said gathering together seven quills and seven pieces of parchment. "Let's all write a resolution of sorts…we don't know how long it'll be until we're all together again, but let's say that by the time we all find ourselves randomly in the same place, (not counting the baby's christening, because that was pre-planned) we'll have fulfilled our wishes…"

"That stipulation ruined it mate…" Sirius joked, thumping James on the back with a laugh.

"Oh James, you big softie…"Lily said laughing. Upon seeing the disappointed look on her husband's face, she promptly followed this with, "it's a great idea love!"

Everyone nodded and reached for parchment and quills.

"Alright!" James said standing up with a look of authority. "Shall I read them all? Or does everyone want to read their own out?"

"Nah Prongs, you read them out and we'll guess who it was…" Sirius said happily.

"Alright, resolution number 1: "I hope to have the courage to finally tell the truth…"

"MOONY!" James, Sirius and Lily said together.

Remus smiled wryly. "Yeah, I want to have told Holly that I'm a werewolf…"

The others nodded and murmured their encouragement.

"Resolution number 2," James said clearing his throat, "I resolve to have you all round to dinner, soon after the christening…haha!"

"LILY!" James yelled as the others laughed. "You were supposed to take this seriously!!"

"Oh James, I am very serious…I need to make sure everyone fulfilled their promises, and if we don't set up a vague plan for after the christening, who knows when it'll actually happen!" Lily said after winking at her friends.

"Hmph…"James muttered.

"What's that love?"

"Resolution number 3… I resolve to catch a Death Eater before he kills anyone in this room."

"James.." everyone said looking very solemn and grateful.

"Oh love…" Lily said instantly feeling horrible about her playful attitude.

"Look, I'm just saying, we've all been attacked at some point…some a little worse than others…but still, I just want to make sure I take out at least one of them before anything worse happens to you lot."

"You shouldn't put so much on your shoulders!" Ivana said, rather choked up.

"He wouldn't be James if he didn't" Sirius said getting up to sit closer to his best mate.

"Anyway, sorry to bring a morbid air into the room. I was hoping that would be the last one…" James said shrugging with a smile. "Ok, resolution number 4…I want to be stronger"

"Wormy?" Sirius said looking at Peter.

"No, that's mine…" Ivana said as Peter made a face. "Sometimes…sometimes I think I'm the only one of all of you who is about ready to run…every second."

"Ivana!" Remus and Lily said together as Diya and James shook their heads. Peter remained silent, which was about as much as anyone could expect. He and Ivana didn't really see eye to eye.

"Ivana, we're all ready to run….do you honestly believe none of us have ever wondered just how deep we're in this? You are stronger than you think…" Sirius said. "Stronger than any of the people like Dorcas Meadowes who just flits herself into unenviable situations and claws herself out by a hair."

Ivana nodded and silently felt her heart contract. How could she ever have been threatened by Dorcas? She tried to remind herself, that it was only now that they were broken up, Sirius had started telling her things like that.

"Oh brilliant Iv!! That means you'll definitely win.."James joked, "even if you don't think your stronger, we all will think so….damn it, why'd I have to give myself something so hard."

"You prat!" Lily said smacking his arm, but knowing he was only trying to relieve tension.

"What can I say James…win win win is my motto" Ivana said with a large smile.

James winked and looked at the next resolution. "Resolution number 5…I want to get closer to you guys"

"That's mine" Peter and Diya both said simultaneously and then looked at each other confused.

"Oh no wait, I said, I wanted to keep in closer touch with you guys" Diya said after a thought.

"Well…that certainly makes sense!" Lily and Ivana said.

"Wormtail! What d'you mean by yours?" James said.

"I just feel as though I've been drifting from you…and I don't want that to happen! Not just yet anyway" he finished with a laugh.

Sirius laughed too. "Oh don't fret Pete…I shouldn't think you'll find it that hard.

James smiled. "So finally….Resolution number 7, I guess since the last two were basically the same. 'I want to get Ivana back.'". James looked up rather nervously. "Three guesses?"

"Wonderful Sirius…" Ivana said coldly, getting up from the sofa. "Thank you for Lunch everyone. I'm sorry it had to end this way." She smiled briefly at her friends who all looked uncomfortable and then turned to Sirius. "You just had to…didn't you?". And with that, she headed angrily to the front door and disappeared as soon as she shut the door behind her.

"Blimey mate!" Remus said incredulously.

"I'd better go find her." Sirius said. "I want to explain, I need her back."

And then, he too headed to the door and disappeared.

The remaining friends looked at each other wearily. Sirius' resolution seemed as though it would be a tiring one for all of them.

A/N: How was that!? I feel as though the new chapters are sucking, so please give me any feedback you can! The next chapter will be up very soon. I feel as though I'm on a roll finally!! Enjoy!! - Pam


	36. An Attack and an Early Failure

_**A/N: Thank you all for your comments and constructive criticism. I will try my hardest to mould the story more towards your suggestions. Enjoy!!**_

An attack and an early failure

Sirius sat staring blankly out of the window of the garage where he worked. He was dressed in muggle mechanic attire and had smeared some grease on his hands and face to look as if the work was difficult. A beautiful woman stared at him leaning seductively back on the red sports car she had brought in to fix. This did not impress him for two reasons. The first being, he knew this particular sports car was rather out of style. He'd had a poster of it hung up in his room at his parents' house since he was eleven and had only not removed it because of the anti-stick charm he placed on everything on the walls as soon as he'd learnt how. The second was, his mind was on Ivana.

"_Bloody hell. Can't a girl even go for a drink without getting followed!" exclaimed a huffy Ivana about half an hour after she'd stormed from their reunion lunch at the Potter's house. _

_For once, Sirius didn't make a joke. "Why did you rush off Ivana?"_

"_BECAUSE…because your impossible. You think this is a game don't you. The girl who you finally had a bit of interest in ditched you, so you're trying to get her back to save your pride?"_

"_No, that's not it! I most certainly am not making this a game Ivana. I just want you back. I want us to be good again. Happy."_

"_Oh Sirius, we both know we could do that for a while. But what's the use? What's the use when the same problems are going to keep resurfacing."_

"_What problems?" Sirius asked playing dumb and ordering a shot of firewhisky for both of them despite it still being rather early. _

"_The fact that I'm in love with you. And…well…"_

"_I've not been brought up to love…at the very least not romantically?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow._

"_You say that Sirius. But the point is…you've never been one to be tied down by anything your parents forced on you. Why this?"_

_Sirius had no answer._

"_The only way I can fathom an answer is to think that, no, as much as I'd like to be…I'm not the person who can change that Sirius. You can love alright…" She paused as the bartender placed two shots in front of them. "You just can't love me." And with that, she downed the shot, dropped a couple of galleons on the table and left._

Sirius had not been able to argue with her. He still wasn't so sure he could love. If he could…then Ivana would be the logical choice. He just didn't know how to convince her to come back to him and wait out this love business. Honestly, he wasn't quite sure he knew what that meant yet. He was now thoughtfully spinning his wand, which was emitting small sparks.

"Excuse me…isn't that dangerous?" the sexy women from outside was now in front of him.

"What? Oh…" Sirius said immediately stopping and putting down his wand. "Right…it's a very powerful tool miss."

"It looked like it. But I have no idea what mechanic equipment looks like!" she said with a tinkling laugh and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief.

He nodded and peered back under the hood of the car before remembering he'd fixed it moments ago. He shut the lid to find the woman even closer. He wasn't exactly put off by her. He just had no interest.

"Maybe…you could show me some of your….equipment" she said suggestively.

Sirius looked at her indifferently. "Sorry love. Not sure my girlfriend would approve."

"Ah…a faithful, loving boyfriend. They do exist…" the woman said immediately losing interest and waggling her fingers at him before retreating to her car.

"Loving…" Sirius thought. It seemed he was going to need a better grasp of what that word actually meant before he made another blind move to win Ivana back.

"Sorry love, I got held up, I was almost positive I saw Theodore Nott hiding behind the Hog's Head but turns out Aberforth had been back there the whole time. It's so frustrating!" James blurted out as he joined his very pregnant wife and Peter Pettigrew at the Hogsmeade market place. "Hiya Petey."

"That's quite alright James, Pete was kind enough to tag along when I stopped by his mother's shop. He's been carrying the groceries." Lily said after kissing James hello. She then waddled toward a stand selling exotic fruits, her mouth watering.

"Thank a bunch mate" James said in a low voice, "You know with the baby coming along, I'm sort of doubling my efforts of fighting crime."

"Understandable James! Don't be silly. I would've felt much worse if I'd seen Lily carrying all this stuff than I'm going to when I come back twenty minutes late from lunch!" Pete said with a smile.

James smiled back. Wormtail had really matured in the past few months. Of course, he was starting to look really sickly, probably from all the worry that he may never find a job he loved. But he seemed to be hanging on to things, which were dearest to him – his friends. And for that, James was grateful that not much had changed since Hogwarts. Although he covered it up a bit better, he, like Sirius, often wished for the carefree, detention-filled days at their school.

"Well I better get a move on…see ya James, bye Lily!"

"Bye Wormy!" Lily said beaming through a mouth full of strawapples. James chuckled.

"Little baby sure has a strange appetite!"

"Ooh James, I'm a little tired, do you find if we go over there and sit for a while?" Lily said pointing to a rather deserted stretch of street near the Hog's Head, which had a few benches.

"Oh Lily, I'd rather we didn't, Aberforth's gone off somewhere and that basically leaves this whole area-" James was cut off as they walked closer to the benches.

"rather deserted it would seem…" Nott finished, lowering his hood.

"Oh it does seem rather deserted. Silly barman shouldn't have left…not when a couple of the Order is all alone…and one pregnant to boot!" Avery said joining him.

"Oh, wonderful, just what I need…a couple of Death Eaters…" James said glaring at them.

"How dare you speak so lightly of danger!" Avery snapped raising his wand. He suddenly however found himself wandless and immobilized without even a word being said.

Nott, a little confused at what happened was easy to disarm and then stun. The Potters should have escaped right then, but when James walked forward to capture them, a tall, ghostly figure emerged. James immediately stood in front of Lily who already had her wand out.

"Oh goodness…we meet again" Voldemort said boredly. "I'm rather bored and it seems my 'friends' here were outperformed. Wonderful, I like challenges…" he said laughing.

"You'd really try to kill two members of the Order right in Hogsmeade?" James said with a brave laugh.

"No, but I'd have fun killing off a blood traitor and a Mudblood and not having to worry even a little."

He began with the painful favourite. James writhed on the floor as Lily held her stomach. While Voldemort took the time to laugh with the now unfrozen Death Eaters, James quickly whispered to Lily to hang on to him and after holding up a powerful shield charm, he apparated away.

"James..Lily…oh my God.." a frantic dark haired man yelled storming into the hospital ward.

"SIR! Please! Keep your voice down!" said a scandalized medi-witch who stood at James' bedside.

"What's going on? What happened? Are they…are they…" Sirius said, his gray eyes suddenly itching.

The mediwitch looked at him a little sympathetically. "Mr Potter should be fine, I just need to waken him. His wife however, is slightly more complicated. With her pregnancy, we're rather worried…"

"Not the baby!" Sirius said rushing to Lily's side and holding her hand.

The mediwitch looked at him for a second before pointing her wand at James and saying "Revenerate"

James awoke a little groggily before turning to his side and jumping out of the bed. "Lily!!" he said, sinking to his knees.

"Prongs…you're ok.." Sirius said looking at him.

"HE NEEDS REST."

"What about my wife?" James said urgently.

"I just need to do a check on the baby and then I can awaken her too" the mediwitch explained running a hand over Lily's pregnant belly.

James clung to a supportive Sirius and both stood with bated breath.

Suddenly an image of Lily's womb shone from the witch's wand, the baby looking strong and healthy.

"A boy.." the witch said before repeating the spell to awaken Lily, who could barely keep her eyes open when she did. "NOW…Lie down…and You – come back tommorow when they are ready to leave…now they need the rest!"

James approached Lily and kissed her gently. "A boy Lily…"

Lily smiled through cracked lips. "Someone to teach quidditch.."

James and Sirius chuckled before the witch practically chased Sirius out and forced James back into bed.

Though the night ended with happiness, everyone was very upset that this in fact was the second time Lily and James had managed to defy Voldemort.

"MR LUPIN! That is the last straw…how dare you come back from Lunch so late!!" Lupin's boss looked furious as his employee walked in from a late lunch with Holly.

"I'm sorry sir, I got held up!" Lupin said doing up his collar.

"Well..I'm sorry too. I just cannot deal with your inadequacy any longer. Pack up your things Lupin. I want you out by the end of the day!" And with that, the angry little wizard stormed into his office. Remus sunk into his chair and put his head in his hands. What would he do now? He slowly got his small amount of possessions together and was ready to leave an hour later. He paused at his boss' office, contemplating going in to say goodbye. Deciding against it, he headed to the door but was stopped by a Patronus in the shape of a dog who stood on its hind legs and said, "Lily and James were attacked last night. Still at St. Mungo's. Come as soon as you can."

Lupin's heart tightened. Could this day get any worse?

It could.

"Remus?" said Holly as she walked by Gringotts on the way to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Holly…er…" Remus nervously looked into his box of things to avoid her gaze.

"What is that…?" she asked, her voice lowering as she walked toward him and peeked inside the box.

"I…I..I've been…"

"Let go?" Holly asked incredulously.

"Um..yes."

"That's a good laugh now isn't it? What will we do now Remus!?" Holly's eyes were narrowed as she glared at him.

"I'll find another job love…"

"You…you deadbeat…you liar!" She was suddenly hitting him, tears streaming down her face.

"Holly! Calm down…your making a scene!!" Remus said trying to shush her.

"NO I will not calm down. You refuse to help plan the wedding because your so busy working and then you get fired?! Remus, when will you grow up? You are so obsessed with that deadbeat roommate of yours…and your deadbeat friends!! How will you support me and Liam?"

"I wasn't aware, I'd have to be the soul person making money Holly…what about you? Hanging on to the inheritance Liam's dad left for him?" Remus said, now thoroughly angry.

She slapped him. "We are through Remus Lupin. Go find yourself a deadbeat witch to marry." She ran away from him into the Leaky Cauldron as he stood with the box of belongings at his feet and a headache, which seemed impenetrable.

"It was a bit of a scare" James said in explanation.

Sirius and Peter were clustered around he and Lily's beds while Dumbledore sat thoughtfully in an armchair in the corner. Ivana had been to visit earlier in the day when she instinctively knew Sirius had gone home to shower and change. Diya had owled them flowers, regretfully not finding a babysitter.

"A bit of a scare!!" Peter said wincing.

"Well it was all a bit quick.." Lily put in.

"You both could have been killed!" Sirius said angrily.

"I should think…" came Dumbledore's voice from the back of the room, "that from now on, all Order members should notify each other to their whereabouts. I'm rather afraid that this kind of escape won't happen again."

The people in the room nodded gravely. "Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off..I promised I'd bring Bathilda some soup." Dumbledore smiled and excused himself, right as Remus was hurtling through the door. "Ah, hello Remus, excuse my brevity but I have some things to attend to."

Remus nodded and ran in to James and Lily. "Are you ok!?"

James chuckled and Lily said with a smile, "Goodness, if I have to answer that question one more time…"

They all laughed and Remus took a seat.

"Well boys, as much as I'm enjoying this visit, I feel as though I might drop. I think I'll take a nap before the nurse discharges us" Lily smiled and promptly fell asleep.

"We'll go then shall we?" Peter whispered.

"No, I expect she likes the feeling of you guys being here…even if she isn't awake" James said suddenly looking depressed.

"James?" Sirius inquired noting the expression on his friend's face.

"It's just…I can't help but think I didn't protect her…and the baby. I mean, all I can think about is that resolution…I might've failed…already!" James explained quietly.

"The point is Prongs…you did protect her…you didn't fail! You're alive. The baby is ok…it's a boy!" Sirius said encouragingly.

"Besides Prongs…I've already failed.." Remus spoke up, to which everyone turned around in puzzlement. "I've…I was let go this afternoon…and it so happens I ran into Holly as I was taking out all my stuff. She called me a deadbeat and wants nothing to do with me…If this was what broke us up…I can only imagine her reaction if I had told her about my problem".

His friends looked on sympathetically.

"Your better off without her Moony. She was a pretty face with nothing going on upstairs.." Sirius said.

"Yeah I suppose, I guess it's better this way anyhow. I wont be able to hurt anyone will I?"

"Remus!" James said urgently.

"No, James…you need to get some rest" he said suddenly standing up and ushering Sirius and Peter out.

"I'll be back at four to take you guys home alright?" Sirius said to an indignant James. And then with a private look, told him to leave the Remus issue alone. James understood and leaned back on his pillows to nap.

_**A/N: Please review, I appreciate it!!**_


	37. Harry James Potter

_**A/N:**__** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really enjoyed writing the following chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it too! The next chapter I post will be pretty long because admittedly not a lot takes place in this one, so get excited, I'll try and get it up ASAP. Enjoy it guys!**_

Harry James Potter

"I'm bored.." Sirius announced

"Me too" James said wringing his hands together.

"No you aren't mate…you just miss Lily" Sirius replied simply.

James harrumphed in response and looked out the window.

"I have the scariest job on the planet…" Peter put in quietly.

Sirius gave a bark of laughter and even James had to smile. "Yeah Petey, giving out writing supplies is real dangerous."

Peter looked up from the spot he was staring at and appeared to have awoken from his daze. "Yeah…" he hesitated, "But you try being in a job knowing you've already peaked!!"

Sirius and James looked at one another in horror not only because this sounded terrible, but also because they hadn't expected such insight from their rather, to be fair, stupid friend.

"Well at least one day, someone will love you…" Remus said from his armchair gloomily. "And at least…you have a job."

"That's quite enough!!" Sirius said scornfully, standing up. "Who are you? A bunch of pansies?? We're the Marauders for Merlin's sake!"

"A title we made up in our glory days at Hogwarts?" James replied sarcastically.

"Listen James…you can leave the sarcasm back at St. Mungo's!" Sirius ordered sternly to which James just laughed.

"You're one to talk…" he muttered.

"Look…we've all got problems haven't we?" Sirius said trying again to speak with gusto.

They all looked at him wearily and murmured yes in response.

"So, let's just…find a way to amuse ourselves" he smiled slyly.

"And…" Remus said looking up at him, "exactly how do you suppose we do that…"

"When Dumbledore's confined us to the house?" James finished.

"Well, it's really only you James…" Peter said.

James threw him a cold look to which he cowered away a little.

"Well, then…let's find a way to get out of this house with James!" Sirius said brightly. "I could do with seeing Ivana…and I'm sure James would like to visit his darling wife."

Lily, in her very pregnant condition had been ordered to remain at St.Mungo's until the baby was born.

"Yeah, let's hurry off to see our girlfriends and wives.." Remus said moodily.

"Moony! Would you snap out of this sullen, relationship hating…"James snapped irritated.

"Ex-girlfriend anyway Moony…and come along, perhaps you could live vicariously through me trying to get her back??" Sirius cheerfully looked at Remus with a hopeful grin.

"Fat chance" Remus said angrily.

Sirius too, seemed to have lost his patience and sunk into a chair beside James.

"Anyway, I don't reckon this is the time to be running around with James….especially after the second attack!" Lupin spoke up earnestly. Peter shivered beside him. This seemed to only fuel Remus, "Honestly and it's not only James and Lily, haven't you noticed??"

Sirius looked at him blankly.

"Alice and Frank?" Remus explained. "They've gotten off by the skin of their throats against Voldemort twice now too….not to mention Marlene going missing six weeks ago!!"

"Didn't they find her body?" James asked sadly.

"Along with they rest of her poor family." Remus looked grim. "So don't you see…this is possibly the worst time to go risking our necks for a bit of fun!!"

"Alright, alright…" Sirius said rather feebly.

"It all just makes me a little mad though doesn't it? All of them…off risking their necks…I mean, Benjy Fenwick, no one's heard from him in months expect Dumbledore I expect and the Prewett brothers, weren't they in Albania on some mission? Hell, even Emmeline Vance had gotten herself together….she near caught a Death Eater the other day!" James said furiously, Sirius nodding in agreement.

"Yes, the Order is off doing fantastic things….things which matter. But you know as well as I do that we can't just go off without Dumbledore giving orders!" Remus argued back.

"Well James knows where the nasty buggers are hiding….why don't we…we ought to…"

"You ought to do nothing just yet.." Dumbledore's voice announced.

Sirius spun around to see their former headmaster looking at them grimly. He summoned over Dumbledore's favourite armchair and took a seat in the one beside James. Dumbledore however, continued to speak. "except James. I daresay you'll want to hurry to St.Mungo's. I have word that Lily went into labour precisely three and a half minutes ago." His grim expression flickered upwards into a smile as he gazed at the bespectacled man, who's hair if possible looked even untidier than usual.

"C-Cor James!" Peter said shakily.

Remus beamed at his friend on the back while Sirius thumped him gleefully on the back.

"Oh.." he mumbled looking blankly at Dumbledore.

"How will he get there sir?" Remus asked politely for his friend who seemed unable to speak.

Dumbledore was continuing to beam at all of them. "Now, now Remus, you all ought to get used to calling me Albus by now!" he chuckled and strode towards James who was looking at him helplessly. He grabbed his hand and shook it firmly as James got to his feet.

"Congratulations James."

"Prongs…say something," Sirius said looking at his friend in confusion.

Dumbledore looked rather amused as Remus, Sirius and Peter all turned to look at their friend who's mouth was now hanging open and closing every so often, like a fish's mouth.

"What should we do? He seems to have gone into shock!" Remus said worriedly.

"JAMES WAKE UP!" Peter said shaking him.

"No Wormtail" Remus yelled sharply grabbing his friend's arm.

"Bloody Hell Potter!" Sirius remarked in haughty exasperation before slapping his friend tightly on the cheek.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR BLACK!" James roared raising his wand to Sirius' neck.

Remus looked alarmed and immediately jumped to restrain James while Peter looked worriedly at Sirius. They needn't have bothered however because the goodlooking, dark haired man was grinning.

"Finally grown some have you mate?" he laughed as James' eyes slowly became less round and his breathing more shallow. He then lowered his wand, and he too started to laugh.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah, sometimes it's almost as if it were a year ago at Hogwarts..." he said wiping a small tear of mirth from his eye.

"Sometimes…" Remus muttered releasing James and exhaling sharply.

Dumbledore, still chuckling picked up a nearby mug, thought for a second before pulling the flowers from the vase on the table. "Rather more ceremonious…and useful too I should think.." he said with a vague smile before tapping the flowers to bind them together in a bouquet and then muttering, "Portus!"

"Your going to be a father Prongs!" Peter said with a smile that somehow didn't reach his eyes. This went unnoticed as Remus joined in the chuckling and thumped James on the back again.

"Good luck mate!" he said to a beaming James who now had his arm around Sirius in a one-armed hug.

"Well Prongs, at least that took care of our boredom!" Sirius said patting his friend on the back happily.

James smiled and shook all three of his friend's hands and Dumbledore's before saying, "Wish me luck!" and grabbing the mug Portkey.

"We ought to have a drink!!" Sirius suggested to which Remus and Peter both nodded gleefully.

"I wonder…"Dumbledore put in, "if we might discuss something else over this drink?"

The three younger wizards looked around at the wise, smiling wizard and nodded, wordlessly. Sirius conjured a large glass bottle of Firewhisky and four goblets and poured the amber liquid into each. They all took a goblet and Dumbledore raised his glass and said with a smile, "For lack of a first name: to the Potter boy!"

"The Potter boy" they all mimicked and drank deeply.

Then, after Sirius had refilled their glasses, all four wizards sat down in the armchairs to listen to what Dumbledore had to say.

He started gravely. "I rather thought I wouldn't intrude on Lily and James' happy moment with this rather depressing news, and I hope you'll forgive me for perhaps ruining yours.."

The three nodded and looked back at him with equal graveness.

"I have reason to believe Benjy Fenwick is dead."

"But..um,Albus…surely…" Remus began as Peter shuddered once again.

"Not really a surprise though is it?" Sirius spoke up glumly. "Even Emmeline hadn't heard from him in months and they were going to be married.."

Remus looked shocked at this news and Peter seemed to be making a mental note.

Dumbledore nodded. "Emmeline, has taken the news…rather badly I'm afraid. She hasn't spilled a tear of grief. I fear it has not yet hit her."

"Poor girl," Remus muttered putting his head in his hands.

"What's wrong with that?" Sirius asked looking Dumbledore in the eye.

Remus snapped his head up and looked at him with an expression of awe, and even Peter looked perturbed by what Sirius had said.

Dumbledore surveyed Sirius' curious expression momentarily before saying, "Well Sirius…"

"Not all of us were brought up Blacks" Remus put in quickly with a supportive look at his friend. Sirius nodded thoughtfully before looking back at Dumbledore who seemed satisfied with what Remus had said.

"Sorry to have interrupted Albus.." Sirius said politely indicating for Dumbledore to go on. With a careful look at Sirius, Dumbledore continued.

"Alastor Moody has so far…only found his hand. It was clutching a wand, which is identical to that of Benjy's, but of course there is to be a little more investigation before we jump to any conclusions. I regret to say however, the chance that it is not Benjy's is unlikely. He has not sent back word in over a month. I have sent Caradoc to replace him in his mission."

"Now… It is time, we started to station you all in places where Death Eaters are most commonly found. Now, when James and Lily return from the hospital, as much as we might find she argues, Lily must not be allowed to perform any tasks for the order until the little boy is atleast a couple of months old. I have given exactly the same instructions to Alice Longbottom who gave birth last week to young Neville. I will not be responsible for deliberately tearing these mothers from their children." Dumbledore showed a hint of a smile behind all the seriousness.

"So, for that reason, Peter, I would like you to stand as a watch and guard in Diagon Alley. Your cover, will be rather easy as you currently work at your mother's writing shop, am I correct?"

Peter nodded, blushing.

"Sirius, you and Ivana will be stationed in Knockturn Alley. Forgive me for being unable to say this less crudely.."

"But since my family is connected to the Dark Arts, it seems much more reasonable than sending James along with Mama Potter's famous pie?" Sirius said with a cold grin.

"Yes…and as Ivana is from Russia, no one will really…"

"Question her reason for being there…" Remus finished.

"Yes…now, Remus, you and James will be stationed in Hogsmeade until Lily joins him, and then…I would like you to go find out a little more about those like yourself."

Remus looked a little frightened before slowly nodding.

"What?" Peter asked stupidly.

"Your sending him to spy of the werewolves!?" Sirius asked bluntly. "Sir, does that really seem-"

"Fair, Sirius?" Dumbledore finished with a sad smile. "No, of course it's not fair…but it's the-"

"Only option we have" Remus finished firmly. "And a useful one at that…it's ok Albus, I'll do it".

Sirius looked at him rather proudly before looking at ­Dumbledore again and asking, "Does Ivana already know?"

Dumbledore nodded. "As we speak, she is bargaining with Borgin and Burkes to allow her to rent to space next to them, since, apparently they exercise severe control over their surroundings."

"But…she should've waited….gone by herself!" Sirius cried in outrage.

"You wouldn't…perhaps think that Ivana is incapable of handling herself I suppose?" Dumbledore asked hiding his amused voice.

"Well…I'm not honestly looking forward to finding her in pieces am I?! Not when I'm meant to be on the job too…" Sirius spluttered.

Dumbledore bowed his head and made a motion, which almost looked like a shrug.

There was suddenly a Crack! Coming from outside and all of them spun around with their wands out. They lowered them when a beaming James came hurtling through the door saying, "HE'S HERE! Lily she's had the baby – he's – wonderful – he's tiny…."

"Please say he looks like Lily!" Sirius joked rushing to hug the startled new father.

"No…no – he looks just like me.."

"Unlucky little bugger"

"except his eyes…he's got Lily's eyes…"

"Wow!" Peter said.

"I can't believe it James…your actually a father!" Remus said hugging James too.

"Your so old!" Peter said also hugging him.

"Yeah, you are gettin' on a bit…I mean, I'm starting to see a few grey hairs already!" Sirius was prancing happily around Dumbledore, something he hadn't done, in light of his newly found maturity, since they'd left Hogwarts.

"I have to get back…but Merlin…imagine – me, a Dad" James said grinning from ear to ear.

"Have a drink!" Sirius said forcing a goblet into his mate's hand.

"Wait- what's his name!?" Remus asked eagerly.

"Harry! Harry James Potter."

"Had to put your stupid name in didn't you mate, couldn't have been Harry Sirius or something?" Sirius asked making a face before laughing to show he was kidding.

"Oh come on Sirius- you'll be godfather though won't you?" James said looking him straight in his gray eyes.

Dumbledore beamed, Remus smiled knowingly, Peter seemed a little distracted by a furious itch on his forearm, but Sirius just stood there gaping.

"Come on Sirius…Lily wanted me to ask you before, but you know, I forgot" James said genuinely.

"You would…"Sirius finally said, "You would forget to ask me the most important thing someone's ever asked me…Of course I will be mate! I may be a bit of fool, but I reckon if Harry gets a little bored with his sensible parents, he can always come running to me for a bit of fun"

James beamed and raised his glass, all of them following suit.

Dumbledore spoke in his loud, clear and ceremonious voice, "To Harry James Potter, and a long, happy life!"

"Cheers!"

_**A/N: Hurray! Little Harry is here – Review to celebrate!!**_


	38. I Miss You

_**A/N: I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, but I am well aware people are still reading this!! People drop me a note of encouragement. It's really difficult writing and not knowing your thoughts!! Thanks for reading :)**_

"Look Sirius, just because Dumbledore paired us together…" Ivana said for what seemed like the fiftieth time, out of the side of her mouth as the two stood behind the desk in their undercover premises.

"Come on Ivana, what did you think? I imagined Dumbledore had gone and set us up? Decided to play matchmaker has he?" Sirius replied sarcastically. They had been on duty nearly two hours and Ivana had not stopped complaining. It wasn't that he was mad, he was more bothered by the fact that she didn't seem to be letting down her defenses in the slightest and it had been almost three month since they'd started this mission. He was still confused about what was going on. He, in all his years had never chased a girl, and the only example he'd seen of it was James after Lily, which in his opinion was not nearly dignified enough for use. He smoothened the small black mustache Lupin had disguised him in and felt the back of his hair.

Ivana glanced at Sirius in her periphery. His hair had returned to its fairly long length and Sirius had long since gushed over Dorcas Meadowes. Even with the mustache, she still hadn't seen someone nearly as handsome. She was finding it very hard not to get swept up in his unconscious attractiveness, because there were things about him that only she found attractive – things he wasn't aware of. Like the way he cocked his head slightly to the left when he was talking to her kindly or seriously. The calm, indifferent face he made as a sarcastic comment slipped naturally from his lips, the subtle way his eyes danced when he was excited or the fact that the hardness behind his eyes' amused exterior had vanished without, she thought, even his knowledge. She was glad for the distraction as a largely built man squeezed through the door in a cloak. He lowered his hood and she knew it was time to act. Sirius squeezed her arm under the table and for once she didn't stop him from touching her.

"May I be of any assistance sir?" Sirius said in a deep, cold voice unlike his own.

The man snapped his head from the Dark Arts books, which were on every shelf in the store. He paused and drew a little closer. "Know-ye do I?" he asked in a thick accent.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure" Sirius replied slowly playing his part well.

"Ye…ye look like them…them…"

"Them what might I ask sir?"

"Them Blacks"

Sirius' hand involuntarily twitched. "I am related, yes."

"To who?"

"Arcturus"

"Not Reggie's dad?" he asked stupidly.

Sirius sniffed and looked at him haughtily. "If you mean my second cousin Regulus…yes, that is correct."

"Stupid one he was, got 'imself into a right mess…" The Death Eater laughed. "I suppose that means you know his blood traitor brother…what was it – Sevi.."

"Sirius" Sirius said sharply. Then, pausing he said, "I haven't seen that traitorous fiend for years…"

The Death Eater looked apprehensive. "Now that I think about it…you do look well like him!"

"I expect he's rather pleased…" Sirius said and Ivana coughed to stifle a laugh. The Death Eater shot her a quick look and then looked back at Sirius with a smile.

"So, nothing like your second cousins then? What about Bella and Narcissa?"

"I have not seen them since I was three" Sirius lied rapidly, "On good terms with them?"

The man scowled. "Nah-a bit haughty…besides, their a little…higher up…well what I mean is…never you mind!"

Sirius nodded and sort of shrugged before turning around to hide his smile. At least his Death Eater cousins would not be able to blow his cover.

"-and…'oo are you lovely?" The man said nearing Ivana.

"Who are you?" Ivana shot back, her accent purposely thicker and cold.

"Goyle.." he said rather quietly.

"Petrova."

"And you're from-"

"Russia.." Sirius put in with a hard look.

"Right…is your blood pure?"

Ivana stiffened but nodded and said, "How dare you question.."

"Oi alright, calm down now….I only ask cos.." Goyle lowered his voice considerably. "I suppose you two seem like prime candidates for the Dark Lord…'ave you.."

"Heard of him…yes indeed. Regulus spoke very highly of him, two summers ago"

"Yeah, well…'es recruitin' Here's a meeting. Keep it hushed alright…" Goyle looked at him threateningly, "Or it'll be the last thing you say.." He pulled his hood back on and hurried into the night leaving on the desk a recruitment information publicity flier.

"That was considerably easier than I imagined!" Sirius said smiling.

Ivana nodded. "We should send word…" She held her wand out and produced a talking patronus in the shape of a tomcat and it zoomed away into the shadows.

"You played your part well!" Sirius complimented leaning back in his chair.

Ivana chuckled. "So did you Mr Black…but honestly, we're lucky that Goyle is stupider than a couple of skewts because otherwise, that disguise won't really pass. Too many of your family are involved with the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, well…lucky me" Sirius muttered before casting her a smile.

Ivana pulled down the severe hairstyle she had been sporting and sent a spell at the door to make the shop look closed. Her fringe was now sticking up at an odd angle but she didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, come here…" Sirius said clucking his tongue impatiently. Ivana looked at him with an eyebrow raised but he crossed the room swiftly toward her and ran his fingers through her hair, bringing her fringe to rest, as it normally did over her forehead. He flicked the ends off her eyes, which seemed to be almost violet as they looked up at her. "Pretty Ivana.." he said quietly as his hand fell to the back of her head.

She smiled at him through a pained expression and said, "Don't Sirius…"

Sirius looked so sad for a second, she almost changed her mind about pulling away, but then he laughed, "Go out with me again Petrova" in a very James Potter pissing off Lily Evans way.

"In your dreams Black" she said in her best Lily imitation. Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and ruffled her hair.

"At least I know we're still capable of friendship Iv". He seemed uncaring, but Ivana knew that he was bottling something, she just didn't know what. And it would be far too dangerous for her feelings if she attempted to find out.

"Lock up and meet us" A silvery phoenix had appeared and said this before dissolving into silvery wisps.

They then apparated back to headquarters where they informed Dumbledore and some other Order members of the Death Eater recruitment meeting. Of course they weren't assigned to go: Sirius would be far too easily recognized by his cousins. Instead, they were assigned the task of watching over Diagon Alley for the rest of the night while Peter went to join Remus patrolling Hogsmeade. James would be going home to a very anxious Lily and baby Harry.

"Well Hellloo!" James said to Harry in a baby voice.

"James!! You'll excite him, I've only just got him to calm down!!" Lily scolded running in from the kitchen.

"Well Daddy hasn't seen Harry all day has he?" James said ignoring Lily and picking up the three month old baby and holding him up over his head. Harry gurgled and looked happily at his father. Lily couldn't hide a smile as she leaned in the door frame and watched James zoom the little baby over his head. James looked at his wife with a grin and suddenly let go of Harry.

"JAMES!!" Lily shrieked rushing over as Harry floated straight down into his pen and landed quite comfortably. She stopped in her tracks and glared at James. "How can you be so reckless!?"

"He did it the other day Lils, he's magic remember!! I doubt me and you'd have a Squib for a son" he laughed, "I hate to gloat…but little Neville Longbottom hasn't shown one sign yet!" James ruffled Harry's tuft of hair proudly.

Lily clicked her tongue and sat beside Harry in his play pen laying a light hand on his head. The baby moved his head upwards trying to see what was on his head. "Honestly James, Frank graduated Auror training with higher marks than you even, and Alice was Head Girl…I highly doubt Neville won't be able to do magic. I mean, Frank probably isn't just dropping him from random heights is he? And I'll bet Alice doesn't even let him dream of it…" she muttered.

"Oh Flower, come off it, Harry's gotta be a tough little one like his mam and daddy!"

"He'll learn how in eleven years…right now, I'd prefer him in one piece thank you!" Lily insisted, but broke into a smile. She leaned up to kiss James. "It's nice to have you home early. How was Duty?"

James shrugged sitting on the sofa with a mug of coffee. "Fair, there wasn't much going on in Hogsmeade. But Dumbledore did ask to borrow my cloak."

Lily looked at him puzzled. "Whatever for?"

"I don't know really…I mean the man could make himself invisible without trying…I suppose it's for some astonishingly clever reason which none of us will ever find out about" James said with a chuckle. "Sirius and Ivana got something good though. They've found out about a suspected Death Eater rally. They're not going of course, Sirius will be far too obvious….but it's a start!" James did not look enthralled by this news however.

Lily smiled and took a seat beside him. "Love, you'll catch a Death Eater…remember, you've got me on your side don't you? I won't have everyone round until you do" she joked.

James broke into a grin. "How did I manage to land myself someone who's sneakier than me?"

"Just lucky I suppose" Lily said before kissing him again.

"Break it up will you!" Sirius yelled strolling into the room and standing beside Harry looking at them with disgust. "There's a child in the room!" he finished in a scandalized voice.

Lily and James broke apart and laughed as Sirius was picking a delighted Harry up.

"Look Padfoot mate, I know you can just walk in and all…but perhaps one day you'd like to try…say… the doorbell?" James suggested with mock surprise.

"Whatever would I do that for?" Sirius replied with a puzzled expression before cuddling Harry to him and then passing him on to a nervous Lily. "Oh come of it Lils, do you really think I'd drop my own godson!?" With this, he too smirked and let Harry fall from his fingertips. As the baby floated to the ground in front of James, he and Sirius laughed and clapped.

Lily looked exasperated as the doorbell rang. "Well who's that I wonder? Probably child services!" she glared at the two men who were now amusing Harry with a small firework display. "Or maybe some civilized people who actually call instead of barging in!" She threw her hands up in the air in defeat as Sirus was now levitating Harry to James.

"Oh Flower, do calm down….you're wilting!" Sirius said.

"I'll calm down when you lot stop being reckless with my little one!" Lily said returning to the room with Remus and snatching Harry out of the air and handing him over to the tired looking man.

"Alright Moony? You look as though you might collapse!" Sirius noted as he reached for a cup of tea.

"I very well might." Remus smiled wearily at Harry who looked very calm in his hands. "Not to mention, tonight…when I transform, I've gotta start Dumbledore's new task."

Lily clicked her tongue disapprovingly and gave Remus a cup of tea after she took Harry on to her shoulder and headed upstairs with him.

"Tough luck mate.." Sirius said looking sympathetic.

"It seems so unfair!" James said indignantly.

"Yeah, well, someone's gotta do it don't they? And it's only for a few days at first…" Remus said shrugging.

Lily was back. "Now don't get me wrong…" she began in her soothing voice, "it's not as if I wouldn't trust Dumbledore with my life…it just seem so unfair…not to mention risky!"

Remus shrugged again and looked over at the grandfather's clock. "Anyway, I just stopped by to let you know where I'd be at night. I'll be back at the apartment in a couple of days Padfoot."

James and Sirius stood and each shook their friend's hands. "Good luck Remus" James said holding onto his hand a little too firmly.

"You'll be alright Moony…you're a right nightmare when you've transformed…none of those weaklings stand a chance!" Sirius joked, but he too, grasped Remus' hand a little too firmly.

Remus gave them a weak smile. "It's alright guys…I'll be seeing you in a few days."

He then turned to Lily whose eyes were glistening a little. "Be careful Remus" she said hugging him tightly.

"Id better go.." Remus said not meeting any of their eyes and turning to leave, walking headfirst into Ivana who'd just walked in.

She looked at him and nodded. She'd clearly just heard the news from the hallway. She hugged him too whispering her goodluck before joining the others as he left the room.

"Oh Merlin, I hope he's ok…" James said quietly.

The all returned to the sitting room where they sat and idly chatted about something or the other. Each were thinking the same thing. It was the first time one of their friends were being put directly into the line of danger, for a greater cause.

"Well…" Lily started after about an hour, "We've all had a long day…I think I'd better check on Harry and then turn in." She gave Ivana, who was gathering her own things together, a hug, Sirius a peck on the cheek and James a swift kiss before whispering to him, "Don't be too long ok…I don't want to be alone."

James nodded and turned to Sirius who was suddenly also stretching.

"I'll take you home Iv" he said through a yawn.

"That's ok Sirius, I'll manage-" Ivana started holding up a hand

"Nah. I wanna" he interrupted before thumping James on the back and waving at Lily.

"Well.." he said looking at Ivana through heavy lids, "See you tommorow at work?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Ivana said turning towards the door of her apartment.

"Ivana?" he asked, making her turn around slowly.

"Yes?" she replied breathily.

"D'you remember your birthday…last year.." Sirius said with a small smile.

Ivana took in a sharp breath. "I didn't think you'd remembered…"

"Everyone else send you a present by Owl I suppose?" Sirius asked with a faint smile. Not knowing what to say, she just nodded.

"I was remembering…how we all pushed you in the lake?"

"And I pulled you in after me?" Ivana said with a laugh.

Sirius nodded smiling. "It seems like so long ago. When we had so few worries…" He was starting to look a little sad. Ivana's heart clenched.

"Well anyway, it's not much.." he pushed a lumpy package towards her before kissing her swiftly on the cheek, grinning and turning to disappear.

"Goodnight Sirius!" she spoke up urgently.

He looked over his shoulder and she thought she saw a glimmer of sadness in his eyes before he smirked and said, 'Night night Pretty Ivana."

When he'd disappeared, she unwrapped the package. It was a beautiful, decorative Sneakoscope. She grinned and placed in clear view just next to the door. What she was really smiling at was the single red rose which had been curled around the gift and the single note card that said, "I miss you."


End file.
